interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Nederlandese/i
iambic adj :1 LITTERATURA jambisch :metro -- = jambische versmaat :trimetro -- = jambische trimeter iambico sub :1 LITTERATURA jambisch vers iambo sub :1 LITTERATURA jambe + iatrochimia sub :1 iatrochemie + iatrochimic adj :1 iatrochemisch + iatrochimico sub :1 iatrochemicus + iatrogene adj :1 iatrogeen (door de arts veroorzaakt) + iatrogenic adj :1 Vide: iatrogene + iatroleptic adj :1 iatroleptisch + iatrotechnica sub :1 iatrotechniek iber adj :1 Iberisch :civilisation -- = Iberische beschaving Iberia sub n pr :1 Iberia iberic adj :1 Iberisch :Peninsula -- = Iberisch Schiereiland + iberis sub :1 BOTANICA scheefbloem, iberis ibero sub :1 Iberiër + iberoamerican adj :1 Ibero-Amerikaans ibi adv :1 daar + ibice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA steenbok ibidem adv :1 terzelfder plaats, op de aangehaalde plaats, aldaar, ibidem + ibis sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ibis, nijlreiger, koereiger + icarian adj :1 van Icarus, als van Icarus icarie adj :1 Icarisch :Mar Icarie = Icarische Zee icaro sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Icarus iceberg sub ANGLESE :1 ijsberg :le summitate/puncta del -- = het topje van de ijsberg :lactuca -- = ijsbergsla + ice-cream sub ANGLESE :1 roomijs + icefield sub ANGLESE :1 GEOGRAPHIA ijsveld, ijsvlakte, ijsbank, pakijs + ichneumon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sluipwesp, ichneumon :2 ZOOLOGIA spoorwezel, spoorrat, faraorat, ichneumon + ichor sub :1 GEOLOGIA ichor (magma-emanatie der gesteenten) :2 MEDICINA dunne etter, bloederige etter + ichorose adj :1 MEDICINA etterig ichthyic adj :1 ZOOLOGIA vis... ichthyocolla sub :1 (VITICULTURA) vislijm, ichthyocol + ichthyographia sub :1 ichthyografie + ichthyographic adj :1 ichthyografisch + ichthyoide adj :1 visachtig, visvormig ichthyol sub :1 PHARMACIA ichthyol, olie uit fossiele vissen ichthyolitho sub :1 versteende vis, ichthyoliet ichthyologia sub :1 viskunde, ichthyologie ichthyologic adj :1 viskundig, ichthyologisch ichthyologista sub :1 viskundige, ichthyoloog ichthyologo sub :1 viskundige, ichthyoloog ichthyophage adj :1 ZOOLOGIA visetend ichthyophagia sub :1 THEATRO het zich voeden met vis, visvoeding ichthyophago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA viseter, ichthyofaag + ichthyophobia sub :1 ichthyofobie ichthyosauro sub :1 PALEONTOL ichthyosaurus, vishagedis + ichthyose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA ichthyose, schubbige uitslag, visschubbenziekte, visschubuitslag + icing sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT icing icone sub :1 icoon, heiligenbeeld iconic adj :1 iconisch :arte -- = iconische kunst :pictura -- = iconische schilderkunst :sculptura -- = iconische beeldhouwkunst + iconicitate sub :1 iconiciteit, icoonkarakter iconoclasma sub :1 beeldenstorm(erij), iconoclasme iconoclasta sub :1 beeldenstormer iconoclastic adj :1 beeldenstormend, iconoclastisch :furia/furor -- = beeldenstorm :mivimento -- = iconoclastische beweging iconographia sub :1 beeldbeschrijving, iconografie :2 verzameling van prenten (van een bepaalde persoon), iconografie iconographic adj :1 iconografisch iconographo sub :1 iconograaf, beeldenbeschrijver iconolatra sub :1 beeldenvereerder, beeldenaanbidder iconolatria sub :1 beeldenverering, beeldendienst, iconolatrie iconologia sub :1 verklaring en beschrijving der beelden, beeldenleer, iconologie + iconologic adj :1 iconologisch + iconologista sub :1 iconoloog iconologo sub :1 iconoloog + iconometro sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA iconometer, raamzoeker iconoscopio sub :1 TELEVISION iconoscoop, opneembuis iconostase (-asis) sub :1 iconostase + iconotheca sub :1 verzameling van iconen :2 gebouw met een verzameling iconen + icosahedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA twintigvlak, icosaeder + icteric adj :1 MEDICINA geelzuchtig, icterisch :color -- del pelle = icterische huidkleur + icterico sub :1 MEDICINA lijder aan geelzucht, geelzuchtpatiënt + ictero sub :1 MEDICINA geelzucht, icterus :-- gravidic = zwangerschapsgeelzucht + ictus sub :1 MEDICINA stoot, ictus, aanval :-- apoplectic = attaque, beroerte :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ictus, heffing :verso con quatro --es = versregel met vier heffingen id :1 (pron pers het :2 (pron dem dat :-- es, i.e. = dat wil zeggen idea sub :1 idee, gedachte, begrip, voorstelling, opvatting :le -- del justitia = de idee van het recht :association de --s = gedachtenassociatie :confusion de --s = begripsverwarring :ordine de --s = gedachtengang :currente de --s = gedachtenstroom :movimento de --s = geestesstroming :conformitate de --s = geestverwantschap :association de --s = ideeënassociatie :battalia/lucta/querela de --s = ideeënstrijd :cassa de --s = ideeënbus :-- fixe = idee fixe, dwanggedachte, dwangvoorstelling :-- essential/fundamental = kerngedachte :-- erronee = wanbegrip :-- felice = gelukkig idee :--s avantiate = geavanceerde denkbeelden :non haber -- de un cosa = geen begrip van iets hebben :adoptar un -- = een idee overnemen :facer se/formar se un -- de = zich een idee vormen van :cambiar de -- = van gedachte veranderen :dar un -- a un persona = iemand op een idee brengen :tante testas/capites, tante --s = zoveel hoofden, zoveel zinnen :2 idee, plan, inval :cassa a --s = ideeënbus + ideabile adj :1 waarvan men een denkbeeld kan vormen, denkbaar ideal sub :1 ideaal, volmaaktheid :-- de libertate = vrijheidsideaal :--es utopic = utopische idealen :realisar un -- = een ideaal verwezenlijken/bereiken :persequer un -- = een ideaal nastreven ideal adj :1 ideaal, volmaakt :imagine -- = ideaalbeeld :2 denkbeeldig :3 PHILOSOPHIA ideëel, conceptueel + idealisabile adj :1 wat geïdealiseerd kan worden idealisar v :1 idealiseren :Dante ha idelisate le figura de Beatrice = Dante heeft de figuur van Beatrice geïdealiseerd idealisation sub :1 het idealiseren, idealisering :le -- del paisage in le pictura del primitivos = de idealisering van het landschap in de schilderkunst van de primitieven idealisator sub :1 iemand die idealiseert idealismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA idealisme :-- transcendental de Kant = transcendentaal idealisme van Kant :2 idealisme + idealista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA idealistisch :philosophia -- = idealistische filosofie :monismo -- = idealistisch monisme :dialectica -- de Hegel = idealistische dialectiek van Hegel :2 idealistisch :intentiones -- = idealistische bedoelingen idealista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA idealist :2 idealist + idealistic adj :1 idealistisch :intentiones -- = idealistische bedoelingen idealitate sub :1 idealiteit, ideale toestand idear v :1 een denkbeeld vormen omtrent, uitdenken, verzinnen, bedenken :-- un projecto = een plan opstellen :-- un nove methodo = een nieuwe methode bedenken + ideario sub :1 het geheel van denkbeelden van een auteur of van een school ideation sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA ideatie, het vormen van een denkbeeld, begripsvorming :-- incoherente = incoherente ideatie idem adv :1 idem, eveneens + idempotente adj :1 MATHEMATICA idempotent + idempotentia sub :1 MATHEMATICA idempotentie identic adj :1 identiek, volkomen gelijk (aan), precies hetzelfde (als) :casos -- = identieke geval-len :geminos -- = identieke tweelingen :MATHEMATICA equationes -- = identieke vergelijkingen :iste duo sorores es -- = die twee zusters zijn volko-men gelijk + identicitate sub :1 het identiek zijn, het volkomen gelijk zijn :le -- de opiniones = het identiek zijn van meningen identificabile adj :1 identificeerbaar, te identificeren :le autor del furto ha lassate multe tracias e debera esser facilemente -- = de dader van de diefstal heeft vele sporen achtergelaten en zal gemakkelijk moeten zijn te identificeren identificar v :1 vereenzelvigen, gelijkstellen, identificeren :-- duo conceptos = twee begrippen vereenzelvigen :2 de identiteit vaststellen, identificeren :-- un criminal = een misdadiger identificeren :-- le causas de un phenomeno = de oorzaken van een verschijnsel onderkennen :-- un persona como le perpetrator = iemand herkennen als de dader identification sub :1 identificering, identificatie, vereenzelviging, gelijkstelling :-- de duo conceptos = vereenzelviging van twee begrippen :-- de imagines = beeldherkenning :numero de -- = identificatienummer :processo de -- = identificatieproces :servicio de -- = identificatiedienst + identificator sub :1 identificator identitate sub :1 volkomen gelijkheid, overeenstemming, identiteit :-- judiciari = gerechtelijke identiteit :documento/certificato/carta de -- = identiteitskaart, persoonsbewijs :photo(graphia) de -- = pasfoto :crise/crisis de -- = identiteitscrisis :placa/medalia de -- = identiteitsplaat(je) :relation de -- = identiteitsrelatie ideogramma sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ideogram, begripsteken :le --s del scriptura chinese {sj} = de ideogrammen van het Chinese schrift + ideogrammatic adj :1 ideogrammatisch ideographia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA beeldschrift, ideografie, begrippenschrift ideographic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ideografisch :scriptura -- = beeldschrift :signos -- = ideografische tekens ideologia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA ideologie, begripsleer, ideeënleer :2 politieke theorie, ideologie :-- marxista = marxistische ideologie :-- liberal = liberale ideologie :-- de gruppo = groepsideologie :conflicto de --s = ideologisch conflict ideologic adj :1 ideologisch :conflicto -- = ideologisch conflict :lucta -- = ideologische strijd :guerra -- = ideologische oorlogvoering :contrastos -- = ideologische tegenstellingen :systemas politic --amente inconciliabile = politieke systemen die ideologisch onverenigbaar zijn + ideologisar v :1 ideologiseren + ideologisation sub :1 ideologisering + ideologista sub :1 ideoloog ideologo sub :1 ideoloog + idioblasto sub :1 BOTANICA idioblast + idiogramma sub :1 idiogram + idiolecto sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA idiolect idioma sub :1 taal, streektaal, dialect idiomatic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA idiomatisch :phrases -- = idiomatische zinnen :expression -- = idiomatische uitdrukking, gezegde :uso -- = idiomatisch gebruik IdiomNeutral sub n pr :1 Idiom Neutral + idiomorphe adj :1 idiomorf (van kristallen) + idiomorphic adj :1 Vide: idiomorphe + idiomuscular adj :1 idiomusculair + idiopathia sub :1 idiopathie (niet met een andere samenhangende ziekte) + idiopathic adj :1 MEDICINA idiopatisch :maladia -- = idiopathische ziekte + idiophone adj :1 MUSICA idiofoon + idioplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA idioplasma, plasma genitive/germinal idiosyncrasia sub :1 idiosyncrasie, persoonlijke eigenaardigheid/gesteldheid/neiging, etc. idiosyncrasic adj :1 betrekking hebbend op idiosyncrasie, idiosyncratisch + idiosyncratic adj :1 Vide: idiosyncrasic idiota sub :1 MEDICINA idioot, diep zwakzinnige :2 idioot, halve gare :-- del village = dorpsgek + idiota adj :1 idioot, zwakzinnig :2 idioot, bespottelijk :question -- = idiote vraag :facer un cosa -- = iets stoms doen idiotia sub :1 MEDICINA idiotie, diepe zwakzinnigheid :2 stompzinnigheid idiotic adj :1 idioot idiotismo sub :1 taaleigenaardigheid, idiotisme :2 stompzinnigheid, idiotisme + idiotypo sub :1 idiotype + idiovariation sub :1 BIOLOGIA idiovariatie idista sub :1 Idist Ido sub n pr :1 Ido + ido sub :1 ZOOLOGIA winde (vis) idolatra sub :1 afgodendienaar :converter le --s al christianismo = de afgodendienaren bekeren tot het christendom idolatra adj :1 afgodisch :populos -- = afgodische volken :cultos -- = afgodische cultussen :2 FIGURATE verzot (op), idolaat (van) idolatrar v :1 verafgoden, een afgod maken van :multe populos antique idolatrava le fortias del natura = vele volken van de Oudheid veraf-goodden de natuurkrachten idolatria sub :1 afgodendienst, afgoderij, afgodische verering :practicar le -- = afgoderij bedrijven idolatric adj :1 afgodisch :religiones -- = afgodi-sche godsdiensten :veneration -- = afgodische verering idolisar v :1 idoliseren, verafgoden, een afgod maken van + idolisation sub :1 idolisering, verafgoding idolo sub :1 afgod, idool, afgodsbeeld :templo de --s = afgodentempel :-- pop (A) = popidool :-- del juvenes/del teenagers (A) = tieneridool :venerar/adorar le --s = de afgoden vereren/aanbidden + idonee adj :1 geschikt, passend, deugdelijk :-- al servicio militar = geschikt voor de militaire dienst :ille es le persona -- pro illo = hij is er de geknipte persoon voor :esser -- pro un bursa de studio = in aanmerking komen voor een studiebeurs + idoneitate sub :1 geschiktheid, deugdelijkheid :-- de un methodo = geschiktheid van een methode idyllic adj :1 idyllisch :scena -- = idyllisch tafereel :in un sito -- = idyllisch gelegen idyllio sub :1 idylle + idyllista sub :1 schrijver van idyllen igitur adv LATINO :1 dan, dus, derhalve, bijgevolg + igloo {iglu} sub :1 igloo, sneeuwhut + igname sub :1 BOTANICA jam(swortel) + ignar adj :1 onkundig, onwetend, dom igne sub :1 vuur ignee adj :1 vuurachtig, vurig, vuur..., brandend :2 GEOLOGIA eruptief :petra/rocca -- = oergesteente, stollingsgesteente ignicola sub :1 vuuraanbidder + ignifere adj :1 vuurhoudend :spirito -- = vuurgeest + ignifugar v :1 brandwerend maken, brandvrij maken + ignifugation sub :1 het brandwerend maken :2 brandwerendheid + ignifuge adj :1 brandwerend, brandvrijmakend :materia -- = brandwerende stof :color -- = vuurbestendige verf + ignifugo sub :1 brandwerend middel + ignipunctura sub :1 brandpunctuur, ignipunctuur ignir v :1 in brand steken, ontsteken, (doen) ontbranden ignition sub :1 het (doen) ontbranden, ontbranding, het ontsteken, ontsteking :-- retardate = naontsteking :temperatura de -- = ontstekingstemperatuur :scintilla de -- = ontstekingsvonk :dispositivo de -- = ontstekingsmechanisme ignivome adj :1 vuurbrakend, vuurspuwend + ignivore adj :1 vuuretend + ignivoro sub :1 vuureter ignobile adj :1 van lage geboorte of lage maatschappelijke positie :2 laag, laaghartig, gemeen, verachtelijk :individuo -- = schoft :sentimentos -- = lage gevoelens ignobilitate sub :1 laagheid, laaghartigheid, gemeenheid, verachtelijkheid ignominia sub :1 schande, schandelijkheid, schanddaad, oneer, smaad :coperir se -- = zich met schande overladen :le -- de iste offensa = het smadelijke van deze belediging ignominiose adj :1 schandelijk, onterend, infaam, smadelijk :comportamento -- = schandelijk gedrag :tractamento -- = schandelijke behandeling ignorabile adj :1 wat men niet behoeft te weten ignorante adj :1 onwetend, onkundig :massa -- = domme massa :esser completemente/totalmente -- = van toeten noch blazen weten ignorantia sub :1 onwetendheid, onkundigheid, onkunde :-- del factos = onbekendheid met de feiten :-- simulate = voorgewende onwetensheid :lassar un persona in le -- de un cosa = iemand onkundig van iets laten :mantener un persona in le -- = iemand dom houden, iemand in het ongewisse laten :ille lo ha facite in su -- = hij heeft dat in zijn onwetendheid gedaan :peccar per -- = zondigen uit onkunde/onwetendheid ignorantismo sub :1 systeem van domhouden ignorar v :1 onkundig zijn, niet weten :-- un cosa = geen kennis dragen van iets, iets niet weten :que tu mano leve ignora lo que face tu mano dextre = laat de linkerhand niet weten wat de rechter doet :2 niet willen weten, niet willen kennen, negeren :-- un prohibition/interdiction = een verbod negeren :non -- = zeker weten, heel goed weten :nos ha ignorate le provocationes = wij zijn niet ingegaan op de provocaties :-- completemente un persona = iemand straal negeren + iguana sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kamhagedis, leguaan, iguana + iguanodonte sub :1 ZOOLOGIA iguanodon (prehistorische reuzenhagedis) + ikebana sub :1 ikebana (Japanse bloemsierkunst) il sub :1 (ONP pron ) er, het :il ha = er is, er zijn :il gela = het vriest + ileal adj :1 ANATOMIA kronkeldarm..., ileaal + ileitis sub :1 MEDICINA kronkeldarmontsteking, ileïtis + ileo sub :1 MEDICINA darmafsluiting, ileus + ileocecal adj :1 MEDICINA kronkel- en blindedarm..., ileocecaal + ileon sub :1 ANATOMIA kronkeldarm, ileum + ileotomia sub :1 MEDICINA ileotomie + iliac adj :1 ANATOMIA darmbeen..., iliacaal :osso -- = darmbeen :fossa -- = darmbeenholte :vena -- = heupader ilice sub :1 BOTANICA hulst :bacca/fructo de -- = hulstbes + ilio sub :1 ANATOMIA darmbeen, ilium + iliocostal adj :1 iliocostaal + iliodorsal adj :1 iliodorsaal + iliofemoral adj :1 iliofemoraal + iliospinal adj :1 iliospinaal + iliotibial adj :1 iliotibiaal illa pron pers :1 zij :2 haar (na VZ) illac adv :1 daar + illation sub :1 gevolgtrekking, besluit, conclusie + illative adj :1 gevolgtrekkend, illatief :phrase -- = illative zin :argumentar --mente = gevolg-trekkend argumenteren ille (I) :1 pron dem adjec 1. die, dat, 2 . eerstgenoemd :in -- tempore = toenmaals :de -- tempore = toenmalig :2 pron dem 1. die, dat, 2. eerstgenoemd ille (II) pron pers :1 hij :2 hem (na VZ) illegal adj :1 illegaal, onwettig, wederrechtelijk, onrechtmatig :activitates -- = illegale activiteiten :practicas -- = illegale praktijken :importation -- = illegale invoer :discargas -- de residuos toxic = illegale gifstortingen :action -- = onrechtmatige handeling :aborto -- = illegale abortus :salarios -- = zwarte lonen :exercitio -- de un profession = onwettige uitoefening van een beroep :usar medios -- = onwettige middelen gebruiken :ager --mente = illegaal handelen illegalitate sub :1 illegaliteit, onwettigheid, wederrechtelijkheid :-- de un acto = onwettigheid van een handeling illegibile adj :1 onleesbaar, niet te lezen, niet te ontcijferen :signatura -- = onleesbare handtekening :scriptor -- = onleesbare schrijver illegibilitate sub :1 onleesbaarheid :-- de un signatura = onleesbaarheid van een handtekening illegitime adj :1 onwettig, ongeoorloofd, illegitiem :acto -- = onrechtmatige daad :matrimonio/maritage -- = onwettig huwelijk :2 JURIDIC onecht, buitenechtelijk :infante -- = buitenechtelijk kind :filio -- = buitenechtelijke zoon illegitimitate sub :1 onwettigheid, onrechtmatigheid, illegitimiteit :-- de un acto = onrechtma-tigheid van een handeling :2 JURIDIC onechtheid illes sub :1 (pron pers ) 1. zij, ze, 2 hen (na prep ) :2 pron dem 1. die, 2. eerstgenoemden illese adj :1 ongedeerd, niet gewond, zonder letsel :remaner -- in un grave accidente = ongedeerd blijven bij een ernstig ongeluk illesibile adj :1 niet te verwonden, onkwetsbaar illiberal adj :1 bekrompen :2 gierig illiberalitate sub :1 bekrompenheid :2 gierigheid illic adv :1 daar, op die plaats illicite adj :1 ongeoorloofd, onwettig, verboden, clandestien :importation -- = illegale invoer :chassator {sj} -- = stroper :chassar {sj} illicitemente = stropen :methodos -- = ongeoorloofde methoden :medios -- = ongeoorloofde middelen :commercio -- = verboden handen :exercitio -- del medicina = onbevoegde uitoefening van de geneeskunde :action -- = onrechtmatige handeling illimitabile adj :1 onbegrensbaar, grenzeloos + illimitabilitate sub :1 grenzeloosheid illimitate adj :1 onbegrensd, grenzeloos, onbeperkt, onbepaald, ongelimiteerd :poter -- = onbegrensde macht :confidentia -- = onbeperkt vertrouwen :credito -- = onbepaald/onbeperkt krediet :le universo es -- = het heelal is onbegrensd + illiquiditate sub :1 FINANCIAS illiquiditeit illitterate adj :1 ongeletterd :2 analfabetisch, niet kunnende lezen en schrijven illo pron pers :1 het, hij, zij, dat :con -- le cosa es finite = daarmee is de zaak afgedaan + illocution sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, PHILOSOPHIA illocutie (handeling die in het spreken gebeurt) illogic adj :1 onlogisch, ongerijmd :rationamento -- = onlogische redenering + illogicitate sub :1 onlogisch karakter, het onlogische :le -- de un conclusion = het onlogische van een conclusie :le -- de su affirmationes = het onlogische van zijn beweringen + illogismo sub :1 het onlogische, gebrek aan logica illuder v :1 bedriegen, foppen, er in laten lopen illuminabile adj :1 wat verlicht kan worden illuminante adj :1 lichtgevend, verlichtend :corpores -- = lichtgevende lichamen :le gratia -- de Deo = de verlichtende gratie van God illuminar v :1 verlichten (in het licht zetten) :le sol illumina le terra = de zon verlicht de aarde :2 feestelijk verlichten, illumineren :-- un monumento = een monument (feestelijk) verlichten :3 FIGURATE verlichten (van de geest), klaarheid geven, verhelderen :un radio de sperantia illuminava le prisioneros = er gloorde iets van hoop voor de gevangenen illuminate adj :1 verlicht :strata -- = verlichte straat :despota -- = verlichte despoot illumination sub :1 het verlichten, verlichting :-- a/per gas = gasverlichting :-- electric = elektrische verlichting :-- artificial = kunstverlichting :-- stratal/del stratas = straatverlichting :technica de -- = verlichtingstechniek :installation de -- = verlichtingsinstallatie :2 het feestelijk verlichten, feestverlichting :-- del monumentos = (feestelijke) verlichting van monumenten :3 FIGURATE het verlichten (van de geest), het geven van klaarheid, het verhelderen, verheldering :4 illuminatie illuminative adj :1 verlichtend illuminato sub :1 illuminaat (persoon die deel uitmaakt van de sekte der illuminaten) illuminator sub :1 verlichter illuminismo sub :1 leer van de illuminaten illuminista sub :1 illuminaat (persoon die deel uitmaakt van de sekte der illuminaten) illusion sub :1 zinsbedrog, bedrieglijke schijn, waan, illusie :le --es del prestidigitator = de bedrieglijke kunsten van de goochelaar :-- optic = gezichtsbedrog :perder su --es = zijn illusies laten varen :crear --es = illusies wekken :destruer un -- = een illusie in de grond boren/verstoren :facer se/forgiar se --es = zich illusies maken :2 hersenschim, droombeeld illusionar v :1 een illusie geven aan, begoochelen, verblinden illusionismo sub :1 het niet geloven aan het objectief bestaan der dingen, illusionisme :2 goochelkunst :spectaculo de -- = goochelvoorstelling illusionista sub :1 niet-gelover aan de objectiviteit der dingen :2 goochelaar, illusionist illusori adj :1 bedrieglijk :promissas -- = bedrieglijke beloften :2 denkbeeldig, illusoir :avantage -- = denkbeeldig voordeel :prosperitate -- = schijnbloei illustrar (I) v :1 verduidelijken, verklaren, ophelderen :-- un cosa con exemplos = iets verduidelijken/toelichten met voorbeelden :2 met illustraties versieren, illustreren :poema illustrate = rijmprent :revista illustrate = geïllustreerd tijdschrift :carta postal illustrate = ansicht illustrar (II) v :1 beroemd/vermaard maken illustration(I) sub :1 het verduidelijken, verduidelijking, het verklaren, verklaring, het ophelderen, opheldering :material de -- = illustratiemateriaal :2 illustratie, plaat, prent, afbeelding :-- de moda = modeplaat illustration(II) sub :1 het beroemd/vermaard maken illustrative adj :1 illustratief :exemplos -- = illustratieve voorbeelden :designos -- = illustratieve tekeningen illustrator sub :1 illustrator, tekenaar illustre adj :1 beroemd, vermaard, doorluchtig, illuster :exemplos -- = illustere voorbeelden :compania -- = illuster gezelschap :artista -- = beroemde kunstenaar :scientista -- = beroemde wetenschapper + illustrissime adj :1 allerdoorluchtigst + illuvial adj :1 GEOLOGIA illuvium..., accumulatie..., illuviaal :zona -- = illuviale zone + illuviation sub :1 GEOLOGIA accumulatieproces (door illuvium) + illuvion sub :1 GEOLOGIA illuvium Illyria sub n pr :1 Illyrië illyric adj :1 Illyrisch :civilisation -- = Illyrische be-schaving :lingua -- = Illyrische taal illyrie adj :1 Illyrisch illyrio sub :1 Illyriër + ilmenite sub :1 MINERALOGIA titaanijzer + ilota sub :1 heloot + ilotismo sub :1 helotendom imaginabile adj :1 denkbaar, voorstelbaar :tote le servicios -- = alle mogelijke diensten imaginar v :1 verbeelden, voorstellen :io pote -- me lo multo ben = ik kan het mij zeer goed voorstellen :tu te pote -- le resto = de rest kun je wel raden :imagina te que il non ha iste edificio = denk dat gebouw even weg :2 uitvinden, verzinnen, bedenken, op het idee komen imaginari adj :1 denkbeeldig, fictief, ingebeeld :periculo -- = denkbeeldig gevaar :maladia -- = ingebeelde ziekte :malado -- = ingebeelde zieke :un mundo -- = een gefingeerde wereld :profito/beneficio -- = imaginaire winst :2 MATHEMATICA imaginair :numero -- = imaginair getal :punctos -- = imaginaire punten :planos -- = imaginaire platte vlakken imagination sub :1 het verbeelden :2 verbeelding(skracht), voorstellingsvermogen, fantasie :fortia/poter de -- = verbeeldingskracht :-- popular = volksverbeelding :le joco/curso del -- = het spel der verbeelding :excitar le -- = de verbeelding prikkelen imaginative adj :1 vindingrijk, vernuftig, met een rijke verbeelding, vol verbeeldingskracht :poter/potentia/fortia -- = verbeeldingskracht :spirito -- = vindingrijke geest imagine sub :1 beeld :--s de archivo = archiefbeelden :qualitate del -- = beeldkwaliteit :ric in --s = beeldrijk :PHOTOGRAPHIA campo del -- = beeldveld :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- negative = negatief beeld :-- virtual = virtueel beeld :plano del -- = beeldvlak :TELEVISION tubo de -- = beeldbuis :creation de un -- = beeldvorming :-- televisate = televisiebeeld :-- stereoscopic = stereoscopisch beeld :-- specular = spiegelbeeld :-- sonor = klankbeeld :-- del futuro = toekomstbeeld :-- del societate = maatschappijbeeld :-- human/del homine = mensbeeld :exprimer se in --s = zich in figuren uitdrukken :2 evenbeeld :illa es le vive -- de su matre = zij is het evenbeeld van haar moeder :3 afbeelding, plaat(je), prent, illustratie :libro de --s = prentenboek :collection de --s = prentenverzameling :historia in --s = beeldverhaal :4 dar un altere -- a un organisation = een organisatie een ander gezicht geven + imago sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA imago :-- paterne/paternal = vaderimago :2 ZOOLOGIA imago (volledig ontwikkeld insekt) + imam sub :1 RELIGION imam + imamato sub :1 RELIGION imamaat + imballage sub :1 het inpakken, het verpakken, verpakking :cassa de -- = pakkist, pakdoos :material de -- = verpakkingsmateriaal :corbe de -- = pakkorf/mand :corda de -- = paktouw :banda de -- = wikkel :tela de -- = paklinnen/doek :aco/agulia de -- = paknaald :papiro de -- = pakpapier :palea de -- = pakstro :tabula de -- = paktafel :costos de -- = verpakkingskosten :modo de -- = verpakkingswijze :-- metallic = blikverpakking :-- a uso unic = eenmalige verpakking :-- alveolate/a alveolos = doordrukverpakking :-- insufficiente/deficiente = gebrekkige verpakking :-- familial = gezinsverpakking :-- recuperabile = retouremballage :-- biodegradabile = milieuvriendelijke verpakking imballar v :1 (in)pakken, verpakken :-- mercantias/merces = goederen inpakken :hermeticamente imballate = luchtdicht verpakt + imballator sub :1 inpakker :2 inpakmachine imbalsamar v :1 balsemen :2 met balsemgeuren vervullen, lekker ruiken, geuren + imbalsamator sub :1 balsemer imbalsamento sub :1 het balsemen, balseming :2 het lekker ruiken, het geuren imbarcamento sub :1 inscheping, het aan boord gaan/brengen :jectata de -- = inschepingspier imbarcar v :1 inschepen, aan boord nemen :-- se = aan boord gaan :FIGURATE -- se in = verwikkeld raken in imbarcation sub :1 het inschepen, inscheping, het aan boord gaan/nemen :2 boot(je), vaartuig :-- a motor = motorvaartuig :ponte del --es = sloependek imbarcatorio sub :1 aanlegsteiger, laadsteiger, landingshoofd, pier, havenhoofd imbarrilar v :1 inkuipen, op fust doen + imbattibile adj :1 onverslaanbaar :un campion -- = een onverslaanbare kampioen + imbattibilitate sub :1 onverslaanbaarheid imbecille adj :1 MEDICINA imbeciel, zwakzinnig :2 imbeciel, achterlijk, stom, idioot, onnozel imbecille sub :1 MEDICINA imbeciel, zwakzinnige :2 imbeciel, stommeling, idioot, onnozeling :banda de --s = stelletje idioten imbecillitate sub :1 MEDICINA imbeciliteit, zwakzinnigheid :2 imbeciliteit, achterlijkheid, stompzinnigheid, onnozelheid :-- mongoloide = mongolisme :facer un -- = een stomme streek uithalen imbellimento sub :1 het verfraaien, het mooier maken, het opsmukken :2 verfraaiing, versiering imbellir v :1 verfraaien, mooier maken, versieren :-- un historia = een verhaal opsmukken :-- un interior = een interieur verfraaien :-- le realitate = de werkelijkheid (te) mooi voorstellen + imberbe adj :1 baardeloos imbiber v :1 drenken (in), doordrenken, nat maken, inzuigen, opzuigen, doorweken :vestimentos imbibite = doorweekte kleren :-- de oleo = inoliën :2 doordrenkt zijn, volgezogen zijn :3 FIGURATE doordrenken, in zich opnemen (ideeën) :esser imbibite de prejudicios = doortrokken zijn van vooroordelen imbibibile adj :1 ondrinkbaar, niet te drinken :bira -- = ondrinkbaar bier imbibimento sub :1 het doordrenken, doordrenking, het doorweken, doorweking, het nat worden, het nat maken imbibition sub :1 het doordreken, doordrenking, het doorweken, doorweking, het nat worden, het nat maken, (TECHNICA BOTANICA) imbibitie imboscada sub :1 hinderlaag :esser in -- = in hinderlaag liggen :preparar un -- = een hinderlaag leggen :cader in un -- = in een hinderlaag vallen :attraher le inimico in un -- = de vijand in een hinderlaag lokken imboscar v :1 in hinderlaag liggen :-- se = in hinderlaag gaan liggen :tirator imboscate = sluipschutter + imbottiliamento :1 het bottelen, bottelarij :catena de -- = bottellijn :2 verkeersopstopping imbottiliar v :1 bottelen, in flessen doen :-- aqua mineral = mineraalwater bottelen :bira imbottiliate = flessebier :vino imbottiliate = wijn op flessen + imbottiliator sub :1 iemand die flessen vult, bottelaar :2 instrument dat flessen vult imbraciamento sub :1 omhelzing, omarming imbraciar v :1 omhelzen, omarmen :2 aannemen, kiezen (carrière, etc.), zich wijden aan :-- un fide/religion = een geloof/godsdienst aannemen :3 omvatten, bevatten + imbricar v :1 overlappen, gedeeltelijk samenvallen + imbricate adj :1 dakpansgewijze geplaatst, overlappend :plumas -- = over elkaar heen liggende veren :le duo problemas es strictemente -- = beide problemen staan nauw met elkaar in verband + imbricatiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met dakpansgewijs dekkende bloemen + imbrication sub :1 overlapping, het gedeeltelijk samenvallen imbroglio sub ITALIANO :1 imbroglio, verwarring, verwikkeling imbroliamento sub :1 het verward maken/zijn, verwarring, warboel :-- de parolas = warboel van woorden :-- de ideas = een stel verwarde ideeën :-- de filos = warrige massa draden imbroliar v :1 in de war maken, in verwarring brengen, verwarren, ingewikkeld maken :-- le cosas = de boel in het honderd sturen :-- le precios = met de prijzen foezelen :ille se imbroliava in su explicationes = hij verwarde zich in zijn uiteenzettingen imbrunir v :1 bruin maken imbrutiente adj :1 afstompend imbrutimento sub :1 het afstompen, afstomping imbrutir v :1 afstompen :un effortio intellectual prolongate/incessante imbruti le mente = aanhoudende geestelijke arbeid versuft imbuccamento sub :1 het in de mond stoppen/leggen (voedsel/woorden, etc.) :2 MUSICA het aan de lippen zetten (van een blaasinstrument), het blazen (op een blaasinstrument) :3 het uitmonden, het uitstromen imbuccar v :1 in de mond stoppen/leggen (voedsel/woorden, etc.), voeren :-- un bebe/baby (A) = een baby voeren :2 MUSICA aan de lippen zetten (van blaasinstrumenten), blazen (op een blaasinstrument) :-- le trompetta = de trompet aan de mond zetten :3 :-- in = uitmonden in, uitstromen in imbuccatura sub :1 MUSICA aanzetting aan de mond (van blaasinstrument) :2 MUSICA mondstuk, blaasgat, riet :3 mondstuk (van een bit) :4 (uit)monding, mond (van een rivier) :-- del Mosa = Maasmonding + imbuer v :1 doordrenken, doortrekken (anque FIGURATE) :esser imbuite de un idea = geheel van een idee vervuld zijn + imburgesamento sub :1 verburgelijking + imburgesar v :1 verburgelijken imbursar v :1 in de buidel/beurs steken (geld) imitabile adj :1 navolgbaar, na te doen, te imiteren :exemplo -- = na te volgen voorbeeld :su signatura es facilemente -- = zijn handtekening is gemakkelijk na te maken + imitabilitate sub :1 navolgbaarheid, imiteerbaarheid imitar v :1 imiteren, nadoen, navolgen, nabootsen :-- le signatura de un persona = iemands handtekening nabootsen :-- le exemplo de un persona = iemands voorbeeld volgen :-- un modello litterari = een literair model navolgen imitate adj :1 geïmiteerd, nagemaakt, namaak..., nagebootst imitation sub :1 het imiteren, imitatie, het namaken, namaak, namaking, het navolgen, navolging, het nabootsen, nabootsing :digne de -- = navolgenswaardig :-- de Rembrandt = nabootsing van rembrandt :-- de un signatura = nabootsing van een handtekening :-- perfecte = volmaakte nabootsing :-- servil = slaafse navolging :-- de pergamena = imitatieperkament imitative adj :1 imitatorisch, nabootsend, nabootsings... :le instincto -- del simias = het nabootsingsinstinct van de apen imitator sub :1 nabootser, navolger, imitator :le --es de Boccacio = de nabootsers van Boccacio imitator adj :1 nabootsend, navolgend, imiterend immaculate adj :1 onbevlekt, smetteloos, rein, onbezoedeld :nive -- = vlekkeloze/ongerepte sneeuw :papiro -- = vlekkeloos papier :reputation -- = onbezoedelde reputatie/naam :le -- Conception = de Onbevlekte Ontvangenis :comportamento/conducta -- = vlekkeloos gedrag + immagazinabile adj :1 wat kan worden opgeslagen immagazinage sub :1 het opslaan, het bewaren, het bergen, opslag, bewaring, berging :tank (A)/reservoir (F) de -- = opslagtank immagazinar v :1 opslaan, bewaren, bergen :-- mercantias/merces = goederen opslaan :-- grano = graan opslaan :COMPUTATOR -- datos = gegevens opslaan :COMPUTATOR -- in le memoria = in het geheugen opslaan immaliar v :1 omstrikken, verstrikken + immancabile adj :1 wat niet kan/mag ontbreken :in omne reuniones su presentia es -- = in alle vergaderingen moet hij aanwezig zijn :2 onvermijdelijk, onafwendbaar, onontkoombaar, gewis immaneabile adj :1 onhandelbaar, moeilijk (of: niet) te hanteren immanente adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA immanent, in zichzelf besloten :--e gerechtigheid = justitia immanente immanentia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA immanentie, imanent karakter :principio de -- = immanentiebeginsel + immanentismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA immanentisme + immanentista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhager van het immanentisme immaner v :1 PHILOSOPHIA immanent zijn + immangiabile adj :1 oneetbaar, niet te eten immanicar v :1 een handvat/steel, etc. zetten aan bezem/stuk gereedschap, etc., een heft zetten aan een mes immarcescibile adj :1 wat niet kan verwelken, onvergankelijk :gloria -- = onverwelkbare/onvergankelijke roem immaterial adj :1 immaterieel, onstoffelijk :benesser -- = geestelijk welzijn :apparition -- = etherische verschijning :benes -- = immateriële goederen :placer -- = immaterieel plezier + immaterialisar v :1 immaterieel maken, vergeestelijken + immaterialismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA immaterialisme :le -- de Berkeley = het immaterialisme van Berkeley + immaterialista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA immaterialist + immaterialista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA immaterialistisch + immaterialistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA immaterialistisch immaterialitate sub :1 onstoffelijkheid :-- del anima = onstoffelijkheid van de ziel + immatricular v :1 inschrijven (in een register), registreren, immatriculeren :-- un auto(mobile) een auto registreren :-- un studente/studiante = een student inschrijven + immatriculation sub :1 inschrijving (in een register), registratie, immatriculatie, immatriculering :lista de -- = immatriculatielijst :registro de -- = immatriculatieregister immatur adj :1 onrijp, onvolgroeid, onvoldragen :fructo -- = onrijpe vrucht :un technica ancora -- = een nog niet volledig ontwikkelde techniek immaturitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA onrijpheid, immaturiteit :FIGURATE :le -- politic de un populo = de poli-tieke onrijpheid van een volk :PSYCHOLOGIA -- affective = affectieve onrijpheid, infantiliteit immediate adj :1 direct, onmiddellijk, rechtstreeks, dichtstbijzijnd :causa -- = directe oorzaak :vicino -- = naaste buurman :chef (F) -- = directe chef :futuro -- = nabije toekomst :dimission -- = ontslag op staande voet :servicio -- = prompte bediening :de effecto -- = direct werkend :iste casa pote esser occupate immediatemente = deze woning is direct te aanvaarden :immediatemente al arrivata = direct bij aankomst :dimitter immediatemente = op staande voet ontslaan immedicabile adj :1 niet te genezen, ongeneeslijk :maladia -- = ongeneeslijke ziekte :ferita -- = niet te genezen wond immemorabile adj :1 onheuglijk, oeroud :in tempores -- = in oeroude tijden immemorial adj :1 onheuglijk, oeroud :usage -- = oeroud gebruik :desde/depost un tempore -- = sinds onheuglijke tijden, sedert mensenheugenis immense adj :1 onmetelijk, oneindig, ontzaglijk (groot), enorm, immens :spatio -- = onafzienbare ruimte :ricchessas -- = onmetelijke rijkdommen :un amor -- = een heel grote liefde :illes es immensemente felice = ze zijn eindeloos geluk-kig immensitate sub :1 onmetelijkheid, oneindigheid, ontzaglijke grootte, uitgestrektheid :-- del universo = onmetelijkheid van het heelal :le -- del genio de Leonardo da Vinci = de ontzaglijke grootte van het genie van Leonardo da Vinci immensurabile adj :1 onmeetbaar, onmetelijk :profundo -- = onpeilbare diepe plaats/diepte immensurabilitate sub :1 onmeetbaarheid, onmetelijkheid immentionabile adj :1 wat niet vermeld kan worden immerger v :1 (onder)dompelen (in vloeistof/zee), doen zinken :2 overstromen, doen overlopen (land) :le dica es immergite = de dijk loopt over :3 (onder)duiken (duikboot) + immeritate adj :1 onverdiend, onterecht :laude -- = onverdiende lof :honores -- = onverdiende eer :reproches {sj} -- = onverdiende verwijten :punition -- = onverdiende straf :victoria -- = onverdiende overwinning immersion sub :1 het onderdompelen (in vloeistof/zee), onderdompeling, indompeling :banio de -- = dompelbad :baptismo per -- = doop bij/door onderdompeling :baptisar per -- = dopen bij/door onderdompeling :microscopio a/de -- = immersiemicroscoop :objectivo a/de -- = immersieobjectief :thermometro a/de -- = immersiethermometer :2 het onderlopen (land), overstromen :3 ASTRONOMIA intrede in de schaduw van een ster, immersie immesurabile adj :1 onmeetbaar, onmetelijk immesurabilitate sub :1 onmeetbaarheid, onmetelijkheid immigrante sub :1 immigrant :clauder le frontieras al --s = de grenzen voor immigranten sluiten immigrar v :1 immigreren immigrate adj :1 travaliator/laborator/obrero :-- = gastarbeider immigration sub :1 het immigreren, immigratie :unda de -- = immigratiegolf :politica de -- = toelatingsbeleid immigrato sub :1 immigrant, geïmmigreerde imminente adj :1 dreigend, naderend, op handen zijnd, zeer nabij, boven het hoofd hangend, zeer binnenkort te verwachten, aanstaande :periculo -- = acuut/dreigend gevaar :eventos -- = ophanden zijnde gebeurtenissen :le guerra es -- = de oorlog kan ieder ogenblik uitbreken :le estate es -- = het is zo zomer imminentia sub :1 het dreigen (van gevaar), nadering, het naderbij komen, het op handen zijn :-- del morte = nabijheid van de dood :-- de un conflicto = het op handen zijn van een conflict immiscer v :1 mengen, vermengen :-- se in = zich mengen in, zich bemoeien met, zich inlaten met :io non vole -- me in vostre lites familiar = ik wil me niet mengen in jullie familietwisten + immiscibile adj :1 niet (ver)mengbaar :liquidos -- = niet mengbare vloeistoffen + immiscibilitate sub :1 on(ver)mengbaarheid + immission sub :1 immissie; valvula de -- = inlaatventiel + immitigabile adj :1 wat niet kan worden verzacht/getemperd/verlicht/gelenigd immixtion sub :1 (ver)menging :2 inmenging, bemoeienis :-- del stato = staatsbemoeiing :-- in le vita private de un persona = inmenging in het privéleven van iemand immobile adj :1 onbeweeglijk, bewegingloos, roerloos, stilstaand, vast, onwrikbaar :dogma -- = onwankelbaar dogma :aqua -- = stilstaand water :JURIDIC benes -- = onroerende goederen immobile sub :1 JURIDIC onroerend goed, pand :vender un -- = een pand verkopen :comprar un -- = een pand kopen immobiliari adj :1 JURIDIC onroerend :benes -- = onroerende goederen :mediator -- = makelaar in onroerend goed :agentia -- = makelaardij :societate -- = bouwfonds :mercato -- = huizenmarkt immobilisar v :1 stopzetten, stilleggen, doen stilstaan, tot staan/stilstand brengen :-- le traffico = het verkeer lamleggen/blokkeren :2 FIGURATE verlammen, verstarren :3 ECONOMIA (kapitaal) vastleggen :4 JURIDIC (roerend goed) onroerend maken immobilisation sub :1 het blokkeren, stillegging, stopzetting, het stilhouden :2 FIGURATE het verlammen, verlamming, het verstarren, verstarring :3 ECONOMIA het vastleggen (van kapitaal) :4 JURIDIC verandering van roerend goed in onroerend goed + immobilismo sub :1 immobilisme, verstarring, stilstand :-- politic = politiek immobilisme :-- economic = economische stilstand immobilitate sub :1 onbeweeglijkheid, bewegingsloosheid, roerloosheid :le theoria copernican del -- del sol al centro del universo = de Copernicaanse theorie van de onbeweeglijkheid van de zon in het centrum van het heelal :2 verstarring, stilstand :-- politic = politieke verstarring immoderate adj :1 onmatig, bovenmatig, buitensporig :expensas/dispensas -- = buitensporige uitgaven :usage -- del alcohol = onmatig alcoholgebruik :desiros/desiderios -- = tomeloze wensen immoderatessa sub :1 mateloosheid, onmatigheid immoderation sub :1 mateloosheid, onmatigheid immodeste adj :1 onbescheiden :2 onbeschaamd, onbetamelijk, onwelvoeglijk immodestia sub :1 onbescheidenheid :2 onbeschaamdheid, onbetamelijkheid, onwelvoeglijkheid + immodificabile adj :1 onveranderbaar immolar v :1 offeren, doden, slachten, opofferen (anque FIGURATE) :-- un victima = een slachtoffer offeren :-- un vitello = een kalf offeren :-- su vita pro le patria = zijn leven offeren voor het vaderland immolation sub :1 het offeren, offering :-- de esseres human = mensenoffers immolator sub :1 offeraar immoral adj :1 immoreel, onzedelijk, zedeloos, onfatsoenlijk :actos -- = immorele handelingen :conducta/comportamento -- = onfatsoenlijk/immoreel gedrag :libro -- = onzedelijk boek :imagines -- = zedeloze plaatjes :viver -- = immo-reel leven + immoralisar v :1 immoreel maken immoralismo sub :1 immoralisme :2 immoreel gedrag immoralista sub :1 aanhanger van het immoralisme :2 iemand die zich immoreel gedraagt + immoralista adj :1 immoralistisch immoralitate sub :1 immoraliteit, onzedelijkheid :-- de un conducta/comportamento = onzedelijkheid van een gedrag immortal adj :1 onsterfelijk :le anima es -- = de ziel is onsterfelijk :poetas -- = onsterfelijke dichters :gloria -- = onsterfelijke roem :2 onvergankelijk, blijvend :amor -- = blijvende liefde :odio -- = blijvende haat + immortal sub :1 strobloem immortalisar v :1 onsterfelijk maken, vereeuwigen :-- su nomine = zijn naam vereeuwigen + immortalisation sub :1 vereeuwiging immortalitate sub :1 onsterfelijkheid :-- del anima = onsterfelijkheid van de ziel :doctrina del -- = onsterfelijkheidsleer :2 onvergankelijkheid :-- del gloria = onvergankelijkheid van de roem immortificate adj :1 onbekeerlijk, onboetvaardig immortification sub :1 onbekeerlijkheid, onboetvaardigheid + immotivate adj :1 ongemotiveerd :attacco -- = ongemotiveerde aanval immun adj :1 JURIDIC vrijgesteld (van lasten, etc.), immuun, onschendbaar :-- de un pagamento = vrijgesteld van een betaling :2 onvatbaar (voor ziekten/vergif), immuun :-- al stress (A) = stressbestendig immunde adj :1 smerig, vuil, vies, onzindelijk :2 onrein :spirito -- = onreine geest :animal -- = onrein dier :3 obsceen immunditia sub :1 vuil, smerigheid, vuiligheid :--s = straatvuil, afval :--s domestic = huisvuil :-- voluminose = grofvuil :--s de cocina = keukenafval :collector de --s = vuilnisophaler :colliger --s = vuilnis ophalen :receptaculo de --s = vuilnisbak :situla al --s = vuilnisemmer :carro de --s = vuilniswagen :deposito/cumulo de --s = (vuilnis)belt :2 RELIGION onreinheid immunisar v :1 MEDICINA onvatbaar maken (voor infectieziekten), immuun maken, immuniseren immunisation sub :1 MEDICINA het onvatbaar maken (voor infectieziekten), immunisatie, immunisering :-- active/passive = actieve/passieve immunisatie + immunisator sub :1 immunisator + immunitari adj :1 MEDICINA immuniteits... :systema -- = immuunsysteem :reaction -- = immuniteitsreactie, immuunreactie :mechanismo -- = immuunmechanisme immunitate sub :1 MEDICINA onvatbaarheid (voor infectieziekten), immuniteit :-- natural = natuurlijke immuniteit :-- cellular = cellulaire immuniteit :-- congenital = aangeboren immuniteit :-- acquirite = verworven immuniteit :-- hereditari = overgeërfde immuniteit :-- passive = passieve immuniteit :-- active = actieve immuniteit :-- chimic = chemo-immuniteit :2 JURIDIC vrijstelling, ontheffing, vrijdom :-- de impostos = vrijdom van belasting :-- del servicio militar = vrijgesteld van militaire dienst :3 onschendbaarheid, immuniteit :-- diplomatic = diplomatieke onschendbaarheid :-- parlamentari = parlementaire onschendbaarheid :-- ecclesiastic = kerkelijke immuniteit + immunobiologia sub :1 immunobiologie + immunochimia sub :1 immunochemie + immunodeficientia sub :1 immunodeficiëntie + immunodepressivo sub :1 MEDICINA immunodepressivum + immunofluorescentia sub :1 MEDICINA immunofluorescentie + immunogene adj :1 MEDICINA immunogeen + immunogenetic adj :1 immunogenetisch + immunogenetica sub :1 immunogenetica + immunoglobulina sub :1 BIOLOGIA immunoglobuline + immunologia sub :1 immunologie + immunologic adj :1 immunologisch :studios -- = immunologische studiën :tolerantia -- = immunotolerantie :reaction -- = immuniteitsreactie, immuunreactie :mechanismo -- = immuunmechanisme + immunologista sub :1 immunoloog + immunologo sub :1 immunoloog + immunomechanismo sub :1 immunomechanisme + immunopathia sub :1 MEDICINA immunopathie + immunoreaction sub :1 MEDICINA immuunreactie + immunoreactive adj :1 MEDICINA immunoreactief + immunoreactivitate sub :1 MEDICINA immunoreactiviteit + immunosero sub :1 MEDICINA immuunserum + immunosuppression sub :1 onderdrukking van de immuniteit + immunosuppressive adj :1 immuniteitsonderdrukkend, immunosuppressief + immunosuppressivo sub :1 immunosuppressief middel, immunosuppressivum + immunosuppressor adj :1 immuniteitsonderdrukkend, immunosuppressief + immunosuppressor sub :1 immunosuppressief middel, immunosuppressivum + immunotherapia sub :1 immunotherapie, immunogene therapie + immunotolerantia sub :1 immunotolerantie + immurar v :1 opsluiten door inmetselen :-- un tresor = een schat inmetselen + immuration sub :1 opsluiting door inmetseling immutabile adj :1 onveranderlijk, bestendig, duurzaam, onwankelbaar :decision -- = onwankelbaar besluit :le leges -- de natura = de onveranderlijke wetten van de natuur :felicitate -- = duurzaam geluk immutabilitate sub :1 onveranderlijkheid, bestendigheid, duurzaamheid :-- de un decision = onveranderlijkheid van een besluit :-- del leges natural = onveranderlijkheid van de natuurwetten impaccar v :1 inpakken impaccator sub :1 inpakker impacchettar v :1 inpakken, inwikkelen :-- mercantias/merces = goederen inpakken + impacchettator sub :1 inpakker impaction sub :1 schok, stoot, botsing, inslag (van projectiel) :puncto de -- = trefpunt impacto sub :1 effect, uitwerking, gevolg :-- ambiental = milieueffect :2 effect, invloed, indruk :facer -- = effect hebben, indruk maken :3 schok, stoot, botsing, inslag (van projectiel) :-- de meteorites = inslag van meteorieten :crater de -- = inslagkrater :-- de granata = granaattrechter :resistentia al -- = stootweerstand :loco/puncto de -- = trefpunt, plaats van inslag :causar un -- in = een schok veroorzaken in impagabile adj :1 (niet genoeg te waarderen) onbetaalbaar :collaborator -- = onbetaalbare medewerker + impala sub :1 ZOOLOGIA impala impalamento sub :1 het opspietsen :2 het opgespietst zijn impalar v :1 spietsen, aan een spiets rijgen, met een spiets doorboren impaleage sub :1 het verpakken in stro impalear v :1 in stro verpakken :2 met stro bedekken (dak), matten (stoelen) :3 opzetten (van dieren) + impaleator sub :1 opzetter van dieren, taxidermist impalpabile adj :1 ontastbaar, ongrijpbaar :umbras -- = ontastbare schaduwen impalpabilitate sub :1 ontastbaarheid, ongrijpbaarheid + impaludamento sub :1 Vide: impaludation impaludar v :1 tot een moeras maken :-- se = een moeras worden + impaludation sub :1 het maken tot een moeras, verandering in een moeras, moerasvorming impanar v :1 gelijktijdig bestaan van het brood en van Jesus' lichaam in het Avondmaalsbrood impanation sub :1 CATHOLICISMO consubstantiatie, impanatio impar adj :1 oneven (anque MATHEMATICA) :numero -- = 1. oneven nummer, 2. oneven getal :MATHEMATICA function -- = oneven functie :versos -- = verzen met een oneven aantal lettergrepen :dies -- = oneven dagen :2 BIOLOGIA ongepaard :organo -- = ongepaard orgaan + imparabile adj :1 onhoudbaar, onafwendbaar :colpo -- = onhoudbaar schot (bij balsporten) impardonabile adj :1 onvergeeflijk, onverschoonbaar :error/falta -- = onvergeeflijke fout :gaffe -- = onvergeeflijke blunder :omission/negligentia -- = onvergeeflijke nalatigheid + impardonabilitate sub :1 onvergeeflijkheid, onverschoonbaarheid + imparidigitate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA onevenhoevig :animales -- = onevenhoevige dieren, oneven-hoevigen + imparipennate adj :1 BIOLOGIA oneven geveerd, imparipinnaal + imparipinnate adj :1 BIOLOGIA oneven geveerd, imparipinnaal imparisyllabe adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ongelijklettergrepig, bij de verbuiging één of meer lettergrepen meer hebbend :substantivos -- = ongelijklettergrepige woorden + imparisyllabic adj :1 Vide: imparisyllabe imparisyllabo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ongelijklettergrepig woord, woord dat bij de verbuiging één of meer lettergrepen meer heeft imparitate sub :1 onevenheid (anque MATHEMATICA) :-- de fortias = onevenheid van krachten :-- numeric = numerieke onevenheid impartial adj :1 onpartijdig, objectief :judice -- = onpartijdige rechter :inquesta/examine -- = onpartijdig onderzoek :critico -- = objectieve kritikus impartialitate sub :1 onpartijdigheid, objectiviteit :-- de un judice = onpartijdigheid van een rechter :judicar con -- = onpartijdig/objectief oordelen + impartibile adj :1 ondeelbaar + impartibilitate sub :1 ondeelbaarheid impartir v :1 toewijzen, toekennen, verlenen, toebedelen, geven, schenken, verstrekken :-- le benediction papal = de pauselijke zegen geven :-- le sacramentos = de sacramenten toedienen :le donos que le natura nos ha impartite = de gaven die de natuur uns heeft geschonken impartitor sub :1 iemand die iets toewijst/toekent/verstrekt, etc. impasse sub FRANCESE :1 impasse, moeilijke situatie, dood punt, patstelling :trovar se in un -- = zich in een impasse bevinden :le negotiationes es in un -- = de onderhandelingen zijn vastgelopen :superar un -- = uit een impasse komen impassibile adj :1 onbewogen, ongevoelig, onverstoorbaar, zonder een spier te vertrekken :examinator -- = onverstoorbare/koele examinator :visage -- = ondoorgrondelijk gezicht, stalen gezicht :affrontar --mente le morte = onbewogen de dood trotseren impassibilitate sub :1 onbewogenheid, ongevoeligheid, onverstoorbaarheid :-- del stoicos = onbewogenheid van de stoïcijnen + impastabile adj :1 (samen)kneedbaar (tot deeg) impastamento sub :1 kneding (van deeg) :2 PICTURA het opleggen van een dikke verflaag :3 PICTURA pasteuse verflaag impastar v :1 samenkneden tot deeg, kneden :-- le argilla = de klei kneden :2 met deeg bestrijken :3 PICTURA dikke verflagen opbrengen + impastator sub :1 kneedmachine :2 kneder, iemand die kneedt + impastatori adj :1 kneed... :machina -- = kneedmachine impatientar v :1 ongeduldig maken, het geduld doen verliezen :su lentor me impatienta = zijn traagheid maakt me ongeduldig :-- se = ongeduldig worden impatiente adj :1 ongeduldig :2 hunkerend, vol (ongeduldig) verlangen impatientia sub :1 ongeduld, ongeduldigheid :le -- del juventute = het ongeduld van de jeugd :movimentos de -- = ongeduldige bewegingen :monstrar --, dar signos de -- = tekenen van ongeduld geven :2 sterk verlangen :attender un cosa con -- = iets reikhalzend tegemoet zien impavide adj :1 onverschrokken, onversaagd, onvervaard, stoutmoedig, koen :soldato -- = onverschrokken soldaat + impeachment sub ANGLESE :1 POLITICA impeachment impeccabile adj :1 RELIGION zondeloos, rein :2 onfeilbaar, feilloos :3 onberispelijk :comportamento/conducta -- = onberispelijk/onbesproken gedrag :traduction/translation -- = vlekkeloze vertaling :vestir se impeccabilemente = zich onberispelijk kleden impeccabilitate sub :1 RELIGION zondeloosheid, reinheid :2 onfeilbaarheid :3 onberispelijkheid impecuniose adj :1 zonder geld, om geld verlegen, berooid :un nobile -- = een kale jonker + impecuniositate sub :1 geldgebrek, berooidheid + impedantia sub :1 PHYSICA impedantie :-- acustic = akoestische impedantie :-- characteristic = karakteristieke impedantie :-- complexe = complexe impedantie :-- copulate = gekoppelde impedantie :-- mutual = wederzijdse impedantie :-- de massa = massa-impedantie :-- de carga = belastingsimpedantie :-- de radiation = stralingsimpedantie :-- de fuga = lekimpedantie :-- de curte circuito = kortsluitimpedantie + impedibile adj :1 wat verhinderd/belet/belemmerd kan worden impedimento sub :1 het verhinderen, het belemmeren, het beletten :2 hindernis, hinderpaal, belemmering, beletsel :-- de maritage/matrimonio = huwelijksbeletsel :in caso de -- = in geval van/bij verhindering :incontrar un -- = op een hindernis stuiten :remover un -- = een hindernis opruimen impedir v :1 verhinderen, beletten, belemmeren :le arbores le impedi vider le foreste/le bosco = door de bomen ziet hij het bos niet meer :-- un maritage/matrimonio = een huwelijk tegenhouden :isto me impedi de dormir = dat bezorgt me slapeloze nachten impeditive adj :1 belemmerend, belettend impejorar v :1 slechter maken/worden, verslechteren impellente adj :1 voortdrijvend, aandrijvend, aanzettend :motivo -- = beweegreden :necessitate -- = dringende noodzaak impeller v :1 voortdrijven, aandrijven, aanzetten, stimuleren, aanwakkeren :fortia impellente = stuwkracht + impellucide adj :1 ondoorschijnend impenetrabile adj :1 ondoordringbaar, ontoegankelijk :foreste -- = ondoordringbaar woud :blindage -- = ondoordringbare bepantsering :2 ondoorgrondelijk, gesloten :personage -- = gesloten persoon :3 niet te doorgronden, onkenbaar :mysterio -- = ondoorgrondelijk mysterie impenetrabilitate sub :1 ondoordringbaarheid :-- de un foreste = ondoordringbaarheid van een woud :-- de un blindage = ondoordringbaarheid van een bepantsering :2 ondoorgrondelijkheid, geslotenheid :3 ontoegankelijkheid, duisterheid, onkenbaarheid impenitente adj :1 onboetvaardig, zonder berouw :2 onverbeterlijk, verstokt :bibitor -- = verstokte drinker :jocator -- = verstokt speler :peccator -- = verstokte zondaar impenitentia sub :1 onboetvaardigheid :2 verstoktheid + impensabile adj :1 ondenkbaar, onvoorstelbaar + impensate adj :1 ongedacht, onvermoed :possibilitates -- = ongedachte mogelijkheden imperar v :1 heersen over, regeren :divide e impera/regna = verdeel en heers :povressa imperante = heersende armoede :gusto imperante = heersende smaak imperative adj :1 gebiedend, bevelend, gelastend, dwingend, imperatief :disposition/prescription -- = dwingend/imperatief voorschrift :tono -- = gebiedende toon :voce -- = gebiedende stem :reguardo -- = gebiedende blik :signo -- = gebiedend teken :attitude -- = gebiedende houding :clausula -- = gebodsbeding :mandato -- = imperatief mandaat :exigentia -- = onafwijsbare eis :precepto -- = dwingend voorschrift :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :modo -- = gebiedende wijs, imperatief imperativo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA gebod, voorschrift, imperatief :-- categoric = categorische imperatief, praktische imperatief :-- hypothetic = hypothetische imperatief :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA gebiedende wijs, imperatief imperator sub :1 keizer :devote/dedicate al -- = keizersgezind :coronar un -- = een keizer kronen imperatrice sub :1 keizerin imperceptibile adj :1 nauwelijks waarneembaar, onmerkbaar, onhoorbaar, onzichtbaar :nuances (F) -- = onmerkbare nuances :sono -- = onhoorbaar geluid :differentia -- = onmerkbaar verschil :cambio/cambiamento -- = ongemerkte verandering :odor -- = onmerkbare geur :progressos -- = nauwelijks merkbare vorderingen :modification -- = onmerkbare wijziging imperceptibilitate sub :1 onwaarneembaarheid, onmerkbaarheid, onhoorbaarheid, onzichtbaarheid imperdibile adj :1 niet te verliezen, wat men niet kan verliezen :processo -- = proces dat men niet kan verliezen imperfecte adj :1 onvolmaakt, onvolledig, onvoltooid, onvolkomen :cognoscentia/cognoscimento/saper -- = onvolledige kennis :instrumentos -- = gebrekkige toestellen :organisation -- = gebrekkige organisatie :crystallo -- = imperfect kristal :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onvoltooid imperfectibile adj :1 niet te volmaken, niet voor verbetering vatbaar imperfectibilitate sub :1 onvolmaaktheid, onvoltooidheid, onvolledigheid :le -- human = de menselijke onvolmaaktheid imperfection sub :1 onvolmaaktheid :le -- del intelligentia human = de onvolmaaktheid van de menselijke intelligentie :2 gebrek, tekortkoming, fout :-- typographic = drukfout + imperfective adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA imperfectief :aspecto -- = imperfectief aspect imperfecto sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA imperfectum. onvoltooid verleden tijd imperforabile adj :1 niet te doorboren, niet te perforeren + imperforabilitate sub :1 onvermogen om doorboord te worden imperforate adj :1 niet doorboord, niet geperforeerd, ondoorboord imperforation sub :1 MEDICINA vergroeiing, stresie, afsluiting, verstoptheid imperial adj :1 keizerlijk, keizer..., keizerrijk... :Su Majestate Imperial = Zijne Keizerlijke Majesteit :familia/casa -- = keizerlijke familie, keizerlijk gezin :corte -- = keizerlijk hof :coronation -- = keizerskroning :dignitate -- = keizerlijke waardigheid, keizerschap :corte -- = keizerlijk hof :corona -- = keizerskroon :throno -- = keizerstroon :culto -- = keizercultus :monogramma -- = keizersmonogram :titulo -- = keizerstitel :autoritate -- = keizerlijk gezag :citate -- = keizersstad :aquila -- = keizerarend :decreto -- = keizerlijk decreet :le latino -- = het Latijn van de Keizertijd :guarda -- = keizerlijke garde :2 van betere kwaliteit :papyro -- = betere papyrus, papyrus van hogere kwaliteit imperial sub :1 imperiaal (op auto/bus, etc.) imperialismo sub :1 imperialisme :le -- de Carolo V = het imperialisme van Karel de Vijfde :-- cultural = cultureel imperialisme imperialista sub :1 imperialist :2 HISTORIA aanhanger van de keizer/het keizerrijk + imperialista adj :1 imperialistisch :politica -- = imperialistische politiek + imperialistic adj :1 imperialistisch :politica -- = imperialistische politiek imperibile adj :1 onvergankelijk impericular v :1 in gevaar brengen, belagen imperio sub :1 heerschappij, gezag, macht :2 keizerrijk :Imperio Byzantin = Byzantijnse Rijk :Imperio Celeste = Hemelse Rijk (China) :Imperio del Sol Levante = Land van de Rijzende Zon (Japan) :Imperio Perse = Perzische Rijk :Imperio Britannic = Britse Imperium :le Secunde Imperio = het Tweede Keizerrijk :-- industrial = industrieel imperium :mobiles -- = empiremeubels :horologio -- = empireklok :stilo -- = empirestijl :le -- se dismembrava/se disintegrava = het rijk viel uiteen imperiose adj :1 gebiedend, heerszuchtig, autoritair :character -- = heerszuchtig karakter :tono -- = gebiedende toon :2 dringend, onweerstaanbaar :besonio -- = dringende behoefte :necessitate -- = dringende noodzaak + imperite adj :1 onervaren, onbedreven :medico -- = onervaren dokter + imperitia sub :1 onervarenheid, onbedrevenheid :-- de un ministro = onervarenheid van een minister + impermanente adj :1 tijdelijk, niet-duurzaam, voorbijgaand, onbestendig + impermanentia sub :1 tijdelijkheid, voorbijgaande aard impermeabile adj :1 ondoorlatend (voor water), waterdicht, waterafstotend, waterproof :junctura -- = afdichting :texito -- = waterafstotende stof :papiro -- al grassia = vetvrij papier :mantello -- = regenjas :botta -- = waterlaars :-- al aere = luchtdicht :-- al fumo = rookdicht impermeabile sub :1 regenjas + impermeabilisar v :1 waterafstotend/waterdicht maken :-- un texito = een weefsel water-dicht maken + impermeabilisation sub :1 het waterafstotend/waterdicht maken :le -- de un texito = het water-dicht maken van een weefsel impermeabilitate sub :1 ondoorlatendheid (voor water), waterdichtheid, waterafstotendheid + impermissibile adj :1 ontoelaatbaar, ongeoorloofd + impermissibilitate sub :1 ontoelaatbaarheid impermutabile adj :1 onverwisselbaar impermutabilitate sub :1 onverwisselbaarheid + imperscrutabile adj :1 wat niet in detail/nauwkeurig bekenen kan worden + imperscrutabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om in detail/nauwkeurig bekeken te worden impersonal adj :1 onpersoonlijk :gusto -- = onpersoonlijke smaak :stilo -- = onpersoonlijke stijl :verbo -- = onpersoonlijk werkwoord :forma -- del verbo = onpersoonlijke vorm van het werkwoord :linguage -- = onpersoonlijke taal + impersonalisar v :1 onpersoonlijk maken (van een werkwoord) + impersonalitate sub :1 onpersoonlijkheid, objectiviteit :-- del scientia = objectiviteit van de wetenschap :-- de un critica = objectiviteit van een kritiek :-- de un judicio = objectiviteit van een oordeel + impersuadibile adj :1 Vide: impersuasibile + impersuasibile adj :1 niet gemakkelijk de overtuigen/te overreden/over te halen impertinente adj :1 JURIDIC impertinent, irrelevant, niet ter zake dienend (bij) :2 onbeschaamd, onbeschoft, brutaal, impertinent :infante -- = brutaal kind :comportamento/conducta -- = impertinent gedrag :attitude -- = onbeschofte houding :responsa -- = brutaal antwoord impertinentia sub :1 JURIDIC impertinentie, irrelevantie :2 onbeschaamdheid, onbeschoftheid, brutaliteit, impertinentie imperturbabile adj :1 onverstoorbaar, onwankelbaar, imperturbabel :confidentia/fiducia -- = rotsvast/onwankelbaar vertrouwen :calma -- = onverstoorbare kalmte :aplomb -- (F) = onverstoorbaar zelfvertrouwen :visage -- = onbewogen gelaat imperturbabilitate sub :1 onverstoorbaarheid, imperturbabiliteit impervie adj :1 ondoordringbaar, ontoegankelijk, onbegaanbaar :cammino -- = onbegaanbare weg + impervietate sub :1 ondoordringbaarheid, ontoegankelijkheid, onbegaanbaarheid + impetiginose adj :1 MEDICINA impetigo..., impetigineus + impetigo sub :1 MEDICINA impetigo (huidontsteking met korstvorming), huiduitslag, krentenbaard impeto sub :1 beweegkracht, drijfkracht, stuwkracht, stoot, aandrift, impuls :-- del vento = beweegkracht van de wind + impetrabile adj :1 JURIDIC wat men kan verkrijgen/verwerven (door een verzoek) impetrar v :1 JURIDIC verkrijgen/verwerven (door een verzoek) :-- gratia pro le condemnatos a morte = gratie verkrijgen voor de terdoodver-oordeelden impetration sub :1 JURIDIC het verkrijgen, verkrijging/verwerving (door een verzoek) impetrative adj :1 JURIDIC verkrijgend/verwervend (door een verzoek) impetuose adj :1 onstuimig, heftig, bruisend, driftig, vurig :orator -- = vurige redenaar :movimento -- = onstuimige beweging :temperamento -- = onstuimig temperament :vento -- = onstuimige wind impetuositate sub :1 onstuimigheid, heftigheid, geweld, kracht, drift, vuur :-- del juventute = onstuimigheid/vuur van de jeugd :-- de un passion = heftigheid van een hartstocht + impetuoso adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA impetuoso impie adj :1 goddeloos, godslasterlijk :parolas -- = godslasterlijke taal :action -- = goddeloze daad impietate sub :1 goddeloosheid, ongelovigheid impietose adj :1 meedogenloos, liefdeloos + impignorabile adj :1 niet beleenbaar, niet verpandbaar + impignorabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om beleend/verpand te worden + impilabile adj :1 (op)stapelbaar :sedias -- = stapelbare stoelen + impilar v :1 opstapelen + impilator sub :1 (op)stapelaar impinger v :1 (toe)slaan, stoten (op), botsen (met) implacabile adj :1 onverzoenlijk, onverbiddelijk, niet te vermurwen :logica -- = onverbiddelijke logica :adversario -- = onverzoenlijke tegenstander :inimico -- = onverzoenlijke vijand :sorte -- = onverbiddelijk/onafwendbaar lot :odio -- = onverzoenlijke haat implacabilitate sub :1 onverzoenlijkheid, onverbiddelijkheid, onvermurwbaarheid :le -- de un inimico = de onverzoenlijkheid van een vijand :-- del destino = onafwendbaarheid van het noodlot implaciamento sub :1 plaats, plek, stand, ligging, plaatsing :2 MILITAR emplacement implaciar v :1 plaatsen, zetten, op zijn plaats zetten + implant sub :1 MEDICINA onderhuids implantaat + implantabile adj :1 MEDICINA implanteerbaar implantar v :1 (in)planten :2 invoeren (gebruik, etc.), in zwang brengen :3 MEDICINA implanteren implantation sub :1 het (in)planten, inplanting :2 invoering (gebruik, etc.) :3 MEDICINA inplanting, implantatie + implantologia sub :1 implantologie + implausibile adj :1 onaannemelijk, ongeloofwaardig, niet plausibel + implausibilitate sub :1 onaannemelijkheid + implementar v :1 implementeren, ten uitvoer brengen/leggen, uitvoeren, volvoeren, effectueren + implementation sub :1 implementering, tenuitvoerbrenging/legging, uitvoering impler v :1 vullen, vol maken impletion sub :1 het vullen, vulling, het vol maken :2 vulling (resultaat van vullen) :3 vulling (waarmee gevuld wordt) :-- isolante = isolerende vulling implicar v :1 (iets) impliceren, betekenen, inhouden, willen zeggen :isto implica un grande sacrificio = dit houdt een grote opoffering in :illo implica un grande periculo = daarin schuilt een groot gevaar :-- un contradiction = een tegenstrijdigheid bevatten :2 (iemand) impliceren, betrekken, verwikkelen :-- in un scandalo = in een schandaal betrekken :-- in un processo = in een proces verwikkelen :3 (iets) tot gevolg hebben implication sub :1 het verwikkeld zijn, het betrokken zijn :2 het impliceren :3 implicatie, gevolg, uitvloeisel, uitwerking, consequentie :isto ha --es politic = dit heeft politieke implicaties :io non me habeva date conto de tote le --es = de draagwijdte hiervan was niet tot me doorgedrongen implicative adj :1 insluitend implicite adj :1 impliciet, stilzwijgend :voluntate -- = onuitgesproken wil :condition -- = impliciete/stilzwijgende voorwaarde + imploder v :1 imploderen, ineenklappen, ineenploffen + implorabile adj :1 wat kan worden afgesmeekt implorar v :1 smeken, aanroepen :-- le sanctos = de heiligen aanroepen :2 smeken om, afsmeken :-- pardono = om vergeving smeken imploration sub :1 het aanroepen, aanroeping :2 smeekbede :ceder al --es del matres = bezwijken voor de smeekbeden van de moeders implorator sub :1 iemand die om iets smeekt/iets afsmeekt + implosion sub :1 PHYSICA, PHONETICA implosie + implosive adj :1 PHONETICA implosief, door/met implosie uitgesproken :sono -- = implosieve klank :consonante -- = implosief implumar v :1 van veren voorzien, met veren versieren + implumate adj :1 bedekt met veren, voorzien van veren, versierd met veren :cappello -- = met veren versierde hoed :nostre amicos -- = onze gevederde vrienden impluvio sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN impluvium + impolarisabile adj :1 onpolariseerbaar + impolderar v :1 inpolderen impolite adj :1 niet gepolijst, ruw :2 onbeleefd, onhoffelijk, onwellevend, ongemanierd, lomp :manieras -- = onbehoorlijke manieren :extrememente -- = hoogst onbeleefd impolitessa sub :1 onbeleefdheid, onhoffelijkheid, onwellevendheid, ongemanierdheid, lompheid :de -- van een antwoord = le impolitessa de un responsa :committer un -- = een onbeleefdheid begaan impolitic adj :1 onpolitiek, (uit politiek oogpunt) niet verstandig imponderabile adj :1 PHYSICA onweegbaar :2 FIGURATE ongrijpbaar, onberekenbaar, onvoorspelbaar, niet te voorspellen :factores -- = ongrijpbare factoren imponderabile sub :1 --s = imponderabilia imponderabilitate sub :1 PHYSICA onweegbaarheid :2 FIGURATE ongrijpbaarheid, onberekenbaarheid + imponderate adj :1 wat niet gewogen is :2 FIGURATE wat niet goed overwogen/overdacht is imponente adj :1 indrukwekkend, imposant, imponerend, ontzagwekkend groot, geweldig groot :edificio -- = indrukwekkend gebouw :spectaculo -- = indrukwekkend schouwspel :figura -- = imponerende figuur :cognoscentia/cognoscimento/saper -- = eerbiedwekkende kennis + imponentia sub :1 imposant/indrukwekkend ka-rakter imponer v :1 er op leggen, opleggen :RELIGION :-- le manos = de handen opleggen :2 opleggen :-- un mulcta = een boete opleggen :-- silentio = stilte gebieden :le attention se impone = oplettendheid is geboden :le amor non se impone per le fortia = liefde laat zich niet dwingen :-- respecto = eerbied afdwingen/inboezemen :-- deberes = plichten opleggen :-- admiration = bewondering afdwingen :-- se sacrificios = zich opofferingen getroosten :-- un limite = een limiet stellen :-- impostos/taxas = belastingen opleggen :-- regulas = regels opleggen :-- un tributo = een schatting opleggen :-- su voluntate = zijn zin doordrijven :-- un prohibition de conducer a un persona = iemand een rijverbod opleggen :-- a un persona le pagamento de 10 000 florinos = iemand voor f. 10 000 aanslaan :3 imponeren, indruk maken, ontzag inboezemen + imponibile adj :1 wat kan worden opgelegd + imponibilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid tot het opleggen (van iets) impopular adj :1 impopulair, niet bemind, niet geliefd :mesuras -- = impopulaire maatregelen :lege -- = impopulaire wet :ministro -- = impopulaire minister :governamento -- = impopulaire regering impopularitate sub :1 impopulariteit, het onbemind zijn :-- de un ministro = impopulariteit van een minister :-- de un lege = impopulariteit van een wet importabile adj :1 invoerbaar, wat kan worden ingevoerd, importabel :mercantias/merces -- = goederen die kunnen worden ingevoerd + importabilitate sub :1 importeerbaarheid, invoerbaarheid importante adj :1 belangrijk, gewichtig, bijzonder, aanzienlijk :evento -- = belangrijke gebeurtenis :rolo -- = belangrijke rol importantia sub :1 gewicht, gewichtigheid, belang, belangrijkheid, importantie :-- vital = levensbelang :question de -- vital = levenskwestie :cosa de minor -- = bijzaak :esser de prime/primari -- = van het allergrootste belang zijn :isto es sin -- = dit heeft niets te betekenen :attachar {sj}/dar/conceder -- a un cosa = gewicht aan iets hechten :isto ha un grande -- pro me = er is voor mij veel aan gelegen importar v :1 importeren, invoeren :Nederland importa caffe e coton = Nederland importeert koffie en katoen :-- contrabando = smokkelen :2 van belang zijn, er op aankomen :non importa! = het doet er niet toe! :que importa ! = wat kan het schelen ! :il importa que = het is van belang dat :il non vos importa = het is uw zaak niet :il me importa multissimo = er is mij veel aan gelegen importation sub :1 het importeren, import, het invoeren, invoer :-- illegal/clandestin = illegale invoer :articulo de -- = invoerartikel :commercio de -- = invoerhandel :excesso de -- = invoeroverschot :derectos de -- = invoerrechten :credito de -- = importkrediet :permisso/licentia de -- = invoervergunning :valor de -- = invoerwaarde :pais de -- = inportland :casa de -- = importfirma :cigarros de -- = importsigaren :reduction de -- = invoerbeperking :contingente/quota de -- = invoercontingent :prohibition/interdiction de -- = invoerverbod importator sub :1 importeur, invoerder, importhandelaar + importator adj :1 importerend, invoerend :pais -- de petroleo = olie-invoerend land importun adj :1 lastig, hinderlijk, opdringerig, ongelegen :curiositate -- = hinderlijke nieuwsgierigheid :visita -- = ongelegen bezoek importunar v :1 lastig vallen, hinderen, ongelegen komen :-- un persona con demandas enoiose = iemand met vervelende vragen lastig vallen importunitate sub :1 lastigheid, opdringerigheid, hinderlijkheid :2 aanhoudend gevraag, gezeur, gezanik + importuno sub :1 lastig persoon, lastpost, lastpak imposition sub :1 het er op leggen, oplegging :RELIGION -- del manos = handoplegging :2 het opleggen van belasting/boete/een wet, etc. :-- de un mulcta = heffing van een boete :3 opgelegde belasting/boete, etc. + impositor sub :1 iemand die oplegt impossibile adj :1 onmogelijk :aventura -- = onmogelijk avontuur :infante -- = onmogelijk/vervelend kind :solution -- = onmogelijke oplossing :problema -- = onmogelijk probleem, buitengewoon lastig probleem :amor -- = onmogelijke liefde :tentar le -- = het onmogelijke proberen + impossibile sub :1 het onmogelijke :facer/demandar/tentar le -- = het onmogelijke doen/vragen/proberen impossibilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid :-- practic = practische onmogelijkheid :recognoscer le -- de un cosa = de onmogelijkheid van iets inzien imposta sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER uitstekende rand, bovenlicht, impost + imposto sub :1 belasting :-- municipal = gemeentebelasting :-- national/statal/de stato = rijksbelasting :-- super salarios = loonbelasting :-- super le receptas = inkomstenbelasting :-- super le venditas = omzetbelasting :-- super le dividendo = dividendbelasting :-- directe = directe belasting :-- indirecte = indirecte belasting :-- super le valor adjungite, I.V.A. = B.T.W. :--s onerose = drukkende belastingen :perceptor/receptor de --s = belastingontvanger :exempte de --s = belastingvrij :exemption de --s = belastingvrijdom :systema de --s = belastingstelsel :registro del --s = belastingkohier :administration del --s = belastingadministratie :pagamento de --s = belastingbetaling :transferentia/transferimento de --s = belastingoverdracht :lege de --s = belastingwet :folio de --s = belastingbiljet/formulier :question de --s = belastingkwestie :limite del --s = belastinggrens :tabella del --s = belastingtabel :cifras del --s = belastingcijfers :edificio del --s = belastinggebouw :imponer --s = belastingen opleggen :stabilir/estabilir un -- = een belasting instellen/invoeren :augmentar le --s = de belastingen verhogen impostor sub :1 bedrieger, huichelaar :dismascar un -- = een bedrieger ontmaskeren :-- de maritage/matrimonio = huwelijkszwendelaar impostura sub :1 bedrog, huichelarij, veinzerij impotente adj :1 onmachtig, machteloos, niet in staat :rabie -- = machteloze woede :esser -- ante un disastro = machteloos/hulpeloos staan tegenover een ramp :2 impotent impotentia sub :1 onmacht, machteloosheid, onvermogen :le -- del ration = de onmacht van de rede :senso de -- = gevoel van onmacht :reducer al -- = machteloos maken :2 impotentie impovrimento sub :1 het verarmen, verarming :-- economic de un pais = economische verarming van een land :-- cultural = culturele verarming :-- linguistic = taalverarming impovrir v :1 arm maken, verarmen :le crise/crisis agricole/agricultural ha impovrite le campania = de landbouwcrisis heeft het platteland verarmt :le solo se impovri = de grond verarmt + impovrite adj :1 verarmd :familia -- = verarmde familie + impractic adj :1 onpraktisch impracticabile adj :1 onuitvoerbaar, niet realiseerbaar, onbruikbaar :methodo -- = onbruikbare methode :idea -- = onbruikbaar idee :2 onbegaanbaar, onberijdbaar, onbevaarbaar, onbespeelbaar (sportveld) :cammino/via -- = onbegaanbare/onberijdbare weg impracticabilitate sub :1 onuitvoerbaarheid :2 onbegaanbaarheid, onberijdbaarheid, onbevaarbaarheid, onbespeelbaarheid (van sportveld) imprecar v :1 verwensen, vervloeken imprecation sub :1 het verwensen, het vervloeken, verwensing, vervloeking, vloek, krachtterm, imprecatie :erumper/exploder in --es = in verwensingen uitbarsten imprecator sub :1 iemand die verwenst/vervloekt imprecatori adj :1 vervloekend, verwensend, vloek... :formula -- = vloekformule :sonetto -- = vloeksonnet + imprecisabile adj :1 niet te preciseren + imprecisate adj :1 niet gepreciseerd, niet nader aangegeven :un quantitate -- = een niet nader aangegeven hoeveelheid imprecise adj :1 vaag, onduidelijk, onnauwkeurig :contornos -- = vage contouren :informationes -- = onnauwkeurige inlichtingen :parolas -- = vage woorden :ideas -- = vage ideeën :tiro/colpo -- = onzuiver schot imprecision sub :1 vaagheid, onduidelijkheid, onnauwkeurigheid :-- del contornos = vaagheid van de contouren impregnabile adj :1 te bevruchten, wat bevrucht kan worden :2 doordrenkbaar, impregneerbaar impregnar v :1 bevruchten, zwanger maken :2 (door)drenken (met), impregneren (met) impregnation sub :1 het bevruchten, bevruchting, het zwanger maken :2 het (door)drenken, het impregneren impremeditate adj :1 ondoordacht, onbezonnen imprendibile adj :1 onneembaar :position -- = onneembare positie :fortalessa -- = onneembare vesting :le citate es -- = de stad is onneembaar imprendibilitate sub :1 onneembaarheid :-- del citate = onneembaarheid van de stad impresario sub ITALIANO :1 impresario imprescriptibile adj :1 JURIDIC onverjaarbaar, blijvend geldig, van verjaring uitgesloten :derecto -- = onverjaarbaar recht imprescriptibilitate sub :1 JURIDIC onverjaarbaarheid, blijvende geldigheid + impresentabile adj :1 ontoonbaar, niet presentabel :un littera -- = een brief die zo niet kan impression sub :1 het drukken, druk, afdruk :-- digital = vingerafdruk :-- del pede = voetafdruk :-- auditive = gehoorindruk :-- visual = gezichtsindruk :2 indruk, gevoel, impressie, inwerking :facer -- = indruk maken :--es de viage = reisindrukken :-- final = eindindruk :3 TYPOGRAPHIA het (af)drukken, druk :littera de -- = drukletter :-- in colores = kleurendruk :falta de -- = drukfout :proba de -- = drukproef :costos de -- = drukkosten :secunde -- de un libro = tweede druk van een boek :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- al carbon = kooldruk impressionabile adj :1 ontvankelijk, fijngevoelig, vatbaar voor indrukken impressionabilitate sub :1 ontvankelijkheid/vatbaarheid/gevoeligheid voor indrukken impressionar v :1 afdrukken, stempelen, een stempel zetten :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA inwerken op, op fotografisch materiaal vastleggen :3 indruk maken op :voler -- = effect najagen :isto non me impressiona tanto = ik ben daar niet zo stuk van :figura impressionante = indrukwekkende figuur :haber un aspecto -- = er indrukwekkend uitzien impressionismo sub :1 impressionisme impressionista sub :1 impressionist :le --s francese = de Franse impressionisten + impressionista adj :1 Vide: impressionistic + impressionistic adj :1 impressionistisch :scriptor -- = impressionistische schrijver :pictor -- = impressionistische schilder :pictura -- = 1. impressionistische schilderkunst, 2. impressionistisch schilderij :stilo -- = impressionistische stijl :le aspectos -- del musica de Debussy = de impressionistische aspecten van de muziek van Debussy :representar --amente le realitate = op impressionistische wijze de werkelijkheid weergeven impressive adj :1 indrukwekkend, imponerend :su confidentia (in se ipse) es -- = zijn zelfvertrouwen imponeert + impressor sub :1 drukker, typograaf :-- de jornales = krantendrukker :2 COMPUTATOR printer :-- a jecto de tinta = ink-jet printer :-- laser = laserprinter :-- matricial/a matrice de punctos = matrixprinter :-- alphanumeric = alfanumerieke printer + imprestar v :1 overnemen, ontlenen :-- un parola a un altere lingua = een woord aan een andere taal ontlenen + impresto sub :1 ontlening :-- a un altere lingua = ontlening uit een andere taal imprevidente adj :1 zorgeloos, onbedachtzaam imprevidentia sub :1 gebrek aan voorzorg, zorgeloosheid, onbedachtzaamheid imprevisibile adj :1 onvoorzien, niet te voorzien, onverwacht, onvoorspelbaar :eventos -- = onvoorziene/onverwachte gebeurtenissen :hic le tempore es semper/sempre -- = het weer is hier altijd onvoorspelbaar + imprevisibilitate sub :1 onvoorzienbaarheid, onvoorspelbaarheid :-- de un evento = onvoorzienbaarheid van een gebeurtenis :factor de -- = toevalsfactor impreviste adj :1 onvoorzien, onverwacht :expensas/dispensas -- = onvoorziene uitgaven :casos -- = onvoorziene gevallen :circumstantias -- = onvoorziene omstandigheden :attacco -- = verrassingsaanval imprimatur sub :1 ECCLESIA imprimatur, verlof tot drukken :obtener le -- = het imprimatur verkrijgen imprimer v :1 (richting) geven, (beweging) overbrengen :-- movimento a un cosa = iets in beweging brengen :2 (indruk) achterlaten, indrukken :3 TYPOGRAPHIA drukken, in druk doen verschijnen :-- un libro = een boek drukken :-- un stoffa = een stof bedrukken + imprimeria sub :1 drukkerij :-- de jornales = krantendrukkerij :-- de libros = boekdrukkerij :-- de musica = muziekdrukkerij :pressa de -- = drukpers :tinta de -- = drukinkt :character de -- = drukletter :rolo de -- = drukrol/wals :technica de -- = druktechniek :2 boekdrukkunst :invention del -- = uitvinding van de boekdrukkunst imprimibile adj :1 geschikt om gedrukt te worden + imprimitor sub :1 drukker, typograaf :-- de jornales = krantendrukker :-- de libros = boekdrukker :-- de musica = muziekdrukker :imprimitor-editor = drukker-uitgever :2 COMPUTATOR printer :-- a jecto de tinta = ink-jet printer :-- laser (A) = laserprinter :-- matricial/a matrice de punctos = matrixprinter :-- alphanumeric = alfanumerieke printer + imprimitos sub pl :1 drukwerk :-- publicitari = reclamedrukwerk :tarifa de -- = drukwerktarief :invio de -- = drukwerkzending imprisionamento sub :1 gevangenhouding, gevangenzetting, opsluiting, gevangenisstraf, hechtenis :-- cellular = celstraf :-- alternative = subsidiaire hechtenis :-- a perpetuitate = levenslange gevangenisstraf :infliger un pena de -- = met hechtenis straffen imprisionar v :1 gevangen zetten, (in de gevangenis) opsluiten :esser imprisionate = opgesloten/gevangen zitten, achter slot en grendel zitten :FIGURATE -- in regulas stricte = een keurslijf aanleggen aan + imprisionator sub :1 iemand die (een ander) gevangen zet improbabile adj :1 onwaarschijnlijk :historia -- = onwaarschijnlijk verhaal :hypothese (-esis) -- = onwaarschijnlijke hypothese improbabilitate sub :1 onwaarschijnlijkheid :-- de un hypothese (-esis) = onwaarschijnlijkheid van een hypothese + improbation sub :1 afkeuring, improbatie + improbative adj :1 afkeurend improbe adj :1 oneerlijk, onrechtschapen, slecht improbitate sub :1 onrechtschapenheid, oneerlijkheid, slechtheid + improcrastinabile adj :1 niet uit te stellen + improcrastinabilitate sub :1 ommogelijkheid van uitstel + improducibile adj :1 niet te produceren improductive adj :1 onproduktief, improduktief, niets opleverend, niets voortbrengend, onvruchtbaar, niet renderend :mina -- = improduktieve mijn :capital -- = renteloos/dood kapitaal :scriptor/autor -- = onproduktieve schrijver :non lassar -- le moneta = het geld niet renteloos laten liggen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA improductief + improductivitate sub :1 improduktiviteit :-- de un terreno = improduktiviteit van een terrein :-- de un capital = improduktiviteit van een kapitaal :-- de un interprisa = improduktiviteit van een onderneming impromptu sub FRANCESE :1 THEATRO een in enkele dagen geschreven toneelstukje, improvisatie :2 MUSICA impromptu impronunciabile adj :1 onuitspreekbaar, niet uit te spreken :nomine -- = onuitspreekbare naam :le "th" anglese es -- pro multes = de Engelse "th" is voor velen onuitspreekbaar + improponibile adj :1 die men niet moet/mag voorstellen :conditiones -- = voorwaarden die men niet moet voorstellen + improponibilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid te worden voorgesteld improprie adj :1 onjuist, verkeerd :titulo -- = verkeerde titel :expression -- = verkeerde uitdrukking :MATHEMATICA fraction -- = onechte breuk :empleo/uso -- de un parola = verkeerd gebruik van een woord :2 ongeschikt, onbekwaam :-- pro le consumo/consumption = ongeschikt voor consumptie :-- facer un cosa = ongeschikt om iets te doen :3 onbetamelijk, ongepast, onfatsoenlijk improprietate sub :1 onjuistheid, verkeerd gebruik (woord) + improrogabile adj :1 onverlengbaar :2 onverdaagbaar, onuitstelbaar + improrogabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid tot verlenging :2 onmogelijkheid tot verdaging/tot uitstel improvisar v :1 improviseren :-- un discurso = onvoorbereid spreken :le actores del commedia dell'arte improvisava lor texto = de acteurs van de commedia dell'arte impriviseerden hun tekst improvisation sub :1 (anque MUSICA) het improviseren, improvisatie :capacitate de -- = improvisatietalent :-- musical = muziekimprovisatie improvisator sub :1 improvisator + improvisatori adj :1 improvisatorisch improvise adj :1 onverwachts, onvoorbereid, plotseling :cambiamento -- del pensamento = gedachtensprong :passage -- = plotseling overgang imprudente adj :1 onvoorzichtig, onbezonnen, ondoordacht, onnadenkend, onachtzaam :automobilista -- = onvoorzichtige automobilist :projecto -- = onbezonnen plan imprudentia sub :1 onvoorzichtigheid, onbezonnenheid :su -- le expone a multe periculos = zijn onvoorzichtigheid stelt hem aan vele gevaren bloot :tu ha operate con multe -- = je hebt zeer onvoorzichtig gehandeld :committer un -- = een onvoorzichtigheid begaan impubere adj :1 nog niet geslachtsrijp :2 JURIDIC de huwbare leeftijd niet bereikt hebbend, niet volwassen + impubertate sub :1 geslachtelijke onrijpheid, impuberteit impublicabile adj :1 niet voor publicatie geschikt, niet publiceerbaar impudente adj :1 onbeschaamd, schaamteloos, brutaal :vanitate -- = schaamteloze ijdelheid :linguage -- = schaamteloze taal :parolas -- = schaamteloze woorden :gestos -- = schaamteloze gebaren :mentir impudentemente = onbeschaamd liegen impudentia sub :1 onbeschaamdheid, schaamteloosheid, brutaliteit :mentir con -- = onbeschaamd liegen :le -- de su mentitas = de onbeschaamdheid van zijn leugens :con le -- que le characterisa ille ha negate toto = met de onbeschaamdheid die hem kenmerkt heeft hij alles ontkend impudic adj :1 onkuis, onzedig, zedeloos, ontuchtig, obsceen :actiones -- = oneerbare handelingen :gestos -- = obscene gebaren :lascivitate/voluptate -- = schaamteloze wellust + impudicitate sub :1 onkuisheid, onzedigheid, ontuchtigheid, obsceniteit + impudor sub :1 schaamteloosheid, onbeschaamdheid + impugnabile adj :1 betwistbaar, aanvechtbaar :sententia -- = aanvechtbaar vonnis + impugnabilitate sub :1 betwistbaarheid, aanvechtbaarheid :-- de un sententia = aanvechtbaarheid van een vonnis impugnar (I) v :1 bestrijden, betwisten, aanvechten :-- un opinion = een mening weerspreken :-- un testamento = een testament aanvechten :-- un these (-esis) = een stelling aanvechten :-- le authenticitate de un documento = de echtheid van een dokument bestrijden :-- un sententia = een vonnis aanvechten impugnar (II) v :1 grijpen, vastpakken, (beet)pakken :-- le penna = in de pen klimmen impugnation sub :1 het bestrijden, bestrijding, het betwisten, betwisting, het aanvechten, aanvechting :-- de un sententia = aanvechting van een vonnis + impugnator sub :1 iemand die iets betwist/bestrijdt/aanvecht + impugnatura sub :1 greep, handvat, gevest :-- del remo = greep van de roeiriem :-- de sabla = sabelgevest :-- de spada = degengreep + impulsar v :1 voortdrijven, aandrijven, aanzetten, stimuleren, aanwakkeren :-- un secteur industrial = een sector in de industrie stimuleren :que le ha impulsate a facer lo? = wat noopte hem daartoe? impulsator sub :1 iemand die aandrijft/voortdrijft/aanzet/aanspoort/aanmoedigt impulsion sub :1 het aandrijven, het voortdrijven, het aanzetten, het aansporen, het aanmoedigen :fortia de -- = aandrijfkracht :2 impuls, impulsie, aandrift, drang, prikkel, aansporing :-- de currente = stroomimpuls :dar un -- a = een aanzet geven tot :3 :-- acustic = geluidstoot impulsive adj :1 voortdrijvend, aandrijvend :fortia -- = stuwkracht :2 impulsief, spontaan :infante -- = impulsief kind :movimento -- = impulsieve beweging :comportamento/conducta -- = impulsief gedrag :comprator/emptor -- = impulsieve koper :decision -- = impulsieve beslissing :ille ha agite impulsivemente = hij handelde in een impuls impulsivitate sub :1 impulsiviteit, impulsief karakter :-- del juventute = impulsiviteit van de jeugd + impulsivo sub :1 impulsief individu, driftmens impulso sub :1 het aandrijven, het voortdrijven, het aanzetten, het aansporen, het aanmoedigen :2 impuls, impulsie, aandrift, drang, prikkel, aansporing :-- instinctive = onbewuste aandrang :-- sexual = geslachtsdrift :reciper un nove -- = een nieuwe impuls krijgen :de mi/tu/su, etc. proprie -- = uit eigen beweging :3 afzet (bij sprong) :4 ELECTRICITATE impuls :5 -- acustic = geluidstoot + impulverar v :1 bestoft maken, met stof bedekken :2 -- se = onder het stof raken + impulverate adj :1 stoffig impun adj :1 ongestraft, straffeloos :restar -- = on-gestraft blijven :on non pote facer isto impun-mente = men kan dit niet straffeloos doen impunctual adj :1 onnauwkeurig :2 niet op één punt gericht impunctualitate sub :1 onnauwkeurigheid :2 het niet gericht zijn op één punt impunibile adj :1 straffeloos, wat niet kan worden gestraft, onstrafbaar + impunibilitate sub :1 onstrafbaarheid impunitate sub :1 straffeloosheid, het uitblijven van straf impunite adj :1 ongestraft :delicto -- = niet bestraft delict :malfactor -- = ongestrafte misdadiger impur adj :1 onzuiver, onrein, verontreinigd :RELIGION animales -- = onreine dieren :aqua -- = onzuiver/troebel water :2 onkuis, onzedelijk, ontuchtig, immoreel :pensata/pensamento -- = onzedelijke gedachte impuressa sub :1 onzuiverheid, onreinheid :2 onkuisheid, zedeloosheid, ontuchtigheid, immoraliteit impuritate sub :1 onzuiverheid, onreinheid :eliminar le --s = de vuil(deeltjes)/ongerechtigheden verwijderen :--s in un crystallo = onzuiverheden in een kristal :2 onkuisheid, zedeloosheid, ontuchtigheid, immoraliteit imputabile adj :1 toe te schrijven, toerekenbaar, te wijten :errores -- a distraction = fouten die te wijten zijn aan onoplettendheid :iste disveloppamento es -- al politica del governamento = deze ontwikkeling kun je terugvoeren op het kabinetsbeleid imputabilitate sub :1 toerekenbaarheid, aanspreekbaarheid, verantwoordelijkheid imputar v :1 toerekenen, toeschrijven, wijten (aan), de schuld geven, ten laste leggen :-- un accidente al mal pavimento = een ongeluk aan het slechte wegdek toeschrijven imputation sub :1 aantijging, beschuldiging, verwijt :-- de furto = beschuldiging van diefstal :--es calumniose/infamante = lasterlijke aantijgingen :-- injustificate = ongegronde aantijging imputrescibile adj :1 niet aan bederf onderhevig :iste ligno es -- = dit hout is tegen rotting bestand + imputrescibilitate sub :1 niet-onderhevigheid aan bederf in prep :1 in :in plus, in fin, etc. = Vide: plus, fin, etc. + inabordabile adj :1 ontoegankelijk, niet te bereiken, ongenaakbaar :un persona -- = een ongenaakbaar persoon :in le hiberno iste porto es -- = in de winter is deze haven niet te bereiken + inabordabilitate sub :1 ontoegankelijkheid, ongenaakbaarheid + inabrogabile adj :1 onherroepelijk, onintrekbaar :leges -- = wetten die niet kunnen worden ingetrokken + in absentia LATINO :1 in absentia, bij afwezigheid + in abstracto LATINO :1 in abstracto, op zichzelf beschouwd + inaccentuate adj :1 PHONETICA onbeklemtoond :syllaba -- = onbeklemtoonde lettergreep :vocal -- = onbeklemtoonde klinker inacceptabile adj :1 niet acceptabel, niet aanvaardbaar, onaannemelijk, onaanvaardbaar :proposition -- = onaanvaardbaar voorstel :comportamento/conducta -- = onaanvaardbaar gedrag + inacceptabilitate sub :1 onaanvaardbaarheid inaccessibile adj :1 ontoegankelijk, onbereikbaar :foreste -- = ondoordringbaar woud :montanias -- = ontoegankelijke bergen :summitate -- = onbereikbare top :objectivo -- = onbereikbaar doel :-- al publico = niet toegankelijk voor het publiek :2 ongenaakbaar :persona -- = ongenaakbaar persoon inaccessibilitate sub :1 ontoegankelijkheid :2 ongenaakbaarheid + inaccommodabile adj :1 niet aanpasbaar + inaccordabile adj :1 wat niet kan worden toegestaan/ingewilligd :2 MUSICA niet stembaar :un vetule piano -- = een niet stembare oude piano + inaccostabile adj :1 (anque FIGURATE) niet te genaken, ontoegankelijk inaccostumate adj :1 ongewoon, ongebruikelijk, abnormaal :zelo -- = ongewone ijver :esser -- a un genere de vita = niet gewend zijn aan een (bepaalde) levensstijl + inaccurate adj :1 inaccuraat, onnauwkeurig, onzorgvuldig, slordig + inaccusabile adj :1 niet laakbaar, niet afkeurenswaardig + inactinic adj :1 niet-actinisch :lumine/luce -- = niet-actinisch licht, "dokalicht" inaction sub :1 werkeloosheid, ledigheid, het niets doen + inactivar v :1 onwerkzaam maken, inactiveren + inactivation sub :1 inactivering + inactivator sub :1 inactivator inactive adj :1 inactief, onwerkzaam, niet werkzaam, werkeloos, niets doend, lui, traag, vadsig, passief :vulcano -- = inactieve vulkaan :restar/remaner -- = inactief blijven inactivitate sub :1 inactiviteit, het niets doen, leegloop, gebrek aan bedrijvigheid :-- noce al organismo = inactiviteit schaadt het organisme :-- de un vulcano = inactiviteit van een vulkaan + inactuabile adj :1 wat niet in beweging gebracht kan worden, wat niet in werking gesteld kan worden + inactual adj :1 niet actueel :un programma politic -- = een niet actueel politiek programma + inactualitate sub :1 het niet actueel (meer) zijn :le -- de un argumento = het niet actueel meer zijn van een argument inadaptabile adj :1 wat niet kan worden aangepast :iste edificio es -- a usos scholar = dit gebouw kan niet worden aangepast voor onderwijsdoeleinden :2 zich niet kunnend aanpassen, asociaal + inadaptabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid tot aanpassing + inadaptate adj :1 onaangepast + inadaptation sub :1 onaangepastheid :2 onaangepastheid, asocialiteit + inadaptato sub :1 onaangepast persoon inadequate adj :1 ontoereikend (voor), ongeschikt (voor), inadequaat (voor), niet beantwoordend (aan) :iste terreno es -- pro le construction = dit terrein is ongeschikt voor bebouwing + inadequation sub :1 ontoereikendheid, inadequatie inadmissibile adj :1 onaannemelijk, onontvankelijk, niet acceptabel, ontoelaatbaar :attitude -- = onduldbare houding :situation -- = onduldbare toestand :practicas -- = onoorbare praktijken :su comportamento es -- = zijn gedrag is ontoelaatbaar inadmissibilitate sub :1 onaannemelijkheid, ontoelaatbaarheid inadmission sub :1 weigering om toe te laten inadoptabile adj :1 onaannemelijk, niet aanvaardbaar inadvertente adj :1 onachtzaam, onoplettend, nonchalant inadvertentia sub :1 onachtzaamheid, onoplettendheid, nonchalance :per -- = bij vergissing, door onachtzaamheid, zonder er bij na te denken :facer un error per -- = door onachtzaamheid een fout maken + inagglutinabile adj :1 niet agglutineerbaar, inagglutinabel + inaggregabile adj :1 wat niet verenigd/samengevoegd/samengebracht kan worden inalienabile adj :1 JURIDIC onvervreemdbaar :derectos -- = onvervreemdbare rechten :benes -- = onvervreemdbare goederen inalienabilitate sub :1 JURIDIC onvervreemdbaarheid :-- de benes dotal = onvervreemdbaarheid van dotale goederen + inalienation sub :1 JURIDIC niet-vervreemding + inalligabile adj :1 TECHNICA niet allieerbaar, niet samensmeltbaar :metallos -- = niet allieerbare metalen inalterabile adj :1 onvergankelijk, bestendig, constant, stabiel, permanent :amicitate -- = onwankelbare vriendschap :calma -- = onverstoorbare kalmte :color -- = lichtechte/permanente kleur :humor -- = onverwoestbaar humeur :metallo -- = roestvrije metaalsoort inalterabilitate sub :1 onveranderlijkheid, bestendigheid, constantheid, kleurechtheid, onaantastbaarheid, onvergankelijkheid, onverstoorbaarheid, onvervalstheid, permanentheid, roestvrijheid, slijtvastheid, stabiliteit + inalterate adj :1 ongeschonden, intact, gaaf, ongerept, puur inambigue adj :1 ondubbelzinnig inambiguitate sub :1 ondubbelzinnigheid inamical adj :1 onvriendelijk, onvriendschappelijk :reguardo -- = onvriendelijke/vijandige blik :gesto -- = onvriendelijk gebaar + inammissibile adj :1 THEOLOGIA etc., onverliesbaar + inammissibilitate sub :1 THEOLOGIA etc., onver-liesbaarheid + inamoramento sub :1 verliefdheid :-- passager = kortstondige verliefdheid inamorar v :1 verliefd maken :-- se de = verliefd worden op inamorate adj :1 verliefd inamovibile adj :1 onafzetbaar, voor het leven benoemd :magistratos -- = onafzetbare overheidspersonen :judice -- = onafzetbare rechter + inamovibilitate sub :1 onafzetbaarheid :-- de magistratos = onafzetbaarheid van overheidspersonen + inan adj :1 ledig, zinledig, nutteloos, inhoudloos, zinloos, betekenisloos, hol :effortios -- = nutteloze inspanningen + inanalysabile adj :1 niet analyseerbaar, niet te analyseren, onontleedbaar inanimate adj :1 levenloos, ontzield, dood :corpores -- = levenloze dingen :oculos -- = levenloze ogen + inanitate sub :1 ledigheid, leegte, betekenisloosheid, zinloosheid, nutteloosheid, ijdelheid :-- del cosas terrestre = ijdelheid der aardse dingen :-- de un remarca = nutteloosheid van een opmerking :-- de un spero = ijdelheid van een hoop + inanition sub :1 uitputting, krachteloosheid door gebrek aan voedsel, inanitie :morir/perir de -- = verhongeren inappaciabile adj :1 onbevredigbaar, niet te stillen (honger), niet te lessen (dorst), niet te bedaren + inappaciate adj :1 ongestild, onbevredigd, ongelest (dorst) inappellabile adj :1 JURIDIC waarvan geen appèl mogelijk is, geen beroep toelatend :sententia -- = vonnis dat geen beroep toelaat + inappellabilitate sub :1 JURIDIC onmogelijkheid van appèl/beroep inappetente adj :1 zonder eetlust inappetentia sub :1 gebrek aan eetlust :suffrer de -- = aan gebrek aan eetlust lijden + inappetibile adj :1 onappetijtelijk inapplicabile adj :1 niet toepasselijk, niet van toepassing, niet toepasbaar, onuitvoerbaar :methodo -- = niet toepasbare methode :normas -- = normen die niet toepasbaar zijn inapplicabilitate sub :1 ontoepasselijkheid :le -- de un lege = het niet van toepassing zijn van een wet inapplication sub :1 gebrek aan ijver, luiheid :-- de un alumno = gebrek aan ijver bij een leerling :2 JURIDIC (het) niet toepassen inappreciabile adj :1 niet vast te stellen, uiterst klein, uiterst gering, te verwaarlozen :2 onschatbaar, niet genoeg te waarderen + inappreciate adj :1 niet-gewaardeerd :un labor modeste e -- = een bescheiden en niet-gewaardeerd werk + inapprendibile adj :1 niet leerbaar + inapprendibilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om geleerd te worden + inapprensibile adj :1 niet leerbaar + inapprensibilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om geleerd te worden + inappropriate adj :1 niet geschikt, ongeschikt, niet passend, ongepast :observation/remarca -- = misplaatste opmerking inapte adj :1 ongeschikt, onbekwaam, onbruikbaar inaptitude sub :1 ongeschiktheid, onbekwaamheid, onbruikbaarheid + inarabile adj :1 onbeploegbaar, onbebouwbaar :terreno -- = onbeploegbaar terrein + inargentar v :1 met een laagje zilver bedekken, verzilveren + inargentator sub :1 verzilveraar + inargentatura sub :1 het verzilveren, verzilvering + inarrugabile adj :1 onkreukbaar :seta -- = onkreukbare zijde inarticulabile adj :1 onuitspreekbaar inarticulate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA ongeleed, ongeleedpotig :2 ongearticuleerd (woord, geluid), onduidelijk (uitgesproken) :ille non parla, ille emitte solo sonos -- = hij spreekt niet, hij brengt alleen maar ongearticuleerde klanken voort in articulo mortis sub LATINO :1 in articulo mortis + inartificial adj :1 ongekunsteld, natuurlijk + inartistic adj :1 onartistiek, onkunstzinnig, zonder gevoel voor kunst + inascoltabile adj :1 niet te beluisteren + inassimilabile sub :1 niet assimileerbaar, voor assimilatie ongeschikt inattaccabile adj :1 onaantastbaar, onaanvechtbaar, onweerlegbaar, onomstotelijk :position -- = onaantastbare positie :prova/proba -- = onaanvechtbaar/onomstotelijk bewijs :texto -- = onweerlegbare teksto :su reputation es -- = zijn reputatie staat buiten kijf + inattaccabilitate sub :1 onaanvechtbaarheid, onaantastbaarheid, onomstotelijkheid + inattente adj :1 onachtzaam, onoplettend :un lectura -- e superficial de un libro = een onop-lettende en oppervlakkige lezing van een boek inattention sub :1 onachtzaamheid, onoplettendheid + inattentive adj :1 onachtzaam, onoplettend :lector -- = onoplettende lezen + inattingibile adj :1 onbereikbaar + inattingibilitate sub :1 onbereikbaarheid inaudibile adj :1 onhoorbaar :tono -- = onhoorbare toon + inaudibilitate sub :1 onhoorbaarheid inaudite adj :1 FIGURATE ongehoord :un caso -- = een ongehoord geval :impudentia -- = ongehoorde onbeschaamdheid :violentia -- = buitengewoon geweld + inaugural adj :1 inaugureel, inwijdings... :discurso -- = inaugurele rede, openingsrede :session -- = openingszitting :ceremonia/solemnitate -- = inwijdingsplechtigheid inaugurar v :1 inaugureren, installeren, inwijden, feestelijk openen, onthullen (van een standbeeld,etc.) :-- un exposition = een tentoonstelling feestelijk openen :-- un linea ferroviari = een spoorweg openen :-- le anno academic = het academisch jaar openen inauguration sub :1 het inaugureren, inauguratie, inwijding, feestelijke opening, onthulling (van een standbeeld, etc.) :-- de un templo = plechtige inwijding van een tempel :-- de un theatro = feestelijke opening van een schouwburg :-- gloriose = glorieuze inhuldiging :-- solemne = plechtige inhuldiging :solemnitate/ceremonia de -- = inhuldigingsplechtigheid :discurso de -- = openingsrede, inaugurale rede + inaugurative adj :1 inwijdings..., inauguraal :ceremonia/solemnitate -- = inwijdingsplechtigheid inaugurator sub :1 inwijder + inaugurator adj :1 Vide: inaugurative inauthentic adj :1 onecht, niet autentiek :reporto -- = niet autentiek rapport inauthenticitate sub :1 onechtheid, het niet autentiek zijn + inbreeding sub ANGLESE :1 BIOLOGIA inteelt :coefficiente de -- = inteeltcoëfficiënt + Inca sub n pr :1 Inka + inca adj :1 Inka... :civilisation -- = Inkabeschaving :architectura -- = Inkabouwkunst :imperio -- = Inkarijk incalculabile adj :1 onberekenbaar, talloos, ontelbaar :damno(s) -- = onberekenbare schade :consequentias -- = onberekenbare consequenties :distantia -- = onmeetbare afstand :haber un valor -- = van onschatbare waarde zijn + incalculabilitate sub :1 onberekenbaarheid + incalmabile adj :1 niet te kalmeren + incambiabile adj :1 onverwisselbaar :2 onveranderlijk, niet te veranderen + incambiate adj :1 onveranderd, ongewijzigd incamminar v :1 op de goede weg brengen :-- se = op weg gaan incanaliar v :1 -- se = zich encanailleren, zich verlagen, zich afgeven met het rapalje + incancellabile adj :1 niet nietig verklaarbaar, FIGURATE onuitwisbaar :lassar un memoria/recordation -- = een onuitwisbare herinnering achterlaten :un impression -- = een onuitwisbare indruk incandescente adj :1 gloeiend, roodgloeiend, roodheet :ferro -- = gloeiend ijzer :tubo -- = gloeibuisje :cathodo -- = gloeikathode :manichetto -- = gloeikousje :spiral -- = gloeispiraal :carbones -- = vurige kolen :render -- = doen gloei-en :restar/remaner/permaner -- = nagloeien incandescentia sub :1 het gloeien, gloeiing, gloeihitte :lampa a/de -- = gloeilamp :lumine/luce a/de -- = gloeilicht :spiral a/de -- = gloeispiraal incandescer v :1 witgloeiend maken incantamento sub :1 het betoveren, betovering :como per -- = als bij toverslag :illo habeva perdite le -- del novitate = het nieuwtje was eraf :2 verrukking, opgetogenheid incantar v :1 betoveren (anque FIGURATE), beheksen :2 verrukken, bekoren, in vervoering brengen :esser incantate de un cosa = wild enthousiast over iets zijn :le color la incantava = zij was verrukt van de kleur + incantate adj :1 betoverd, tover... :palatio = toverpaleis :jardin -- = tovertuin :prince/principe -- = toverprins :pais -- = toverland :castello -- = toverkasteel :flauta -- = toverfluit :anello -- = toverring :speculo -- = toverspiegel :esser -- de un persona = van iemand gecharmeerd zijn incantation sub :1 bezwering, betovering :formula de -- = bezweringsformule :ceremonia de = bezweringsceremonie :ceremonial de -- = bezweringsceremonieel :dansa de -- = bezweringsdans :2 toverspreuk, bezweringsformule incantator sub :1 tovenaar, bezweerder :-- de serpentes = slangenbezweerder incantator adj :1 bezwerend, bezwerings..., tover... :formula -- = bezweringsformule, toverformule :ceremonia -- = bezweringsceremonie :ceremonial -- = bezweringsceremonieel :dansa -- = bezweringsdans :illa habeva un aspecto -- = ze zag er hartveroverend uit incapabile adj :1 niet in staat, niet bij machte, onbekwaam, onbevoegd incapabilitate sub :1 onbekwaamheid, onbevoegdheid incapace adj :1 niet in staat, niet bij machte, onbekwaam, onbevoegd :-- de labor/de travalio = arbeidsongeschikt + incapacitar v :1 onbekwaam/onbevoegd verklaren incapacitate sub :1 onvermogen, ongeschiktheid, onbekwaamheid, onbevoegdheid :-- mental = ontoerekenbaarheid :-- permanente/partial/total de labor/de travalio = blijvende/gedeeltelijke/volledige arbeidsongeschiktheid :lege general super le -- de travalio/de labor = algemene arbeidsongeschiktheidswet + incapacitation sub :1 het onbekwaam/onbevoegd verklaren + incapistrar v :1 halsteren incappuciar v :1 de kap/de capuchon over het hoofd trekken + incapsulamento sub :1 inkapseling :2 een cap-sule/dop zetten (op flessen, etc.) + incapsular v :1 inkapselen :2 (flessen, etc.) van een capsule/dop voorzien + incapsulation sub :1 het inkapselen, inkapseling :2 een capsule/dop zetten (op flessen, etc.) incarcerar v :1 gevangen zetten, opsluiten :-- un criminal = een misdadige opsluiten :condemnatos incarcerate = opgesloten veroordeelden incarceration sub :1 het gevangenzetten, het opsluiten, gevangenzetting, opsluiting + incarcerato sub :1 gevangene + incardinar v :1 CATHOLICISMO incardineren + incardination sub :1 CATHOLICISMO incardinatie incargar v :1 (be)laden, bevrachten, bepakken, opladen, inladen :2 belasten, opdragen :-- un persona de un cosa = iemand iets opdragen :esser incargate del representation = belast zijn met de vertegenwoordiging :esser incargate del administration = met de administratie belast zijn :esser incargate del vigilantia de = belast zijn met het toezicht op :-- se de facer un cosa = zich tot taak stellen iets te doen incaritabile adj :1 liefdeloos, onbarmhartig, hard (in oordeel, etc.) incarnar v :1 RELIGION vlees worden, mens worden :-- se in un corpore human = zich incarneren in een menselijk lichaam :2 belichamen, personifiëren :le diabolo incarnate = de baarlijke duivel :ille es le avaritia incarnate = hij is de geïncarneerde gierigheid incarnate adj :1 incarnaat, hoogrood, rozerood :trifolio -- = incarnaatklaver incarnatin adj :1 bleekrood, vleeskleurig incarnation sub :1 RELIGION menswording, vleeswording :-- de Christo = menswording van Christus :le dogma del -- = het dogma van de menswording (van Christus) :2 incarnatie (het aannemen van een gestalte) :3 FIGURATE belichaming, verpersoonlijking, incarnatie incassamento sub :1 het inpakken (in doos/kist/krat, etc.) :2 inbedding, indijking, bekading :3 het incasseren, incassering, inning, verzilvering, incasso, invordering, incassatie :banca de -- = incassobank :agentia de -- = incassobureau :section de -- = incassoafdeling :cheque (A) de -- = incassocheque :servicio de -- = incassodienst :credito de -- = incassokrediet :commission de -- = incassoprovisie :costos de -- = incassokosten :effecto de -- = incassowissel :costos de -- = incassokosten :-- de effectos/titulos = verzilvering van effecten :-- de un mandato postal = verzilvering van een postwissel incassar v :1 in een doos/kist/krat, etc. doen, inpakken :2 inbedden, insluiten, indijken, bekaden :3 incasseren, innen, verzilveren, invorderen :-- effectos/titulos = effecten verzilveren :-- un mandato postal = een postwissel verzilveren :4 :-- un goal (A) = een doelpunt incasseren :-- un colpo = een slag/klap incasseren/krijgen incassator sub :1 kwitantieloper, wisselloper, bankloper, geldophaler, kassier, incasseerder + incastrabile adj :1 inbouw... :spot -- = inbouwspot incastrar v :1 invoegen, inpassen, inbouwen, inzetten :-- un trave/trave in le muro = een balk in de muur zetten :-- a caude de hirundine = zwaluwstaarten, met een zwaluwstaart verbinden :armario incastrate = muurkast :cassa forte incastrate = muurkluis :bulon a testa/capite incastrate = verzonken bout :2 (in)vatten (van edelsteen), inkassen :-- un anello con petras preciose = een ring met edelstenen bezetten incastratura sub :1 invoeging, inpassing, inbouwing, inzetting, inklemming :2 (in)vatting, inkassing (van edelsteen) incatenamento sub :1 het ketenen, het aan de ketting leggen :2 het aaneenschakelen, aaneenschakeling, opeenvolging, samenhang :-- logic de factos = logische opeenvolging van feiten incatenar v :1 (vast)ketenen, aan de ketting leggen :-- le libertate = de vrijheid aan banden leggen :-- un persona = iemand in de boeien slaan :2 (logisch) verbinden, samenvoegen, in samenhang brengen :-- phrases = zinnen aan elkaar lassen :le eventos se incatenava con un logica impressionante = de gebeurtenissen volgden op elkaar met een indrukwekkende logica incaute adj :1 onvoorzichtig, onberaden :action -- = onvoorzichtige handeling :dicer parolas -- = onvoorzichtige woorden zeggen :responder --mente = onvoorzichtige antwoorden geven + incaviar v :1 in een kooi opsluiten, kooien incaviliar v :1 met pinnen/pennen vastmaken, vastpinnen + incedibile adj :1 wat niet afgestaan/overgedragen/gecedeerd kan worden incender v :1 aansteken, ontsteken + incendiabile adj :1 brandbaar incendiar v :1 in brand steken :-- se = in brand raken/vliegen :-- un casa = een huis in brand steken incendiari adj :1 brandveroorzakend, brand... :bomba -- = brandbom :capsula -- = slaghoedje :plachetta -- = brandplaatje :2 opruiend :publicar scriptos/articulos -- = opruiende stukken publiceren :facer discursos -- = opruiende redevoeringen houden incendiario sub :1 brandstichter :2 opruier incendiarismo sub :1 brandstichting :2 opruiing incendio sub :1 brand :pumpa a/de -- = brandpomp/spuit :alarma de -- = brandalarm :focar de -- = vuurhaard :scala de -- = brandladder/trap :damno(s) de -- = brandschade :guarda de -- = brandwacht :assecurantia contra --s = brandverzekering :compania de assecurantia contra --s = brandverzekeringsmaatschappij :assecurantia mutue contra --s = onderlinge brandverzekering :assecurator contra --s = brandverzekeraar :esser assecurate contra --s = tegen brandschade verzekerd zijn :polissa de -- = brandpolis :medios pro extinguer --s = brandblusmiddelen :servicio de --s = brandweer :auto(mobile) del servicios de --s = brandweerauto :extinctor de --s = brandblusser, brandblustoestel :advertitor de --s = brandmelder :periculo/risco de -- = brandgevaar :propagation/progresso del -- = uitbreiding van de brand :a proba/prova de -- = brandvrij :-- interior/interne = binnenbrand :-- con flammas (visibile) = uitslaande brand :-- forestal/de foreste/de bosco = bosbrand :-- de turbiera = veenbrand :-- de fabrica = fabrieksbrand :-- criminal/intentionate/voluntari = brandstichting :extinguer un -- = een brand blussen :le extinction de un -- = het blussen van een brand :provocar un -- = een brand stichten :le -- gania terreno = de brand breidt zich verder uit :il ha periculo de -- = er is gevaar voor brand :le -- se extende/gania terreno = de brand breidt zich uit :cassa forte a prova/proba de --s = brandvrije kluis + incensamento sub :1 bewieroking (anque FIGURATE), het zwaaien met het wierookvat incensar v :1 ECCLESIA bewieroken, met het wierookvat zwaaien :2 uitbundig lof toezwaaien, overmatig prijzen, bewieroken incensario sub :1 wierookvat incensation sub :1 bewieroking, het zwaaien met het wierookvat incensator sub :1 ECCLESIA wierookdrager :2 vleier, flikflooier incenso sub :1 wierook :altar de -- = reukaltaar :platto de -- = wierookschaal :arbore de -- = wierookboom :fumo de -- = wierookdamp :odor de -- = wierookgeur :navetta de -- = wierookscheepje :offerenda/sacrificio de -- = reukoffer :offerer -- al deos = de goden een reukoffer brengen incensorio sub :1 wierookvat + incensurabile adj :1 onberispelijk :conducta/comportamento -- = onberispelijk gedrag + incensurabilitate sub :1 onberispelijkheid :-- de un functionario (public) = onberispelijkheid van een ambtenaar incentive adj :1 aansporend, prikkelend, stimulerend, motiverend incentivo sub :1 aansporing, prikkel(ing), impuls, drijfveer, motief inceptar v :1 beginnen inception sub :1 begin :le movimento ha plaitate/plaidate pro isto desde su -- = de beweging heeft sinds haar ontstaan hiervoor gepleit :verbo de -- = inchoatief werkwoord inceptive adj :1 beginnend, begin..., aanvangs... :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA inchoatief, ingressief :verbo -- = inchoatief werkwoord inceramento sub :1 het met was inwrijven/bestrijken, het in de was zetten incerar v :1 met was inwrijven/bestrijken, in de was zetten :-- le parquet (F) = het parket in de was zetten :filo incerate = wasdraad :tela incerate = wasdoek :papiro incerate = waspapier + inceration sub :1 met was bestrijken, wasachtig maken inceremoniose adj :1 zonder complimenten, familiaar incerte adj :1 onzeker, niet vaststaand, onbepaald, twijfelachtig :auxilio -- = hulp waarop men niet kan rekenen, onbetrouwbare hulp :interprisa -- = twijfelachtige/gewaagde onderneming :futuro -- = onzekere toekomst :felicitate -- = wankel geluk :de origine -- = van dubieuze herkomst :2 onzeker, weifelend, besluiteloos, in twijfel :passos -- = onzekere passen, onzekere tred incertitude sub :1 onzekerheid, twijfelachtigheid :-- del futuro = onzekerheid van de toekomst :lassar un persona in le -- = iemand in het ongewisse/onzekere laten :2 onzekerheid, twijfel, besluiteloosheid :esser in -- = in onzekerheid verkeren, twijfelen :3 PHYSICA, MATHEMATICA onzekerheid, onbepaaldheid :principio de -- de Heisenberg = onzekerheidsprincipe van Heisenberg + incerto sub :1 onzekere + incessabile adj :1 niet te stoppen, onophoudelijk, voortdurend :le -- mutationes del fortuna = de voortdurende wisselingen van het lot incessante adj :1 onophoudelijk, voortdurend, aanhoudend :affluentia -- = onophoudelijke toeloop :un effortio intellectual -- imbruti le mente = aanhoudende geestelijke arbeid versuft :le refugiatos passava in un fluxo -- = in een ononderbroken stroom kwamen de vluchtelingen voorbij + incessibile adj :1 JURIDIC onoverdraagbaar, onvervreemdbaar :derecto -- = onvervreemdbaar recht :privilegio -- = onoverdraagbaar privilege + incessibilitate sub :1 JURIDIC onoverdraagbaarheid, onvervreemdbaarheid incestar v :1 incest bedrijven inceste adj :1 onkuis, wulps, wellustig incesto sub :1 incest, bloedschande, bloedschennis :committer -- = incest plegen incestuose adj :1 incestueus, bloedschendig, bloedschennig :relation -- = incestueuze verhouding + inch sub ANGLESE :1 inch, duim + inchoar v :1 beginnen, aanvangen :-- un labor/travalio = een werk aanvangen + inchoation sub :1 begin, aanvang + inchoative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA inchoatief :verbo -- = inchoatief werkwoord (werkwoord dat het begin der handeling of werking uitdrukt) incholerisar v :1 woedend maken, vertoornen :ille se incholerisa facilemente = hij is gauw aangebrand incidental adj :1 incidenteel, toevallig, terloops :observation -- = terloopse opmerking :mentionar incidentalmente = terloops ter sprake brengen incidente adj :1 PHYSICA invallend (lichtbundel, etc.), invals... :radio -- = invallende straal :electron -- = invallend elektron :fasce -- = invallende bundel :luce/lumine -- = opvallend licht :unda -- = aankomende golf :2 incidenteel, toevallig, terloops :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tussengevoegd, ingelast :proposition -- = tussenzin incidente sub :1 incident, voorval, (onvoorziene) gebeurtenis :un -- comic = een grappig voorval :passar sin --s = zonder incidenten verlopen :inflar un -- = een voorval opblazen :het -- is gesloten = le incidente es clause :2 LITTERATURA bijkomstige gebeurtenis (in roman, etc.), bijkomstige handeling incidentia sub :1 PHYSICA invalsrichting (van lichtstralen, etc.), trefrichting :angulo de -- = invalshoek :plano de -- = invalsvlak :puncto de -- = invalspunt :axe de -- = invalsas :linea de -- = invalslijn incider (I) v :1 snijden in, insnijden, opensnijden, een incisie maken in, kerven :-- un arbore a cauchu = een rubberboom insnijden :-- un vena = aderlaten :isto incide profundemente in le vita social = dat grijpt diep in in het maatschap-pelijk leven incider (II) v :1 (ver)vallen (in) :-- in un falta = in een fout vervallen incinerar v :1 (tot as) verbranden, verassen :-- un cadavere = een lijk verbranden incineration sub :1 het verbranden (tot as), verassing, lijkverbranding, crematie :furno de -- = crematie-oven :-- de cadaveres = lijkverbran-ding incinerator sub :1 verbrandingsoven :-- pro immunditias/detrito domestic = huisvuilverbrandingsoven inciper v :1 beginnen incipiente adj :1 beginnend, begin... :barba -- = vlasbaard :amor -- = ontluikende/prille liefde :talento -- = ontluikend talent :calvitia -- = beginnende kaalhoofdigheid :cancere -- = kanker in een vroeg stadium + incirculamento sub :1 omcirkeling, MILITAR omsingeling, insluiting :manovra de -- = omsingelingsbeweging, tangbeweging :battalia de -- = omsingelingsslag :truppas de -- = insluitingstroepen :politica de -- = omsingelingspolitiek :tactica de -- = omsingelingstactiek :rumper le -- = de omsingeling doorbreken incircular v :1 omcirkelen, omringen, omsluiten, MILITAR omsingelen :-- le bon responsa = het goede antwoord omcirkelen :un cordon del policia ha incirculate le casa = een politiecordon heeft het huis omsingeld incircumcise adj :1 RELIGION onbesneden + incircumcision sub :1 RELIGION onbesnedenheid incisar v :1 insnijden, opensnijden, incideren, een incisie maken in :-- le cortice de un arbore = de bast van een boom insnijden :-- un plaga = een wond insnijden incision sub :1 het insnijden, het opensnijden, het incideren :2 incisie, insnijding, snede, keep, kerf :-- crucial = kruissnede, kruisvormige incisie :-- in ligno = houtsnede :un -- in le digito = een jaap in de vinger incisive adj :1 snijdend, scherp, snij.. :dente -- = snijtand :2 FIGURATE scherp, bijtend :critica -- = bijtende kritiek :reguardo -- = vlijmscherpe blik incisivo sub :1 snijtand + inciso sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tussenzinnetje :2 MUSICA geleding (van een thema) incisori adj :1 snijdend, snij... :instrumento -- = snijwerktuig + incisura sub :1 ANATOMIA insnijding incitabile adj :1 prikkelbaar incitabilitate sub :1 prikkelbaarheid incitamento sub :1 het opwekken, het aanzetten, het aansporen, het prikkelen, opwekking, aansporing, prikkeling, aanzetting, stimulering :2 prikkel, spoorslag incitar v :1 opwekken, aanzetten, aandrijven, aansporen, prikkelen, stimuleren :-- al victoria = aansporen tot de overwinning :-- un persona al violentia = iemand provoceren tot geweld incitation sub :1 het opwekken, het aanzetten, het aansporen, het prikkelen, het stimuleren, opwekking, aanzetting, aansporing, prikkeling + incitative adj :1 aansporend, prikkelend, aanzettend (tot), aanmoedigend :adjuta -- = als aansporing bedoelde hulp :mesuras -- = aanmoedigende maatregelen + incitator sub :1 aanzetter, aanstichter, stimulator, aanspoorder + incitator adj :1 Vide: incitative incivil adj :1 onbeleefd, onheus, onbeschaafd, onwellevend, lomp, ongemanierd :comportamento/conducta -- = lomp gedrag + incivilisabile adj :1 niet te beschaven, niet te civiliseren + incivilisate adj :1 ongeciviliseerd, onbeschaafd incivilitate sub :1 onbeleefdheid, onheusheid, onbeschaafdheid, onwellevendheid, lompheid, ongemanierdheid :2 onbeleefde handeling, lompe daad + incivismo sub :1 gebrek aan burgerdeugd, incivisme + inclassabile adj :1 Vide: inclassificabile + inclassificabile adj :1 niet te classificeren :obra -- = werk dat in geen enkele categorie thuishoort :un nove varietate de insectos -- = een nieuwe niet te classificeren variëteit insecten + inclassificate adj :1 niet geclassificeerd inclavar v :1 vernagelen (van een paard) :2 vernagelen (van een kanon) inclavatura sub :1 vernageling inclemente adj :1 hardvochtig, onverbiddelijk, onbarmhartig, onmeedogend :judice -- = onverbiddelijke rechter :sententia -- = hard vonnis :2 hard, streng, guur, bar :tempore -- = guur weer :climate -- = guur klimaat :hiberno -- = strenge winter inclementia sub :1 hardvochtigheid, onverbiddelijkheid, onbarmhartigheid, meedogenloosheid :-- de un sententia = hardheid van een vonnis :2 hardheid, strengheid, guurheid (weer, klimaat) :-- del climate = het harde klimaat :-- del hiberno = strengheid van de winter + inclinabile adj :1 te buigen, te neigen, die/dat in een schuine stand gezet kan worden inclinar v :1 buigen (het hoofd, etc.), neigen, doen hellen :-- se = een buiging maken, buigen :2 doen overhellen (tot), doen neigen (tot), brengen (tot), overhalen, overreden :le balancia se inclina in favor de = de balans slaat door ten gunste van :3 neigen (tot), overhellen (tot) :-- a un opinion differente = tot een andere mening overhellen :4 geneigd zijn, de neiging vertonen + inclinate adj :1 hellend, schuin (aflopend), (mbt hoofd) gebogen :volta -- = schuin gewelf :plano -- = hellend vlak :turre -- de Pisa = scheve toren van Pisa :radios solar -- = schuin invallende zonnestralen :le tabula es -- = de tafel staat scheef :tener un tassa -- = een kopje scheef houden :ir le testa/capite -- = met gebogen hoofd lopen :2 FIGURATE geneigd :esser -- a facer un cosa = geneigd zijn iets te doen :ille es -- a collaborar = hij is tot medewerking genegen inclination sub :1 het buigen (van het hoofd, etc.), het neigen, het schuin houden, het doen hellen :-- lateral/a un latere = slagzij :2 helling, schuinte, glooiing, overhelling :-- le turre de Pisa = overhelling van de toren van Pisa :3 neiging, lust, trek, voorkeur, voorliefde :haber un certe -- a mentir = een zekere neiging tot liegen hebben :io ha perdite tote -- = de lust vergaat mij :4 buiging, neiging :-- del testa/capite = knik(je) (met het hoofd) :5 MATHEMATICA helling, inclinatie :6 ASTRONOMIA inclinatie :-- del axe terrestre = helling van de aardas :angulo de -- = inclinatiehoek, hellingshoek inclinometro sub :1 inclinometer, hellingmeter includer sub :1 omvatten, bevatten, omsluiten, insluiten :-- mesuras de securitate = veiligheidsmaatregelen inbouwen :-- in le vendita = op de koop toegeven :includente = met inbegrip van :2 insluiten :-- un factura in un littera = een factuur bij een brief insluiten :-- dies/jornos libere in le horario = vrije dagen inroosteren :io include vostre nomine in le lista = ik neem uw naam in de lijst op :3 omheinen incluse adj :1 ingesloten, inbegrepen, tot en met, incluis :toto -- = alles inbegrepen :secundo copia -- = volgens ingesloten afschrift :usque al 10 de januario -- = tot en met 10 januari inclusion sub :1 het omvatten, het bevatten, het omsluiten, het insluiten :2 het insluiten (van iets bij een brief/pakje, etc.) :3 het omheinen :4 inlassing, opneming, tussenvoeging :le -- de nove parolas in le dictionario = het opnemen van nieuwe woorden in het woordenboek inclusive adj :1 (alles) omvattend, (alles) insluitend, inclusief :le jovedi proxime -- = a.s. donderdag meegerekend :usque al pagina quatro -- = tot en met bladzijde vier :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA inclusief (de aangesproken persoon omvattend) incluso sub :1 ingesloten/bijgesloten brief/cheque/foto, etc., bijlage inclusura sub :1 het omvatten, het bevatten :2 het insluiten :3 het omheinen :4 omheining :5 omsloten ruimte + incoagulabile adj :1 oncoaguleerbaar, onstolbaar + incoagulabilitate sub :1 oncoaguleerbaarheid, onstolbaarheid incoercibile adj :1 onbedwingbaar, niet te onderdrukken :ira/cholera -- = onbedwingbare woede :2 PHYSICA onsamendrukbaar + incoercibilitate sub :1 onbedwingbaarheid :-- de un desiro/desiderio = onbedwingbaarheid van een wens :2 PHYSICA onsamendrukbaarheid incoffrar v :1 in een koffer/kist, etc. sluiten :2 beplanking voor betonwerk maken, kisten + incognita sub :1 MATHEMATICA onbekende :equation a duo --s = vergelijking met twee onbekenden incognite adj :1 onbekend :causas -- = onbekende oorzaken :autor -- = onbekende auteur :MATHEMATICA grandor -- = onbekende grootheid :tumba del Soldato Incognite = graf van de Onbekende Soldaat incognito sub :1 incognito :conservar/guardar/mantener le -- = onbekend willen blijven, het incognito bewaren :viagiar -- = incognito reizen incognoscibile adj :1 onkenbaar :realitate -- = onkenbare werkelijkheid :veritate -- = onkenbare waarheid + incognoscibilitate sub :1 onkenbaarheid :-- del realitate = onkenbaarheid van de werkelijkheid incoherente adj :1 incoherent, onsamenhangend, verward :discurso -- = warrig betoog :conversation -- = onsamenhangend gesprek :comportamento -- = verward gedrag :football (A) -- = paniekvoetbal :stilo -- = warrige stijl :parlar incoherentemente = verward spreken :PHYSICA fasce de radiationes -- = bundel incoherente stralingen incoherentia sub :1 incoherentie, onsamenhangendheid, gebrek aan samenhang :-- de stilo = onsamenhangendheid van stijl :-- de un discurso = gebrek aan samenhang van een redevoering :le -- de su comportamento = de verwardheid van zijn gedrag incolor adj :1 kleurloos, ongekleurd :liquido -- = kleurloze vloeistof :vitro -- = kleurloos glas :vita -- = kleurloos leven :stilo -- = kleurloze stijl + incombinabile adj :1 niet te combineren incombramento sub :1 belemmering, versperring, verstopping, hindernis, stremming incombrar v :1 belemmeren, versperren, verstoppen, (geheel) bedekken incombustibile adj :1 onbrandbaar, brandvrij, vuurvast :le amianto es practicamente -- = asbest/steenvlas is praktisch onbrandbaar incombustibilitate sub :1 onbrandbaarheid, vuurvastheid incommensurabile adj :1 onmetelijk :2 MATHEMATICA onmeetbaar :numeros -- = onmeetbare getallen incommensurabilitate sub :1 onmetelijkheid :2 MATHEMATICA onderlinge onmeetbaarheid :-- de duo grandores = onderlinge onmeetbaarheid van twee grootheden + incommerciabile adj :1 niet te verhandelen, niet verhandelbaar :benes dominial -- = niet verhandelbare domaniale goederen + incommerciabilitate sub :1 het niet verhandelbaar zijn + incommodante adj :1 hinderlijk, storend :ruito -- = storend geluid :calor -- = hinderlijke warmte incommodar v :1 hinderen, storen, lastig vallen :esser incommodate per le calor = gehinderd worden door de warmte :iste ruito me incommoda = dat geluid stoort me + incommodator sub :1 iemand die stoort/hindert/lastig valt, verstoorder incommode adj :1 onhandig, ongemakkelijk, onpraktisch, lastig (te hanteren) :2 oncomfortabel, ongerieflijk, ongemakkelijk :in un postura/position -- = in een ongemakkelijke houding :esser sedite incommodemente = ongemakkelijk zitten :esser in un situation -- = in een ongunstige positie verkeren incommoditate sub :1 onhandigheid, onpraktischheid :2 hinder, last, ongemak :le -- de habitar lontande su loco de travalio/labor = het ongemak ver van zijn werkplek te wonen incommunicabile adj :1 onmededeelbaar, onmededeelzaam (niet onder woorden te brengen) :2 onverenigbaar (niet met elkaar te verenigen) incommunicabilitate sub :1 onmededeelbaarheid, onmededeelzaamheid :2 onvermogen tot communicatie, communicatieprobleem incommutabile adj :1 onveranderlijk, onverwisselbaar :2 JURIDIC onvervreemdbaar :proprietate -- = onvervreemdbare eigendom incommutabilitate sub :1 onveranderlijkheid, onverwisselbaarheid :2 JURIDIC onvervreemdbaarheid incompacte adj :1 niet compact, los incomparabile adj :1 onvergelijkelijk, weergaloos :duo cosas absolutemente -- = twee volstrekt onvergelijkelijke dingen :beltate -- = weergaloze schoonheid incomparabilitate sub :1 onvergelijkbaarheid, weergaloosheid + incompassibile adj :1 meedogenloos, liefdeloos, hardvochtig incompatibile adj :1 onverenigbaar, strijdig, niet overeenstemmend, niet te verzoenen, incompatibel :characteres -- = strijdige/(te) uiteenlopende karakters :functiones -- = niet met elkaar te verenigen ambten :le declarationes esseva -- = de verklaringen waren onverenigbaar :le duo cosas non es -- = het een sluit het ander niet uit incompatibilitate sub :1 onverenigbaarheid, strijdigheid, incompatibiliteit :-- pharmacologic = onverenigbaarheid van geneesmiddelen :factor de -- = incompatibiliteitsfactor + incompenetrabile adj :1 wat niet in elkaar kan overgaan, wat elkaar niet wederzijds kan beïnvloeden + incompenetrabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid in elkaar over te gaan, onmogelijkheid elkaar wederzijds te beïnvloeden + incompensabile :1 niet te compenseren incompetente adj :1 onbekwaam, ongeschikt, ondeskundig, incompetent :esser -- in materia de pictura = ondeskundig zijn op het gebied van de schilderkunst :2 JURIDIC niet bevoegd, onbevoegd :le judice se ha declarate -- = de rechter heeft zich onbevoegd verklaard incompetentia sub :1 onbekwaamheid, ongeschiktheid, ondeskundigheid, incompetentie :2 JURIDIC onbevoegdheid incomplete adj :1 incompleet, onvolledig, onvoltallig :definition -- = onvolmaakte/ontoereikende definitie :collection -- = onvolledige verzameling :enumeration -- = onvolledige opsomming :lista -- = incomplete lijst :serie -- = onvolledige serie :labor -- = werk dat niet af is :skeleto incompletemente ossificate = onvolledig verbeend skelet + incomplexe adj :1 enkelvoudig, eenledig + incomplexitate sub :1 enkelvoudigheid, eenvoud + incomplite adj :1 onvervuld, niet nagekomen incomprehensibile adj :1 onbegrijpelijk, raadselachtig, ondoorgrondelijk :conducta/comportamento -- = onbegrijpelijk/onverklaarbaar gedrag :mysterio -- = ondoorgrondelijk mysterie :enigma -- = onbegrijpelijk raadsel :le natura de Deo es -- = de goddelijke natuur is onbegrijpelijk incomprehensibilitate sub :1 onbegrijpelijkheid, raadselachtigheid, ondoorgrondelijkheid :-- de un mysterio = ondoorgrondelijkheid van een mysterie incomprehension sub :1 onbegrip, gebrek aan begrip, wanbegrip :un poeta qui suffre del -- del publico = een dichter die lijdt onder het onbegrip van het publiek + incomprehensive adj :1 niet-begrijpend, zonder begrip, vol onbegrip incomprensibile sub :1 onbegrijpelijk, raadselachtig, ondoorgrondelijk :conducta/comportamento -- = onbegrijpelijk/onverklaarbaar gedrag :mysterio -- = ondoorgrondelijk mysterie :le natura de Deo es -- = de godddelijke natuur is onbegrijpelijk incomprensibilitate sub :1 onbegrijpelijkheid, raadselachtigheid, ondoorgrondelijkheid incomprension sub :1 onbegrip, gebrek aan begrip, wanbegrip incompressibile adj :1 onsamendrukbaar :corpores -- = onsamendrukbare lichamen incompressibilitate sub :1 onsamendrukbaarheid :-- de un substantia = onsamendrukbaarheid van een stof + incomprimibile v :1 Vide: incompressibile + incomprimibilitate sub :1 Vide: incompressibilitate + incomputabile adj :1 onberekenbaar :differentias -- = onberekenbare verschillen + inconciliabile adj :1 niet te verzoenen, onverzoenbaar, onverenigbaar :interesses -- = strijdige belangen :principios -- = onverenigbare principes :un differentia de opiniones -- = een niet te overbrengen meningsverschil + inconciliabilitate sub :1 onverzoenbaarheid, onverenigbaarheid :-- de principios = onverenigbaarheid van principes inconcipibile adj :1 onbegrijpelijk, ondenkbaar, onvoorstelbaar :mysterio -- = onbegrijpelijk mysterie :iste situation es -- = die situatie is ondenkbaar :le dimensiones del universo es -- = de afmetingen van het heelal zijn niet voorstelbaar inconcipibilitate sub :1 onbegrijpelijkheid, ondenkbaarheid, onvoorstelbaarheid + inconcrete adj :1 niet-concreet, vaag + incondite adj :1 (van literair produkt) onverzorgd, verward, slordig :stilo -- = warrige stijl inconditional adj :1 onvoorwaardelijk :acceptation -- = onvoorwaardelijke aanvaarding :submission -- = onvoorwaardelijke onderwerping :capitulation -- = onvoorwaardelijke overgave :obedientia -- = onvoorwaardelijke gehoorzaamheid :prestar su appoio -- a un persona = iemand onvoorwaardelijk steunen + inconditionalitate sub :1 onvoorwaardelijkheid, onvoorwaardelijk karakter + inconditionate adj :1 niet aan voorwaarden gebonden, onvoorwaardelijk :approbation -- = onvoorwaardelijke goedkeuring :fiducia -- = onvoorwaardelijk vertrouwen :reflexo -- = onvoorwaardelijke reflex + inconfessabile adj :1 wat men niet kan bekennen, waarvoor men zich schaamt :pensata -- = gedachte waarvoor men zich schaamt :peccato -- = zonde die men niet durft bekennen + inconfirmate adj :1 ongeconfirmeerd :credito -- = ongeconfirmeerd krediet + inconforme adj :1 niet overeenkomstig (met) + inconformitate sub :1 gebrek aan overeenstemming + inconfortabile adj :1 oncomfortabel, ongeriefelijk, ongemakkelijk :situation -- = onaangename situatie :casa -- = ongeriefelijk huis + inconfundibile adj :1 die/dat niet kan worden verward, onmiskenbaar :le stilo -- de un scriptor = de onmiskenbare stijl van een schrijver + inconfundibilitate sub :1 onmiskenbaarheid :-- del stilo de un scriptor = onmiskenbaarheid van de stijl van een schrijver + inconfutabile adj :1 onweerlegbaar :argumentos -- = onweerlegbare argumenten :demonstrar --mente su innocentia = op onweerlegbare wij-ze zijn onschuld aantonen + incongelabile adj :1 onstolbaar, onbevriesbaar :liquidos -- = onstolbare vloeistoffen incongenial adj :1 niet verenigbaar, niet passend, ongelijksoortig incongrue adj :1 onverenigbaar, (tegen)strijdig, niet passend :conclusiones -- = strijdige conclu-sies :2 ongepast, misplaatst :tono -- = onwelvoeglijke toon :persona -- = ongemanierd persoon :manieras -- = ongepaste manieren :remarca -- = ongepaste opmerking incongruente adj :1 incongruent, niet passend, onverenigbaar :conclusiones -- = onverenigbare conclusies incongruentia sub :1 incongruentie, gebrek aan overeenstemming, wanverhouding, onevenredigheid, tegenstrijdigheid :le deposition del teste es plen de -- = de verklaring van de getuige zit vol tegenstrijdigheden incongruitate sub :1 gebrek aan overeenstemming, ongelijk(soortig)heid + inconjugabile adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onvervoegbaar inconsciente adj :1 onbewust, onkundig, onwetend :2 bewusteloos + inconsciente sub :1 onbewuste inconscientia sub :1 onbewustheid, onwetendheid :2 bewusteloosheid :remaner in stato de -- = in een toestand van bewusteloosheid verkeren inconsequente adj :1 inconsequent, onlogisch, onsamenhangend, incoherent, tegenstrijdig :comportamento/conducta -- = inconsequent gedrag :rationamento -- = incoherente redenering inconsequentia sub :1 inconsequentie, gebrek aan consequentie, gebrek aan logisch verband, onsamenhangendheid, incoherentie :-- de un rationamento = incoherentie van een redenering inconsequential adj :1 zonder logische samenhang, inconsequent, incoherent + inconsiderabile adj :1 onaanzienlijk, onbetekenend, gering, luttel :objection -- = gering bezwaar inconsiderate adj :1 ondoordacht, onbezonnen, onberaden, onbekookt :zelo -- = onbezonnen ijver :parlar inconsideratemente = onbekookt spreken + inconsideration sub :1 onberadenheid, onbedachtzaamheid inconsistente adj :1 onvast, onbestendig, veranderlijk :2 inconsequent, onlogisch, tegenstrijdig, niet consistent :theoria -- = niet consistente theorie :equationes -- = inconsistente vergelijkingen :isto es -- con lo que illa ha dicite le septimana passate = dat is in strijd met wat zij verleden week zei inconsistentia sub :1 onvastheid, onbestendigheid, veranderlijkheid :2 inconsistentie, inconsequentie, inconsequentheid, gebrek aan logische samenhang inconsolabile adj :1 ontroostbaar, troosteloos :vidua -- = ontroostbare weduwe inconsolate adj :1 ongetroost inconsonante adj :1 onverenigbaar, niet overeenstemmend inconspicue adj :1 onopvallend, niet in het oog lopend inconstante adj :1 onstandvastig, onbestendig, veranderlijk, wispelturig :character -- = onstandvastig/trouweloos karakter :humor -- = wispelturig humeur :temperamento -- = wispelturig temperament :persona -- = wispelturig iemand inconstantia sub :1 onstandvastigheid, onbestendigheid, veranderlijkheid, wispelturigheid :-- del publico = wispelturigheid van het publiek :-- del destino = het ongestadige lot + inconstatabile adj :1 niet constateerbaar inconstitutional adj :1 JURIDIC ongrondwettig, inconstitutioneel :mesura -- = ongrondwettige maatregel :modificar --mente un lege = een wet op ongrondwettige wijze veranderen inconstitutionalitate sub :1 JURIDIC ongrondwettigheid :-- de un decreto = ongrondwettelijkheid van een decreet + inconsumibile adj :1 ongeschikt voor consumptie, oneetbaar, ondrinkbaar + incontaminabile adj :1 wat niet kan worden be-smet incontaminate adj :1 niet besmet + incontemplabile adj :1 wat niet (aandachtig) beschouwd kan worden incontentabile adj :1 niet tevreden te stellen, veeleisend + incontentabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om tevreden te stellen incontestabile adj :1 onbetwistbaar, onomstotelijk, zeker, ontegenzeggelijk, onweerlegbaar, onweersprekelijk, onaantastbaar, vaststaand :facto -- = onomstotelijk feit :veritate -- = onbetwistbare waarheid :fornir provas/probas -- = iets onweerlegbaar bewijzen :isto es -- = daarover valt niet te twisten incontestabilitate sub :1 onbetwistbaarheid, onweersprekelijkheid, onomstotelijkheid, onweerlegbaarheid, onaantastbaarheid + incontestate adj :1 onbetwist, onbestreden, onomstreden :derectos -- = onbetwiste rechten + inconteste adj :1 onbetwist, onbestreden, onomstreden :derectos -- = onbetwiste rechten incontinente adj :1 zonder zelfbeheersing, onbeheerst :2 oningetogen, onkuis, ontuchtig :3 MEDICINA incontinent + incontinentia sub :1 gebrek aan zelfbeheersing, onbeheerstheid :2 MEDICINA incontinentie :-- del urina = onwillekeurige urinelozing incontrar v :1 tegenkomen, ontmoeten :-- obstaculos = op bezwaren stuiten :-- un fin ingloriose/obscur/sin gloria = een roemloos einde vinden :2 ondervinden, ontmoeten :-- amabilitate = vriendelijkheid ontmoeten + incontrastabile adj :1 wat geen tegenstelling kan/mag vormen :leges -- = wetten die elkaar niet mogen tegenspreken incontro sub :1 ontmoeting, samenkomst :een -- hebben met iemand = haber un incontro con un persona :ir al -- de un persona = iemand tegemoet gaan :ir al -- de un futuro incerte = een ongewisse toekomst tegemoet gaar :focar de -- = ontmoetingscentrum :loco/puncto de -- = ontmoetingsplaats :-- accidental/fortuite/casual = toevallige ontmoeting :-- sportive = sportontmoeting :-- de tennis (A) = tennisontmoeting + incontrolabile adj :1 oncontroleerbaar, niet na te gaan :rumores -- = wilde geruchten :affirmation -- = niet controleerbare bewering :testimonio -- = oncontroleerbaar getuigenis :rabie -- = onbeheerbare woede :su comportamento/conducta -- = zijn onbeheerste optreden :reaction nuclear -- = onbeheerste kernreactie :haber un risada/un accesso de riso -- = een onbedaarlijke lachbui hebben + incontrolabilitate sub :1 oncontroleerbaarheid :-- de diverse datos = oncontroleerbaarheid van verschillende gegevens + incontrolate adj :1 ongecontroleerd, onbeheerst :movimento -- = dwangbeweging :rumores -- = wilde geruchten incontrovertibile adj :1 onomstotelijk, onweerlegbaar, spijkerhard :prova/proba -- = spijkerhard bewijs :argumentos -- = spijkerharde argumen-ten + incontrovertibilitate sub :1 onomstotelijkheid, onweerlegbaarheid :-- de un argumento = onweerlegbaarheid van een argument inconveniente adj :1 ongepast, onbehoorlijk, onbetamelijk, onbeleefd, indecent :question -- = indiscrete vraag :acto -- = onbetamelijke daad :un pauco/poco plus de modestia non esserea -- pro te = wat meer bescheidenheid zou je niet misstaan inconveniente sub :1 nadeel, schade, hinder, ongemak, ongerief, bezwaar :considerar le avantages e --s de un cosa = de voor- en nadelen van iets tegen elkaar afwegen :le avantages contrabalancia le --s = de voordelen wegen op tegen de nadelen :toto ha su avantages e su --s = alles heeft zijn keerzijden :il existe ancora alicun --s = er kleven nog enkele bezwaren aan :obviar/remediar a un -- = een bezwaar verhelpen inconvenientia sub :1 ongepastheid, onbehoorlijkheid, onbetamelijkheid, onbeleefdheid, onwelvoeglijkheid :committer un -- = een onbeleefdheid begaan inconvertibile adj :1 onverwisselbaar :2 PHILOSOPHIA onomkeerbaar :3 COMMERCIO niet converteerbaar, oninwisselbaar :billet/nota de banca -- = oninwisselbaar bankbiljet inconvertibilitate sub :1 onverwisselbaarheid :2 PHILOSOPHIA onomkeerbaarheid :3 COMMERCIO onconverteerbaarheid, oninwisselbaarheid :-- de un moneta = oninwisselbaarheid van een muntsoort + inconvincibile adj :1 niet te overtuigen, onovertuigbaar + incoordinabile adj :1 niet te coördineren + incoordinate adj :1 ongecoördineerd + incoordination sub :1 gebrek aan coördinatie, incoördinatie :-- de operationes militar = gebrek aan coördinatie bij militaire operaties :2 MEDICINA stoornis in de spiercoördinatie incoragiamento sub :1 aanmoediging, bemoediging, aansporing :premio de -- = aanmoedigingspremie incoragiar v :1 aanmoedigen, bemoedigen, moed geven, aansporen :2 steunen, stimuleren :-- le participation del obreros = de inspraak van de arbeiders bevorderen + incoragiator sub :1 iemand die/iets dat aanmoedigt + incorporabile adj :1 wat kan worden opgenomen (in)/ingedeeld (in)/ingelijfd (bij) incorporal adj :1 onlichamelijk, onstoffelijk, immaterieel :Deo es -- = God is immaterieel :le anima es -- = de ziel is onstoffelijk :benes -- = onstoffelijke goederen incorporalitate sub :1 onlichamelijkheid, onstoffelijkheid :-- del anima = onstoffelijkheid van de ziel incorporar v :1 opnemen (in), indelen (bij), inlijven (bij) :-- un persona in un gruppo = iemand in een groep opnemen :-- un recruta in un battalion = een recruut bij een bataljon indelen :-- un territorio in un altere = een gebied bij een ander inlijven :garage (F) incorporate = inpandige garage :camera con exposimetro incorporate = camera met ingebouwde belichtingsmeter :2 vermengen, bijmengen incorporation sub :1 het opnemen, opneming, het indelen, indeling, het inlijven, inlijving :-- de un persona in un gruppo = opneming van een persoon in een groep :-- de recrutas in un regimento = indeling van recruten in een regiment :-- de un territorio in un altere = inlijving van een gebied in een ander :2 oprichting van een onderneming + incorporative adj :1 inlijvend, inlijvings... :processo -- = inlijvingsproces + incorporator sub :1 iemand die opneemt (in)/indeelt (bij)/inlijft (bij) incorporee adj :1 onlichamelijk, onstoffelijk, immaterieel :le anima es -- = de ziel is onstoffelijk incorporeitate sub :1 onlichamelijkheid, onstoffelijkheid :-- del anima = onstoffelijkheid van de ziel incorrecte adj :1 incorrect, onnauwkeurig, onjuist, verkeerd, fout :usage linguistic -- = verkeerd taalgebruik :stilo -- = incorrecte stijl :responsa -- = foutief antwoord :termino -- = onjuiste term :solution -- = verkeerde oplossing :interpretation -- del factos = onjuiste interpretatie van de feiten :2 incorrect, ongepast, onbehoorlijk, niet netjes :manieras -- = ongepaste manieren incorrection sub :1 (in taalgebruik) onjuistheid, slordigheid, incorrectheid :texto plen de --es = tekst vol slordigheden :2 ongepastheid, onbehoorlijkheid, incorrectheid incorrigibile adj :1 onverbeterlijk, verstokt, aarts.... FIGURATE ongeneeslijk :mentitor -- = verstokte leugenaar, aartsleugenaar :peccator -- = verstokte zondaar :criminal -- = verstokte misdadiger :pigressa -- = ongeneeslijke luiheid :optimista -- = onverbeterlijke optimist :impostor/fraudator -- = aartsbedriger :scelerato -- = aartsbooswicht :fur/robator -- = aartsdief :avaro -- = aartsluiaard :sceptico/dubitator -- = aartstwijfelaar :hypocrita -- = aartshuichelaar :libertino -- = onverbeterlijke losbol incorrigibilitate sub :1 onverbeterlijkheid, verstoktheid incorrupte adj :1 onbedorven :2 onomkoopbaar :judice -- = onomkoopbare rechter incorruptibile adj :1 niet aan bederf onderhevig, duurzaam :ligno -- = duurzaam hout :2 onomkoopbaar, onkreukbaar, integer :judice -- = onomkoopbare rechter incorruptibilitate sub :1 onvatbaarheid voor bederf, duurzaamheid :-- de un substantia = duurzaamheid van een stof :2 onomkoopbaarheid, integriteit :-- de un judice = integriteit van een rechter + incorruption sub :1 onverdorvenheid + incorsetar v :1 in een corset rijgen incortinar v :1 van gordijnen voorzien, gordijnen ophangen in increate adj :1 ongeschapen incredibile adj :1 ongelofelijk, onwaarschijnlijk, onvoorstelbaar :historia -- = ongeloofwaardig verhaal :assertion -- = onaannemelijke bewering :numero -- de errores = ongelofelijk aantal fouten :mangiar quantitates -- = verbazend veel eten :haber un imagination -- = iets uit zijn duim zuigen :ille ha facite progressos -- = hij heeft ongelofelijke vorderingen gemaakt :nostre mundo es incredibilemente variate = onze wereld is ongelofelijk gevarieerd incredibilitate sub :1 ongelofelijkheid, ongeloofwaardigheid :-- de un conto = ongeloofwaardigheid van een verhaal incredule adj :1 ongelovig, sceptisch :philosopho -- = ongelovige filosoof incredulitate sub :1 ongelovigheid, ongeloof, scepticisme :un surriso de -- = een sceptisch lachje + incremental adj :1 aangroeiend, stijgend, oplopend, incrementeel :integrator -- = incrementele integrator :systema de mesura -- = incrementeel meetsysteem + incrementar v :1 vermeerderen, vergroten, verhogen :-- le activitate industrial = de industriële bedrijvigheid opvoeren :-- le volumine de venditas = de omzet vergroten + incremento sub :1 aangroeiing (anque MATHEMATICA), toeneming, increment, accres :-- de sparnios = spaaraccres :-- in votos = stemmenwinst :-- salarial/del salario(s) = salarisverhoging :-- demographic = bevolkingsaanwas :promover le -- del production national = de groei van de nationale produktie bevorderen + incriminabile adj :1 laakbaar, afkeurenswaardig, berispelijk :action -- = laakbare handeling incriminar v :1 (van misdaad) beschuldigen, aanklagen, aantijgen, betichten, incrimineren incrimination sub :1 het beschuldigen (van een misdaad), het aanklagen, beschuldiging (van een misdaad), aanklacht, aantijging, incriminatie + incriminato sub :1 beschuldigde + incriticabile adj :1 wat men niet kan/moet kritiseren incrustar v :1 met een korst/ketelsteen/kalkaanslag, etc. bedekken :-- se = aankoeken :le aqua ric de sales incrusta le caldiera = het water dat rijk aan zouten is vormt een aanslag in de ketel :2 COMMERCIO DE ARTE met inlegwerk versieren, inleggen, incrusteren :marmore incrustate de jaspe = marmer met jaspis ingelegd incrustation sub :1 het bedekken met een korst/ketelsteen/kalkaanslag, etc., het aankoeken :2 korst, aankorsting, kalkaanslag, ketelsteen :-- de caldiera = ketelsteen :3 COMMERCIO DE ARTE het inleggen, incrustatie :--es de auro = gouden inlegwerk :0un broche (F) con --es de diamantes = een met diamanten ingelegde broche :4 COMMERCIO DE ARTE inlegwerk, ingelegd werk + incrystallisabile adj :1 CHIMIA onkristalliseerbaar incubar v :1 (be)broeden, uitbroeden :-- ovos = eieren uitbroeden :2 zich onmerkbaar ontwikkelen (ziekte) incubation sub :1 het (be)broeden, het uitbroeden :le -- artificial = het kunstmatig uitbroeden :le -- de ovos = het uitbroeden van eieren :durata/duration de -- = broedduur/tijd :comportamento de -- = broedgedrag :region de -- = broedgebied :terreno de -- = broedterrein :2 MEDICINA onmerkbare ontwikkeling van een ziekte, incubatietijd :periodo de -- de un maladia contagiose = incubatieperiode van een besmettelijke ziekte + incubational adj :1 incubatorisch, incubatie..., broed..., (uit)broedings... incubator sub :1 incubator, broedmachine, broedstoof, kunstmoeder, kuikenbroeder incubo sub :1 incubus, nachtduivel :2 nachtmerrie, (bij uitbr.) drukkende last, zorg incude sub :1 aanbeeld :2 ANATOMIA aanbeeldsbeentje (in 't oor) inculcar v :1 inprenten, inscherpen, instampen :-- a un persona le notion de su deberes = iemand zijn plichten inprenten :-- bon manieras a un persona = iemand goede manieren bijbrengen :on le lo ha inculcate desde su plus tenere infantia = dat is hem met de paplepel ingegeven inculcation sub :1 het inprenten, het inscherpen, het instampen, inprenting, inscherping, instamping inculcator sub :1 iemand die een ander iets inprent/inscherpt inculpabile adj :1 onschuldig, schuldeloos + inculpabilitate sub :1 onschuld, onschuldigheid, schuldeloosheid inculpar v :1 beschuldigen, de schuld geven, aanklagen, ten laste leggen, betichten :-- un persona de un furto = iemand van diefstal beschuldigen + inculpate adj :1 beschuldigd, aangeklaagd, beticht inculpation sub :1 het beschuldigen, het aanklagen, het ten laste leggen, beschuldiging, aanklacht, tenlastelegging, betichting + inculpato sub :1 JURIDIC verdachte inculte adj :1 (mbt terreinen) onbebouwd, onontgonnen, braakliggend, woest :lassar su jardin -- = zijn tuin laten verwilderen :2 (mbt iemand) onbeschaafd, onontwikkeld, grof :3 (mbt uiterlijk) onverzorgd, verwaarloosd, verwilderd :barba -- = woeste baard + incultivabile adj :1 onbebouwbaar :terras -- = onbebouwbare gronden + incultivate adj :1 onbebouwd, onontgonnen, braakliggend, woest + incultura sub :1 onontwikkeldheid, onwetendheid, onkunde :2 (mbt gronden) onbebouwd karakter, woestheid incumbente adj :1 moreel verplichtend, als plicht opgelegd incumbentia sub :1 plicht, last :esser del -- de = ressorteren onder :il non es mi -- solver isto = het is niet mijn taak/niet aan mij dit op te lossen :isto non es de mi -- = dat valt niet onder mijn verantwoordelijkheid incumber v :1 rusten (op), neerkomen (op), opgelegd zijn (aan) :le costos incumbe al proprietario = de eigenaar moet de kosten op zich nemen :le responsabilitates e le deberes que me incumbe = de verantwoordelijkheden en plichten die op mij rusten + incunabulista sub :1 kenner van incunabelen, incunabulist, incunabelkenner incunabulo sub :1 wiegedruk, incubabel incunar v :1 (een kind) in de wieg leggen + incupar v :1 in kuipen doen, inkuipen incurabile adj :1 ongeneeslijk :maladia/morbo -- = ongeneeslijke ziekte :vulnere -- = blijvend letsel :malado -- = ongeneeslijk zieke :alcoholico/bibitor -- = onverbeterlijke alcoholist incurabilitate sub :1 ongeneeslijkheid :-- de un maladia = ongeneeslijkheid van een ziekte incuria sub :1 zorgeloosheid, onachtzaamheid, onoplettendheid, slordigheid incuriose adj :1 niet nieuwsgierig, onverschillig, zonder belangstelling :2 oninteressant, niet de belangstelling opwekkend + incuriositate sub :1 gebrek aan weetgierigheid, gebrek aan belangstelling, onverschilligheid incurrer v :1 binnenvallen, invallen (in een vijandelijk land) :2 zich op de hals halen, oplopen :-- le critica = zich blootstellen aan kritiek :-- un mulcta = een boete oplopen/krijgen :-- un condemnation = zich een veroordeling op de hals halen :-- le odio de un persona = zich bij iemand gehaat maken :-- le reprobation de un superior = zich de afkeuring van een meerdere op de hals halen :-- expensas = kosten maken incursion sub :1 inval, strooptocht, militaire expeditie (op vijandelijk terrein), raid :-- aeree = luchtaanval :2 FIGURATE het zich op vreemd terrein wagen incurvar v :1 naar binnen krommen, buigen, een gebogen/kromme vorm geven aan :-- se = instulpen + incurvate adj :1 gekromd, naar binnen gebogen :linea -- = gekromde/gebogen lijn + incurvation sub :1 kromming, (in)buiging, instulping incurvatura sub :1 kromming, buiging, welving + indatabile adj :1 niet te dateren :documento -- = niet te dateren dokument + indebitamento sub :1 schuld(enlast) indebitar v :1 met schulden overladen, in de schulden steken :-- se = schulden maken, zich in de schulden steken :esser indebitate usque al collo = tot over de oren in de schuld zitten indecente adj :1 indecent, onzedig, onfatsoenlijk, onbetamelijk :conversation -- = schunnige praatjes :parola -- = onvertogen woord :comportamento/conducta -- = aanstotelijk gedrag :propositiones -- = oneerbare voorstellen :intentiones -- = oneerbare bedoelingen :actiones -- = oneerbare handelingen :precio -- = schandalige prijs indecentia sub :1 onzedigheid, onfatsoenlijkheid, onbetamelijkheid + indecidibile adj :1 MATHEMATICA onbeslisbaar + indecidibilitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA onbeslisbaarheid indecifrabile adj :1 niet te ontcijferen, onontcijferbaar, onleesbaar, onbegrijpelijk :cryptogramma -- = niet te ontcijferen cryptogram :scriptura -- = onleesbaar handschrift :manuscripto -- = onbegrijpelijk manuscript indecise adj :1 onbeslist, twijfelachtig, onzeker :pace -- = twijfelachtige vrede :duello -- = onbeslist duel :le question resta -- = de kwestie blijft onbeslist :le victoria es -- = de overwinning is onzeker :2 besluiteloos, aarzelend, weifelachtig :character -- = besluiteloos karakter :-- in su conducta = besluiteloos in zijn gedrag indecision sub :1 besluiteloosheid, aarzeling, onzekerheid :haber un momento de -- = een ogenblik van besluiteloosheid hebben, even aarzelen indeclinabile adj :1 onafwijsbaar, wat niet geweigerd kan worden :deber -- = onafwijsbare plicht :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onverbuigbaar :adjectivo -- = onverbuigbaar bijvoeglijk naamwoord + indeclinabilitate sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onverbuigbaarheid + indecomponibile adj :1 niet te ontleden, onontleedbaar, onontbindbaar :substantia -- = onontleedbare stof + indecoro sub :1 onfatsoen(lijkheid), onwelvoeglijkheid, onbehoorlijkheid, onkiesheid, onverkwikkelijkheid indecorose adj :1 onfatsoenlijk, onbehoorlijk, onbetamelijk, onwelvoeglijk, ongepast, onnet :comportamento/conducta -- = onbehoorlijk gedrag indefectibile adj :1 onvergankelijk, eeuwigdurend :amicitate -- = eeuwigdurende vriendschap :2 onfeilbaar :memoria -- = onfeilbaar geheugen + indefectibilitate sub :1 onvergankelijkheid :2 onfeilbaarheid indefendibile adj :1 onverdedigbaar, onhoudbaar :these/thesis -- = onhoudbare stelling :fortalessa -- = onverdedigbare vesting :position -- = niet te verdedigen positie :affirmationes/assertiones -- = onhoudbare beweringen + indefense adj :1 onverdedigd, onbeschermd, weerloos :lassar -- un sector del fronte = een frontsector onverdedigd laten :victima -- = weerloos slachtoffer :esser -- contra le tentation = weerloos tegen de verleiding zijn indefensibile adj :1 Vide: indefendibile + indefensibilitate sub :1 onverdedigbaarheid, onhoudbaarheid indefinibile adj :1 ondefinieerbaar, niet te definiëren, niet te omschrijven :color -- = ondefinieerbare/onbestemde kleur :sentimento -- = onbestemd gevoel + indefinibilitate sub :1 ondefinieerbaarheid :-- de un sentimento = ondefinieerbaarheid van een gevoel indefinite adj :1 onbegrensd, onbepaald :le spatio -- = de onbegrensde ruimte :prolongar le negotiationes indefinitemente = de onderhandelingen eindeloos rekken LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :articulo -- = onbepaald lidwoord :pronomine -- = onbepaald voornaamwoord + indeformabile adj :1 niet te vervormen, vormvast :vestimento -- = vormvast kledingstuk + indeformabilitate sub :1 vormvastheid :-- de un cappello = vormvastheid van een hoed + indehiscente adj :1 BOTANICA niet-openspringend :fructo -- = niet-openspringende vrucht + indehiscentia sub :1 BOTANICA het niet openspringen + indeliberate adj :1 onopzettelijk, onberaden, impulsief, onoverlegd, onoverdacht :acto -- = onberaden daad + indeliberation sub :1 onopzettelijkheid indelibile adj :1 onuitwisbaar, blijvend :impression -- = onuitwisbare indruk :dishonor -- = onuitwisbare schande :tinta -- = onuitwisbare inkt :de color -- = kleurecht :lassar un memoria -- (detra se) = een onuitwisbare herinnering achterlaten :iste evento es gravate indelibilemente in su memoria = die gebeurtenis is onuitwisbaar in zijn geheugen gegrift indelibilitate sub :1 onuitwisbaarheid :-- de color = kleurechtheid indelicate adj :1 onkies, niet fijngevoelig, tactloos, grof :expression -- = onkiese uitdrukking :persona -- = tactloos iemand indelicatessa sub :1 onkiesheid, tactloosheid, grofheid indemne adj :1 zonder schade, ongedeerd, zonder kleerscheuren :2 JURIDIC schadeloos (gesteld) + indemnisabile adj :1 voor (schade)vergoeding in aanmerking komend indemnisar v :1 vergoeden, schadeloosstellen indemnisation sub :1 het vergoeden, het schadeloosstellen, vergoeding, schadeloosstelling :-- del testes = getuigengeld :adjudicar un -- a un persona = iemand een schadevergoeding toekennen indemnitate sub :1 ongeschonden geheel :2 vergoeding, uitkering, toelage, premie :-- de disoccupation = werkloosheidsuitkering :-- de sojorno/de residentia = verblijfsvergoeding :3 schadevergoeding, schade-uitkering, schadeloosstelling :--s de guerra imponite al vincito = herstelbetalingen opgelegd aan de overwonnene indemonstrabile adj :1 onaantoonbaar, onbewijsbaar :hypothese (-esis) -- = onbewijsbare hypothese :axioma -- = onbewijsbaar axioma :veritate -- = waarheid die a priori vaststaat + indemonstrabilitate sub :1 onbewijsbaarheid :-- de un axioma = onbewijsbaarheid van een axioma :-- de un culpa = onbewijsbaarheid van een schuld + indemonstrate adj :1 niet aangetoond, onbewezen :ille se basa super hypotheses -- = hij baseert zich op onbewezen hypothesen + indenegabile adj :1 niet te ontkennen, onloochenbaar indentar v :1 intanden, van tanden voorzien, inkepen :2 TYPOGRAPHIA inspringen :3 (de tanden) in elkaar doen grijpen :4 met een zwaluwstaart verbinden indentation sub :1 het voorzien van tanden, intanding, het inkepen, inkeping :2 keep, kerf, snede, inkeping :3 TYPOGRAPHIA het inspringen, inspringing :4 het in elkaar doen grijpen (van de tanden) :5 zwaluwstaart (houtverbinding) :6 GEOLOGIA insnijding, inham independente adj :1 onafhankelijk, zelfstandig, autonoom, op zich zelf staand :stato -- = onafhankelijke staat :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :proposition -- = hoofdzin :habitation/casa -- = vrijstaande woning :artista -- = niet gebonden kunstenaar independentia sub :1 onafhankelijkheid, zelfstandigheid, autonomie :-- national = nationale zelfstandigheid :-- economic = economische onafhankelijkheid :-- politic = politieke onafhankelijkheid :sentimento de -- = onafhankelijkheidsgevoel :movimento pro le -- = onafhankelijkheidsbeweging :partito pro le -- = onafhankelijkheidspartij :lucta pro le -- = onafhankelijkheidsstrijd :guerra de -- = onafhankelijksoorlog :proclamation de -- = onafhankelijkheidsverklaring + independentismo sub :1 POLITICA onafhankelijkheidsstreven + independentista sub :1 POLITICA voorstander van onafhankelijksheidsstreven :-- wallon = wallingant + independentista adj :1 POLITICA naar onafhankelijkheid strevend :movimento -- = onafhankelijkheidsbeweging :partito -- = onafhankelijkheidspartij + inderogabile adj :1 waarvan niet kan/mag afwij-ken :fixar principios -- = principes vaststellen waarvan men niet mag afwijken + inderogabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om (van iets) af te wijken indescriptibile adj :1 onbeschrijfelijk :un sensation -- = een niet te omschrijven gevoel :confusion -- = onbeschrijfelijke verwarring :disordine -- = onbeschrijfelijke wanorde/chaos :joia/gaudio -- = onbeschrijfelijke vreugde + indescriptibilitate sub :1 onbeschrijfelijkheid indesiderabile adj :1 ongewenst :persona -- = ongewenst persoon :presentia -- = ongewenste aanwezigheid :expeller/expulsar estranieros -- = ongewenste vreemdelingen uitzetten + indesiderabilitate sub :1 het ongewenst zijn, ongewenstheid + indesiderate adj :1 ongewenst :visita -- = ongewenst bezoek indesirabile adj :1 ongewenst :persona -- = ongewenst persoon :expeller/expulsar estranieros -- = ongewenste vreemdelingen uitzetten + indesirate adj :1 ongewenst :hospite -- = ongewenste gast indestructibile adj :1 onverwoestbaar, onvernietigbaar, onvergankelijk :materiales -- = onverwoestbare materialen :fide -- = onverwoestbaar geloof indestructibilitate sub :1 onverwoestbaarheid, onvernietigbaarheid :-- del materia = onvernietigbaarheid van de materie + indetectabile adj :1 niet te ontdekken, niet aantoonbaar indeterminabile adj :1 onbestemd, ondefinieerbaar, onbepaald, niet te bepalen :color -- = ondefinieerbare/onbestemde kleur :periodo -- = onbepaalde periode :capillos de un color -- = haar van een onbestemde kleur + indeterminabilitate sub :1 onbepaaldheid, onbeschrijfbaarheid indeterminate adj :1 onbepaald, onbestemd, ondefinieerbaar :data -- = onbepaalde datum :tempore -- = onbepaalde tijd :prolongar un cosa pro un durata/duration -- = iets onbepaald verlengen :sentimentos -- = onbestemde gevoelens :2 besluiteloos indetermination sub :1 onbepaaldheid, onduidelijkheid :-- de un texto de lege = onduidelijkheid/vaagheid van een wetstekst :2 besluiteloosheid, aarzeling indeterminismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA indeterminisme indeterminista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA indeterminist + indeterminista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA indeterministisch + indeterministic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA indeterministisch indevote adj :1 ongodsdienstig indevotion sub :1 ongodsdienstigheid + index sub :1 Vide: indice + indexar v :1 ECONOMIA indexeren, aan de index aanpassen, aan de index koppelen + indexation sub :1 ECONOMIA indexering, koppeling aan de (prijs)index India sub n pr :1 India :--s Oriental = Oost-Indië :Compania del --s Oriental = Oostindische Compagnie :--s Occidental = West-Indië :Compania del --s Occidental = Westindische Compagnie :gallo de -- = kalkoense haan :gallina de -- = kalkoense hen :junco de -- = rotting indiabolar v :1 des duivels worden, razend worden indiabolate adj :1 (des) duivels, razend, woedend indian adj :1 Indisch, Indiaas :Oceano -- = Indische Oceaan :2 Indiaans indiana sub :1 sits, fijne Indische bedrukte katoenen stof Indiana sub n pr :1 Indiana Indianapolis sub n pr :1 Indianapolis + indianismo sub :1 Indiakunde :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA Indiase wending + indianista sub :1 Indiakenner indiano sub :1 Indiër :2 Indiaan :dansa de --s = indianendans :lingua de --s = indianentaal :historia de --s = indianenverhaal :tribo de --s = indianenstam :jocar al --s = indiaantje spelen + indic adj :1 Indisch :Oceano -- = Indische Oceaan :canna -- = Indisch bloemriet indicar v :1 aanwijzen, aanduiden, wijzen, wijzen op, aangeven, voorschrijven, indiceren :-- le cammino a un persona = iemand de weg wijzen :-- a un persona su mal conducta/comportamento = iemand zijn slechte gedrag voorhouden :le horologio indica le hora = de klok wijst de tijd aan :le horologio indica le hora exacte = het horloge loopt gelijk :le thermometro indica 30 grados = de thermometer wijst 30 graden aan :le symptomas indica que = de verschijnselen duiden erop dat + indicate adj :1 aangewezen, geschikt, passend :persona -- = aangewezen persoon :diriger se al persona -- = bij de juiste persoon aankloppen indication sub :1 aanwijzing, aanduiding, indicatie :-- del fontes = bronvermelding :-- scenic = toneelaanwijzing :-- del tempore = tijdaanwijzing :-- del volumine = volumeaanduiding indicative adj :1 aanwijzend, aanduidend :signo -- de un morbo/maladia = aanwijzing voor het bestaan van een ziekte :precio -- = adviesprijs, richtprijs :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :modo -- = aantonende wijs, indicativus indicativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA aantonende wijs, indicativus indicator sub :1 iemand die aanwijst/aanduidt :2 aanwijzer, bladwijzer, meter, verklikker, peilglas, peilschaal, peilstok, maatstok, gidsboekje, spoorboekje, adresboek, CHIMIA indicator, etc. :-- economic = economische indicator :-- ecologic = ecologische indicator :-- de stratas = straatnamenlijst :-- de cammino = wegwijzer :-- de lectura = boekenlegger :-- de direction = richtingwijzer :-- de pression = drukmeter :-- de velocitate = snelheidsmeter :-- del nivello del aqua = peilschaal :-- del horas de marea/del mareas = getijtafel :-- de qualitate = kwaliteitsaanduiding :3 index(cijfer), variabele, veranderlijke grootheid, kencijfer + indicatori adj :1 aanwijzend, aanwijs..., aanduidend :baston -- = aanwijsstok :palo -- = handwijzer :lampa -- = verklikkerlichtje indice sub :1 wijsvinger :2 wijzer, naald :3 index, inhoudsopgave, klapper, register :-- alphabetic = alfabetisch register :4 index (lijst van verboden boeken voor katholieken) :mitter/poner al -- = op de index plaatsen :5 SCIENTIFIC index(cijfer), cijfer, coëfficiënt, percentage, getal :-- colorimetric del hemoglobina = kleurindex van hemoglobine :-- del precios = prijsindex :-- cephalic/cranian = schedelindex :-- facial = gelaatsindex :-- de refraction = brekingsindex :-- del costos del vita = index van de kosten van levensonderhoud :-- de octano = octaangetal :-- de color = kleurindex :-- ponderate = gewogen index :-- Dow Jones = Dow Jones index :-- de audientia = kijkcijfer :6 MATHEMATICA index, subscript, wortelexponent :a -- n = a index n indicer v :1 aankondigen, bekend maken :-- un referendum = een referendum uitschrijven + indiciar v :1 een aanwijzing zijn voor, wijzen op + indiciari adj :1 welke een teken is indicibile adj :1 onzegbaar, onuitsprekelijk :joia/gaudio -- = onuitsprekelijke vreugde :tristessa -- = onuitspreekbare droefheid :isto es -- = dat is niet in woorden te vatten indicio sub :1 aanwijzing, teken, symptoom, spoor, aanknopingspunt :-- de un disequilibrio = aanwijzing voor een verstoord evenwicht :haber --s de un cosa = aanwijzingen voor iets hebben :mal -- = veeg teken :-- vage = vage aanduiding :-- significante = belangrijke aanwijzing :--s del primavera = voorboden van de lente :non le minime -- de = geen spoor van :2 JURIDIC grond van vermoeden, indicie + indico sub :1 Indiër :2 Indisch (taal) indiction sub :1 vijftienjarige cyclus, indictie (van de Juliaanse kalender) :2 HISTORIA ROMAN indictie (belasting) :3 CATHOLICISMO bijeenroeping (van een concilie) indifferente adj :1 onverschillig, onbelangrijk :vostre difficultates non me lassa -- = uw moeilijkheden laten me niet onverschillig :2 PHYSICA indifferent :equilibrio -- = indifferent evenwicht indifferentia sub :1 onverschilligheid :gesto de -- = achteloos gebaar :operar con -- = achteloos te werk gaan :finger -- = onverschilligheid voorwenden :2 PHYSICA indifferentie :-- magnetic = magnetische indifferentie/ongevoeligheid indifferentismo sub :1 indifferentisme, onverschilligheid :-- religiose = godsdienstige onverschilligheid :-- politic = politieke onverschilligheid indifferentista sub :1 indifferentist + indifferibile adj :1 wat niet kan worden uitgesteld/opgeschort + indifferibilitate sub :1 het feit dat iets niet kan worden uitgesteld/opgeschort indigena sub :1 inlander, inboorling :population de --s = inboorlingenbevolking :quartiero de --s = inboorlingenwijk indigena adj :1 inheems, inlands, autochtoon :plantas -- = inheemse planten :population -- = inheemse bevolking :puera -- = inlands meisje :productos -- = inlandse produkten :lingua -- = inheemse taal :derecto -- = inlands recht indigente adj :1 arm, behoeftig, nooddruftig, noodlijdend :familia -- = behoeftig gezin + indigente sub :1 arme, behoeftige, nooddruftige, noodlijdende :succurrer le --s = de behoeftigen bijstaan :adjuta al --s = hulp aan de armen indigentia sub :1 armoede, behoeftigheid, nooddruft, gebrek :-- intellectual = geestelijke armoede :prova/proba/certificato de -- = testimonium paupertatis :extreme -- = bittere/schrijnende armoede :reducer al -- = tot de bedelstaf brengen :viver in le -- = in armoede leven indiger v :1 ontberen + indigeribile adj :1 onverteerbaar + indigeribilitate sub :1 onverteerbaarheid indigeste adj :1 onverteerbaar, zwaar (van spijzen) :2 FIGURATE verward, niet om door te komen, taai, onverteerbaar :iste poesia es -- = die poëzie is zware kost indigestibile adj :1 onverteerbaar indigestibilitate sub :1 onverteerbaarheid indigestion sub :1 indigestie, bedorven maag, slechte spijsvertering indignar v :1 verontwaardigd maken, de verontwaardiging opwekken van :su comportamento/conducta ha indignate totes = zijn gedrag heeft de verontwaardiging van allen opgewekt :-- se contra un persona/de un cosa = verontwaardigd zijn over iemand/over iets, zich ergeren aan iemand/aan iets, zich boos maken over iemand/over iets indignate adj :1 verontwaardigd, boos, geërgerd :visage -- = geërgerd gezicht :reguardos -- = verontwaardigde blikken :littera -- = boze brief indignation sub :1 verontwaardiging, boosheid, geërgerdheid :-- nobile = edele verontwaardiging :-- selective = selectieve verontwaardiging :-- general = algemene verontwaardiging :-- sincer = heilige verontwaardiging :exprimer su -- = zijn verontwaardiging uiten :discatenar un tempesta de -- = een storm van verontwaardiging ontketenen indigne adj :1 onwaardig, niet waardig :spectaculo -- = onwaardig schouwspel :ille es -- de nostre confidentia = hij is ons vertrouwen niet waard :2 verachtelijk, minderwaardig, schandelijk, laag :comportamento/conducta -- = schandelijk gedrag indignitate sub :1 onwaardigheid, verachtelijkheid, schandelijkheid, laagheid :le -- de su comportamento/conducta = de schandelijkheid van zijn gedrag :2 smaad, hoon, belediging indigo sub :1 indigo (verfstof) :2 indigo (kleur) :3 indigo (plant) :folio de -- = indigoblad :flor de -- = indigobloem :plantation de -- = indigoplantage :plantator de -- = indigoplanter :cultura de -- = indigocultuur + indigofere adj :1 BOTANICA indigo bevattend indigotina sub :1 CHIMIA indigotine + indilatabile adj :1 niet uitzetbaar, niet verwijdbaar + indiligente adj :1 achteloos, slordig + indiligentia sub :1 achteloosheid, slordigheid + indiluite adj :1 onverdund, onvermengd :mixtura -- = onverdund mengsel indirecte adj :1 niet rechtstreeks, indirect, zijdelings :critica -- = zijdelingse/bedekte kritiek :allusion -- = zijdelingse toespeling :effecto -- = indirect gevolg :imposto -- = indirecte belasting :question -- = indirecte vraag :lumine/luce -- = indirect licht, strooilicht :illumination -- = indirecte verlichting :echo -- = indirecte echo :isto se adressava indirectemente a me = dat was indirect tot mij gericht :via -- = omweg :election/suffragio -- = getrapte verkiezing :SPORT colpo franc -- = indirecte vrije trap :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :complemento -- = oorzakelijk voorwerp, meewerkend voorwerp, voorzetselvoorwerp :pollinisation -- = kruisbestuiving indiscernibile adj :1 niet te onderscheiden, niet te onderkennen, niet zichtbaar :nuances (F) -- = nauwelijks merkbare nuances + indiscernibilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid (iets) te onderscheiden/onderkennen + indisciplina sub :1 tuchteloosheid, bandeloosheid, gebrek aan krijgstucht, insubordinatie :le -- del truppas = het gebrek aan krijgstucht bij de troepen :spirito de -- = bandeloze geest + indisciplinabile adj :1 ongezeglijk, onhandelbaar, weerspannig, ongevoelig voor tucht :character -- = onhandelbaar karakter :infante -- = ongezeglijk kind + indisciplinabilitate sub :1 ongezeglijkheid, onhandelbaarheid, weerspannigheid, ongevoeligheid voor tucht :-- de un infante = indisciplinabilitate de un infante + indisciplinate adj :1 ongedisciplineerd, tuchteloos, bandeloos :un truppa -- = een troep zonder discipline indiscrete adj :1 onbezonnen, onberaden :2 onbescheiden, indiscreet :commatrages -- = onbescheiden geroddel :disvelar indiscretemente un secreto = op indiscrete wijzen een geheim openbaar maken indiscretion sub :1 onbezonnenheid :2 onbescheidenheid, indiscretie :le -- de su questiones = de onbescheidenheid van zijn vragen :3 uitgelekte mededeling :secundo alicun --es = naar is uitgelekt + indiscriminate adj :1 zonder aanzien des persoons, ongeselecteerd, aselect indiscutibile adj :1 onbetwistbaar, onweerlegbaar :veritate -- = onbetwistbare/onweerlegbare waarheid :successo -- = onbetwistbaar succes :superioritate -- = onbetwistbare superioriteit :testimonio -- = onweerlegbaar getuigenis :isto es -- = daarover valt niet te twisten :illo es indiscutibilemente le melior roman del anno = dat is onbetwistbaar de beste roman van het jaar :le investigation se ha realisate con un serietate -- = de grondigheid van het onderzoek is onomstreden + indiscutibilitate sub :1 onbetwistbaarheid, onomstotelijkheid, onweerlegbaarheid + indismaliabile adj :1 die/dat niet kan ladderen :calceas -- = laddervrije kousen indispensabile adj :1 onontbeerlijk, onmisbaar, noodzakelijk, essentieel :condition -- = noodzakelijke voorwaarde :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = onontbeerlijke kennis :garantias -- = essentiële garanties :precautiones -- = noodzakelijke voorzorgsmaatregelen :mal -- = noodzakelijk kwaad :strictemente/absolutemente -- = beslist/absoluut onontbeerlijk indispensabilitate sub :1 onontbeerlijkheid, onmisbaarheid, noodzakelijkheid indisponer v :1 onwel/niet lekker/misselijk/onpasselijk maken :2 afkerig maken, onwelwillend stemmen, ontstemmen, ergeren :-- un persona contra un persona = iemand tegen iemand anders in het harnas jagen + indisponibile adj :1 niet beschikbaar, indisponibel + indisponibilitate sub :1 het niet-beschikbaar zijn indisposite adj :1 onwel, niet lekker, misselijk, onpasselijk :ille se senti -- = hij voelt zich niet lekker :2 misnoegd, ontstemd, onwelwillend :esser -- contra un persona = onwelwillend tegenover iemand staan indisposition sub :1 onwel zijn, lichte ziekte, ongesteldheid, misselijkheid :ille ha un -- gastric/stomachal = zijn maag is van streek :2 ontstemming, afkerigheid, onwelwillendheid indisputabile adj :1 onbetwistbaar + indisputabilitate sub :1 onbetwistbaarheid + indisputate adj :1 onbetwist :su direction -- = zijn onbetwist leiderschap + indissociabile adj :1 niet te scheiden, onverbrekelijk, onlosmakelijk verbonden :notiones -- = onlosmakelijk met elkaar verbonden begrippen :-- de su epocha = tijdgebonden indissolubile adj :1 onoplosbaar :2 onontbindbaar, onverbreekbaar, onverbrekelijk, onopzegbaar :ligamines -- = onverbrekelijke banden :contracto -- = onopzegbare verbintenis :indissolubilemente unite per le maritage/matrimonio = onverbrekelijk door het huwelijk verenigd :questiones indissolubilemente ligate = onverbrekelijk met elkaar verbonden kwesties indissolubilitate sub :1 onoplosbaarheid :2 onontbindbaarheid, onverbreekbaarheid, onverbrekelijkheid, onopzegbaarheid :-- de un contracto = onontbindbaarheid van een contract :-- del maritage/matrimonio catholic = onontbindbaarheid van het katholieke huwelijk indistincte adj :1 onduidelijk, vaag, niet goed te onderscheiden, verward :voce -- = onduidelijke stem :le frontieras ha devenite -- = de grenzen zijn verdoezeld :perciper indistinctemente objectos in le penumbra = onduidelijk voorwerpen waarnemen in het halfduister :pronunciar indistinctemente = onduidelijk uitspreken indistinction sub :1 gebrek aan duidelijkheid, vaagheid + indistinguibile adj :1 ononderscheidbaar, niet te onderscheiden :iste cosas es -- = die dingen zijn niet te onderscheiden + indistinguibilitate sub :1 ononderscheidbaarheid + indisturbate adj :1 ongestoord :2 onverstoord + indium sub :1 CHIMIA indium individual adj :1 individueel, (zuiver) persoonlijk :responsabilitate -- = eigen/persoonlijke verantwoordelijkheid :initiativa -- = eigen initiatief :camera -- = éénpersoonskamer :libertate -- = persoonlijke/individuele vrijheid :repartition -- = hoofdelijke omslag :2 individueel, afzonderlijk, bijzonder, apart, speciaal :caso -- = bijzonder/apart geval individualisar v :1 individualiseren, verbijzonderen, een individueel karakter geven aan, (iemand) tot een individu maken, (van eigenschappen) op het individu/op het bijzondere geval afstemmen :inseniamento individualisate = geïndividualiseerd onderwijs individualisation sub :1 het individualiseren, individualisering, verbijzondering individualismo sub :1 individualisme individualista sub :1 individualist individualista adj :1 individualistisch :adoptar un attitude -- = zich als een eenling opstellen + individualistic adj :1 individualistisch :tendentias -- = individualistische tendenties :ager --amente = individualistisch handelen individualitate sub :1 individualiteit, persoonlijkheid :2 eigen/bijzonder karakter, eigenaardigheid, oorspronkelijkheid individuar v :1 tot een individu maken, individueel maken individuation sub :1 het maken tot een individu, individuatie :2 individualiteit, persoonlijke identiteit individuo sub :1 enkeling, eenling, persoon, individu :le --s de un formicario = de individuen van een mierenhoop :sacrificar le -- al specie = het individu opofferen aan de soort :le -- e le societate = het individu en de maatschappij :un -- bizarre = een rare vent :un -- periculose = een gevaarlijk sujet indivise adj :1 onverdeeld, ongedeeld :hereditage -- = onverdeelde nalatenschap :proprietates -- = ongedeelde bezittingen :felicitate -- = ongedeeld geluk indivisibile adj :1 ondeelbaar, onsplitsbaar, onscheidbaar, onverbrekelijk :momento -- = ondeelbaar ogenblik :numero -- = ondeelbaar getal indivisibilitate sub :1 ondeelbaarheid, onsplitsbaarheid, onverbrekelijkheid :-- de un numero = ondeelbaarheid van een getal indivision sub :1 onverdeeldheid :mantener le -- = de onverdeeldheid handhaven Indo sub n pr :1 Indus + indoaryan adj :1 Indo-Arisch Indochina {sj} sub n pr :1 Indo-China indochinese {sj} adj :1 Indochinees :linguas -- = Indochinese talen indocile adj :1 ongezeglijk, ongehoorzaam, weerspannig :infante -- = ongezeglijk kind :alumno -- = ongehoorzame leerling :cavallo -- = weer-spannig paard indocilitate sub :1 ongezeglijkheid, ongehoorzaamheid, weerspannigheid :-- de un cavallo = weer-spannigheid van een paard + indoctrinamento sub :1 het indoctrineren, indoctrinatie + indoctrinar v :1 indoctrineren :-- le massas = de massa's indoctrineren :-- le electorato = het electoraat/de kiezers indoctrineren indoeuropee adj :1 Indo-Europees :linguas -- = Indo-Europese talen :phonetica -- = Indo-Europe-se fonetiek :morphologia -- = Indo-Europese morfologie indoeuropeo sub :1 Indo-Europeaan + indogermanic adj :1 Indogermaans + indo-iranian adj :1 Indoïraans + indol sub :1 CHIMIA indool, indol + indole sub :1 natuurlijke aard, karakter, inborst :haber un -- jovial = een joviaal karakter hebben indolente adj :1 MEDICINA pijnloos, gevoelloos :2 indolent, lui, traag, gezapig, vadsig, lusteloos, verveeld, apatisch indolentia sub :1 MEDICINA pijnloosheid, ongevoeligheid :2 indolentie, luiheid, traagheid, gezapigheid, vadsigheid, lusteloosheid, apathie :-- de character = traagheid van karakter + indologia sub :1 indologie + indologic adj :1 indologisch + indologista sub :1 indoloog indolor adj :1 pijnloos :parto/parturition -- = pijnloze bevalling :tractamento -- = pijnloze behandeling :tumor -- = pijnloze tumor indomabile adj :1 ontembaar (van dieren) :cavallo -- = ontembaar paard :2 FIGURATE onbedwingbaar, onbuigzaam, onverzettelijk :character -- = onverzettelijk karakter :voluntate -- = ontembare wil indomabilitate sub :1 ontembaarheid (van dieren) :2 onbedwingbaarheid, onbuigzaamheid, onverzettelijkheid + indo-malay sub :1 Indomaleis indomate adj :1 ongetemd, wild :passiones -- = onbeteugelde/wilde hartstochten :2 onbedwongen, onverzettelijk + indomesticabile adj :1 ontembaar Indonesia sub n pr :1 Indonesië indonesian adj :1 Indonesisch :Archipelago -- = Indonesische Archipel indonesiano sub :1 Indonesiër + indoor adj ANGLESE :1 indoor..., overdekt, zaal... :sport (A) -- = zaalsport :handball (A) -- = zaalhandbal :football (A) -- = zaalvoetbal :hockey (A) -- = zaalhockey :campionato de tennis (A) -- = indoortenniskampioenschap + indophenol sub :1 CHIMIA indofenol + indorsabile adj :1 COMMERCIO endossabel indorsamento sub :1 COMMERCIO endossement :-- complete = volledig endossement :-- conditional = voorwaardelijk endossement :-- restrictive = recta-endossement :-- in blanco = blanco endossement indorsar v :1 COMMERCIO endosseren :-- in blanco = in blanco endosseren indorsator sub :1 COMMERCIO endossant :-- anterior/precedente = voorafgaande endossant :-- posterior/sequente = volgende endossant + indri sub :1 ZOOLOGIA indri (halfaap van Madagascar) indubitabile adj :1 ontwijfelbaar, onbetwistbaar, zeker, stellig, overtuigend :veritate -- = onbetwistbare/stellige waarheid :successo -- = overtuigend succes :isto es -- = daaraan valt niet te twijfelen + indubitabilitate sub :1 onbetwistbaarheid, stelligheid, zekerheid indubitate adj :1 ontwijfelbaar, zonder twijfel, buiten twijfel :factos -- = zekere feiten inducer v :1 bewegen (tot), brengen (tot), overhalen (tot), overreden (tot) :-- in un error = op een dwaalspoor brengen :-- in tentation = in verzoeking leiden :-- al prostitution = tot prostitutie aanzetten :2 LOGICA afleiden, opmaken (uit) :3 PHYSICA induceren :radioactivitate inducite = geïnduceerde radio-activiteit + inductantia sub :1 PHYSICA wisselstroomweerstand, inductantie :-- mutue = wederkerige inductantie :-- acustic = akoestische inductantie :bobina de -- = inductantiespoel induction sub :1 LOGICA inductie, afleiding, gevolgtrekking :-- apodictic = apodictische inductie :-- mathematic = mathematische inductie :proceder per -- = inductief te werk gaan :2 PHYSICA inductie :bobina de -- = inductieklos/spoel :currente de -- = inductiestroom :electricitate de -- = inductie-elektriciteit :-- magnetic = magnetische inductie :-- electromagnetic = elektromagnetische inductie :-- electrostatic = elektrostatische inductie :-- unipolar/monopolar = eenpolige inductie :motor a -- = inductiemotor inductive adj :1 die/dat brengt/leidt (tot) :2 LOGICA inductief :methodo -- = inductieve methode :rationamento -- = inductieve redenering :applicar le methodo -- = inductief te werk gaan :3 PHYSICA inducerend, inductie... :currentes -- = inducerende stromen inductor sub :1 aanstichter, bewerker :2 PHYSICA inductor inductor adj :1 PHYSICA inductie... :currente -- = inductiestroom indulgente adj :1 toegeeflijk, vergevingsgezind, inschikkelijk, meegaand, welwillend, clement :matre -- = toegeeflijke moeder :judice -- = welwillende rechter :critica -- = welwillende/milde kritiek :moral -- = losse moraal indulgentia sub :1 toegeeflijkheid, inschikkelijkheid, vergevensgezindheid, clementie, begrip :tractar un persona con -- = iemand clement behandelen :haber -- = toegeeflijk zijn :2 CATHOLICISMO vergiffenis, strafontheffing, aflaat :littera de -- = aflaatbrief :traffico de --s = aflaathandel :-- partial = gedeeltelijke aflaat :-- plenari = volle aflaat :-- jubilar = jubilee-aflaat :meritar un -- = aflaat verdienen :conceder/accordar un -- a un persona = iemand aflaat schenken/verlenen indulgentiar v :1 CATHOLICISMO strafontheffing/aflaat toekennen/verbinden aan indulger v :1 toegeeflijk/inschikkelijk/clement zijn + indulina sub :1 CHIMIA induline indurabile adj :1 die/dat hard gemaakt kan worden :2 uit te houden, te verdragen, draaglijk indurar v :1 verharden, hard maken, harden :-- se contra le frigido = zich harden tegen de kou :tumor que se indura = tumor die hard wordt :2 verdragen, verduren, uitstaan, ergens tegen kunnen :deber -- le fame e le sete = honger en dorst moeten verduren :-- privationes = ontberingen lijden :-- privationes terribile = het zwaar te verduren hebben indurate adj :1 gehard :-- contra le frigido = gehard tegen de kou :celibatario -- = verstokte vrijgezel :criminal -- = verstokte misdadiger :2 (anque MEDICINA) verhard, MEDICINA vereelt :tumor -- = verharde tumor :3 verdragen, gedragen :suffrentia patientemente -- = geduldig gedragen lijden induration sub :1 het verharden :processo de -- = (ver)hardingsproces :2 FIGURATE verharding, gebrek aan gevoel :3 MEDICINA (weefsel)verharding, vereelting, harde plek, eeltplek :-- glandular = klierverharding :-- renal = nierverharding + indusio sub :1 BOTANICA dekvlies, indusium industria sub :1 handigheid, bekwaamheid :cavallero de -- = oplichter, flessentrekker :2 industrie, nijverheid, industrietak :obrero de -- = industriearbeider :grande -- = grootindustrie :branca de -- = tak van industrie :-- domestic/a domicilio/domiciliari = huisindustrie :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwindustrie :-- lactee/lactic/de lacte = zuivelindustrie :-- de aciero = staalindustrie :-- metallurgic = metaalindustrie :-- de mobiles = meubelindustrie :-- graphic = grafische industrie :-- de auto(mobile)s = auto-industrie :-- de guerra = oorlogsindustrie :-- de armamento = wapenindustrie :-- de petroleo = olie-industrie :-- petrochimic = petrochemische industrie :-- chimic = chemische industrie :-- ceramic = keramische industrie :-- textile = textielindustrie :-- de ligno = houtindustrie :-- de cauchu = rubberindustrie :-- de papiro = papierindustrie :-- de discos = platenindustrie :-- del carne = vleesindustrie :-- naval = scheepsbouw :-- de ferro = ijzerindustrie :-- de conservas = conservenindustrie :-- cosmetic/de cosmeticos = kosmetische industrie :-- minerari = mijnindustrie :-- pesante = zware industrie :-- legier = lichte industrie :-- de exportation = exportindustrie :-- informatic/de informatica = informatica-industrie :-- del tourismo = toeristenindustrie :-- basic/de base = basisindustrie :-- clave = sleutelindustrie :-- touristic {oe} = toeristenindustrie :discentralisar le -- = de industrie spreiden :discentralisation del -- = spreiding van de industrie :3 onderneming, fabriek, bedrijf :-- secundari = nevenbedrijf :-- continue = continubedrijf industrial adj :1 industrieel, industrie..., nijverheids... :artes -- = kunstnijverheid :revolution -- = industriële revolutie :banca -- = industriebank :urbe/citate -- = industriestad :schola -- = technische school, nijverheidsschool :producto -- = industrieprodukt :diamante -- = industriediamant :patata -- = fabrieksaardappel :pais -- = industrieland :region -- = fabrieksstreek :politica -- = industriebeleid :complexo -- = industriecomplex :interprisa -- = industriële onderneming :stabilimento/establimento -- = industriële vestiging :centro -- = industrieel centrum :exposition -- = industrietentoonstelling :imperio -- = industrieel imperium :epocha -- = industrieel tijdperk/tijdvak :esthetica -- = industriële vormgeving :decentralisation -- = industriespreiding :porto -- = industriehaven :sector -- = industriesector :progresso -- = industriële vooruitgang :zona/area -- = industriezone/terrein :obrero -- = industriearbeider :spia/spion -- = bedrijfsspion :spionage -- = bedrijfsspionage :residuos -- = industrieafval industrial sub :1 industrieel, fabrikant :grande -- = grootindustrieel + industrialisar v :1 industrialiseren :-- le agricultura = industriële methoden in de landbouw invoeren :-- le production del vino = de wijnproduktie industrialiseren :le region circum Rotterdam es multo industrialisate = rondom Rotterdam is veel industrie + industrialisate adj :1 geïndustrialiseerd :un pais altemente -- = een sterk geïndustrialiseerd land + industrialisation sub :1 industrialisatie, industrialisering :-- del agricultura = industrialisering van de landbouw :politica de -- = industrialisatiepolitiek :processo de -- = industrialisatieproces industrialismo sub :1 industrialisme + industrialista sub :1 industriëel industriose adj :1 handig, bekwaam, vaardig, vindingrijk :2 arbeidzaam, werkzaam, nijver, ijverig, vlijtig, naarstig + induvia sub :1 BOTANICA vruchthulsel, vruchtvlies + inebriante adj :1 dronken makend, bedwelmend, benevelend, koppig :vino -- = koppige wijn inebriar v :1 dronken maken, beschonken maken :-- se = inebriar se :2 FIGURATE bedwelmen :-- se = zich bedwelmen + inebriation sub :1 dronkenschap :sequelas de -- = kater, houten kop :-- extatic/ecstatic = extatische roes + ineconomic adj :1 oneconomisch inedibile adj :1 oneetbaar, niet te eten inedibilitate sub :1 oneetbaarheid inedite adj :1 onuitgegeven, niet gepubliceerd :correspondentia -- = onuitgegeven correspondentie :2 ongeredigeerd, ongewijzigd uitgegeven, ongeannoteerd + ineducabile adj :1 niet op te voeden, onopvoedbaar :publico -- = onopvoedbaar publiek + ineducabilitate sub :1 onopvoedbaarheid + ineducate adj :1 onopgevoed + ineducation sub :1 onopgevoedheid, ongemanierdheid + ineducato sub :1 onopgevoed persoon ineffabile adj :1 onuitsprekelijk, onverwoordbaar, onzegbaar, onnoembaar, onuitdrukbaar, waar geen woorden voor zijn :joia/gaudio -- = onuitsprekelijke vreugde :tristessa -- = onuitspreekbare droefheid ineffabilitate sub :1 onuitsprekelijkheid :-- de un sentimento = onuitsprekelijkheid van een gevoel + ineffective adj :1 ineffectief, onwerkzaam, ondoeltreffend + ineffectuabile adj :1 onuitvoerbaar, niet realiseerbaar :projecto -- = onuitvoerbaar plan + ineffectuabilitate sub :1 onuitvoerbaarheid :-- de un projecto = onuitvoerbaarheid van een plan inefficace adj :1 ondoeltreffend, niet werkzaam, vruchteloos, niet effectief :remedio/medicamento -- = niet werkzaam geneesmiddel :mesura -- = ondoeltreffende maatregel inefficacia sub :1 ondoeltreffendheid, het niet werkzaam zijn, het niet effectief zijn, vruchteloosheid + inefficacitate sub :1 ondoeltreffendheid, het niet werkzaam zijn, het niet effectief zijn, vruchteloosheid inefficiente adj :1 ongeschikt, onbruikbaar, geen effect sorterend, ondoeltreffend, inefficiënt :un systema -- = een inefficiënt systeem inefficientia sub :1 ongeschiktheid, onbruikbaarheid, ondoeltreffendheid, inefficiëntie + inelastic adj :1 inelastisch, onelastisch, onrekbaar :collision -- = inelastische collisie + inelasticitate sub :1 onrekbaarheid, inelasticiteit inelegante adj :1 onelegant, onbevallig, lomp, smakeloos inelegantia sub :1 gebrek aan elegantie, onbevalligheid, smakeloosheid ineligibile adj :1 niet verkiesbaar, onverkiesbaar :2 ongewenst, niet in aanmerking komend ineligibilitate sub :1 onverkiesbaarheid :causas de -- = oorzaken van onverkiesbaarheid + ineliminabile adj :1 niet te elimineren + ineloquente adj :1 niet welsprekend, niet eloquent ineluctabile adj :1 onvermijdelijk, onontkoombaar, onafwendbaar, onverbiddelijk :destino -- = onontkoombaar lot :necessitate -- = onvermijdelijke noodzakelijkheid :consequentia -- = onvermijdelijke consequentie + ineluctabilitate sub :1 onvermijdelijkheid, onontkoombaarheid, onafwendbaarheid, onverbiddelijkheid :-- del morte = onvermijdelijkheid van de dood + ineludibile adj :1 onvermijdbaar, onvermijdelijk, onontkoombaar :destino -- = onontkoombaar lot + ineludibilitate sub :1 onontkoombaarheid, onvermijdbaarheid + inemendabile adj :1 wat niet kan worden verbeterd :vitio -- = onverbeterlijke ondeugd inenarrabile adj :1 onbeschrijfelijk, onbeschrijfbaar, niet te beschrijven, niet onder woorden te brengen :dolor -- = niet te beschrijven pijn inepte adj :1 inept, absurd, onzinnig, idioot, dwaas, ongerijmd :rationamento -- = absurde redenering ineptia sub :1 ineptie, absurditeit, onzinnigheid, dwaasheid, ongerijmdheid :dicer --s = absurde dingen zeggen ineptitude sub :1 onzinnigheid, domheid, stommiteit, dwaasheid, onzin :2 ongeschiktheid, onbeholpenheid inequabile adj :1 ongelijk (verdeeld), onevenwichtig inequal adj :1 ongelijk, ongelijkmatig :versos -- = ongelijke versregels :fortias -- = ongelijke krachten :lucta/combatto -- = ongelijke strijd :adversarios -- = ongelijk(waardig)e tegenstanders :jocatores -- = ongelijke spelers :con un successo -- = met wisselend succes + inequalabile adj :1 niet te evenaren, weergaloos, onnavolgbaar :qualitate -- = niet te evenaren kwaliteit + inequalifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met ongelijke of ongelijkzijdige bladeren + inequaliserrate adj :1 BOTANICA ongelijkmatig gezaagd inequalitate sub :1 ongelijkheid, ongelijkmatigheid :-- juridic = rechtsongelijkheid :-- social = sociale/maatschappelijke ongelijkheid :-- del pulso = ongelijkmatigheid van de pols(slag) :2 hobbel :plen de --s = vol hobbels en bobbels + inequation sub :1 MATHEMATICA voorwaardelijke ongelijkheid :resolver un -- = een voorwaardelijke ongelijkheid oplossen + inequilateral adj :1 ongelijkzijdig, ongelijkbenig + inequitabile adj :1 onbillijk, onrechtmatig, ongerechtvaardigd + inequitate sub :1 onbillijkheid, onrechtvaardigheid + inequivoc adj :1 ondubbelzinnig, ontwijfelbaar :in terminos -- = in niet mis te verstane bewoordingen + ineradicabile adj :1 niet uit te roeien, niet te verdelgen, onuitroeibaar + ineradicabilitate sub :1 onuitroeibaarheid, onverdelgbaarheid + inerme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA ongewapend BOTANICA zonder stekels of doornen :tenia -- = ongewapende lintworm :pedunculo -- = stengel zonder stekels of doornen :bromo -- = kweekdravik inerte adj :1 bewegingloos, onbeweeglijk :2 futloos, lusteloos, traag, slap, vadsig, apatisch :3 PHYSICA CHIMIA inert, niet reagerend :massa -- = trage massa :helium es chimicamente -- = helium is chemisch inert inertia sub :1 futloosheid, lusteloosheid, traagheid, vadsigheid, slapheid, apathie :-- mental = geestelijke traagheid :2 PHYSICA inertie :-- rotative = rotatietraagheid :-- acustic = akoestische traagheid :axe de -- = traagheidsas :fortia de -- = traagheid(skracht) :massa de -- = traagheidsmassa :pression de -- = traagheidsdruk :resistentia de -- = traagheidsweerstand :tensor de -- = traagheidstensor :starter (A) de -- = traagheidsstarter :principio de -- = wet van de traagheid :momento de -- central = centraal traagheidsmoment + inertial adj :1 PHYSICA inertie betreffend, traagheids..., inertiaal :massa -- = trage massa + inerudite adj :1 onwetend + inerudition sub :1 onwetendheid + inerudito sub :1 iemand met weinig kennis, onontwikkeld persoon + inescappabile adj :1 onontkoombaar, onvermijdelijk, onafwendbaar + inescappabilitate sub :1 onontkoombaarheid, onvermijdelijkheid, onafwendbaarheid + inessential adj :1 bijkomstig, onbelangrijk, niet van wezenlijk belang + inesthetic adj :1 onesthetisch :cicatrice -- = onesthetisch litteken inestimabile adj :1 onschatbaar, ontaxeerbaar :servicios -- = onschatbare diensten :pictura de valor -- = schilderij van onschatbare waarde :documento de valor -- = document van onschatbare waarde + inevidente adj :1 niet evident, niet vanzelfsprekend + inevidentia sub :1 het niet vanzelfsprekend zijn inevitabile adj :1 onvermijdelijk, onontkoombaar, onafwendbaar, noodzakelijk :periculo -- = onafwendbaar gevaar :disfacta -- = onafwendbare nederlaag :consequentia -- = onvermijdelijk/noodwendig gevolg + inevitabilitate sub :1 onvermijdelijkheid, onontkoombaarheid inexacte adj :1 inexact, incorrect, inaccuraat, onnauwkeurig, onjuist, fout, verkeerd :calculo -- = onjuiste berekening :traduction -- = onnauwkeurige vertaling :informationes -- = verkeerde inlichtingen :dar un version -- de un evento = een onjuiste versie van een gebeurtenis geven inexactitude sub :1 onnauwkeurigheid, onjuistheid :-- de un calculo = onnauwkeurigheid van een berekening :-- de un testimonio = onjuistheid van een getuigenis inexcitabile adj :1 onprikkelbaar, voor prikkels ongevoelig + inexcitabilitate sub :1 ongevoeligheid voor prikkels + inexcogitabile adj :1 wat niet uitgedacht/bedacht/verzonnen kan worden inexcusabile adj :1 niet te verontschuldigen, onvergeeflijk, niet goed te praten :error/falta -- = onvergeeflijke fout :negligentia -- = onvergeeflijke slordigheid :su conducta/comportamento es -- = zijn gedrag is niet te verontschuldigen + inexcusabilitate sub :1 niet te verontschuldigen karakter (van iets) inexecutabile adj :1 onuitvoerbaar :planos -- = onuitvoerbare plannen :musica -- = onspeelbare muziek + inexecutate adj :1 onuitgevoerd :travalios/labores -- = onuitgevoerde werken + inexecution sub :1 niet-nakoming, niet-naleving :-- de un contracto = niet-nakoming van een contract inexhauribile adj :1 onuitputtelijk :fonte -- = onuitputtelijke bron :patientia -- = onuitputbaar/onuitputtelijk geduld + inexhauribilitate sub :1 onuitputtelijkheid :le -- de vostre energia = de onuitputtelijkheid van uw energie inexhauste adj :1 niet uitgeput, onuitgeput inexhaustibile adj :1 onuitputtelijk :fonte -- = onuitputtelijke bron :patientia -- = onuitputbaar/onuitputtelijk geduld + inexhaustibilitate sub :1 onuitputtelijkheid inexigibile adj :1 onopeisbaar, onopvorderbaar :debita -- = onopvorderbare schuld + inexigibilitate sub :1 onopeisbaarheid, onopvorderbaarheid :-- de un debita = onopvorderbaarheid van een schuld inexistente adj :1 niet bestaand, niet aanwezig :ricchessa -- = niet bestaande rijkdom :le mundo -- del legenda = de niet bestaande wereld van de legende inexistentia sub :1 het niet-bestaan, afwezigheid :-- de un testamento = afwezigheid van een testament inexorabile adj :1 onverbiddelijk, onvermurwbaar, meedogenloos, onontkoombaar :judice -- = onverbiddelijke rechter :frigido -- = meedogenloze koude :monstrar se -- = zich onverbiddelijk tonen, zich niet laten verbidden :le maladia evolve inexorabilemente verso le morte = de ziekte ontwikkelt zich onverbiddelijk naar de dood inexorabilitate sub :1 onverbiddelijkheid, onvermurwbaarheid :le -- del destino = de onverbiddelijkheid van het lot + inexpectate adj :1 onverwacht :successo -- = onverwacht succes :visitator -- = onverwachte bezoeker inexperientia sub :1 onervarenheid, gebrek aan ervaring :-- juvenil = jeugdige onervarenheid :-- del juventute = onervarenheid van de jeugd :su -- del vita = zijn gebrek aan levenservaring inexperimentate adj :1 onervaren, ongeoefend :mano -- = ongeoefende hand :amante -- = onervaren minnaar :photographo -- = fotograaf zonder ervaring :alpinista -- = ongeoefende bergbeklimmer :un juvene homine -- = een onervaren jongeman :un arma nove ancora -- = een wapen waarmee men nog geen ervaring heeft inexperte adj :1 ondeskundig, onervaren, onhandig, onbedreven :mano -- = onbedreven hand inexpiabile adj :1 onvergeeflijk, niet goed te maken, niet te verzoenen, onverzoenlijk :crimine -- = onvergeeflijke misdaad :odio -- = onverzoenlijke haat inexpiate adj :1 niet verzoend, straffeloos, ongestraft + inexplanabile adj :1 onverklaarbaar, onbegrijpelijk inexplicabile adj :1 onverklaarbaar, onbegrijpelijk :comportamento/conducta -- = onverklaarbaar/vreemd gedrag :mysterio -- = onverklaarbaar misterie :enigma -- = onbegrijpelijk raadsel :motivo -- = onverklaarbaar motief :phenomeno -- = onverklaarbaar verschijnsel inexplicabilitate sub :1 onverklaarbaarheid, onbegrijpelijkheid :le -- de su conducta/comportamento surprende totes = zijn onverklaarbaar gedrag verrast allen inexplicate adj :1 onverklaard, niet opgehelderd, onopgelost :phenomeno -- = onverklaard verschijnsel :crimine -- = onopgeloste misdaad :mysterio -- = onopgelost mysterie :le catastrophe remane/resta -- = de ramp blijft onopgehelderd + inexploitabile {plwa} adj :1 niet exploiteerbaar :jacimento -- de mineral = niet exploiteerbare ertslaag + inexploitate {plwa} adj :1 niet geëxploiteerd, onontgonnen :ricchessas -- = onontgonnen rijkdommen :ressources (F) -- = onontgonnen hulpbronnen inexplorabile adj :1 niet te exploreren, onexploreerbaar, ontoegankelijk :foreste -- = ontoegankelijk woud inexplorate adj :1 niet doorzocht, niet geëxploreerd :camminos -- = onbetreden wegen :possibilitate -- = niet onderzochte mogelijkheid :le fundo del mar es ancora -- = de zeebodem is nog niet doorzocht + inexplosive adj :1 onontplofbaar inexpressive adj :1 nietszeggend, uitdrukkingsloos, zonder expressie :parolas -- = nietszeggende woorden :reguardo -- = uitdrukkingsloze blik :visage -- = uitdrukkingsloos gezicht :oculos -- = weinig sprekende ogen :stilo -- = stijl zonder veel expressie inexprimibile adj :1 onuitsprekelijk, onbeschrijfelijk, niet onder woorden te brengen :pensatas/pensamentos -- = niet onder woorden te brengen gedachten :joia/gaudio -- = onuitsprekelijke vreugde + inexprimite adj :1 onuitgesproken, ongeuit :reproches {sj} -- = onuitgesproken verwijten inexpugnabile adj :1 onneembaar, tegen elke aanval bestand :virtute -- = onwankelbare deugd(zaamheid) :castello -- = onneembaar kasteel :obstaculo -- = onneembare hindernis :defensa -- = onoverwinnelijke verdediging + inexpugnabilitate sub :1 onneembaarheid :le -- del castello = de onneembaarheid van het kasteel inextensibile adj :1 onrekbaar, niet rekbaar, onelastisch :material -- = onelastisch materiaal, materiaal dat niet uitrekt :texito -- = niet rekbaar weefsel :filo -- = onrekbare draad :concession -- = niet rekbare concessie + inextensibilitate sub :1 onrekbaarheid inextension sub :1 gebrek aan uitgestrektheid, beperktheid + in extenso LATINO :1 in extenso, in zijn volle lengte, woordelijk, onverkort :publicar un discurso -- = een rede in zijn geheel/onverkort publiceren :reproducer un cosa -- = iets in extenso weergeven inextinguibile adj :1 on(uit)blusbaar, onlesbaar, onverzadigbaar, onbedaarlijk :foco -- = onblusbaar vuur :odio -- = on(uit)blusbare haat :sete -- = onlesbare dorst :risada -- = onbedaarlijk gelach inextirpabile adj :1 onverdelgbaar, onuitroeibaar :mal herba -- = onuitroeibaar onkruid :radice -- = onuitroeibare wortel :mal -- = onuitroeibaar kwaad + inextirpabilitate sub :1 onverdelgbaarheid, onuitroeibaarheid in extremis sub LATINO :1 in extremis, in de laatste ogenblikken (van het leven) :disposition testamentari -- = testamentaire beschikking in extremis :2 FIGURATE op het laatste moment, op het nippertje + inextricabile adj :1 onontwarbaar :nodo -- = onontwarbare knoop :dedalo -- de camminos/vias = onontwarbare wirwar van wegen :2 uiterst verward, uiterst ingewikkeld :problema -- = uiterst ingewikkeld probleem :confusion -- = chaotische verwarring + inextricabilitate sub :1 onontwarbaarheid infacete adj :1 niet leuk, flauw, zouteloos infacibile adj :1 ondoenlijk, niet te doen :iste ascension es -- = die bestijging is niet te doen infacibilitate sub :1 ondoenlijkheid, onuitvoerbaarheid + infacunde adj :1 onwelsprekend, weinig spraakzaam + infacundia sub :1 onwelsprekendheid infallibile adj :1 onfeilbaar :instincto -- = onfeilbaar instinct :methodo -- = onfeilbare methode :medicina -- = onfeilbaar geneesmiddel :le papa es -- quando ille parla ex cathedra = de paus is onfeilbaar wanneer hij ex cathedra spreekt + infallibilismo sub :1 principe van de pauselijke onfeilbaarheid infallibilitate sub :1 onfeilbaarheid :dogma del -- pontifical/del papa = dogma van de pauselijke onfeilbaarheid :-- de un judicamento = onfeilbaarheid van een oordeel + infalsificabile adj :1 onvervalsbaar :documento -- = document dat niet vervalst kan worden infamante adj :1 JURIDIC smadelijk, onterend :accusation -- = onterende beschuldiging :imputation -- = smadelijke aantijging :nomine -- = schandnaam :pena -- = smadelijke straf infamar v :1 onteren, belasteren, bekladden :-- un juvena = een meisje haar eer ontnemen + infamation sub :1 ontering, schandvlek + infamator sub :1 eerrover, lasteraar + infamatori adj :1 onterend, lasterlijk :scripto -- = schandschrift infame adj :1 verachtelijk, schandelijk, minderwaardig, infaam, eerloos, snood, onterend :traition -- = snood verraad :scripto -- = schotschrift :calumnia -- = smerige laster :mendacio/mentita -- = schandelijke leugen :acto -- = eerloze daad :individuo -- = verachtelijk individu infamia sub :1 schandelijkheid, schande, gemeenheid, laagheid :-- de un crimine = laagheid van een misdaad :macula de -- = schandvlek :coperir se de -- = zijn goede naam te grabbel gooien :2 schandelijke daad, infamie :committer un -- = een schanddaad begaan infante sub :1 zuigeling, baby, kleuter :guardiana de --s = kinderjuffrouw, kinderoppas :cochietta {sj} de -- = kinderwagen :2 kind :-- adoptive = pleegkind :-- trovate = vondeling :-- substituite = ondergeschoven kind :-- prodigio = wonderkind :-- illegitime = buitenechtelijk kind :biblia pro --s = kinderbijbel :baptismo de -- = kinderdoop :festa pro le --s = kinderfeest :bicycletta de/pro -- = kinderfiets :vestimentos de/pro --s = kinderkleding :mano de -- = kinderhand :corde de -- = kinderhart :capite/testa de -- = kinderhoofd :choro de --s = kinderkoor :tarifa reducite pro --s = kinderkorting :ticket (A) (a tarifa reducite) pro --s = kinderkaartje :cruciada del --s = kinderkruistocht :litteratura pro --s = kinderliteratuur :programma pro --s = kinderprogramma :judice del --s = kinderrechter :calceo/scarpa de -- = kinderschoen :casa de --s = kindertehuis :hospital de --s = kinderziekenhuis :protection de --s = kinderbescherming :JURIDIC parte de -- = kindsdeel :numero de --s = kindertal :sedia de -- = kinderstoel :educar --s = kinderen opvoeden :adoptar un -- = een kind adopteren/aannemen :isto es un joco de -- = dat is kinderspel, een kind kan de was doen :3 ESPANIA infante infanteria sub :1 MILITAR infanterie :regimento de -- = infanterieregiment :battalion de -- = infanteriebataljon :brigada de -- = infanteriebrigade :caserna de -- = infanteriekazerne :-- aeroportate = luchtinfanterie :soldato de -- = infanterist infantia sub :1 kleuterjaren, kleutertijd :desde le plus tenere -- = van jongs af, van kindsbeen af :2 kinderjaren, kindsheid :amico de -- = jeugdvriend :evocar le -- = terugdenken aan zijn kinderjaren infanticida sub :1 kindermoordenaar + infanticida adj :1 matre -- = kindermoordenares :patre -- = kindermoordenaar infanticidio sub :1 kindermoord infantil adj :1 kinderachtig, kinderlijk, kinder... :festa -- = kinderfeest :baptismo -- = kinderdoop :choro -- = kinderkoor :biblia -- = kinderbijbel :cruciada -- = kinderkruistocht :corpore -- = kinderlichaam :alimentation -- = kindervoeding :canto -- = kinderzang :anima -- = kinderziel :clinica -- = kinderkliniek :mortalitate -- = kindersterfte :2 MEDICINA kinder... :paralyse (-ysis) -- = kinderverlamming :medico -- = kinderarts :3 PSYCHOLOGIA infantiel + infantilisar v :1 infantiliseren + infantilisation sub :1 infantilisatie infantilismo sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA infantilisme, infantiel gedrag (van volwassene) + infantilitate sub :1 kinderlijkheid + infantin adj :1 kinderlijk, kind... :amor -- = kinderlijke liefde :canto -- = kinderzang :voce -- = kinderstem :linguage -- = kindertaal :joco -- = kinderspel :festa -- = kinderpartij :pavor -- = kinderangst :naivitate/candor -- = kinderlijke naïveteit :remarca -- = kinderlijke opmerking + infarcto sub :1 infarct, verstopping :-- cardiac = hartinfarct :-- cerebral = herseninfarct + infarctogene adj :1 MEDICINA infarctogeen + infarctual adj :1 mbt een infarct infarinar v :1 met meel bestrooien/bestuiven infatigabile adj :1 onvermoeibaar, onverdroten :laborator -- = onvermoeibare/noeste werker :camminator -- = onvermoeibare (lange-afstands)wandelaar :zelo -- = onverdroten ijver + infatigabilitate sub :1 onvermoeibaarheid + infatigate adj :1 onvermoeid infatuar v :1 verdwazen, verblinden, overdreven enthousiast maken :-- se = dol worden (op), een dwaze voorliefde opvatten (voor), hoog weglopen (met) (ook: met zichzelf) infatuation sub :1 dwaze ingenomenheid (ook: met zichzelf), verdwaasdheid, bevlieging, overdreven en oppervlakkig enthousiasme infebramento sub :1 het koortsig maken :2 koortsigheid infebrar v :1 koortsig maken + infectante adj :1 infecterend, aanstekend, besmettend infectar v :1 MEDICINA infecteren, besmetten, aansteken :-- un plaga = een wond infecteren :2 verpesten (lucht, etc.), bederven, doen stinken :le fabrica de productos chimic infecta le atmosphera = de fabriek van chemische produkten verpest de atmosfeer infecte adj :1 walgelijk, weerzinwekkend, stinkend :odor -- = walgelijke stank :gusto -- = walgelijke smaak :caronia -- = stinkend kadaver :halito -- = stinkende adem :cloaca -- = stinkend riool infection sub :1 MEDICINA infectie, besmetting, aansteking :-- cutanee = huidinfectie :-- viral = virusinfectie :-- tetanic = tetanusinfectie :-- aural = oorontsteking :-- del sanguine = bloedvergiftiging :-- intestinal = darminfectie :foco de -- = besmettingshaard :2 verpesting, verrotting, bederf infectiose adj :1 besmettelijk, infectie... :foco -- = besmettingshaard :maladia -- = infectieziekte + infectiositate sub :1 besmettelijkheid, infectiositeit infective sub :1 besmettelijk, infectie... :maladia -- = besmettelijke ziekte :foco -- = besmettingshaard + infectivitate sub :1 besmettingsvermogen, contagiositeit infecunde adj :1 onvruchtbaar :animal -- = onvruchtbaar dier :solo/terra -- = onvruchtbare grond/aarde infecunditate sub :1 onvruchtbaarheid :-- de un animal = onvruchtbaarheid van een dier :-- del solo = onvruchtbaarheid van de bodem :-- de un polemica = onvruchtbaarheid van een polemiek infelice adj :1 ongelukkig :amor -- = ongelukkige liefde :vita -- = ongelukkig leven + infelicissime adj :1 doodongelukkig infelicitate sub :1 het ongelukkig zijn :2 (tegenslag) ongeluk infere adj :1 BOTANICA onderstandig :ovario -- = onderstandig vruchtbeginsel inferentia sub :1 het infereren, afleiding, gevolgtrekking, inferentie :-- deductive = deductieve inferentie inferer v :1 infereren, afleiden, besluiten, opmaken inferibile adj :1 afleidbaar, op te maken inferior adj :1 lager, onderst, onder..., beneden... :curso -- de un fluvio = benedenloop van een rivier :etage (F) -- = benedenverdieping :mandibula/maxilla -- = onderkaak :labio -- = onderlip :passage -- = onderdoorgang, tunnel(tje) :planeta -- = binnenplaneet :angulo -- = benedenhoek :latere -- = onderkant :bordo -- = onderrand :strato -- = onderlaag :Egypto Inferior = Beneden-Egypte :Danubio Inferior = Beneden-Donau :Rheno Inferior = Beneden-Rijn :(op schip) ponte -- = benedendek :ASTRONOMIA culmination -- = onderste culminatie :-- al media = beneden het gemiddelde :esser -- a = onderdoen voor :2 kleiner, minder, lager, ondergeschikt, inferieur :tribunal -- = lagere rechtbank :animales -- = lagere dieren :plantas -- = lagere planten :classes -- del societate = lagere maatschappelijke klassen :position -- = ondergeschikte positie :duo es -- a tres = twee is kleiner dan drie + inferior sub :1 ondergeschikte inferioritate sub :1 inferioriteit, minderheid, minderwaardigheid, ondergeschiktheid :complexo de -- = minderwaardigheidscomplex, minusbesef :sentimento de -- = minderwaardigheidsgevoel :-- technic = technische achterstand :nostre -- numeric = onze geringere getalssterkte :2 lagere ligging infernal adj :1 hels, helle..., duivels :petra -- helse steen ( zilvernitraat) :machina -- = helse machine :potentias -- = helse machten :astutia -- = duivelse list :ruito/strepito/fracasso -- = hels lawaai :2 zeer slecht, afschuwelijk :calor -- = bloedhitte + infernalitate sub :1 hels karakter inferno sub :1 hel, onderwereld, dodenrijk :ruito/fracasso/strepito de -- = hels kabaal :le portas del -- = de poorten der hel :pavor del -- = angst voor de hel :le antecamera/antesala del -- = het voorportaal van de hel :le celo, le purgatorio e le -- = de hemel, het vagevuur en de hel :2 FIGURATE hel, inferno :-- del jungla = groene hel :-- de foco = hel van vuur :le -- de Stalingrad = de hel/het inferno van Stalingrad :converter le vita de un persona in un -- = het leven van iemand tot een hel maken infertile adj :1 onvruchtbaar, schraal, dor, steriel :terra/solo -- = onvruchtbare grond :campo -- = onvruchtbare akker :discussion -- = steriele discussie :spirito -- = steriele geest infertilitate sub :1 onvruchtbaarheid, schraalheid, dorheid, infertiliteit infestar v :1 (mbt ongedierte/plunderaars) teisteren, onveilig maken :le robatores infestava le camminos = dieven maakten de wegen onveilig :infestate de mosquitos = vergeven van de muggen infestation sub :1 teistering (door plunderaars, ongedierte), plaag infestator sub :1 teisteraar, plunderaar infeste adj :1 nadelig, schadelijk :2 vijandig infeudar v :1 HISTORIA als leengoed geven aan, belenen, met een leen begiftigen, tot leenman maken infeudation sub :1 HISTORIA het begiftigen met een leengoed + infibular v :1 afsluiten van de geslachtsorganen van een dier, ringen + infibulation sub :1 het afsluiten van de geslachtsorganen van een dier, infibulatie, het ringen infidel adj :1 ontrouw, trouweloos, niet getrouw :spo(n)so/marito -- = ontrouwe echtgenoot :2 onbetrouwbaar, onjuist, onnauwkeurig :traductor -- = onnauwkeurige vertaler :traduction -- = onnauwkeurige vertaling :historia -- = onbetrouwbaar/onjuist verhaal :balancia -- = onnauwkeurige balans :3 ongelovig, heidens :populos -- = heidense volken infidelitate sub :1 ontrouw, trouweloosheid :-- conjugal/nuptial = echtelijke ontrouw :2 onbetrouwbaarheid, onjuistheid, onnauwkeurigheid :-- de un historico = onbetrouwbaarheid/onnauwkeurigheid van een geschiedschrijver infilada sub :1 aaneengesloten reeks, rij, aaneenschakeling infilar v :1 (de draad) in de naald steken, (kralen) rijgen (aan een draad) :-- un aco/un agulia = een draad in de naald steken :-- perlas = parels rijgen :2 op een rij plaatsen, een rij vormen, rangschikken (in een rij) infiltrar v :1 :-- se = 1. binnen/doordringen (in), doorsijpelen (in), doorzijgen, inwateren, 2. FIGURATE tersluiks/ongemerkt binnendringen, infiltreren :-- in un movimento = in een beweging infiltreren + infiltrat sub :1 MEDICINA infiltraat infiltration sub :1 insijpeling, doorsijpeling, doorzijging, inwatering, langzame indringing, infiltratie :processo de -- = infiltratieproces :velocitate de -- = infiltratiesnelheid :-- anisotrope = anisotrope kwel :2 FIGURATE infiltratie :tentativa de -- = infiltratiepoging + infiltrator sub :1 infiltrant + infiltrometro sub :1 infiltratiemeter + infime adj :1 gering, uiterst klein, miniem, zeer laag :detalio -- = minuscuul detail :differentia -- = miniem verschil :quantitate -- = uiterst kleine hoeveelheid infinitate sub :1 oneindigheid, oneindig karakter :-- del spatio = oneindigheid van de ruimte :axioma del -- = infiniteitsaxioma :2 oneindig aantal, oneindige hoeveelheid, massa, grote menigte :un -- de personas = een massa mensen :un -- de questiones = ontelbaar aantal vragen infinite adj :1 oneindig, eindeloos (groot), eeuwig, grenzeloos, mateloos :beatitude -- = eeuwige gelukzaligheid :deserto -- = eindeloze/onafzienbare woestijn :spatio -- = eindeloze ruimte :misericordia -- de Deo = Gods oneindige barmhartigheid :patientia -- = eindeloos/grenzeloos/onuitputtelijk geduld :de -- bontate = algoed, door en door goed :MATHEMATICA numero -- = oneindig getal :MATHEMATICA quantitate -- = oneindige hoeveelheid :MATHEMATICA erie/progression -- = oneindige reeks :MATHEMATICA infinitemente grande = oneindig groot :MATHEMATICA infinitemente parve = oneindig klein :diversitate -- del natura = oneindige verscheidenheid van de natuur infinitesimal adj :1 oneindig klein, ontzettend klein, minuscuul, zeer gering :2 MATHEMATICA oneindig klein :calculo -- = infinitesimaalrekening, differentiaal- en integraalrekening infinitesime adj :1 ontzettend klein, minuscuul, miniem, zeer gering + infinitival adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA mbt/van de infinitief infinitive adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :modo -- = onbepaalde wijs, infinitief, infinitivus infinitivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onbepaalde wijs, infinitief, infinitivus infinito sub :1 oneindige, oneindigheid, PHOTOGRAPHIA oneindig :-- del oceano = oneindigheid van de oceaan :extender se al -- = zich eindeloos uitstrekken :(usque) al -- = tot in het oneindige :2 MATHEMATICA oneindige hoeveelheid infinitude sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA oneindigheid, infiniteit infirmar v :1 ontkrachten, verzwakken, krachteloos maken, ontzenuwen (argumenten) :-- un prova/proba = een bewijs ontzenuwen :-- un testimonio = een getuigenis ontkrachten :-- un declaration = een verklaring ontkrachten :2 JURIDIC vernietigen, nietig verklaren, te niet doen, ongeldig verklaren, ongedaan maken :-- un judicamento = een oordeel nietig verklaren infirmation sub :1 het ontkrachten, ontkrachting, het verzwakken, verzwakking, het ontzenuwen (van argumenten), ontzenuwing :-- de un prova/proba = ontzenuwing van een bewijs :2 JURIDIC ongeldige verklaring, nietigverklaring, vernietiging infirme adj :1 zwak, krachteloos :2 onvast, weifelend :3 invalide, hulpbehoevend, gebrekkig infirmera sub :1 verpleegster :-- principal = hoofdzuster :-- auxiliar = verpleeghulp :-- de nocte = nachtzuster :-- de jorno = dagzuster :-- geriatric = bejaardenverpleegster :-- obstetrice = kraamverpleegster :diploma de -- = verpleegstersdiploma infirmeria sub :1 ziekenhuis, ziekenzaal, ziekenboeg infirmero sub :1 verpleger, (zieken)broeder :-- geriatric = bejaardenverzorger :-- militar = hospitaalsoldaat :-- de jorno = dagverpleger :-- de nocte = nachtverpleger infirmitate sub :1 gebrek, kwaal, ziekte, zwakte, zwakheid :--s del vetulessa = kwalen van de ouderdom + infixo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA infix, tussenvoegsel + inflabile adj :1 opblaasbaar :animal -- = opblaasbeest :pupa -- = opblaaspop inflammabile adj :1 (ont)brandbaar, ontvlambaar, brandgevaarlijk :materia -- = brandbare stof :liquido -- = brandbare vloeistof :2 FIGURATE (licht) ontvlambaar inflammabilitate sub :1 brandbaarheid, ontvlambaarheid :-- de benzina/gasolina = brandbaarheid van benzine :2 FIGURATE ontvlambaarheid inflammar v :1 doen branden, doen vlammen, in brand steken, aansteken :2 MEDICINA een ontsteking veroorzaken :3 aanvuren, geestdriftig maken inflammate adj :1 brandend, vurig :2 MEDICINA ontstoken inflammation sub :1 ontbranding, ontvlamming :-- spontanee = zelfontbranding :2 MEDICINA ontsteking, brand, vurigheid :-- del retina = netvliesontsteking :-- del aure(s) = oorontsteking :-- del hepate/ficato = leverontsteking :-- del lingua = tongontsteking :-- labial = lipontsteking :-- pulmonar = longontsteking :-- maxillar = kaakontsteking inflammative adj :1 brandend, ontstekend inflammatori adj :1 MEDICINA ontstekings..., met ontsteking gepaard gaande :maladia -- = ziekte die met ontstekingen gepaard gaat :2 aanvurend, opwinding beögend inflar v :1 opblazen, doen zwellen, doen opzetten, vullen, oppompen (fietsband/ballon), FIGURATE aandikken :-- le voce = de stem doen aanzwellen :-- su genas = zijn wangen opblazen :-- un incidente = een voorval opblazen :2 (kunstmatig) opdrijven, vergroten, inflatie teweegbrengen, inflateren, inflationeren :3 MEDICINA (op)zwellen, opzetten + inflate adj :1 opgeblazen, gezwollen :visage -- = opgezet/opgezwollen gezicht :haber le glandulas -- = opgezette klieren hebben :haber le labio -- = een dikke lip hebben :haber un aspecto -- = er opgeblazen uitzien inflation sub :1 het opblazen, het doen zwellen, het oppompen (fietsband, ballon) :2 FIGURATE overdreven toename :3 ECONOMIA inflatie :-- del precios = prijsinflatie :-- galopante = hollende inflatie :percentage de -- = inflatiepercentage :processo de -- = inflatieproces :risco de -- = inflatiegevaar :unda de -- = inflatiegolf :reducer le -- = de inflatie terugdringen :jugular le -- = de inflatie een halt toeroepen :4 MEDICINA opgeblazenheid, opzetting, opzwelling inflationismo sub :1 inflationisme inflationista sub :1 inflationist + inflationista adj :1 inflationistisch, inflatoir, inflatoor :politica -- = inflatiepolitiek, inflatiebeleid :processo -- = inflatieproces :spiral -- = inflatiespiraal :fortias -- = inflatore krachten inflecter v :1 buigen, ombuigen, afbuigen :-- su voce = zijn stem buigen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verbuigen :3 OPTICA :-- se = gebroken worden (van lichtstralen) inflexibile adj :1 onbuigbaar :metallo -- = onbuigbaar metaal :2 FIGURATE onbuigzaam, onverbiddelijk, onvermurwbaar, onverzettelijk, koppig, star, stug :logica -- = onverbiddelijke logica :voluntate -- = overbiddelijke/ijzeren wil :character -- = onbuigzaam karakter inflexibilitate sub :1 onbuigbaarheid :-- de aciero = onbuigbaarheid van staal :2 FIGURATE onbuigzaamheid, onverbiddelijkheid, onvermurwbaarheid, onverzettelijkheid, koppigheid, starheid, stugheid inflexion sub :1 het buigen, buiging, ombuiging, afbuiging, inflexie :-- del voce = stembuiging :salutar de un legier -- del testa/capite = groeten met een hoofdknikje :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA het verbuigen, (ver)buigingsuitgang, (ver)buigingsvorm :3 OPTICA refractie, breking infliction sub :1 het opleggen (van straf), het toebrengen (van schade/slag, etc.) :2 strafoplegging, straf infliger v :1 opleggen (straf, etc.), toebrengen (schade/slag, etc.), doen ondergaan :-- un mulcta = een boete opleggen :-- un pena/un punition = een straf opleggen :-- un punition disciplinari = disciplinair straffen :-- un correction a un infante = een kind straffen :-- un vulnere a un persona = iemand een verwonding toebrengen :-- perditas = verliezen toebrengen infloramento sub :1 het tooien met bloemen, het bestrooien met bloemen inflorar v :1 tooien/opsieren/bestrooien met bloemen :FIGURATE -- un discurso = een rede opsieren inflorescentia sub :1 BOTANICA bloei :2 BOTANICA bloeiwijze :typo de -- = bloeiwijze inflorescer v :1 BOTANICA in bloei komen influente adj :1 invloedrijk, (veel) invloed hebbend influentia sub :1 invloed, inwerking :-- nefaste = schadelijke invloed :-- climatologic = klimatologische invloed :exercer -- = invloed uitoefenen :sensibile al --s del mercato = marktgevoelig :2 invloed, gezag, (persoonlijk) overwicht, macht :sphera/zona de -- = invloedssfeer, machtssfeer :homine de -- = man van invloed :esser sub le -- de un persona, esser submittite al -- de un persona = onder iemands invloed staan :extender su -- a = zijn invloed uitstrekken tot :facer uso de su -- = zijn invloed aanwenden :facer sentir su -- = zijn invloed laten gelden :non haber necun -- = niets in te brengen hebben :lucta de --s = machtsstrijd :emplear su -- in favor de = zijn invloed aanwenden ten gunste van :3 PHYSICA influentie + influentiabile adj :1 ontvankelijk voor invloeden, beïnvloedbaar, (gemakkelijk) te beïnvloeden :spirito -- = beïnvloedbare geest influentiar v :1 beïnvloeden, invloed hebben op, invloed uitoefenen op :-- le opinion public = de openbare mening beïnvloeden :ille se lassa facilemente influentiar = hij laat zich gemakkelijk beïnvloeden + influentiation sub :1 beïnvloeding :-- del opinion public = beïnvloeding van de openbare mening influenza sub ITALIANO :1 influenza, griep :epidemia de -- = griepepidemie :virus de -- = influenzavirus :bacillo de -- =influenzabacil :malado de -- = influenzapatiënt influer v :1 invloed hebben, invloed uitoefenen, van invloed zijn :-- super un persona = iemand beïnvloeden :-- super un cosa = van invloed zijn op iets :-- favorabilemente = een gunstige invloed hebben influxo sub :1 het binnenstromen, toevloed, instroom :le -- de capital = het binnenstromen van kapitaal + info sub :1 (afkorting van) informatie, info in-folio sub :1 foliant :un enorme -- = een geweldige foliant + informal adj :1 informeel, onofficieel, vrijblijvend :reception -- = informele ontvangst :conversation -- = vrijblijvend gesprek :discurso -- = causerie + informalitate sub :1 informaliteit informante sub :1 informant, zegsman :secundo nostre -- = volgens onze zegsman informar v :1 vorm geven aan, vormen :2 op de hoogte brengen (van), inlichten (over), in kennis stellen (van), meedelen, informeren (over) :mal/ben informate = slecht/goed op de hoogte :-- se concernente le projectos de un persona = iemand polsen aangaande zijn plannen + informatic adj :1 informatica... :industria -- = informatica-industrie :technologia -- = informaticatechnologie :systema -- = informatiesysteem :centro -- = rekencentrum :linguage -- = computertaal :pirateria -- = computerkraak + informatica sub :1 informatica, computerwetenschap :era del -- = informaticatijdperk :industria de -- = informatica-industrie :centro de -- = rekencentrum information sub :1 het geven van informatie, het informeren, voorlichting, het verstrekken van inlichtingen :servicio de -- = inlichtingendienst :servicio de -- del stato = rijksvoorlichtingsdienst :bulletin de -- = nieuwsbulletin :agentia de -- = informatiebureau :pro vostre -- = te uwer informatie :2 informatie, inlichting, mededeling, bericht (in krant, op radio/t.v.) :--es = nieuws (op radio/t.v.) :--es sportive = sportnieuws, sportberichten :fonte de -- = bron van informatie :mina de -- = schat aan informatie :dar --es = inlichtingen geven :prender --es = inlichtingen inwinnen :transmitter un -- = een informatie overbrengen :-- confidential = vertrouwelijke informatie :-- ulterior/complementari = nadere informatie :BIOLOGIA -- genetic = genetische informatie :3 (het zich verschaffen van) informatie, onderzoek, nasporing, het inwinnen van inlichtingen :4 JURIDIC (gerechtelijk) onderzoek :aperir un -- = een gerechtelijk onderzoek instellen :5 CYBERNETICA COMPUTATOR informatie :theoria de -- = informatietheorie :tractamento de -- = data/informatieverwerking + informatisar v :1 met/in de computer verwerken, informatiseren, automatiseren :-- le calculo del salarios = de salarisberekening in de computer verwerken + informatisation sub :1 verwerking met/in de computer, informatisering, automatisering :-- del calculo del salarios = verwerking van de salarisberekening in de computer + informative adj :1 informatief :littera -- = nieuwsbrief :programma -- = informatief programma :brochure (F) -- = informatieve brochure informator sub :1 informant, zegsman, berichtgever, informateur :-- de pressa = persvoorlichter :-- del policia = informant van de politie + informatori adj :1 informerend, informatief informe adj :1 vormloos, ongevormd :massa -- = vormloze massa + informitate sub :1 vormloosheid infortuna sub :1 ongeluk, tegenspoed, tegenslag, ramp, ellende :propheta de -- = ongeluksprofeet infortunate adj :1 ongelukkig, door rampspoed getroffen :fortunate in le joco, -- in amor = gelukkig in het spel, ongelukkig in de liefde infra prep :1 onder, beneden infra adv :1 hierna, hieronder, verder(op), beneden, lager :non usar le spatio hic --! = de ruimte hieronder niet beschrijven! infraction sub :1 inbreuk, schending, afwijking, overtreding :-- al/del lege = wetsovertreding :-- del derectos de autor = schending van het auteursrecht :committer un -- = een overtreding begaan :esser in -- = in overtreding zijn + infractor sub :1 overtreder :-- del lege = wetsovertreder + infracultura sub :1 ondercultuur + infralingual adj :1 MEDICINA infralinguaal infrangibile adj :1 onbreekbaar :vitro -- = onbreekbaar glas :2 FIGURATE onaantastbaar infrangibilitate sub :1 onbreekbaarheid :2 FIGURATE onaantastbaarheid infrarubie adj :1 infrarood :luce/lumine -- = infrarood licht :radio -- = infrarode straal :lampa -- = infraroodlamp, infraroodstraler :photographia -- = infraroodfotografie :spectroscopia -- = infraroodspectroscopie :telescopio -- = infraroodtelescoop :microscopio -- = infraroodmicroscoop :fonte -- = infraroodbron :tomographia -- = infraroodtomografie :siccator -- = infrarooddroger + infrascapular adj :1 Vide: subscapular + infrasonic adj :1 infrasoon + infrasono sub :1 infrasoon + infrasonor adj :1 infrasoon + infraspinal adj :1 infraspinaal infrastructura sub :1 infrastructuur :-- de un region = infrastructuur van een streek :-- economic = economische infrastructuur :-- militar = militaire infrastructuur :-- commercial = verkoopapparaat + infrastructural adj :1 infrastructureel :organisation -- = infrastructurele organisatie + infrenabile adj :1 (anque FIGURATE) niet te remmen :passion -- = niet te remmen hartstocht infrequente adj :1 zeldzaam, schaars :phenomeno -- = zeldzaam verschijnsel infrequentia sub :1 zeldzaamheid, het weinig frequent voorkomen infringer v :1 overtreden, schenden, inbreuk maken op :-- dispositiones legal = wettelijke bepalingen overtreden :-- le lege = de wet overtreden, een wetsovertreding begaan :-- un tabu = een taboe schenden :-- le commandamentos de un persona = iemands geboden overtreden :-- derectos = rechten schenden :-- le leges del grammatica = de grammatica geweld aandoen infringimento sub :1 inbreuk, schending, afwijking, overtreding :-- del neutralitate de nostre pais = schending van onze neutraliteit :-- del derectos human/del homine = schending van de mensenrechten :-- del derectos de autor = schending van het auteursrecht :-- del lege = schending van de wet :-- del libertate personal = inbreuk op de persoonlijke vrijheid + infru©tescentia sub :1 BOTANICA wijze van vruchtzetting + infructifere adj :1 vruchtloos, onvruchtbaar (anque FIGURATE) :plantas -- = onvruchtbare planten :capitales -- = niet renderende kapitalen infructuose adj :1 geen vruchten gevend :arbore -- = boom die geen vruchten oplevert :2 FIGURATE vruchteloos, vergeefs, nutteloos, zonder succes :effortios/tentativas -- = vruchteloze pogingen :discussion -- = vruchteloze/onvruchtbare discussie + infructuositate sub :1 vruchteloosheid + infula sub :1 HISTORIA infula (soort hoofdband) + infumabile adj :1 niet te roken (bijv. tabak) :cigarro -- = sigaar die niet te roken is + infundate adj :1 verzonken, ingegraven, verlaagd :oculos -- = diepliggende ogen :2 ongefundeerd, ongegrond :affirmation -- = ongegronde bewering :accusation -- = uit de lucht gegrepen beschuldiging :timor/pavor -- = ongemotiveerde/ongegronde vrees infunder v :1 ingieten, inspuiten, RELIGION uitstorten (genade, Heilige Geest) :-- gutta a gutta = indruppelen :-- sanguine in le venas = bloed inspuiten in de aderen :2 FIGURATE ingeven, inboezemen, inspreken :-- respecto = respect inboezemen :-- confidentia/fiducia = vertrouwen inboezemen :-- ardor a un persona = iemand geestdrift ingeven :-- corage a un persona = iemand moed inspreken :-- pavor/timor a un persona = iemand vrees inboezemen :3 (af)trekken, afkoken :lassar -- le the = de thee laten trekken + infundibular adj :1 infundibulair + infundibuliforme adj :1 trechtervormig :corolla -- = trechtervormige bloemkroon infundibulo sub :1 trechter :-- separatori/a separation/a decantation = scheitrechter :orificio de un -- = mond van een trechter :2 ANATOMIA trechter (holte in organen, etc.) + infungibile adj :1 JURIDIC ECONOMIA niet fungibel, onvervangbaar, onverwisselbaar + infungibilitate sub :1 JURIDIC ECONOMIA onvervangbaarheid infuriar v :1 razend maken, woedend maken :-- se = in drift ontsteken infuriate adj :1 razend, woedend infusibile adj :1 onsmeltbaar infusibilitate sub :1 onsmeltbaarheid infusion sub :1 het ingieten, ingieting, het inspuiten, inspuiting :2 uitstorting (van genade, Heilige Geest) :3 FIGURATE het ingeven (moed, etc.), ingeving, het inboezemen (van vrees), inboezeming, het inspreken :4 het laten trekken (thee), het aftrekken, het afkoken :5 aftreksel :-- de camomilla = (kopje) kamillethee :-- de mentha = muntthee :facer un -- de = aftrekken (van kruiden) :biber un -- de tilia = lindebloesemthee drinken :6 MEDICINA infuus :liquido de -- = infuusvloeistof :poner/introducer un -- = een infuus inbrengen infusiorial adj :1 infusiediertjes betreffend, infusiediertjes bevattend infusorio sub :1 infusiediertje, afgietseldiertje, infusorie ingagiamento sub :1 het in dienst nemen, indienstneming, het inhuren, inhuring, het aanwerven, aanwerving, recrutering :2 begin, aanvang :3 verbintenis, verplichting ingagiar v :1 in dienst nemen, inhuren, aanwerven :-- un jocator = een speler contracteren :-- obreros = arbeiders in dienst nemen :-- un cocinero = een kok huren :2 beginnen, openen :-- le combatto/le lucta = de strijd beginnen :3 verbinden, verplichten ingagiator sub :1 iemand die in dienst neemt/inhuurt/aanwerft ingemmar v :1 met edelstenen versieren ingeneramento sub :1 het verwekken, verwekking :2 FIGURATE het voortbrengen, het veroorzaken ingenerar v :1 verwekken :-- infantes = kinderen verwekken :2 FIGURATE doen ontstaan, voortbrengen, veroorzaken :-- odio = haat kweken ingenerose adj :1 niet edel :2 niet edelmoedig, zelfzuchtig ingenerositate sub :1 gebrek aan edelmoedigheid, zelfzuchtigheid ingeniar v :1 :-- se = op middelen zinnen, zijn best doen (om), zich het hoofd breken ingenieria sub :1 engeneering, techniek :-- mechanic = werktuigbouwkunde :-- naval = scheepsbouwkunde :-- hydraulic = waterbouwkunde :-- chimic = chemische techniek :-- genetic = genetische manipulatie :obra de -- = kunstwerk ingeniero sub :1 ingenieur, technicus :-- in chef (F) = hoofdingenieur :-- agronomo = landbouwkundig ingenieur :-- architecto = bouwkundig ingenieur :-- civil = civiel ingenieur :-- minerari/de minas = mijningenieur :-- chimic/chimista = scheikundig ingenieur :-- de camminos, canales e pontes = ingenieur bij de waterstaat :-- hydraulic = waterbouwkundige :-- naval = scheepsbouwkundig ingenieur, scheepsbouwkundige :titulo de -- = ingenieurstitel :diploma de -- = ingenieursdiploma :officio/firma de --s = ingenieursbureau ingenio sub :1 genie, aanleg, begaafdheid, vernuft :le -- human/del homine = het menselijk vernuft :2 gerei, inrichting, werktuig, machine, toestel, instrument, tuig :-- spatial = ruimtevoertuig :-- ballistic = ballistisch projectiel :-- guidate = geleid wapen ingeniose adj :1 vernuftig, schrander, vindingrijk, handig, ingenieus, uitgekiend :solution -- = vindingrijke oplossing :inventor -- = ingenieuze uitvinder :2 vernuftig bedacht, vernuftig gemaakt, ingenieus :invention -- = ingenieuze uitvinding :calculo -- = rekenkunstje ingeniositate sub :1 vernuft(igheid), vindingrijkheid, handigheid, schranderheid :le -- human/del homine = het menselijk vernuft ingenue adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN vrij geboren :2 onbedorven, ongekunsteld, argeloos, naïef, onschuldig, onbevangen :reguardar/mirar ingenuemente circa/circum se = onbevangen om zich heen kijken ingenuitate sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN het vrij geboren zijn :2 onbedorvenheid, naïeve eenvoud, ongekunsteldheid, argeloosheid, onschuld :illa dice le cosas con un -- que disarma = ze zegt de dingen met een ontwapenende ongekunsteldheid ingerentia sub :1 inmenging (in), bemoeienis (met), het ingrijpen (in), tussenkomst (in) :-- (in)directe = (in)directe inmenging :-- del stato = staatsbemoeienis :politica de non-ingerentia = niet-inmengingspolitiek ingerer v :1 steken (in), brengen (in) :-- se = zich mengen (in), zich inlaten (met), zich bemoeien (met) :2 in de maag brengen, tot zich nemen (spijzen en dranken), innemen :-- medicamentos = medicijnen innemen :-- alimento(s) = voedsel tot zich nemen ingestion sub :1 het (in)slikken (van iets), het doorslikken, het opnemen (in het organisme), inname, opneming, opname inglobar v :1 omvatten, opnemen (in), verenigen (in), bij elkaar nemen, samenvatten (in) :-- sub le nomine de = samenvatten onder de naam van :le mesme accusation vos ingloba totes = dezelfde beschuldiging richt zich tegen jullie allemaal ingloriose adj :1 roemloos :haber un fin -- = een roemloos einde hebben :morir --mente = roemloos sterven :un poter --mente obtenite e --mente perdite = een roemloos verkregen en roemloos verloren macht inglutimento sub :1 het verzwelgen, het opslokken, het inslikken :2 het verzwolgen worden, het opgeslokt worden inglutir v :1 verzwelgen, opslokken, inslikken, achterover slaan :FIGURATE le mar ha inglutite le nave e su equipage = de zee heeft het schip en zijn bemanning verzwolgen + ingluvie sub :1 krop (bij vogels) ingorgamento sub :1 verstopping, opstopping :2 MEDICINA stuwing (van bloed), opzwelling ingorgar v :1 verstoppen, versperren :2 MEDICINA stuwing veroorzaken in ingovernabile adj :1 onregeerbaar, onbestuurbaar :populo -- = onregeerbaar volk :2 onhandelbaar, weerbarstig + ingovernabilitate sub :1 onregeerbaarheid, onbestuurbaarheid :2 onhandelbaarheid, weerbarstigheid ingranage sub :1 drijfwerk (met tandwielen), tandwieloverbrenging, tandradoverbrenging, stel(sel van) tandwielen, raderwerk :-- a catena = kettingoverbrenging :-- conic = conische tandwieloverbrenging :-- helicoidal = helicoïdale tandwieloverbrenging :-- cylindric = cilindrische tandwieloverbrenging :-- helicoidal = schroefwieloverbrenging :-- a vite sin fin = wormoverbrenging :-- de rotas dentate = in elkaar grijpende tandwielen + ingranamento sub :1 in(een)grijping (van raderen/tandwielen) ingranar v :1 (raderen/tandwielen) ineen doen grijpen :le dentes del rotas se ingrana = de tanden van de raderen grijpen ineen :2 inschakelen, koppelen (automotor) ingrassar v :1 smeren, insmeren, doorsmeren, invetten :-- un machina = een machine smeren :oleo pro -- = smeerolie + ingrassator sub :1 smeerder, invetter, insmeerder, doorsmeerder :2 smeerapparaat, smeerbus ingrassiar v :1 vet(ter) maken/worden, dikker worden, vetmesten :bestias a -- = mestvee :porco a -- = mestvarken :vacca a -- = mestkoe :vitello a -- = mestkalf ingrate adj :1 onaangenaam, onprettig, ondankbaar :subjecto -- = ondankbaar onderwerp :2 ondankbaar (anque FIGURATE), niet lonend :travalio/labor -- = ondankbaar werk :le mundo es -- = ondank is 's werelds loon ingratiar v :1 aangenaam maken, prettig maken :-- se = zich bemind maken, trachten in de gunst te komen bij ingratiose adj :1 onaangenaam, onvriendelijk, onheus ingratitude sub :1 ondankbaarheid, ondank ingrediente sub :1 bestanddeel, ingrediënt, component :-- principal/essential/fundamental = hoofdbestanddeel :--s active de un detergente = werkzame bestanddelen in een waspoeder + ingressar v :1 binnenkomen, zijn intrede doen ingresso sub :1 het binnentreden, het komen in, intocht, intrede :le rege face su -- = de koning doet zijn intocht :2 ingang, toegang :carta/billet/ticket (A) de -- = toegangsbewijs, entreekaartje :precio de -- = toegangsprijs :visa de -- = inreisvisum :scala de -- = toegangstrap :-- lateral = zij-ingang :dar -- a = toegang verlenen tot :-- prohibite = verboden toegang :-- libere = vrije toegang :test (A) de -- = instaptest + ingrossamento sub :1 het dik(ker)/groter worden, vergroting, zwelling + ingrossar sub :1 dik(ker)/groter maken/worden + in grosso adv :1 engros :negotiante al -- = groothandelaar + inguinal adj :1 ANATOMIA lies... :canal -- = lieskanaal :hernia -- = liesbreuk :tumor -- = liesgezwel :glandulas -- = liesklieren :inflammation -- = liesontsteking :granuloma -- = donovaniosis + inguine sub :1 ANATOMIA lies :region del -- = liesstreek :plica del -- = liesplooi :inflammation del -- = liesontsteking inguirlandar {gi} v :1 omkransen, met slingers versieren :-- un arbore de Natal = slingers in een kerstboom hangen ingummar v :1 met gom bestrijken/insmeren :-- un inveloppe = een envelop gommen ingurgitar v :1 naar binnen proppen, opslokken, naar binnen zwelgen :facer -- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets in zijn keel proppen ingurgitation sub :1 het opslokken, het naar binnen proppen, het naar binnen zwelgen + ingustabile adj :1 wat men niet kan proeven ingypsar v :1 (iets) van gips maken :bandage ingypsate = gipsverband :2 bepleisteren inhabile adj :1 onbekwaam, ondeskundig, onbedreven, onhandig :-- al labor = arbeidsongeschikt inhabilitate sub :1 onbekwaamheid, ondeskundigheid, onbedrevenheid, onhandigheid :-- al labor = arbeidsongeschiktheid + inhabitabile adj :1 onbewoonbaar :casa -- = onbewoonbaar huis :zona -- = onbewoonbaar gebied + inhabitabilitate sub :1 onbewoonbaarheid :-- de un zona = onbewoonbaarheid van een gebied :declaration de -- = onbewoonbaarverklaring + inhabitate adj :1 onbewoond :casa -- = onbewoond huis + inhabitual adj :1 ongewoon, abnormaal, niet alledaags :experientia -- = ongewone ervaring + inhalante sub :1 inhalatiemiddel, (drugs)snuifmiddel inhalar v :1 inhaleren, inademen :-- al fumar = inhaleren bij het roken inhalation sub :1 MEDICINA het inhaleren, het inademen, inhalering, inademing inhalator sub :1 iemand die inhaleert :2 inhalatietoestel, inhalator :-- de oxygeno = zuurstofmasker + inhalatori adj :1 inhalatie..., inhaleer... :apparato -- = inhalatie/inhaleertoestel inhardir v :1 aanmoedigen, moedig maken, moed doen vatten inharmonia sub :1 gebrek aan harmonie/overeenstemming inharmonic adj :1 onharmonisch, niet bij elkaar passend, niet met elkaar overeenstemmend, onwelluidend inharmoniose adj :1 onharmonisch, niet bij elkaar passend, niet met elkaar overeenstemmend, onwelluidend :colores -- = kleuren die met elkaar vloeken inherente adj :1 onafscheidelijk (verbonden aan), samengaand (met), eigen (aan), inherent (aan) inherentia sub :1 inherentie, innig verband inherer v :1 onafscheidelijk verbonden zijn, een noodzakelijk onderdeel vormen, inherent zijn inhiber v :1 JURIDIC verbieden, ontzeggen, inhiberen :2 MEDICINA PSYCHOLOGIA belemmeren, remmen, stuiten, hinderen :3 TECHNICA vetragen, afremmen + inhibite adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA geremd inhibition sub :1 JURIDIC verbod, ontzegging :2 MEDICINA inhibitie :3 BIOLOGIA remming :-- enzymatic = enzymremming :4 PSYCHOLOGIA remming, belemmering, geremdheid :-- competitive = competitieve remming + inhibitive adj :1 remmend, belemmerend, inhiberend + inhibito sub :1 psychisch geremd persoon + inhibito sub :1 geremd persoon + inhibitor sub :1 inhibitor, remmer, remstof :BIOLOGIA -- enzymatic = enzymremmer :-- de corrosion = corrosiewerend middel, antiroestmiddel :-- de oxydation = oxydatievertrager inhibitori adj :1 JURIDIC verbiedend, verbods... :2 GEOGRAPHIA, PSYCHOLOGIA, TECHNICA remmend, belemmerend + inhomogen(e)itate sub :1 gebrek aan homogeniteit, inhomogeniteit + inhomogene adj :1 inhomogeen :campo -- = inhomogeen veld + inhonest(it)ate sub :1 onfatsoenlijkheid, onbetamelijkheid inhoneste adj :1 onfatsoenlijk, onbetamelijk inhospital adj :1 ongastvrij :gente -- = ongastvrije mensen :population -- = ongastvrije bevolking :2 onherbergzaam (land, etc.) :region -- = onherbergzame streek inhospitalitate sub :1 ongastvrijheid :2 onherbergzaamheid (land, etc.) + inhospite adj :1 onherbergzaam :loco -- = onherbergzaam oord inhuman adj :1 onmenselijk, wreed, meedogenloos, inhumaan :acto -- = wrede/meedogenloze daad :tractar inhumanmente un prisionero = een gevangene onmenselijk behandelen inhumanitate sub :1 onmenselijkheid, wreedheid, meedogenloosheid inhumar v :1 begraven, ter aarde bestellen :-- un morto = een dode begraven inhumation sub :1 het begraven, begrafenis, teraardebestelling :-- de un cadavere = begrafenis van een lijk :-- solemne = begrafenisplechtigheid inhygienic adj :1 niet hygiënisch, onhygiënisch + inidentificabile adj :1 niet identificeerbaar, niet te identificeren + inimaginabile adj :1 onvoorstelbaar, ondenkbaar :luxo -- = onvoorstelbare luxe :pigritia/pigressa -- = onvoorstelbare luiheid :le dimensiones del universo es -- = de afmetingen van het heelal zijn niet voorstelbaar + inimaginabilitate sub :1 onvoorstelbaarheid, ondenkbaarheid inimic adj :1 vijandig :armea -- = vijandelijk leger :offensiva -- = vijandelijk offensief :lineas -- = vijandelijke linies :invasion -- = vijandelijke invasie :avion -- = vijandelijk vliegtuig :intentiones -- = vijandige bedoelingen :2 schadelijk inimicar v :1 vijanden maken :-- se con = een vijand worden van inimicitate sub :1 vijandigheid, vijandschap :-- declarate = verklaarde vijandschap inimico sub :1 vijand :-- mortal = doodsvijand, aartsvijand :-- hereditari = erfvijand :-- del populo = volksvijand :-- potente/forte = machtige vijand :repeller/repulsar le -- = de vijand terugdringen :jectar se/lancear se/precipitar se super le -- = zich op de vijand storten :complotar con le/esser de conniventia con le/esser de accordo con le -- = het met de vijand houden inimitabile adj :1 onnavolgbaar, niet te evenaren, uniek, zonder weerga :arte -- = onnavolgbare kunst :artista -- = onnavolgbaar kunstenaar :talento -- = uniek talent :producto de un qualitate -- = produkt van ongeevenaarde kwaliteit + inimitabilitate sub :1 onnavolgbaarheid, weergaloosheid, onvergelijkelijkheid + inimportante adj :1 onbelangrijk + ininflammabile adj :1 onontvlambaar, onbrandbaar, vuurvast :substantias -- = onbrandbare stoffen + ininflammabilitate sub :1 onontvlambaarheid, onbrandbaarheid, vuurvastheid inintelligente adj :1 niet intelligent, onverstandig, dom, niet schrander :alumno -- = domme leerling :rationamento -- = domme redenering inintelligentia sub :1 onverstand, domheid, onwetendheid, onbegrip, gebrek aan schranderheid, gebrek aan inzicht inintelligibile adj :1 onbegrijpelijk, onverstaanbaar, duister, niet te volgen :parola -- = onbegrijpelijk woord :murmures -- = onverstaanbaar gemompel :murmurar parolas -- = onverstaanbaar mummelen :su rationamento es -- = zijn redenering is niet te volgen :producer/emitter/proferer sonos -- = onverstaanbare klanken uitbrengen/uitstoten + inintelligibilitate sub :1 onbegrijpelijkheid, duisterheid + inintentionate adj :1 onopzettelijk :joco de parolas -- = onbedoelde woordspeling + ininteressante adj :1 oninteressant, niet interessant + ininterrumpite adj :1 onafgebroken, ononderbroken, doorlopend :volo -- = non-stopvlucht :sequentia -- = ononderbroken opeenvolging :le refugiatos passava in un fluxo -- = in een ononderbroken stroom kwamen de vluchtelingen voorbij ininterrupte adj :1 onafgebroken, ononderbroken, doorlopend :volo -- = non-stopvlucht :le refugiatos passava in un fluxo -- = in een ononderbroken stroom kwamen de vluchtelingen voorbij + ininvestigabile adj :1 niet onderzoekbaar, niet navorsbaar inique adj :1 zeer onbillijk, zeer onrechtvaardig :judice -- = zeer onrechtvaardige rechter :imposto -- = zeer onbillijke belasting iniquitate sub :1 grove onbillijkheid, grote onrechtvaardigheid, groot onrecht :-- de un lege = grove onrechtvaardigheid van een wet initial adj :1 eerste, voorste, aanvangs..., begin..., aanvankelijk, uitgangs..., aanloop... :causa -- = eerste oorzaak, grondoorzaak :littera -- = beginletter :accento -- = beginaccent :periodo -- = beginperiode :phase -- = beginfase :stato -- = aanvangstoestand, begintoestand :puncto -- = beginpunt :salario -- = beginsalaris :position -- = uitgangspositie :velocitate -- = aanvangssnelheid, beginsnelheid :capital -- = beginkapitaal, oprichtingskapitaal :hora -- = aanvangsuur :stadio -- = aanvangsstadium :annos -- = beginjaren :falta -- = beginfout :vocal -- = beginklinker :precio -- = openingsprijs :verso -- = aanvangsregel :costos -- = initiële kosten, aanloopkosten :pavor -- = drempelvrees :balancio -- = openingsbalans :linea -- = beginregel :saldo -- = beginsaldo :temperatura -- = begintemperatuur :vocabulo/parola -- = beginwoord :jecto -- = beginworp :signal -- = beginsignaal initial sub :1 eerste letter, voorletter, initiaal + initialisar v :1 COMPUTATOR initialiseren initiar v :1 een begin maken met :-- un campania contra = een campagne op touw zetten tegen :-- le offensiva = tot het offensief overgaan :-- un reaction chimic = een chemische reactie in gang zetten :2 inwijden (in) (geheim), inleiden, de grondbeginselen bijbrengen (van) (wetenschap/methode) :-- un persona in un scientia = iemand de grondbeginselen van een wetenschap bijbrengen :3 RELIGION inwijden, initiëren + initiatic adj :1 inwijdings..., initiatie... :ritos -- = initiatieriten initiation sub :1 inleiding (in) (wetenschap/kunst/spel, etc.), het vertrouwd maken (met), het leren van de grondbeginselen (van), eerste kennismaking (met) :-- al politica = initiatie in de politiek :-- al pictura = grondbeginselen van de schilderkunst :curso de -- = initiatiecursus :2 RELIGION inwijding, initiatie :rito de -- = initiatierite :solemnitate/ceremonia de -- = initiatieplechtigheid initiativa sub :1 initiatief, eerste stoot, eerste stap :spirito de -- = ondernemingsgeest :prender le -- = het initiatief nemen :guardar/conservar le -- = het initiatief houden :per/a(l) -- de = op initiatief van :de proprie -- = op eigen initatief :JURIDIC derecto de -- = recht van initiatief initiative adj :1 de eerste stoot gevend, begin..., inleidend initiato sub :1 RELIGION ingewijde :2 FIGURATE insider :non -- = buitenstaander initiator sub :1 inleider, inwijder, initiatiefnemer, wegbereider, baanbreker, gangmaker :2 mystagoog (inwijder in mysteriën) + initiatori adj :1 inleidend, aanvangs..., eerste, begin... initio sub :1 begin, aanvang :al -- del libro = voor in het boek :al -- = in de aanvang, aanvankelijk :desde le -- = van de aanvang af + injectabile adj :1 inspuitbaar, injecteerbaar :solution -- = injecteerbare oplossing :scuma/spuma -- = spuitschuim injectar v :1 inspuiten, injecteren, injiceren :-- le aure = het oor inspuiten :-- sero a un persona = serum bij iemand inspuiten :scuma/spuma a -- = spuitschuim :-- creosoto in ligno = creosoot in hout injecteren injectate adj :1 ontstoken, gezwollen :2 belopen :oculos -- de sanguine = met bloed belopen ogen injection sub :1 het inspuiten, inspuiting, injectie :agulia a/de -- = injectienaald :motor a -- = inspuitmotor, injectiemotor :liquido de -- = injectievloeistof :-- rectal = darmspoeling :-- intravenose = intraveneuze injectie :-- subcutanee/hypodermic = onderhuidse inspuiting :-- anticonceptional/contraceptive = prikpil :facer --es de sero a un persona = serum bij iemand inspuiten :-- financiari = financiële injectie + injective adj :1 MATHEMATICA injectief injector sub :1 MEDICINA injectiespuit(je) :2 TECHNICA injector :-- de benzina/gasolina = inspuitmondstuk :orificio del -- = injectoringang :resorto de -- = injectorveer + injector adj :1 injectie..., inspuitings... :syringa -- = injectiespuitje injicer v :1 inspuiten, injecteren, injiceren :-- le aure = het oor inspuiten :-- sero a un persona = serum bij iemand inspuiten + injocabile adj :1 onspeelbaar (toneelstuk) + injudiciose adj :1 onverstandig, onoordeelkundig, niet slim injunction sub :1 injunctie, uitdrukkelijk bevel, aanmaning, sommatie, gebod :-- de pagar = betalingsbevel + injunctive adj :1 gebiedend, imperatief, bevelend :forma -- del verbo = gebiedende wijs van het werkwoord injunger v :1 gelasten, bevelen injuria sub :1 onrecht, onbillijkheid :2 schade, nadeel :-- del tempore = tand des tijds :le --s del sorte = de slagen van het noodlot :3 scheldwoord, belediging, beledigend woord :un fluxo/torrente/bordata de --s = een stortvloed van scheldwoorden :vomer --s = verwensingen uitbraken + injuriante adj :1 beledigend injuriar v :1 beledigen, uitschelden, beschimpen :-- un persona = op iemand schelden, iemand uitschelden :vanitate injuriate = gekrenkte ijdelheid + injuriator sub :1 iemand die anderen beledigt + injuriator adj :1 beledigend injuriose adj :1 beledigend, smadelijk, scheld..., schimp... :nomine -- = scheldnaam :appellation -- = beledigende benaming :parola -- = scheldwoord :discurso -- = smaadrede :linguage -- = schimptaal :riso -- = schimplach injuste adj :1 onrechtvaardig, onbillijk :sorte -- = onrechtvaardig lot :societate -- = onrechtvaardige maatschappij :sententia/judicio/judicamento -- = onrechtvaardig vonnis :exigentias -- = onbillijke eisen :io ha essite -- con ille = ik ben onrechtvaardig tegen hem geweest injustificabile adj :1 niet te rechtvaardigen, onverdedigbaar, niet goed te praten :politica -- = niet te rechtvaardigen politiek :su modo de comportar se es -- = zijn gedragswijze is niet te recht-vaardigen injustificate adj :1 ongerechtvaardigd, ongegrond, niet gemotiveerd :mesuras -- = ongerechtvaardigde maatregelen :punition -- = ongerechtvaardigde bestraffing :dubitas -- = ongerechtvaardigde twijfels :diffidentia -- = ongerechtvaardigd wantrouwen :imputation -- = ongegronde aantijging :pavor -- = koudwatervrees injustitia sub :1 onrecht(vaardigheid), onbillijkheid :facer un -- a un persona = iemand onrecht aandoen :reparar un -- = een aangedaan onrecht weer goed maken :combatter le -- = strijden tegen het onrecht :-- flagrante/critante = schreeuwend onrecht :-- horribile/abhorrite = gruwelijk onrecht + inlandsis sub ZWEEDS :1 landijs :le -- de Groenlandia = het landijs van Groenland + inlattar v :1 inblikken :verduras inlattate = ingeblikte groenten :musica inlattate = ingeblikte muziek + in-line ANGLESE :1 in-line :tractamento -- = in-line-verwerking in medias res LATINO :1 in medias res, in het midden van de dingen innate adj :1 aangeboren, ingeboren, ingeschapen :ideas -- = ingeschapen denkbeelden :civilisation -- = innerlijke beschaving :inclination -- = aangeboren neiging :talento -- = natuurlijke aanleg, natuurtalent :aversion -- = ingeboren afkeer + innatismo :1 PHILOSOPHIA innatisme + innatista :1 aanhanger van het innatisme innatural adj :1 onnatuurlijk :morte -- = onnatuurlijke dood :ambulatura -- = onnatuurlijke manier van lopen innavigabile adj :1 onbevaarbaar :canal -- = onbevaarbaar kanaal :2 onzeewaardig innavigabilitate sub :1 onbevaarbaarheid :2 onzeewaardigheid + innegabile adj :1 niet te ontkennen, onloochenbaar, onmiskenbaar :veritate -- = niet te ontkennen waarheid innervar v :1 BOTANICA nerven krijgen/hebben :2 BIOLOGIA innerveren, van zenuwen voorzien innervation sub :1 zenuwwerking :2 BIOLOGIA innervatie (voorziening van zenuwen) + inning sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT inning innobilimento sub :1 het verheffen in de adelstand, verheffing in de adelstand :2 (zedelijke) verheffing, het adelen, verlening van een edel karakter :-- linguistic = taalveredeling innobilir v :1 in de adelstand verheffen :2 (zedelijk) verheffen, adelen, een edel karakter verlenen :le pardono innobili le anima = vergiffenis veredelt de ziel innocente adj :1 onschuldig, schuldeloos :declarar -- un persona = iemand onschuldig verklaren :2 rein, onschuldig, onverdorven, naïef :3 onschadelijk, ongevaarlijk, onschuldig :jocos -- = onschuldige spelletjes :joculos -- = ongevaarlijk speelgoed :passatempore -- = onschuldig tijdverdrijf :mentita/mendacio -- = onschuldig leugentje :distraction/divertimento -- = onschuldig vermaak innocentia sub :1 onschuld, schuldeloosheid :establir le -- de un persona = establir le innocentia de un persona :ille es le -- personificate/in persona = hij is de onschuld zelve :2 onschuld (van kind), reinheid (van gemoed), onverdorvenheid :conservar le -- = de onschuld bewaren :perder le -- = de onschuld verliezen :3 onschadelijkheid, ongevaarlijkheid, onschuldigheid innocue adj :1 onschadelijk, ongevaarlijk, onschuldig :producto -- = onschadelijk produkt :animal -- = onschadelijk dier :can -- = hond die niet kwaadaardig is innocuitate sub :1 onschadelijkheid, ongevaarlijkheid, onschuldigheid :-- de un vaccino = onschadelijkheid van een vaccin innominabile adj :1 onnoemelijk, niet te noemen innominate adj :1 ongenoemd, niet genoemd :2 onbenoemd, naamloos, zonder naam innovar v :1 vernieuwen, vernieuwingen invoeren, als nieuwigheid invoeren, lanceren (mode, etc.), innoveren :-- un technica = vernieuwingen in een techniek invoeren :-- un moda = een mode lanceren innovation sub :1 het vernieuwen, het invoeren van iets nieuws, vernieuwing :-- del constitution = vernieuwing van de constitutie :programma de -- = innovatieprogramma :2 nieuwigheid, iets nieuws :introducer --es = nieuwigheden invoeren :--es technic = technische nieuwigheden + innovative adj :1 Vide: innovator innovator sub :1 invoerder van vernieuwing, baanbreker, wegbereider, vernieuwer + innovator adj :1 vernieuwend, innovatief, baanbrekend :attitude -- = vernieuwingsgedachte :recercas -- = baanbrekende onderzoekingen innumerabile adj :1 niet te tellen, ontelbaar, talloos, legio :turba -- = ontelbare schare :-- exemplos = tal van voorbeelden innumerabilitate sub :1 een legio aantal, grote menigte + inobediente adj :1 ongehoorzaam, ongezeglijk + inobedientia sub :1 ongehoorzaamheid, ongezeglijkheid inoblidabile adj :1 onvergetelijk, om nooit te vergeten inobservabile adj :1 niet waar te nemen, niet observeerbaar :phenomeno -- = niet waar te nemen verschijnsel :microbio -- sin microscopio = microbe die zonder microscoop niet is waar te nemen :2 niet na te komen/leven :precepto/regula -- = voorschrift/regel die niet is na te komen inobservante adj :1 veronachtzamend, verwaarlozend, niet nakomend (regel, etc.) inobservantia sub :1 veronachtzaming, verwaarlozing, het niet waarnemen (plicht), het niet nakomen, niet naleving :-- de un pacto = niet nakoming van een pact + inobservate adj :1 niet waargenomen, onopgemerkt, ongezien :2 niet nagekomen, niet nageleefd :remaner -- = een dode letter blijven :un clausula -- del contracto = een niet nageleefde clausule van het contract + inobservation sub :1 veronachtzaming, het niet naleven, het niet nakomen :-- de un contracto = niet nakoming van een contract :-- del regulas = verontachtzaming van de regels + inoccultabile adj :1 wat niet verborgen/verhuld kan/moet worden :vitios -- = ondeugden die niet verhuld moeten worden + inoccupate adj :1 ledig, niets doend :persona -- = iemand die niet te doen heeft :vita -- = ledig leven :2 niet bezet, onbewoond, leeg, niet in gebruik, braak (van terrein) :terreno -- = braakliggend terrein :appartamento -- = lege flat + inoccupation sub :1 (van personen) ledigheid, het niets doen :2 (van dingen) het onbezet zijn :le -- de un appartamento = het leegstaan van een flat inoculabile adj :1 MEDICINA (in)entbaar, inoculeerbaar + inoculabilitate sub :1 MEDICINA (in)entbaarheid inocular v :1 enten (bomen, struiken) :2 MEDICINA inenten, inoculeren :3 (anque FIGURATE) overdragen (op), overbrengen (op), doorgeven (aan) :-- un virus a un persona = een virus op iemand overdragen inoculation sub :1 het enten (bomen, struiken), enting :2 MEDICINA het inenten, inenting, inoculatie :-- preventive = preventieve inenting + inoculator sub :1 iemand die inent/inoculeert/vaccineert, inenter inodor adj :1 reukloos, geurloos :liquido -- = reukloze vloeistof :gas -- = reukloos gas :flores -- = geurloze bloemen + inodorifere adj :1 niet welriekend, niet geurig inoffensive adj :1 onschadelijk, ongevaarlijk, onschuldig :can -- = ongevaarlijke/goedaardige hond :remedio -- = ongevaarlijk/onschuldig geneesmiddel :joculos -- = ongevaarlijk speelgoed :isto pare -- = dat ziet er onschuldig uit :render -- = uitschakelen inofficiose adj :1 JURIDIC nietig (van testament) :testamento -- = nietig testament inofficiositate sub :1 JURIDIC nietigheid (van testament) + inomittibile adj :1 wat niet kan worden weggelaten inope adj :1 hulpeloos, machteloos :2 arm, behoeftig, berooid, verstoken + inoperabile adj :1 niet opereerbaar, inoperabel :vulnerato -- = niet opereerbare gewonde :car-cinoma -- = inoperabel carcinoom + inoperabilitate sub :1 inoperabiliteit :-- de un malado = inoperabiliteit van een patiënt + inoperante adj :1 ondoeltreffend, inefficiënt, onwerkzaam, zonder uitwerking :mesuras -- = ondoeltreffende maatregelen :contos -- = slapende rekeningen inopia sub :1 hulpeloosheid, machteloosheid :2 gebrek, armoede, nood(druft) :-- de un lingua = armoede van een taal + inopinabile adj :1 onvermoed :cosas -- = onvermoede dingen inopinate adj :1 onverwacht, onvoorzien, plotseling :morte -- = plotselinge dood :nova -- = verrassend nieuws :accidente -- = onverwacht ongeluk :caso -- = onvoorzien geval inopportun adj :1 ongelegen, niet gelegen komend, ontijdig :visita -- = ongelegen bezoek :a/in un momento -- = op een ongelegen ogenblik inopportunitate sub :1 ongelegenheid, het ongelegen komen, ontijdigheid :-- de un visita = het ongelegen komen van een bezoek :-- de un mesura = ontijdigheid van een maatregel + inoppugnabile adj :1 wat niet bestreden/tegengesproken kan worden :argumentos -- = argumen-ten die niet tegengesproken kunnen worden + inoppugnabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid tot bestrijding/tegenspraak + inordinate adj :1 ongeordend inorganic adj :1 anorganisch :chimia -- = anorganische scheikunde :materias/substantias -- = anorganische stoffen + inorganicitate sub :1 anorganisch karakter :-- de un substantia = anorganisch karakter van een stof + inorganisabile adj :1 niet organiseerbaar, niet te organiseren inorgoliar v :1 trots maken, hoogmoedig maken inoxydabile adj :1 niet oxydeerbaar :2 roestvrij :aciero -- = roestvrij staal :metallo -- = roestvrij metaal :cultellos -- = roestvrije messen + inoxydabilitate sub :1 roestvrijheid + in petto adv ITALIANO :1 in petto + input sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR input inquadramento sub :1 het inlijsten, het omlijsten, het omlijnen, het omringen, inlijsting, omlijning :-- de un pictura = inlijsting van een schilderij :2 omlijsting, lijst, rand, kader :-- del porta = deuropening :-- del pictura = schilderijlijst :-- del speculo = spiegellijst inquadrar v :1 inlijsten, in een lijst zetten, omlijsten, omlijnen, omgeven, omringen :-- un pictura = een schilderij inlijsten inquadrator sub :1 lijstenmaker inqualificabile adj :1 ongehoord, beneden peil, niet te kwalificeren, uiterst kwalijk :su comportamento/conducta es -- = zijn gedrag is beneden peil inquesta sub :1 onderzoek, navraag, enquête :-- parlamentari = parlementaire enquête :-- policiari = politie-onderzoek :-- objective = onpartijdig onderzoek :-- preliminar/preparatori = vooronderzoek :derecto de -- = enquêterecht :question de -- = enquêtevraag :commission de -- = onderzoekscommissie :aperir un -- = een onderzoek instellen :facer un -- = een enquête houden, enquêteren :2 JURIDIC verhoor, getuigenverhoor, ondervraging + inquestar v :1 enquêteren + inquestator sub :1 enquêteur + inquietante adj :1 onrustbarend, zorgwekkend, verontrustend :phenomeno -- = onrustbarend verschijnsel :novas -- = verontrustende berichten :circumstantias -- = zorgelijke omstandigheden :disveloppamento -- = zorgelijke ontwikkeling inquietar v :1 verontrusten, ongerust maken, bezorgd maken :su sanitate me inquieta = ik maak me ongerust over zijn gezondheid inquietator sub :1 rustverstoorder, onruststoker inquiete adj :1 bezorgd, ongerust :reguardo -- = ongeruste blik :2 onrustig, ongedurig :somno -- = onrustige slaap inquietude sub :1 ongerustheid, bezorgdheid, zorg :continer su -- = zijn ongerustheid bedwingen :2 onbehagen, gevoel van onzekerheid :momentos de -- = onrustige momenten + inquilina sub :1 inquiline inquirer v :1 onderzoeken, inlichtingen inwinnen, onderzoek doen naar, (na)vragen, informeren inquiritor sub :1 iemand die (een gerechtelijk) onderzoek naar iets doet/die navraagt, etc., ondervrager, navrager + inquisibile adj :1 wat het voorwerp van een onderzoek kan zijn inquisition sub :1 (gerechtelijk) onderzoek :2 ECCLESIA (streng) onderzoek, opsporing :3 ECCLESIA inquisitie inquisitor sub :1 iemand die een (gerechtelijk) onderzoek instelt, etc., ondervrager, navrager :2 CATHOLICISMO inquisiteur :grande -- = grootinquisiteur inquisitori adj :1 van de inquisitie, inquisitie... inquisitorial adj :1 van de inquisitie, inquisitoriaal, inquisitie... :judices -- = inquisitierechters :tribunal -- = geloofsrechtbank inrabiamento sub :1 woede, razernij inrabiar v :1 razend maken :2 razend zijn inragiamento sub :1 woede, razernij inragiar v :1 razend maken :2 razend zijn inraucamento sub :1 schorheid, heesheid inraucar v :1 schor maken, hees maken :-- se = hees/schor worden inregimentar v :1 inlijven (in een regiment) + inregimentation sub :1 inlijving (in een regiment) I.N.R.I. LATINO :1 I.N.R.I. (= Iesus Nazarenius Rex Iudaeorum) inricchimento sub :1 verrijking, uitbreiding, verdieping :-- de su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = verdieping van zijn kennis :-- del spirito = verrijking van de geest :-- de un collection = verrijking/uitbreiding/aanwinst van een verzameling :-- linguistic = taalverrijking :-- de uranium = uraniumverrijking :-- de residuos radioactive = opwerking van radioactief afval inricchir v :1 rijk maken, verrijken :le commercio inricchi le pais = de handel verrijkt het land :-- su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = zijn kennis uitbreiden :-- su vocabulario = zijn woordenschat uitbreiden :2 verrijken (met), overvloedig voorzien (van) :3 het gehalte verhogen (van) :-- uranium = uranium verrijken :-- residuos radioactive = radioactief afval opwerken inrobar v :1 omhullen, bekleden, dekken + inrolabile adj :1 oprolbaar inrolamento sub :1 MILITAR dienstneming, aanwerving, aanmonstering (matrozen) :contracto de -- = monsterrol :certificato de -- = monsterboekje :centro de -- = rekruteringscentrum inrolar (I) v :1 MILITAR in dienst nemen, aanwerven, rekruteren, aanmonsteren (matrozen) :-- marineros = matrozen aanmonsteren :-- soldatos = soldaten recruteren :-- se como soldato = dienst nemen in het leger :2 opnemen (in groep/partij) inrolar (II) v :1 oprollen, inrollen :-- un corda = een touw oprollen :haringo inrolate = rolmops :inrolate in spiral = schroefvormig gewonden insablamento sub :1 het verzanden (haven, etc.) :2 het bedekken met zand, het vullen met zand :3 het stranden (van schip), het vastlopen in het zand :4 zandbank insablar v :1 met zand bedekken, met zand vullen :2 (doen) dichtslibben :3 op een zandbank zetten, in het zand laten vastlopen :-- se = 1. dichtslibben, verzanden, 2. stranden, op een zandbank lopen (schip), in het zand vastraken (auto, etc.) insaccar v :1 in zakken doen + insaccator sub :1 iemand die zakken vult, zakkenvuller + insaccharar v :1 met suiker bestrooien insalar v :1 zouten, inzouten, in de pekel leggen :-- carne = vlees zouten + insalivar v :1 BIOLOGIA met speeksel in de mond mengen + insalivation sub :1 BIOLOGIA vermenging met speeksel van het voedsel insalubre adj :1 ongezond :climate -- = ongezond klimaat :alimento -- = ongezond voedsel :aere -- = ongezonde lucht insalubritate sub :1 ongezondheid, schadelijkheid voor de gezondheid :-- del climate = ongezondheid van het klimaat + insalvabile adj :1 niet te redden insan adj :1 dwaas, gek, zot, onzinnig :planos -- = onzinnige plannen :2 geestelijk gestoord, krankzinnig, waanzinnig insanabile adj :1 ongeneeslijk :maladia -- = ongeneeslijke ziekte :plaga -- = ongeneeslijke wond insanabilitate sub :1 ongeneeslijkheid + insanguinamento sub :1 bevlekking/besmeuring met bloed insanguinar v :1 met bloed bevlekken/besmeuren :-- se le manos = zijn handen met bloed bevlekken + insanguinate adj :1 met bloed bedekt/bevlekt/besmeurd insanitate sub :1 dwaasheid, onzinnigheid :dicer --s = onzin uitkramen :2 krankzinnigheid, waanzinnigheid, waanzin :-- moral = afwezigheid van het gevoel voor goed en kwaad insatiabile adj :1 onverzadigbaar, onverzadelijk, niet te bevredigen, onvervulbaar :sete -- = onlesbare dorst :fame -- = onstilbare/onverzadigbare honger :desiro/desiderio -- = onblusbaar verlangen :aviditate -- = onverzadelijke begeerte :curiositate -- = niet te bevredigen nieuwsgierigheid :su ambition es -- = zijn eerzucht is niet te verzadigen insatiabilitate sub :1 onverzadigbaarheid, onverzadelijkheid, onvervulbaarheid :-- de un desiro/desiderio = onvervulbaarheid van een wens insatiate adj :1 onverzadigd :appetito -- = onverzadigde eetlust :sete -- de gloria = onverzadigde dorst naar roem + insatisfacte adj :1 onvoldaan, onbevredigd, ontevreden :curiositate -- = onbevredigde nieuwsgierigheid + insatisfaction sub :1 ontevredenheid, onvoldaanheid, onbevredigdheid :multe -- = een stuk onvrede :reguardo de -- = onvoldane blik :su -- non esseva sin fundamento = niet zonder grond was hij ontevreden :manifestar su -- = zijn ontevredenheid duidelijk laten blijken + insatisfactori adj :1 onbevredigend :qualitate -- = onvoldoende kwaliteit :resultatos -- = onbevredigende resultaten :responsa -- = onbevredigend antwoord insaturabile adj :1 onverzadigbaar, onverzadelijk + insaturate adj :1 onverzadigd :acidos grasse -- = onverzadigde vetzuren :hydrocarburos -- = onverzadigde koolwaterstoffen inscenar v :1 in scène zetten, ensceneren, regisseren :2 FIGURATE in scène zetten, op touw zetten inscenation sub :1 het in scène zetten, het ensceneren, het regisseren :2 FIGURATE het in scène zetten, het op touw zetten inscenator sub :1 regisseur insciente adj :1 onwetend inscientia sub :1 onwetendheid, gebrek aan kennis, gebrek aan informatie + inscindibile adj :1 niet splijtbaar, niet (op)splitsbaar, niet (onder)verdeelbaar + inscindibilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid tot splijten/(op)splitsen/(onder)verdelen inscriber v :1 graveren (als opschrift), inbeitelen :2 GEOMETRIA inschrijven (figuur) :-- un triangulo in un circulo = in een cirkel een driehoek tekenen :3 inschrijven, opschrijven, noteren, boeken, op de lijst zetten :-- le facturas = de rekeningen inboeken :-- un participante = een deelnemer inschrijven :-- un persona in un lista = iemand op een lijst zetten :-- se = zich (laten) inschrijven, zich opgeven :facer se -- pro un examine = zich voor een examen laten inschrijven + inscribibile adj :1 GEOMETRIA die/dat ingeschreven kan worden + inscripte adj :1 GEOMETRIA ingeschreven :angulo -- = ingeschreven hoek, omtrekshoek :polygono -- = ingeschreven veelhoek, koordenveelhoek :pentagono -- = ingeschreven vijfhoek, koordenvijfhoek + inscriptibile adj :1 die/dat ingeschreven kan worden, inschrijfbaar :2 GEOMETRIA inschrijfbaar :le polygonos regular es -- in un circumferentia = regelmatige veelhoeken zijn inschrijfbaar in een cirkelomtrek inscription sub :1 inscriptie, opschrift :-- sepulcral/funerari/tumbal = grafinscriptie :2 GEOMETRIA het inschrijven (van een figuur) :3 het inschrijven, inschrijving, het opschrijven, het noteren, het boeken, boeking :certificato de -- = bewijs van inschrijving :formulario/scheda/folio de -- = inschrijfformulier :aperir le -- = de inschrijving openen + inscriptional adj :1 mbt/van de/een inscriptie inscrupulose adj :1 zonder scrupules, onscrupuleus, gewetenloos, nietsontziend :criminal -- = nietsontziende misdadiger :politico -- = onscrupuleus politicus inscrutabile adj :1 ondoorgrondelijk, onnaspeurlijk, ondoordringbaar, raadselachtig :mysterio -- = ondoorgrondelijk mysterie inscrutabilitate sub :1 ondoorgrondelijkheid, onnaspeurlijkheid, ondoordringbaarheid, raadselachtigheid insecabile adj :1 ondeelbaar, onscheidbaar, onsplitsbaar + insecabilitate sub :1 ondeelbaarheid, onscheidbaarheid, onsplitsbaarheid insecar v :1 insnijden, inkepen, kerven + insectario sub :1 insektarium insecticida sub :1 insekticide, insektenverdelger, insektendodend middel + insecticida adj :1 insektendodend :pulvere -- = insektenpoeder + insectifere adj :1 BOTANICA ophrys -- = vliegenorchis + insectiforme adj :1 de vorm van een insekt hebbend + insectifuge adj :1 insektenwerend + insectifugo sub :1 insektenwerend middel, insectifugum insectivore adj :1 insektenetend, insektivoor :plantas -- = insektenetende planten :animales -- = insektenetende dieren :ave -- = insektenetende vogel insectivoro sub :1 insekteneter, insektivoor insecto sub :1 insekt :-- alate = gevleugeld insekt :-- hemiptere = halfvleugelig insekt :punctura/piccatura/morsura de -- = insektenbeet :plaga/flagello de --s = insektenplaag :libro de --s = insektenboek :studio de -- = insektenstudie :societate de --s = insektenstaat :mundo del --s = insektenwereld/rijk insectologia sub :1 insektenkunde, insektologie, entomologie + insectologic adj :1 insektologisch + insectologo sub :1 insektenkenner, insektenkundige, insektoloog, entomoloog insecur adj :1 onveilig :situation -- = onveilige situatie :2 onzeker :homine -- = onzekere man + insecurisar v :1 onzeker maken, een gevoel van onzekerheid geven insecuritate sub :1 onveiligheid :zona de -- = onveilig gebied (in oorlogstijd) :sensation/sentimento de -- = gevoel van onveiligheid :2 onzekerheid :-- juridic = rechtsonzekerheid + inseducibile adj :1 niet te verleiden, niet te verlokken insellar v :1 opzadelen :-- un cavallo = een paard opzadelen insellate adj :1 hol, ingezakt :cavallo -- = paard met een zadelrug inseminar v :1 insemineren insemination sub :1 het insemineren, inseminatie :-- artificial = kunstmatige inseminatie :centro de -- artificial = K.I.-station + inseminator sub :1 inseminator inseniabile adj :1 wat onderwezen kan worden inseniamento sub :1 het onderwijzen, het onderrichten :2 onderwijs, onderricht :-- scholar = schoolonderwijs :-- postscholar = herhalingsonderwijs, vervolgonderwijs :-- preparatori = voorbereidend onderwijs :-- primari = lager onderwijs, basisonderwijs :diploma de -- primari = onderwijzersakte :-- secundari = voortgezet/middelbaar onderwijs :-- superior = hoger onderwijs :-- technic = technisch onderwijs :-- universitari = universitair onderwijs :-- musical/de musica = muziekonderwijs :-- Dalton = Daltononderwijs :-- Montessori = Montessorionderwijs :-- domestic/a domicilio = huisonderwijs :-- a tempore partial = part-time onderwijs :-- popular = volksonderwijs :-- professional = beroepsonderwijs :-- public = openbaar onderwijs :-- laic = lekenonderwijs :-- obligatori = leerplicht :-- gratuite = kosteloos onderwijs :-- programmate = geprogrammerd onderwijs :-- religiose = godsdienstonderwijs :-- de lectura = leesonderwijs :-- terminal = eindonderwijs :-- individualisate = geïndividualiseerd onderwijs :-- per correspondentia = schriftelijk onderwijs :-- commercial/mercantil = handelsonderwijs :-- agrari/agricole = landbouwonderwijs :-- del canto = zangonderwijs :-- de linguas/de un lingua = taalonderwijs :renovation/reforma del -- = onderwijsvernieuwing :renovar le -- = het onderwijs vernieuwen :libro de -- = leerboek :material de -- = leermiddel(en) :materia de -- = leerstof :systema de -- = onderwijssysteem :methodo de -- = onderwijsmethode :lege de -- = onderwijswet :institution/stabilimento/establimento de -- = onderwijsinrichting/instelling + inseniante sub :1 onderwijsgevende, leerkracht, onderwijzer, leraar inseniar v :1 onderwijzen, onderrichten, les geven (in) :illa insenia Interlingua = zij geeft (les in) Interlingua :-- historia = geschiedenis doceren :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets leren :-- a leger a un persona = iemand leren lezen + inseniator sub :1 onderwijsgevende, onderwijzer, leraar insensate adj :1 dom, dwaas, onzinnig :interprisa -- = onzinnige onderneming :responsa -- = onzinnig antwoord :garrulada -- = geleuter insensibile adj :1 gevoelloos, zonder gevoel :membro -- = lichaamsdeel waar geen gevoel meer in zit :2 FIGURATE ongevoelig, koel, onverschillig :-- als criticas = ongevoelig voor kritiek :3 harteloos, ongevoelig :monstrar se -- = zich ongevoelig tonen :4 onmerkbaar, nauwelijks merkbaar :progresso -- = geleidelijke vooruitgang + insensibilisar v :1 MEDICINA gevoelloos maken, onder narcose brengen, verdoven :-- le nervos de un dente = de zenuwen van een tand verdoven :-- un malado = een patiënt onder narcose brengen + insensibilisation sub :1 MEDICINA het gevoelloos maken, het onder narcose brengen, verdoving insensibilitate sub :1 gevoelloosheid :-- de un nervo = gevoelloosheid van een zenuw :2 FIGURATE ongevoeligheid, koelheid, onverschilligheid :-- apparente = schijnbare onverschilligheid :3 harteloosheid + insensitive adj :1 niet sensitief, niet (fijn)gevoelig + insensitivitate sub :1 afwezigheid van sensitiviteit/(fijn)gevoeligheid inseparabile adj :1 onafscheidbaar, onafscheidelijk, onverbrekelijk/innig verbonden (met) :amicos -- = onafscheidbare vrienden :prefixo -- = onscheidbaar voorvoegsel :verbos con prefixos -- = onscheidbare werkwoorden :inseparabilemente unite = onafscheidelijk verenigd/verbonden :con su -- cigarretta in le bucca = met zijn eeuwige sigaret in zijn mond inseparabilitate sub :1 onafscheidelijkheid, innige verbondenheid :-- de duo amicos = onafscheidelijkheid van twee vrien-den :-- de duo conceptos = onafscheidelijkheid van twee opvattingen + insequestrabile adj :1 wat niet in beslag kan worden genomen + insequetrabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid tot be-slagneming inserer v :1 opnemen, invoegen, bijsluiten, inlassen, inschuiven, inzetten, plaatsen :-- un articulo = een artikel plaatsen (in een krant) :-- un clausula = een clausule opnemen :-- un parola = een woord tussenvoegen insertar v :1 opnemen, invoegen, bijsluiten, inlassen, inschuiven, inzetten, plaatsen :-- un articulo = een artikel plaatsen (in een krant) :-- un clausula = een clausule opnemen :-- un parola = een woord tussenvoegen :2 enten insertion sub :1 opname, invoeging, bijsluiting, inlassing, plaatsing (in een krant), inworp (in automaat) :-- de un clausula in un contracto = opname van een clausule in een contract :2 ELECTRICITATE tussenschakeling + inservibile adj :1 onbruikbaar + inservibilitate sub :1 onbruikbaarheid insidia sub :1 val, valstrik :poner/tender un -- = valstrik spannen :eluder un -- = een val ontlopen :cader in le -- = erin lopen, erin vliegen, erin tuinen, erin tippelen :2 arglistigheid, geniepigheid, verraderlijkheid :le --s del mar = de onbetrouwbaarheid van de zee insidiar v :1 een hinderlaag leggen, opwachten (om te overvallen) :2 samenspannen, samenzweren, intrigreren insidiator sub :1 iemand die in hinderlaag ligt, belager :2 samenzweerder insidiose adj :1 verraderlijk, geniepig, arglistig :question/demanda -- = strikvraag :morbo/maladia -- = verraderlijke/sluipende ziekte insigne adj :1 beroemd, vermaard :2 voortreffelijk, uitstekend, opmerkelijk insignia sub :1 onderscheidingsteken, insigne, speldje :--s de un ordine = onderscheidingstekenen van een orde :-- sportive = sportinsigne :-- familiar = familiewapen :2 uithangbord :3 vaandel, vlag, banier :4 vaandeldrager insignificante adj :1 onbeduidend, onbetekenend, onbelangrijk :detalio -- = onbetekenend detail :cosa -- = bagatel, kleinigheid, wissewasje :parolas -- = nietszeggende woorden :summa -- = luttele som geld :damno(s) -- = geringe schade :quantitate -- = verwaarloosbare hoeveelheid insignificantia sub :1 onbeduidendheid, onbetekenendheid, nietigheid + insilage sub :1 AGRICULTURA het bewaren in een silo, het inkuilen, inkuiling :methodo de -- = inkuilmethode + insilar v :1 AGRICULTURA in een silo bewaren, kuilen, inkuilen :-- forrage verde = groenvoer inkuilen :forrage insilate = kuilvoer :herba insilate = kuilgras insimul adv :1 samen, met elkaar, bij elkaar, tegelijk :toto -- = alles bij elkaar :totes -- = met z'n allen :star -- = bij elkaar staan :mitter -- = bijeenbrengen, verzamelen :viver -- = samenwonen :dormir -- = met elkaar slapen insimul sub :1 (samenhangend) geheel, totaliteit, alles te zamen :-- coherente = samenhangend geheel :photo(graphia) de -- = overzichtsfoto :MATHEMATICA -- de punctos = puntverzameling :MATHEMATICA theoria del --es = verzamelingenleer :2 ensemble (anque MUSICA), gezelschap, groep :-- de musica de camera = kamermuziekensemble :3 MUSICA samenspel, samenzang :4 pak, kostuum insincer adj :1 onoprecht, geveinsd :enthusiasmo -- = geveinsde geestdrift insinceritate sub :1 onoprechtheid, geveinsdheid insinuante adj :1 indringerig, (zich) indringend :2 vleierig, innemend (door list/vleierij) :voce -- = vleierige stem insinuar v :1 insteken, inbrengen :2 handig of ongemerkt indringen :-- se in un gruppo = zich handig indringen in een groep :3 insinueren, bedekte toespelingen maken, bedekt te kennen geven, bedekt te verstaan geven :4 JURIDIC inschrijven, betekenen insinuation sub :1 het insinueren, het maken van bedekte toespelingen :2 het ongemerkt indringen :3 insinuatie, bedekte toespeling, verdachtmaking :--s perfide = perfide/valse insinuaties :4 JURIDIC inschrijving (van akte) insinuative adj :1 (zich) indringend :2 vleierig insinuator sub :1 iemand die zich indringt :2 iemand die insinueert insipide adj :1 flauw, smakeloos, laf :platto -- = smakeloos/flauw gerecht :2 vervelend, saai, zouteloos :film (A) -- = saaie film :libro -- = vervelend boek :spectaculo -- = kleurloze vertoning :persona -- = kleurloze figuur, saaie vent, droogstoppel :conversation -- = zouteloos gesprek insipiditate sub :1 flauwheid, smakeloosheid, lafheid :-- de un platto = smakeloosheid van een gerecht :2 saaiheid, zouteloosheid :-- de un film = saaiheid van een film insipiente adj :1 dwaas, onbenullig, dom insipientia sub :1 dwaasheid, onbenulligheid, domheid + insistente adj :1 aanhoudend, nadrukkelijk :supplication -- = aanhoudende smeekbede :toccar --mente = peuteren insistentia sub :1 het aanhouden, aandrang :-- indiscrete = te ver gaande opdringerigheid :con -- = met nadruk, uitdrukkelijk :al -- de mi patre = op aandringen van mijn vader insister v :1 de nadruk leggen (op), benadrukken, accentueren :-- in su negativa = bij zijn weigering blijven :2 aandringen, aanhouden :-- pro obtener un cosa = aandringen om iets te krijgen in situ adv LATINO :1 in situ, ter plaatse, op de plaats van ontstaan, in de oorspronkelijke toestand :studiar un planta -- = een plant in situ bestuderen insobrie adj :1 onmatig (speciaal mbt drinken) insobrietate sub :1 onmatigheid (speciaal mbt drinken) insociabile adj :1 eenzelvig, mensenschuw, teruggetrokken, ongezellig, op zich zelf :haber un character -- = niet gemakkelijk in de omgang zijn insociabilitate sub :1 eenzelvigheid, ongezelligheid insolar v :1 aan het zonlicht blootstellen, in de zon zetten :le mediedie insolate = het zonnige zuiden insolation sub :1 het blootstellen aan de inwerking van de zon :siccar plantas per -- = planten drogen door ze aan de zon bloot te stellen :2 zonnesteek :prender un -- = een zonnesteek oplopen insolente adj :1 brutaal, onbeschaamd, onbeschoft, impertinent, vrijpostig :responsa -- = brutaal antwoord :tono -- de su parolas = brutale toon van zijn woorden :comportamento/conducta -- = brutaal gedrag :observation/remarca -- = onbeschofte opmerking :esser -- con un persona = brutaal tegen iemand zijn :responder insolentemente = brutaal antwoorden insolentia sub :1 brutaliteit, onbeschaamdheid, onbeschoftheid, impertinentie :tractar un persona con -- = brutaal tegen iemand zijn :io es lasse de vostre --s = ik ben uw onbeschaamdheden moe + insolidari adj :1 niet solidair + insolidaritate sub :1 gebrek aan gemeenschapsgevoel/saamhorigheid/solidariteit + insolide adj :1 niet solide, niet duurzaam, onvast insolite adj :1 ongewoon, vreemd, ongebruikelijk :facto -- = ongewoon feit :comportamento/conducta -- = vreemd gedrag :qualcosa de -- = iets bijzonders insolubile adj :1 onoplosbaar (van een vaste stof in een vloeistof) :-- in aqua = onoplosbaar in water :2 onoplosbaar (probleem, etc.) :mysterio -- = onoplosbaar mysterie :difficultate -- = onoplosbare moeilijkheid + insolubilisar v :1 onoplosbaar maken insolubilitate sub :1 onoplosbaarheid (van een vaste stof in een vloeistof) :-- in aqua = onoplosbaarheid in water :2 onoplosbaarheid (van een probleem, etc.) :-- de un mysterio = onoplosbaarheid van een mysterie :-- de un difficultate = onoplosbaarheid van een moeilijkheid insolvente adj :1 COMMERCIO niet in staat om te betalen, insolvent :debitor -- = insolvente debiteur insolventia sub :1 COMMERCIO onvermogen om te betalen, insolventie :declaration de -- = insolventverklaring insomne adj :1 slapeloos :passar un nocte -- = een nacht slapeloos doorbrengen insomnia sub :1 slapeloosheid :nocte de -- = slapeloze nacht :pastilla contra le -- = slaappil :suffrer de -- = aan slapeloosheid lijden :isto me causa -- = dat bezorgt me slapeloze nachten + insomniac adj :1 slapeloos + insomniaco sub :1 lijder aan slapeloosheid + insondabile adj :1 grenzeloos, mateloos, onvoorstelbaar :miseria -- = peilloze ellende :2 onpeilbaar, niet te peilen :mysterio -- = ondoorgrondelijk misterie :profunditates -- = diepten die niet te gronden zijn + insonor adj :1 geluiddicht, geluiddempend :material -- = geluiddempend materiaal :2 geluidloos + insonorisar v :1 geluiddicht maken + insonorisate adj :1 geluiddicht :mal -- = gehorig + insonorisation sub :1 het geluiddicht maken, geluiddemping + insonoritate sub :1 klankloosheid, geluidloosheid inspectar v :1 inspecteren, controleren :-- le truppas = de troepen inspecteren :2 aandachtig bekijken, goed nakijken, onderzoeken inspection sub :1 het inspecteren, het controleren, inspectie, controle, nauwkeurig onderzoek, toezicht :-- scholar = schoolinspectie :-- del labor/del travalio = arbeidsinspectie :-- de un nave = inspectie van een schip :-- a fundo = grondige inspectie :consilio de -- = raad van toezicht :servicio de -- = keuringsdienst :viage de -- = inspectiereis :facer un -- = een inspectie houden :facer le -- del dormitorios = de slaapzalen inspecteren :deponer pro -- = ter inzage leggen :2 (persoon/personen) inspection :-- principal = hoofdinspectie inspector sub :1 inspecteur, opziener, opzichter, controleur :-- fiscal/del impostos = belastinginspecteur :-- de policia = inspecteur van politie :-- de travalio/de labor = arbeidsinspecteur :-- del inseniamento secundari = inspecteur bij het middelbaar onderwijs :-- de assecurantias/de un compania de assecurantia = inspecteur bij een verzekeringsmaatschappij :-- principal = hoofdinspecteur :-- general = inspecteur generaal + inspectoral adj :1 inspectie..., inspecteurs... inspectorato sub :1 ambt van inspecteur, inspecteurschap, inspectoraat, inspectie :-- del labor/del travalio = arbeidsinspectie insperabile adj :1 niet te hopen, wat men niet mag hopen insperate adj :1 onverhoopt, onverwacht, plotseling, buiten verwachting :succurso -- = onverwachte hulp :successo -- = onverwacht succes inspicer v :1 inspecteren, toezicht houden over, controleren inspirar v :1 inademen :2 FIGURATE inspireren, inblazen, ingeven, bezielen (met) :-- confidentia = vertrouwen inboezemen :-- diffidentia = achterdocht inboezemen/wekken :-- repugnantia/repulsion = afschuw/afkeer inboezemen :-- commiseration = deernis wekken :-- interesse = belangstelling inboezemen :-- respecto = eerbied inboezemen :-- antipathia = antipathie opwekken :-- vergonia a = beschamen + inspirate adj :1 geïnspireerd, bezield :poeta -- = bezielde dichter :artista -- = geïnspireerde kunstenaar :propheta -- = geïnspireerde profeet :architectura -- del antiquitate = architectuur die geïnspireerd is door de oudheid inspiration sub :1 het inademen, inademing :-- e expiration = inademing en uitademing :2 FIGURATE het inspireren, inspiratie, het inblazen, het ingeven, ingeving, bezieling :fonte de -- = inspiratiebron :artista con -- = geïnspireerd kunstenaar :association de -- calvinista = vereniging op calvinistische grondslag :3 inval, (spontaan) idee, ingeving, inspiratie inspirator sub :1 beademingstoestel, beademingsmachine :2 inspirator, bezieler, initiatiefnemer, aanstichter + inspiratori adj :1 de inademing betreffend, inspiratorisch :difficultates -- = ademhalingsmoeilijkheden :capacitate -- = longcapaciteit :consonante -- = inspiratorische medeklinker :2 bezielend, inspirerend inspissar v :1 dikker maken, indikken, dichter maken inspissation sub :1 het dikker maken, het indikken, het dichter maken, verdikking, indikking, verdichting :agente de -- = verdikkingsmiddel instabile adj :1 onstabiel, labiel, onvast, wankelbaar, wisselvallig, onzeker :character -- = wankelmoedig karakter :felicitate -- = wankel geluk :equilibrio -- = wankel/labiel evenwicht :construction -- = labiele constructie :persona -- = wankelmoedig mens :sentimentos -- = veranderlijke gevoelens :tempore -- = veranderlijk/wisselvallig weer :base -- = wankele basis :bursa -- = verdeelde beurs :CHIMIA composito -- = onstabiele verbinding :ille ha un humor multo -- = hij is zeer ongelijk van humeur instabilitate sub :1 instabiliteit, labiliteit, onvastheid, onstandvastigheid, veranderlijkheid, wisselvalligheid, wankelmoedigheid :-- de un equilibrio = labiliteit van een evenwicht :-- de un situation = het instabiele van een situatie :-- de un character = onstandvastigheid van een karakter :-- de humor = wisselvalligheid van stemming :-- del opiniones = veranderlijkheid van de meningen :-- del tempore = wisselvalligheid/veranderlijkheid van het weer installar v :1 aanstellen, installeren, in ambt bevestigen :2 plaatsen, een plaats geven, neerzetten, opstellen, installeren, aanleggen, (van leidingen), inrichten (huis) :-- se = 1. gaan zitten, zich installeren, 2. zich installeren, gaan wonen, zich vestigen :-- le refugiatos in campos = de vluchtelingen in kampen onderbrengen :in iste edificio on va -- botecas = in dat gebouw worden winkels ondergebracht installation sub :1 het aanstellen, het bevestigen in ambt, het installeren, installatie :solemnitate/ceremonia de -- = inhuldigingsplechtigheid :2 plaatsing, opstelling, aanleg (van leidingen), inrichting (van huis), installatie :-- de un machina a lavar = plaatsing van een wasmachine :prescriptiones de -- = installatievoorschriften :costos de -- = installatiekosten, plaatsingskosten :3 apparatuur, machines, toestellen, installatie :-- de tubos = buizennet :-- de calefaction central = verwarmingsinstallatie :-- electric = elektrische apparatuur :-- stereophonic = stereoapparatuur, stereoinstallatie :-- de fabrica = fabrieksinstallatie :-- industrial = bedrijfsinstallatie :--es portuari/del porto = havenwerken, haveninstallaties :-- frigorific/de refrigeration = vriesinstallatie :--es sanitari = sanitair :-- de radar = radarinstallatie :-- de reserva/de succurso = noodinstallatie :-- de alarma = alarminstallatie :-- de controlo = controle-installatie :material de -- = installatiemateriaal + installator sub :1 iemand die iets of iemand installeert/iets plaatst, installateur, aanlegger :-- de calefaction central = verwarmingsinstallateur instantanee adj :1 kort(stondig), een ogenblik durend, ogenblikkelijk, onmiddellijk :effecto -- = onmiddellijk effect :photo(graphia) -- = momentopname, snapshot :designator -- = sneltekenaar :bascula/balancia -- = snelweger :caffe -- = instantkoffie :instantaneemente = onmiddellijk, stante pede instantaneitate sub :1 kortstondigheid, ogenblikkelijkheid, korte duur + instantaneo sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA momentopname, kiekje instante adj :1 dringend, ogenblikkelijk, onmiddellijk, op handen zijnd :periculo -- = dreigend gevaar :menacia -- = onmiddellijke bedreiging instante sub :1 ogenblik, moment :sin perder un -- = zonder een moment te verliezen, onverwijld :le -- ephemere = het vlietende ogenblik :(a) omne/cata -- = telkens, ieder ogenblik, steeds, voortdurend instantia sub :1 dringend verzoek, aandrang :al --s de mi patre = op aandrang/aandringen van mijn vader :supplicar con -- = bezweren :2 aanleg, instantie, procedure :in prime -- = in eerste instantie/aanleg :in ultime -- = in laatste instantie instar v :1 aandringen, aanhouden instaurar v :1 stichten, oprichten, instellen, invoeren, grondvesten :-- le republica = de republiek stichten/vestigen/uitroepen :-- un nove moda = een nieuwe mode invoeren :-- un usage = een gebruik in zwang brengen instauration sub :1 het stichten, het oprichten, stichting, oprichting, instelling, invoering, grondlegging :le-- del republica = de vestiging van de republiek :le -- del dictatura = het instellen van de dictatuur :le -- de un usage = het invoeren van een gebruik instaurator sub :1 stichter, oprichter, insteller, grondlegger instigar v :1 aansporen, ophitsen, aanstoken, aanzetten (tot), aanstichten :-- un persona al vengiantia = iemand aanzetten tot wraak :le ambition le instigava = eerzucht dreef hem aan instigation sub :1 het aansporen, het ophitsen, instigatie, aansporing, aandrijving, opstoking, ophitsing :per/a -- de = op aansporing/instigatie van instigator sub :1 instigator, aanstoker, aanzetter, inspirator, bezielende kracht, stuwende kracht :-- de guerra = oorlogsophitser :-- principal = hoofdaanlegger instigatrice sub :1 aanstookster, aanzetster, inspiratrice, bezielende kracht, stuwende kracht instillar v :1 indruppelen :-- un oculo = een oog indruppelen :2 FIGURATE geleidelijk inprenten :-- odio in le mente de un persona = iemands geest vergiftigen instillation sub :1 het indruppelen, indruppeling :2 FIGURATE geleidelijke inprenting instinctive adj :1 instinctief, instinctmatig :aversion/antipathia -- = instinctieve/gevoelsmatige afkeer :gesto -- = instinctmatig/onwillekeurig gebaar :action -- = instincthandeling :movimento -- = instinctieve/onwillekeurige beweging :comportamento/conducta -- = instinctief gedrag :ille ha reagite instinctivemente = hij heeft instinctief gereageerd + instinctivitate sub :1 instinctmatigheid, instincti-viteit :-- del sentimento materne = instinctiviteit van het moedergevoel instincto sub :1 instinct, (natuur)drift :-- materne/maternal = moederinstinct :-- basse = laag instinct :-- sexual = geslachtsdrift :-- vital = levensinstinct :-- de conservation = instinct tot zelfbehoud :-- animal = dierlijk instinct :-- gregari = kudde-instinct :-- de morte = doodsdrift :-- linguistic = taalgevoel :-- primari = oerinstinct :-- de classe = klasse-instinct :-- territorial = territoriuminstinct :--s bestial = dierlijke instincten :ager per -- = instinctief handelen + instinctual adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA instinctief, instinctmatig :comportamento/conducta -- = instinctmatig gedrag instituer v :1 instellen, stichten, invoeren :-- un bursa de studio = een studiebeurs instellen :-- un ordine religiose = een religieuze orde stichten :2 JURIDIC aanstellen als, aanwijzen als :-- un persona herede = iemand als erfgenaam benoemen instituta sub :1 DERECTO ROMAN --s = instituten institution sub :1 het instellen, het oprichten, het invoeren, het tot stand brengen :2 instelling, stichting, inrichting :-- bancari = bankinstelling :-- de inseniamento/de instruction = onderwijsinstelling :-- de beneficentia = weldadigheidsinstelling :-- de credito = kredietinstelling :-- statal = rijks/staatsinstelling :--es democratic = democratische instellingen :--es international = internationale instellingen :3 instituut :4 ingewortelde gewoonte, gebruik + institutional adj :1 institutioneel :investitores -- = institutionele beleggers + institutionalisar v :1 institutionaliseren, tot een officiële instelling maken :-- un uso/usage/consuetude = een gebruik institutionaliseren + institutionalisate adj :1 geïnstitutionaliseerd institutionalisation sub :1 institutionalisering, het tot instelling worden/maken :-- de un uso/usage/consuetude = institutionalisering van een ge-bruik + institutionalismo sub :1 institutionalisme + institutionalista sub :1 institutionalist instituto sub :1 instituut, instelling, genootschap :-- Pasteur = Pasteurinstituut :-- del cancere, -- pro le lucta contra le cancere = kankerinstituut :-- obstetric = kraaminrichting :-- de clearing (A) = clearinginstituut :-- pro cecos = blindeninstituut :-- pro surdes = doveninstituut :-- de beltate = schoonheidsinstituut :-- de sinologia = sinologisch instituut :-- seismologic = seismologisch instituut institutor sub :1 stichter, oprichter, grondlegger :2 onderwijzer :-- private = huisleraar :diploma de -- = onderwijzersakte :diploma de -- principal = hoofdakte instruction sub :1 onderwijs, onderricht, opleiding, vorming :-- primari = lager onderwijs, basisonderwijs :-- public = openbaar onderwijs :-- professional = beroepsopleiding :-- obligatori = leerplicht :-- militar = militaire training :-- religiose = godsdienstonderwijs :-- civic = burgerkunde :-- domestic/a domicilio = huisonderwijs :institution/stabilimento/establimento de -- = onderwijsinstelling/inrichting :volo de -- = oefenvlucht :sin -- = onontwikkeld, zonder enige scholing :conformar se al/sequer le --es = de instructies opvolgen :2 instructie, voorschrift, richtlijn :-- pro le uso = gebruiksaanwijzing :libretto de --(es) = handleiding :executar --es = instructies nakomen :3 JURIDIC (vóór)onderzoek :judice de -- = rechter van instructie, onderzoeksrechter instructive adj :1 leerzaam, leerrijk, instructief :libro -- = leerzaam boek :conversation -- = leerzaam gesprek :exemplos -- = leerzame voorbeelden instructor sub :1 opleider, instructeur :-- de autoschola = rijinstructeur :2 JURIDIC :(judice) -- = rechter van instructie, rechter-commissaris instruer v :1 onderwijzen, opleiden, vormen, les geven aan, instrueren :2 inlichten, op de hoogte brengen, instrueren :3 JURIDIC een vooronderzoek instellen + instruite adj :1 ontwikkeld, goed onderricht, op de hoogte :persona pauco/poco -- = iemand zonder scholing instrumental adj :1 MUSICA instrumentaal :musica -- = instrumentale muziek :recitativo -- = instrumentaal recitatief :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :caso -- = instrumentalis + instrumentalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA instrumentalisme instrumentar v :1 JURIDIC instrumenteren, akten opmaken :2 MUSICA instrumenteren, orkestreren, zetten instrumentation sub :1 JURIDIC het instrumenteren, instrumentering :2 MUSICA instrumentering, orkestratie, zetting instrumentista sub :1 MUSICA instrument(al)ist, musicus, executant :2 PHILOSOPHIA instrumentalist instrumento sub :1 gereedschap, werktuig, instrument (anque FIGURATE) :FIGURATE devenir le -- de un persona = tot iemands werktuig worden :-- de guerra = oorlogstuig :-- de mesura = meetinstrument :-- de precision = precisie-instrument :-- aratori = landbouwwerktuig :-- chirurgic = chirurgisch instrument :-- astronomic = astronomisch instrument :-- incisori = snijwerktuig :cassa de --s = instrumentendoos :armario de --s = instrumentenkast :quadro/pannello/tabuliero a/de --s = instrumentenbord, dashboard :-- de tormento/tortura/supplicio = folterwerktuig :constructor de --s = instrumentmaker :2 MUSICA instrument :-- musical/de musica = muziekinstrument :-- de percussion = slaginstrument :-- a/de chorda(s) = strijkinstrument :-- de vento = blaasinstrument :-- de ligno = houten blaasinstrument + insubmergibile adj :1 onzinkbaar + insubmergibilitate sub :1 onzinkbaarheid insubmersibile adj :1 onzinkbaar :nave -- = onzinkbaar schip + insubmersibilitate sub :1 onzinkbaarheid :-- de un nave = onzinkbaarheid van een schip + insubmisse adj :1 weerspannig insubmission sub :1 weerspannigheid, ongehoorzaamheid, :MILITAR dienstweigering insubordinate adj :1 weerspannig, ongehoorzaam :truppas -- = weerspannige troepen insubordination sub :1 weerspannigheid, ongehoorzaamheid, verzet, insubordinatie, :MILITAR dienstweigering + insubornabile adj :1 onontkoopbaar :judice -- = onomkoopbare rechter insubstantial adj :1 niet stoffelijk :2 onwerkelijk insubstantialitate sub :1 onstoffelijkheid :2 onwerkelijkheid + insubstituibile adj :1 onvervangbaar :un technico -- = een onvervangbare technicus :creder se -- = zich onvervangbaar achten :necuno es -- = niemand is onvervangbaar + insubstituibilitate sub :1 onvervangbaarheid insuccesso sub :1 mislukking, fiasco, flop :-- de un interprisa = mislukking van een onderneming :-- de un pecia/obra de theatro = fiasco van een toneelstuk + insucrar v :1 met suiker bestrooien insufficiente adj :1 onvoldoende, ontoereikend, gebrekkig :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- de un lingua = ontoereikende kennis van een taal :imballage -- = gebrekkige verpakking :quantitate -- = onvoldoende hoeveelheid :offerta de labor/travalio -- = onvoldoende aanbod van werk :dar un responsa -- = een vraag onvoldoende beantwoorden :le medios es -- = de middelen zijn niet toereikend :insufficientemente assecurate = onderverzekerd :2 onbekwaam, ongeschikt insufficientia sub :1 het onvoldoende zijn, ontoereikendheid, tekort, gebrek :-- auditive = hardhorendheid :-- de peso = ondergewicht :-- respiratori = ademnood :-- cardiac/del corde = hartzwakte :-- vitaminic/de vitaminas = vitaminegebrek :-- de capitales = kapitaalschaarste :per -- de provas/probas = bij gebrek aan bewijs :2 onbekwaamheid, ongeschiktheid insufflar v :1 inblazen (anque MEDICINA) :Deo insufflava le vita a Adam = God blies Adam de levensadem in :2 FIGURATE inblazen (moed), inboezemen (vrees), aanjagen (angst), ingeven (verlangen) insufflation sub :1 het inblazen, inblazing :2 MEDICINA inblazing, insufflatie insufflator sub :1 TECHNICA aanblazer, blaastoestel :2 MEDICINA insufflator insuffribile adj :1 onduldbaar, ondraaglijk, onuitstaanbaar :individuo -- = onuitstaanbare kerel + insuffribilitate sub :1 onduldbaarheid, ondraaglijkheid, onuitstaanbaarheid insula sub :1 eiland :Insulas Canari = Kanarische Eilanden :Insulas Anglonormanne = Kanaaleilanden :Insula de Man (A) = (het eiland) Man :Insula de Pascha = Paaseiland :Insula del Diabolo = Duivelseiland :Le Insulas Britannic = De Britse Eilanden :-- de forage = booreiland :-- corallin/corallifere = koraaleiland :-- roccose = rotseiland :-- artificial = kunstmatig eiland :-- linguistic = taaleiland :-- ethnic = etnische enclave :viver in un -- = op een eiland wonen :2 blok huizen insulamento sub :1 isolering, isolatie, het afzonderen, afzondering :2 ELECTRICITATE etc., isolatie + insulan adj :1 eiland... + insulano sub :1 eilandbewoner insular v :1 isoleren, afzonderen :2 ELECTRICITATE etc., isoleren insular adj :1 van een eiland, eiland..., insulair, op een eiland wonend :population -- = eilandbevolking insulario sub :1 eilandbewoner, eilander insularitate sub :1 het feit uit eilanden te bestaan :le -- del Regno Unite = Engelands insulaire positie :2 het aan eilandbewoners eigen karakter insulation sub :1 ELECTRICITATE etc., het isoleren, isolatie insulator sub :1 ELECTRICITATE etc., isolator, niet-geleider insulina sub :1 insuline :injection de -- = insuline-injectie + insulinase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA insulinase + insulinic adj :1 insuline... + insulinotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA insulinetherapie + insultante adj :1 beledigend, schimp... :crito -- = schimpkreet :riso -- = schimplach :canto -- = schimplied :nomine -- = schimpnaam :linguage -- = schimptaal :discurso -- = schimprede insultar v :1 aanvallen :2 beledigen, uitschelden, beschimpen, honen :-- un persona = op iemand schelden, iemand uitschelden insultator sub :1 aanvaller, agressor :2 belediger, beschimper, iemand die uitscheldt/hoont insulto sub :1 aanval, insult :-- epileptic/de epilepsia = epileptisch insult :-- apoplectic/de apoplexia = apoplectisch insult :2 belediging, smaad, hoon :--s grossier = grove beledigingen :isto es un -- al bon gusto = dit druist tegen de goede smaak in :retornar le --(s) = terugschelden insuperabile adj :1 onoverkomelijk, onneembaar, onoverwinnelijk :obstaculo -- = onoverkomelijke hindernis :difficultates -- = onoverkomelijke moeilijkheden :aversion -- = onoverwinbare afkeer :2 onovertrefbaar, niet te overtreffen + insuperabilitate sub :1 onoverkomelijkheid, onoverwinnelijkheid :2 onovertrefbaarheid + insuperate adj :1 onovertroffen insupportabile adj :1 on(ver)draaglijk, niet te verdragen :dolor -- = ondraaglijke pijn :suffrentia -- = ondraaglijk lijden :odor -- = ondraaglijke stank/lucht :isto es -- = het is niet te harden :le tension se face -- = de spanning is niet langer te dragen + insupportabilitate sub :1 on(ver)draaglijk karakter, niet te verdragen karakter + insupprimibile adj :1 wat men niet kan onderdrukken + insupprimibilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om te onderdrukken insurgente adj :1 oproerig, opstandig :fortias -- = opstandige strijdkrachten + insurgente sub :1 oproerling, opstandeling insurger v :1 -- se = in opstand komen, zich verzetten, opstaan (tegen), muiten :--se contra un tyranno = in opstand komen tegen een tiran :FIGURATE -- se contra un interpretation tendentiose del factos = zich verzetten tegen een tendentieuze interpretatie van de feiten insurgite adj :1 oproerig, opstandig :provincias -- = opstandige provincies :population -- = oproerige bevolking insurgito sub :1 oproerling, opstandeling insurmontabile adj :1 onoverkomelijk :difficultates -- = onoverkomelijke moeilijkheden :obstaculo -- = onoverkomelijk obstakel :aversion -- = niet te overwinnen afkeer + insurmontabilitate sub :1 onoverkomelijkheid insurrection sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) opstand, oproer, rebellie :-- armate = gewapende opstand :-- popular/del populo = volksopstand :-- de paisanos = boerenopstand :-- del conscientia = opstand van het geweten :foco de -- = verzetshaard, haard van de opstand insurrectional adj :1 van de opstand, opstand..., opstandig, oproerig :governamento -- = door opstandelingen gevormde regering :movimento -- = opstandige beweging :foco -- = haard van de opstand + insusceptibile adj :1 onvatbaar, onontvankelijk, ongevoelig + insusceptibilitate sub :1 onvatbaarheid, onontvankelijkheid, ongevoeligheid + insuspectabile adj :1 die/dat men niet kan verdenken, boven verdenking verheven + insuspectate adj :1 onverdacht + insustenibile adj :1 onhoudbaar, onverdedigbaar, niet vol te houden :opinion -- = niet vol te houden mening :position -- = onhoudbare positie :these/thesis -- = onhoudbare stelling + insustenibilitate sub :1 onhoudbaarheid, onverdedigbaarheid :-- de un these/thesis = onhoudbaarheid van een stelling + insystematic adj :1 onsystematisch intabulamento sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER kroonwerk intabular v :1 dichtspijkeren met planken, met planken beleggen, bevloeren :2 ter tafel/te berde brengen, aankaarten intacte adj :1 intact, gaaf, heel, onbeschadigd, ongeschonden, ongerept, onbedorven (van levensmiddelen) :dentatura -- = gaaf gebit :reputation -- = onbeschadigde reputatie :iste vitreria ha arrivate -- = dat glaswerk is behouden aangekomen :lassar -- un cosa = iets intact laten :su honor remaneva -- = haar eer bleef onaangetast intactile adj :1 ontastbaar + intaliar v :1 inkepen, insnijden, inzagen, inkerven, canneleren, groeven :nomines intaliate in ligno = in hout gekerfde namen + intalio sub :1 inkeping, insnijding, snee, sponning, sleuf :il ha un grande -- in le tabula = er is een hele hak uit de tafel intangibile adj :1 ontastbaar, ongrijpbaar :un gas es -- = een gas is ontastbaar :2 onaantastbaar :principios -- = onaantastbare principes :derectos -- = onaantastbare rechten intangibilitate sub :1 ontastbaarheid, ongrijpbaarheid :2 onaantastbaarheid :-- de un principio = onaantastbaarheid van een principe :-- de un lege = onaantastbaarheid van een wet + intarsia sub :1 intarsia (soort inlegwerk) intascar v :1 in de zak steken, opstrijken :-- moneta = geld opstrijken integrabile adj :1 MATHEMATICA integreerbaar :function -- = integreerbare functie integrabilitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA integreerbaarheid integral sub :1 MUSICA volledige uitvoering (op band, op plaat) :le integral del symphonias de Beethoven = de complete symfonieën van Beethoven :2 LITTERATURA volledige uitgave :3 MATHEMATICA integraal :-- complete = volledige integraal :-- definite = bepaalde integraal :-- indefinite = onbepaalde integraal :-- improprie = oneigenlijke integraal :-- de action = werkingsintegraal :-- de contorno = contourintegraal :-- de probabilitate = waarschijnlijkheidsintegraal :-- de phase = fase-integral :-- de convolution = convolutie-integraal :-- elliptic = elliptische integraal :-- exponential = exponentiële integraal :signo de -- = integraalteken :calcular le -- = de integraal berekenen integral adj :1 volledig, integraal, (al)geheel, compleet :edition -- = volledige uitgave :pagamento -- = volledige betaling :reimbursamento -- = volledige terugbetaling :pan -- = volkorenbrood, kropbrood :farina -- = ongebuild meel :salario -- = vol salaris/loon :reforma -- = volledige hervorming :casco -- = gesloten valhelm, integraalhelm :2 MATHEMATICA integraal... :calculo -- = integraalrekening :equation -- = integraalvergelijking :cosinus -- = integraalcosinus + integralismo sub :1 integralisme, fundamentalisme + integralista sub :1 integralist, fundamentalist + integralista adj :1 integralistisch, fundamentalistisch :movimento -- = fundamentalistische beweging + integralistic adj :1 integralistisch, fundamentalistisch :movimento -- = fundamentalistische beweging integralitate sub :1 volledigheid :in su -- = in zijn geheel integrante adj :1 integrerend :facer/formar parte -- de = een integrerend deel uitmaken van integrar v :1 integreren, (als bestanddeel) invoegen, (in 't geheel) opnemen, tot één geheel maken :ECONOMIA gestion integrate = geïntegreerd beheer :2 MATHEMATICA integreren, de integraal berekenen van integration sub :1 het integreren, integratie, opneming (in 't geheel), samensmelting, samenvoeging :-- racial/del racias = rassenintegratie :politica de -- = integratiebeleid :2 MATHEMATICA het integreren, integratie :-- partial = partiële integratie :constante de -- = integratieconstante + integrationisme sub :1 integrationisme + integrationista sub :1 voorstander van integratie + integrationista adj :1 naar integratie strevend + integrationistic adj :1 integrationistisch + integrative adj :1 integratief :norma -- = integratieve norm integrator sub :1 MATHEMATICA integrator integre adj :1 volledig, ongeschonden, geheel, gaaf :lacte -- = volle melk :hora -- = vol uur :le die -- = de ganse/hele dag :durante jornatas -- = dagen aaneen :publicar un articulo integremente = een artikel onverkort publiceren :2 integer, onkreukbaar, rechtschapen, onomkoopbaar :politico -- = onkreukbare politicus :judice -- = onkreukbare rechter + integrifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met gave bladeren + integrilabie adj :1 BOTANICA gaaflippig + integripetale adj :1 BOTANICA met gave kroonbladen integritate sub :1 integriteit, ongeschonden toestand, volledigheid :conservar le -- del territorio = de integriteit van het grondgebied bewaren :2 integriteit, onkreukbaarheid, rechtschapenheid, onomkoopbaarheid :conservar su -- = zijn integriteit bewaren + integumento sub :1 (anque ANATOMIA) bekleedsel, hulsel intellection sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA het begrijpen, het bevatten, het kennen door het intellect intellective adj :1 verstandelijk, verstands... :persona -- = verstandsmens intellecto sub :1 intellect, verstand :un -- acute = een scherp intellect intellectual adj :1 intellectueel, geestelijk, verstandelijk :facultates/capacitates -- = verstandelijke vermogens :cultura -- = geestesbeschaving :affinitate -- = geestverwantschap :formation -- = intellectuele vorming :decadentia -- = geestelijke aftakeling :paupertate/povressa/indigentia -- = geestelijke armoede :nivello -- = intelligentieniveau :medio -- = intellectueel milieu :effortio -- = geestelijke inspanning :travalio/labor -- = intellectuele arbeid :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = hoofdarbeider :vita -- = geestelijk leven :quotiente --, Q.I. = intelligentiequotiënt, I.Q. :proletariato -- = intellectueel proletariaat :typo -- = verstandelijk type intellectual sub :1 intellectueel :-- cryptocommunista = cryptocommunistische intellectueel :classe del --es = klasse van de intellectuelen + intellectualisar v :1 intellectueel verwerken + intellectualisation sub :1 verwerking door het intellect, intellectualisering + intellectualismo sub :1 intellectualisme + intellectualista adj :1 intellectualistisch + intellectualista sub :1 intellectualist + intellectualistic adj :1 intellectualistisch intellectualitate sub :1 intellectualiteit, verstandelijkheid intelligente adj :1 intelligent, verstandig, begaafd, schrander :alumno -- = intelligente leerling :can -- = schrandere hond :visage -- = intelligent gezicht :2 begiftigd met verstand :le homine es un esser -- = de mens is een met verstand begiftigd wezen intelligentia sub :1 intelligentie, (hoog) verstandelijk vermogen, verstand, schranderheid, intellect :test (A) de -- = intelligentietest :quotiente de -- = intelligentiequotiënt :-- human = menselijk verstand :-- artificial = kunstmatige intelligentie :-- practic = practische intelligentie :-- social = sociale intelligentie :-- acute/vive/subtil = scherp/helder verstand :brillar per su -- = door verstand schitteren :2 inzicht, begrip, kennis :haber -- de = kennis hebben van :3 verstandhouding (ook: met de vijand), geheime verbindingen/contacten :reguardo de -- = blik van verstandhouding :signo de -- = teken van verstandhouding :haber -- con le inimico = in geheime verstandhouding staan met de vijand + intelligential adj :1 intelligentie... intelligentsia sub RUSSO :1 intelligentia, intellectuele klasse :le representantes del -- = de vertegenwoordigers van het intellect intelligibile adj :1 begrijpelijk, verstaanbaar, duidelijk, intelligibel :linguage -- = verstaanbare taal :le mundo -- = de intelligibele wereld :render un cosa -- a un persona = iets duidelijk voor iemand maken :parlar a alte e intelligibile voce = luid en duidelijk spreken :exprimer se intelligibilemente = zich duidelijk uitdrukken + intelligibilitate sub :1 begrijpelijkheid, duidelijkheid, verstaanheid :-- de un rationamento = begrijpelijkheid van een redenering intemperante adj :1 onmatig (van eten en drinken), overmatig, buitensporig :consumo -- de alcohol = overmatig alcoholgebruik intemperantia sub :1 onmatigheid, overdaad, uitspatting, losbandigheid intemperate adj :1 onmatig, drankzuchtig :2 overdreven, onbeheerst + intemperie sub :1 slecht weer, slechte weersomstandigheden :exponite al -- = blootgesteld aan weer en wind :resistente al -- = bestand tegen slecht weer, weerbestendig + intempestive adj :1 ontijdig, op een ongelegen moment komend, inopportuun :question -- = ongepaste vraag :zelo -- = misplaatste ijver :a un hora -- = op een onmogelijke tijd + intempestivitate sub :1 het ongelegen komen, ontijdigheid + intemporal adj :1 tijdeloos, buiten de tijd staand :2 immaterieel, onwerkelijk + intemporalitate sub :1 tijdeloosheid intendente sub :1 intendant, zaakwaarnemer, rentmeester, beheerder, administrateur intendentia sub :1 kantoor/bureau van een intendant :2 het ambt van intendant, intendantschap :3 intendance, beheer, bewind, administratie :-- militar = militaire intendance :officiero del -- = intendance-officier intender v :1 voorhebben, van plan zijn, de bedoeling hebben, bedoelen :2 begrijpen, verstaan :facer --, dar a -- = te verstaan geven :-- se/un altere = elkaar begrijpen, het met elkaar eens zijn/worden, het met elkaar kunnen vinden :-- nihil de nihil = er niets van kunnen begrijpen, ergens geen touw aan vast kunnen knopen intendimento sub :1 begrip, verstand :-- human = mensenverstand :dur/curte de -- = traag van begrip :aberration del -- = verstandsverbijstering intenibile adj :1 onhoudbaar :fortalessa -- = onhoudbare/onverdedigbare vesting :situation -- = onhoudbare toestand :position -- = onhoudbare positie :these/thesis -- = onhoudbare stelling intenibilitate sub :1 onhoudbaarheid :-- de un fortalessa = onhoudbaarheid/onverdedigbaarheid van een vesting :-- de un these/thesis = onhoudbaarheid van een stelling intense adj :1 intens, zeer sterk, hevig :frigido -- = hevige kou :blau -- = diep blauw :traffico/circulation -- = zeer druk verkeer :gaudio/joia -- = intense vreugde :lumine/luce -- = fel licht :esser laborante/travaliante intensemente = druk aan het werk zijn intensificar v :1 intensiveren, versterken, verhevigen, heviger maken, krachtiger maken, opvoeren (produktiviteit), uitbreiden (betrekkingen) :-- attaccos = aanvallen verhevigen :-- le surveliantia = het toezicht verscherpen :-- le sono = het geluid versterken :-- le production = de produktie opvoeren intensification sub :1 het intensiveren, intensivering, versterking, verheviging, opvoering (produktie), uitbreiding (betrekkingen) :-- del surveliantia = verscherping van het toezicht intension sub :1 intensiteit, sterkte, hevigheid, kracht intensitate sub :1 intensiteit, sterkte, hevigheid, kracht :-- de un currente electric = sterkte van een elektrische stroom :-- luminose/del lumine/del luce = lichtsterkte :-- del vento = windsterkte :-- de un sentimento = hevigheid van een gevoel :-- de un passion = hevigheid van een hartstocht :-- del sono = geluidssterkte :augmentar in -- = in hevigheid toenemen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA nadruk, klemtoon :accento de -- = klemtoon + intensitometro sub :1 intensitometer intensive adj :1 intensief, sterk, hevig, krachtig :propaganda -- = intensieve propaganda :AGRICULTURA cultura -- = intensieve cultuur, intensief bodemgebruik :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :prefixo -- = versterkend voorvoegsel :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :verbo -- = intensief werkwoord :utilisar intensivemente un cosa = druk gebruik maken van iets + intensivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA intensief werkwoord, intensief intentar v :1 JURIDIC (een proces) aanspannen, aanhangig maken, aandoen, aanleggen, instellen :-- un processo = een proces aanhangig maken :-- un causa contra un persona = een rechtszaak tegen iemand aanhangig maken intente adj :1 ingespannen, strak :2 gericht (op), uit (op), geneigd (tot) intention sub :1 intentie, oogmerk, bedoeling, (vast) voornemen, opzet, doel :con -- = met opzet, opzettelijk :facer/dicer un cosa con bon -- = iets goed bedoelen :iste non esseva mi -- = zo was het niet bedoeld :io habeva le -- de = het lag in mijn voornemen om :animate del melior --es = bezield met de beste voornemens :--es dishoneste = onzuivere bedoelingen :declaration de --(es) = intentieverklaring :-- celate, secunde -- = bijbedoeling :sin mal -- = zonder bijbedoeling :illa non lo face con mal -- = zij bedoelt daar geen kwaad mee, zij meent het niet zo kwaad :facer cognoscer/exponer/revelar su :--es = zijn bedoelingen kenbaar maken :2 ECCLESIA intentie intentional adj :1 opzettelijk, bedoeld, voorbedacht :JURIDIC delicto -- = met opzet bedreven strafbaar feit :error -- = opzettelijke fout :omission -- = opzettelijke weglating + intentionalitate sub :1 opzettelijkheid, gerichtheid, intentionaliteit intentionate adj :1 gezind :ben -- = goed gezind, met goede bedoelingen, welmenend :mal -- = slecht gezind, kwaadgezind, met slechte bedoelingen, kwaadwillig :incendio -- = brandstichting intento sub :1 bedoeling, oogmerk, opzet, doel :ager con --s nobile = met edele bedoelingen handelen inter prep :1 tussen :B es -- A e C = B staat tussen A en C :-- celo e terra = tussen hemel en aarde :2 te midden van, onder :-- altere cosas = onder anderen + interacademic adj :1 interacademiaal + interaction sub :1 wisselwerking, interactie :-- collective = collectieve wisselwerking :-- forte = sterke wisselwerking :-- debile = zwakke wisselwerking :-- de fortias = krachtenspel :-- electromagnetic = elektromagnetische wisselwerking :-- interatomic = interatomaire wisselwerking :-- intermolecular = intermoleculaire wisselwerking :-- gravitational = gravitatiewisselwerking :-- nuclear = kernwisselwerking :--es acustic = akoestische wisselwerkingen + interactive adj :1 interactief, op elkaar inwerkend/reagerend :television -- = interactieve televisie :systema -- = interactiefsysteem :robot -- = interactieve robot :functionar --mente = interactief werken interacto sub :1 onderbreking, tussenpoos, pauze :2 entr'acte, intermezzo, tussenspel :musica de -- = entr'actemuziek + interager v :1 elkaar wederzijds beïnvloeden, op elkaar inwerken + interalliate adj :1 intergeallieerd :conferentia -- = intergeallieerde conferentie + interalveolar adj :1 interalveolair + interamerican adj :1 tussen de Amerikaanse staten onderling + interaperir v :1 op een kier zetten/laten staan + interaperte adj :1 op een kier :lassar le porta -- = de deur een eindje openlaten + interatomic adj :1 interatomair :interaction -- = interatomaire wisselwerking :distantia -- = interatomaire afstand :spatio -- = ruimte tussen de atomen :fortias -- = interatomaire krachten + interbancari adj :1 interbancair :accordo -- = interbancaire overeenkomst intercalar v :1 inlassen, invoegen, tussenvoegen :-- illustrationes in un texto = illustraties in een tekst plaatsen :-- un clausula in un contracto = een clausule invoegen in een contract :passage intercalate = ingelaste passage :on ha intercalate un pausa = er werd een pauze ingelast :ille sapeva -- anecdotas amusante in su discurso = hij wist in zijn rede vermakelijke anecdotes in te weven intercalari adj :1 ingevoegd, ingelast, tussengevoegd :folio -- = inlegvel :anno -- = schrikkeljaar :die/jorno -- = schrikkeldag :mense -- = schrikkelmaand :cultura -- = bijgewas :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :proposition -- = tussenzin :LITTERATURA :verso -- = herhalingsvers intercalation sub :1 het inlassen, inlassing, invoeging, tussenvoeging, intercalatie :-- de un syllaba = tussenvoeging van een lettergreep :-- de un pausa = inlassing van een pauze :-- de un clausula in un contracto = invoeging van een clausule in een contract :-- de exemplos in un dictionario = invoeging van voorbeelden in een woordenboek intercambiabile adj :1 (onderling) verwisselbaar, vervangbaar, fungibel :libro de folios -- = losbladig boek :PHOTOGRAPHIA objectivo -- = verwisselbaar objectief :montatura -- = passe-partout :functionarios -- = verwisselbare functionarissen + intercambiabilitate sub :1 (onderlinge) verwisselbaarheid, fungibiliteit :-- de pecias de recambio/distachate {sj} fabricate in serie = verwisselbaarheid van reserve-onderdelen die in serie zijn vervaardigd intercambiar v :1 verwisselen, uitwisselen, vervangen :-- experientias = ervaringen uitwisselen :-- professores universitari = hoogleraren uitwisselen intercambio sub :1 het verwisselen, het uitwisselen :-- commercial = handelsverkeer :-- de mercantias/merces = goederenverkeer :-- intellectual = intellectuele uitwisseling :-- de calor = warmte-uitwisseling :tractato de -- = uitwisselingsverdrag + intercapillar adj :1 intercapillair interceder v :1 tussenbeide komen, zijn invloed aanwenden, een goed woordje doen, in de bres springen :-- in favor de un culpabile = voor een schuldige in de bres springen :-- pro un persona = iemands voorspraak zijn + intercellular adj :1 BIOLOGIA intercellulair :liquido/fluido -- = intercellulair vocht :spatio -- = intercellulaire ruimte + intercensitaire adj :1 (van) tussen twee volkstellingen interceptar v :1 onderscheppen, opvangen, tegenhouden :-- un littera = een brief onderscheppen :-- un message = een bericht onderscheppen :-- un balla/ballon = een bal onderscheppen/opvangen :-- le telephono = de telefoon aftappen :-- le communicationes del inimico = de vijand beluisteren :un nube que intercepta le sol = een wolk die de zon tegenhoudt :le policia ha interceptate un grande quantitate de hasch = de politie heeft een grote hasjvangst gedaan + interceptation sub :1 Vide: interception + interceptator sub :1 onderschepper interception sub :1 het onderscheppen, onderschepping, het opvangen, het tegenhouden :avion de -- = onderscheppingsvliegtuig :chassator {sj} de -- = onderscheppingsjager :le -- del radios del sol per un nube = tegenhouden van de zonnestralen door een wolk + interceptor sub :1 onderschepper, ondervanger, onderscheppingsvliegtuig intercession sub :1 intercessie, tussenkomst, bemiddeling, voorspraak, RELIGION voorbede :-- del sanctos = tussenkomst van de heiligen :-- del Sancte Virgine = voorspraak van de Heilige Maagd :per -- de Maria = op voorspraak van Maria :facer appello al -- de un persona = iemands tussenkomst inroepen intercessor sub :1 bemiddelaar, RELIGION middelaar, voorbidder :esser -- pro un persona = bemiddelaar voor iemand zijn + intercity sub ANGLESE :1 intercity(trein) + intercity adj ANGLESE :1 intercity... :rete ferroviari -- = intercitynet + interclavicular adj :1 interclaviculair + intercolonial adj :1 interkoloniaal + intercommunal adj :1 intergemeentelijk, intercommunaal, interlokaal :servicio telephonic -- = intercommunale telefoondienst :telephonata -- = interlokaal telefoongesprek + intercommunicar v :1 onderling communiceren + intercommunication sub :1 onderlinge communicatie + intercomprehension sub :1 (het) onderling begrijpen + intercomprension sub :1 (het) onderling begrijpen + interconfederal adj :1 interconfederaal + interconfessional adj :1 interconfessioneel :congresso -- = interconfessioneel congres :schola -- = samenwerkingsschool + interconfessionalitate sub :1 interconfessioneel karakter + interconnecter v :1 met elkaar verbinden, koppelen + interconnectibile adj :1 koppelbaar + interconnexion sub :1 onderlinge verbinding + interconsonantic adj :1 tussen twee medeklinkers staand :vocal -- = klinker die tussen twee medeklinkers staat :position -- de un phonema = positie tussen twee medeklinkers van een foneem + intercontinental adj :1 intercontinentaal :missile -- = intercontinentale raket :linea aeree -- = intercontinentale luchtlijn :volo -- = intercontinentale vlucht + interconvertibile adj :1 onderling verwisselbaar intercostal adj :1 ANATOMIA tussenrib..., intercostaal :musculos -- = tussenribspieren :dolor -- = pijn tussen de ribben :spatio -- = ruimte tussen de ribben + intercotidal sub :1 linea -- = vloedlijn :zona -- = zone der getijdebewegingen intercruciar v :1 doen kruisen, elkaar laten kruisen :-- lineas = lijnen elkaar laten kruisen :-- se = elkander kruisen :lineas que se intercrucia = lijnen die elkaar kruisen + intercultural adj :1 intercultureel intercurrente adj :1 tussenkomend :difficultates -- = tussenkomende moeilijkheden :2 MEDICINA intercurrent, bijkomend :maladias -- = intercurrente ziekten :pulso -- = intercurrente hartslag intercutanee adj :1 MEDICINA tussenhuids, intercutaan + interdental adj :1 tussen de tanden liggend :PHONETICA :consonante -- = interdentaal :phonenas -- = interdentale fonemen + interdentari adj :1 tussen de tanden liggend :spatio -- = tandkuil + interdepartimental adj :1 interdepartementaal, bovendepartementaal :commission -- = interdepartementale commissie + interdependente adj :1 onderling afhankelijk, vervlochten :factos -- = feiten die onderling af-hankelijk zijn :phenomenos -- = verschijnselen die samenhangen + interdependentia sub :1 interdependentie, onderlinge afhankelijkheid, onderlinge samenhang, vervlechting :-- del eventos = onderlinge samenhang tussen de gebeurtenissen interdicer v :1 verbieden, ontzeggen :-- le accesso a = de toegang ontzeggen aan :2 schorsen, tijdelijk uit zijn functie ontzeggen, zijn rechten ontnemen :3 ECCLESIA het interdikt uitspreken over, schorsen, suspenderen :-- un prestre = een priester suspenderen interdiction sub :1 verbod, ontzegging :-- de stationar/de parcar = parkeerverbod :-- de stoppar = stopverbod :-- de construer = bouwverbod :-- de conducer = rijverbod :-- de parlar = spreekverbod :-- de sortir = uitgaansverbod :-- de navigar = vaarverbod :-- de piscar = vangverbod :-- de volar/de volo = vliegverbod :-- de exoperos = stakingsverbod :-- stricte = streng verbod :bravar un -- = een verbod trotseren :levar un -- = een verbod opheffen :2 schorsing, ontzetting uit ambt :3 ECCLESIA schorsing, suspensie, interdikt interdicto sub :1 ECCLESIA interdict, suspensie, schorsing :promulgar un -- = een interdict uitvaardigen + interdiffusion sub :1 interdiffusie interdigital adj :1 BIOLOGIA interdigitaal (tussen tenen en/of vingers zittend) :spatio -- = ruimte tussen twee vingers :membrana -- = zwemvlies + interdiocesan adj :1 interdiocesaan :consultation(es) -- = interdiocesaan beraad + interdisciplinari adj :1 interdisciplinair :equipa -- = interdisciplinaire werkgroep :character -- del recerca(s) = interdisciplinair karakter van het onderzoek + interdisciplinaritate sub :1 interdisciplinair karakter :-- de un problema = interdisciplinair karakter van een probleem :-- de un recerca = inter-disciplinair karakter van een onderzoek interdum adv :1 somtijds, soms :2 voor enige tijd :3 ondertussen interea adv :1 ondertussen, onderwijl interessante adj :1 belangwekkend, boeiend, interessant :2 interessant, voordelig :offerta -- = interessante aanbieding interessar v :1 interesseren, de belangstelling wekken, belang doen stellen :-- se = zich interesseren interessate adj :1 geïnteresseerd, belangstellend :2 belanghebbend, betrokken bij :3 op eigen belang uit, baatzuchtig interessato sub :1 belanghebbende :le contracto debe esser signate per tote le --s = het contract moet door alle belanghebbenden getekend worden :2 belangstellende :tote le --s es benvenite = alle belangstellenden zijn welkom interesse sub :1 interesse, belangstelling, aandacht :prender -- = zich interesseren :demonstrar -- pro = belangstelling tonen voor :inspirar/suscitar -- pro = belangstelling inboezemen voor :iste articulo suscitava un grande -- = voor dit artikel bestond grote belangstelling :libro sin -- = oninteressant boek :marca/proba/prova de -- = bewijs van belangstelling :manco de -- = gebrek aan belangstelling :campo de -- = aandachtsveld :digne de -- = belangwekkend :-- composite = niet gemeende belangstelling :2 belang, voordeel, eigenbelang :-- commun = gemeenschappelijk belang :-- vital = levensbelang :-- del partito = partijbelang :-- del stato = staatsbelang :-- national/del pais = landsbelang :--s commercial = handelsbelangen :--s personal = persoonlijke belangen :gruppamento de --s = belangengroep :sphera de --s = belangensfeer :concentration de --s = belangenconcentratie :opposition de --s = belangentegenstelling :in le -- de un persona = in iemands belang :--s inconciliabile/contrari/opposite/adverse = strijdige belangen :de -- secundari/subalterne = van ondergeschikt belang :coalition/communitate de --s = belangengemeenschap :collision de --s = botsing van belangen :defender su --s = zijn belangen verdedigen :3 FINANCIAS rente, interest :-- simple/simplice = enkelvoudige interest :-- composite/componite = samengestelde interest, rente op rente :-- debitori = debetrente :-- deductibile = renteaftrek :-- usurari = woekerrente :-- de sparnio = spaarrente :-- de capital = kapitaalrente :-- bancari = bankrente :arbitrage de -- = rentearbitrage :deduction de -- = renteaftrek :pagamento de -- = rentebetaling, rentevergoeding :taxa de -- = rentevoet, rentekoers :die de -- = rentedag :debita sin -- = renteloze schuld :perdita de -- = renteverlied :tarifa de -- = rentetarief :bassa del -- = rentedaling :garantia de -- = rentegarantie :presto a -- = lening tegen rente :avantia/presto sin -- = renteloos voorschot :dar/producer -- = rente opbrengen/dragen :poner/mitter a -- = op rente zetten :perciper un -- = rente trekken + interethnic adj :1 tussen de volkeren onderling + intereuropee adj :1 intereuropees :commission -- = intereuropese commissie :cooperation -- = intereuropese samenwerking + interface sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR interface + interfacial adj :1 CHIMIA PHYSICA grensvlak... + interfacie sub :1 CHIMIA, PHYSICA grensvlak (tussen bijv. vast en vloeibaar) :--s refractive = lichtbrekende scheidingsvlakken :2 COMPUTATOR interface (koppeling tussen verschillende systemen) + interfacultate sub :1 interfaculteit + interfascicular adj :1 interfasciculair :cambio -- = interfasciculair cambium + interfederal adj :1 interfederaal :reunion -- = in-terfederale vergadering :pacto -- = interfederaal pact + interfemoral adj :1 interfemoraal + interferente adj :1 interfererend :sono -- = bijgeluid interferentia sub :1 interferentie, storing :-- constructive = constructieve interferentie :-- destructive = destructieve interferentie :-- de luce/lumine = lichtinterferentie :colores de -- = interferentiekleuren :TELEVISION barra de -- = ruisbalk :elimination/suppression de -- = storingsonderdrukking :sensibilitate al --s = storingsgevoeligheid :le linea ha/il ha --s = de lijn is gestoord :localisator de --s = storingszoeker :microscopio de -- = interferentiemicroscoop :libere/exempte de -- = storingsvrij :-- del linguas materne e estranier = interferentie van moedertaal en vreemde taal + interferential adj :1 interferentie... :filtro -- = interferentiefilter :microscopio -- = interferentiemicroscoop :spectrographo -- = interferentiespectrograaf interferer v :1 interfereren, storen :-- un radioemission = een radiouitzending storen :lor initiativas risca de -- = hun initiatieven lopen gevaar elkaar te storen + interferogramma sub :1 interferogram + interferometria sub :1 PHYSICA interferentiemeting, interferometrie :-- holographic = holografische interferometrie + interferometric adj :1 PHYSICA interferometrisch :mesurationes -- = interferometrische metingen + interferometro sub :1 PHYSICA interferometer :-- acustic = akoestische interferometer + interferon sub :1 BIOCHIMIA interferon + interfibrose adj :1 interfibreus + interfluvio sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA waterscheiding interfoliar v :1 met wit (papier) doorschieten, interfoliëren + interfoliate adj :1 libro -- = doorschoten boek + interfoliation sub :1 (het) doorschieten, (het) interfoliëren + intergalactic adj :1 intergalactisch :spatio -- = intergalactische ruimte + interganglionar adj :1 MEDICINA interganglionair + interglacial adj :1 GEOLOGIA interglaciaal :periodo -- = interglaciaal, tussenijstijd + interglaciari adj :1 Vide: interglacial + interglandular adj :1 MEDICINA interglandulair + intergovernamental adj :1 intergouvernementeel + intergranular adj :1 korrel... :friction -- = korrelwrijving + intergruppo sub :1 intergroep :-- del linguas minoritari in le parlamento europee = intergroep van de minderheidstalen in het Europese parlement + interhemispheric adj :1 interhemisferisch + interhuman adj :1 intermenselijk interim adv :1 ondertussen, intussen, onderwijl interim sub :1 interim, tussentijd, overgangsperiode, overbruggingstijd :in le -- = ondertussen :ministro ad -- = minister ad interim + interimari adj :1 interimair, tijdelijk, waarnemend :function -- = tijdelijke functie :personal -- = tijdelijk personeel :mano de obra -- = uitzendkrachten :2 tussentijds :balancio -- = tussenbalans interime adj :1 tijdelijk, waarnemend :personal -- = tijdelijk personeel :2 tussentijds :dividendo -- = interimdividend :balancio -- = tussenbalans :producto -- = tussenprodukt :governamento -- = tussenregering + interindividual adj :1 intermenselijk :psychologia -- = psychologie van de intermenselijke relaties + interinsular adj :1 interinsulair, tussen (de) eilanden :traffico -- = interinsulair verkeer interior adj :1 binnen..., inwendig, innerlijk :corte -- = binnenplaats :mar -- = binnenzee :porto -- = binnenhaven :dica -- = binnendijk :frontiera -- = binnengrens :porta -- = binnendeur :corridor -- = binnengang :muro -- = binnenmuur :curva -- = binnenbocht :spatio -- = binnenruimte :SPORT pista -- = binnenbaan :latere/facie -- = binnenkant/zijde :angulo -- = binnenhoek :dimension/mesura -- = binnenmaat :citate/urbe -- = binnenstad :aqua -- = binnenwater :cammino -- = binnenweg :tasca -- = binnenzak :dolor -- = inwendige pijn :aure -- = binnenoor :pagina -- = binnenpagina :planeta -- = binnenplaneet :polder (Ne) -- = binnenpolder :navigation -- = binnenscheepvaart :retrovisor -- = binnenspiegel (in auto) :voce -- = innerlijke stem :vita -- = innerlijk leven :lucta -- = innerlijke strijd :joia/gaudio -- = binnenpret :le homine -- = de inwendige mens :2 binnenlands :politica -- = binnenlandse politiek :commercio -- = binnenlandse handel :mercato -- = binnenlandse markt, thuismarkt :consumo -- = binnenlands verbruik :demanda -- = binnenlandse vraag :navigation -- = binnenscheepvaart :fortias armate -- = binnenlandse strijdkrachten interior sub :1 binnenste, inwendige, binnenzijde, binnenkant :-- del nave = scheepsruim :verso le -- = binnenwaarts :verso le -- del pais = landinwaarts :2 interieur, binnenhuis (anque ARTE) :decorator de --es = interieurontwerper :3 binnenland :Ministerio del Interior = Ministerie van Binnenlandse zaken :telegramma pro le -- = binnenlands telegram + interiorisar v :1 verinnerlijken + interiorisation sub :1 verinnerlijking + interioritate sub :1 innerlijkheid, intimiteit + interjacente adj :1 tussenliggend interjection sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tussenwerpsel :-- postponite/final = postjectie interjective adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tussenwerpsel... :locution -- = als tussenwerpsel gebruikte uitdrukking + interlabial adj :1 interlabiaal + interlaciamento sub :1 ineenvlechting, verstrengeling :-- de lineas = wirwar van lijnen + interlaciar v :1 ineenvlechten, verstrengelen interlardamento sub :1 CULINARI het doorspekken (met), het larderen :2 FIGURATE het larderen interlardar v :1 CULINARI doorspekken (met), larderen :2 FIGURATE larderen :-- un texto de/con citationes = een tekst larderen met citaten :un discurso interlardate de expressiones latin = een met Latijn doorspekte redevoering interlinea sub :1 interlinie, regelafstand :2 interlinie, regel wit interlinear v :1 tussen de regels schrijven of invoegen :2 interliniëren, met regels wit doorschieten interlinear adj :1 interlineair, tussen de regels (gedrukt of geschreven) :traduction -- = interliniaire vertaling :glossas -- = glossen tussen de regels :2 interlineair, met regels wit doorschoten interlineation sub :1 het tussen de regels schrijven of drukken :2 het interliniëren, het doorschieten met regels wit interlingua sub :1 intertaal (internationale taal) :2 Interlingua :Union Mundial pro Interlingua, U.M.I. = Wereldbond voor Interlingua interlingual adj :1 de intertaal betreffend :2 tussen talen onderling interlinguista sub :1 interlinguïst + interlinguistic adj :1 interlinguïstisch interlinguistica sub :1 interlinguïstiek + interlobular adj :1 tussen de kwabben gelegen + interlock sub ANGLESE :1 interlock interlocution sub :1 gesprek, bespreking, samenspraak interlocutor sub :1 deelnemer aan een gesprek, gesprekspartner interlocutori adj :1 van het geprek, in de vorm van een gesprek :2 JURIDIC interlocutoir :judicamento/sententia -- = tussenvonnis + interlope adj :1 illegaal, zwart, smokkel... :commercio -- = zwarte handel, sluikhandel :nave -- = smokkelschip interloquer v :1 zich in een gesprek mengen, deelnemen in een gesprek :2 JURIDIC een interlocutoir vonnis uitspreken interludio sub :1 MUSICA interludium, intermezzo :2 THEATRO tussenspel, intermezzo :3 TELEVISION pauzefilmpje interlunio sub :1 nieuwe maan intermaxillar adj :1 ANATOMIA tussenkaaks :osso -- = tussenkaaksbeen + intermediar v :1 tussenbeide komen, bemiddelend optreden intermediari adj :1 tussenliggend, tussen..., overgangs..., middel..., midden... :epocha -- = tussenperiode, overgangstijd :position -- = tussenpositie, middenpositie :tempore -- = tussentijd :solution -- = tussenoplossing :forma -- = tussenvorm :commercio -- = tussenhandel :sono -- = tussenklank :color -- = tussenkleur :strato -- = tussenlaag :phase -- = tussenfase :spatio -- = tussenruimte :station -- = tussenstation :hora -- = tussenuur :osso -- = tussenbeentje :atterrage -- = tussenlanding :generation -- = tussengeneratie :qualitate -- = tussenkwaliteit :stato -- = tussentoestand :mesura -- = tussenmaat :producto -- = tussenprodukt :stadio -- = tussenstadium :frequentia -- = middenfrequentie :amplificator -- = tussenversterker intermediario sub :1 tussenpersoon, bemiddelaar, tussenhandelaar :servir de -- = bemiddelen + intermediation sub :1 bemiddeling, tussenkomst intermedie adj :1 tussenliggend, tussen..., overgangs..., middel..., midden... :epocha -- = tussenperiode, overgangstijd :position -- = tussenpositie, middenpositie :commercio -- = tussenhandel :tempore -- = tussentijd :sono -- = tussenklank :color -- = tussenkleur :strato -- = tussenlaag :spatio -- = tussenruimte :hora -- = tussenuur :osso -- = tussenbeentje :phase -- = tussenfase :solution -- = tussenoplossing :forma -- = tussenvorm :copia -- = lavendelkopie :station -- = tussenstation :atterrage -- = tussenlanding :arbore -- = tussenas :porta -- = tussendeur :porto -- = tussenhaven :qualitate -- = tussenkwaliteit :mesura -- = tussenmaat :climate -- = overgangsklimaat :proposition -- = tussenvoorstel :stadio -- = tussenstadium intermedio sub :1 THEATRO tussenspel, intermezzo + intermembranose adj :1 intermembraneus + intermenstrual adj :1 intermenstrueel intermezzo sub ITALIANO :1 intermezzo :-- de Schubert = intermezzo van Schubert + intermigration sub :1 wederzijdse migratie interminabile adj :1 eindeloos, oneindig :conversationes -- = eindeloze/oeverloze gesprekken :discussion -- = eindeloze discussie :labor/travalio -- = onbegonnen werk + interminabilitate sub :1 eindeloosheid + interministerial adj :1 interministerieel :projecto -- = interministerieel plan :reunion -- = interministeriële vergadering :commission -- = interministeriële commissie intermission sub :1 onderbreking, tussenpoos, tussentijd, intermissie :sin -- = zonder onderbre-king, continu intermittente adj :1 intermitterend, met tussenpozen optredend, onderbroken, discontinu, periodiek, onregelmatig :MEDICINA pulso -- = onregelmatige pols(slag) :MEDICINA febre -- = wisselkoorts :lumine/luce -- = knipperlicht :friction -- = intermitterende wrijving :lampa -- = knipperlamp :signal -- = knipperlichtsignaal :fonte -- = intermitterende bron :exopero -- = prikactie :essugavitros -- = ruitewisser met interval intermittentia sub :1 intermitterend karakter, intermittentie, periodiciteit :-- de un sono = intermitterend karakter van een geluid :2 tijdelijke onderbreking, tussenpoos intermitter v :1 (steeds) even ophouden, (regelmatig) onderbreken, (telkens) afbreken, intermitteren + intermodulation sub :1 kruismodulatie :distortion/distorsion de -- = vervorming door kruismodulatie + intermolecular adj :1 intermoleculair :fortias -- = intermoleculaire krachten, Van der Waalskrachten :interaction -- = intermoleculaire wisselwerking + intermunicipal adj :1 intergemeentelijk intermuscular adj :1 intermusculair internamento sub :1 internering, opsluiting, vrijheidsberoving, gevangenzetting, gevangenhouding :campo de -- = interneringskamp :-- de refugiatos politic = internering van politieke vluchtelingen internar v :1 interneren, opsluiten, gevangen zetten :-- refugiatos politic = politieke vluchtelingen interneren + internasal adj :1 ANATOMIA in de neus gelegen :septo -- = neustussenschot international adj :1 internationaal :match (A) -- = interlandwedstrijd :traino -- = internationale trein :conferentia -- = internationale conferentie + International sub :1 Internationale (arbeidersverbond, strijdlied) internationalisar v :1 internationaliseren :-- un debatto = een debat op internationaal niveau gaan voeren :-- un zona/un territorio = een gebied onder internationaal gezag plaatsen internationalisation sub :1 internationalisering, internationalisatie :impedir le -- de un conflicto = de internationalisering van een conflict verhinderen internationalismo sub :1 internationalisme internationalista sub :1 internationalist + internationalista adj :1 internationalistisch + internationalistic adj :1 internationalistisch internationalitate sub :1 het internationaal zijn, internationaal karakter, internationaliteit internato (I) sub :1 internaat, kostschool :director de un -- = kostschoolhouder :vita de -- = kostschoolleven + internato (II) sub :1 geïnterneerde, opgeslotene interne adj :1 inwendig, binnen..., intern :structura -- = inwendige structuur :GEOMETRIA angulo -- = binnenhoek :medicina -- = interne geneeskunde :medicamento pro uso -- = medicijn voor inwendig gebruik :ANATOMIA aure -- = binnenoor :ANATOMIA organo -- = inwendig orgaan :secretion -- = inwendige secretie :lesion -- = inwendige kneuzing :hemorrhagia -- = inwendige bloeding :navigation -- = binnenscheepvaart :porto -- = binnenhaven :commercio -- = binnenlandse handel :corte -- = binnenhof/plein :piscina -- = binnenbad :scala -- = binnentrap :muro -- = binnenmuur :pariete -- = binnenwand :tasca -- = binnenzak :mar -- = binnenzee :solea -- = binnenzool :voce -- = stem van het geweten :2 inwonend :scholar/alumno -- = inwonende leerling + internebular adj :1 ASTRONOMIA zich tussen de nevels bevindend + interneuron sub :1 MEDICINA schakelcel + internista sub :1 MEDICINA internist interno sub :1 inwonende leerling :2 inwonend medewerker (in ziekenhuis) + internodal adj :1 BIOLOGIA internodaal :cellula -- = internodale cel internodio sub :1 ruimte tussen twee knopen + internuclear adj :1 BIOLOGIA tussen de celkernen gelegen + internunciatura sub :1 waardigheid/zetel van een internuntius, internuntiatuur internuncio sub :1 internuntius + interoceanic adj :1 interoceanisch :canal -- = interoceanisch kanaal :linea ferroviari -- = inter-oceanische spoorlijn + interoceptive adj :1 BIOLOGIA interoceptief + interocular adj :1 ANATOMIA tussen de ogen gelegen interossee adj :1 ANATOMIA tussenbeen... :musculo -- = tussenbeenspier + interpalpebral adj :1 MEDICINA interpalpebraal + interparietal adj :1 ANATOMIA tussen de wandbenen gelegen, interpariëtaal :osso -- = interpariëtaal been + interparlamentari adj :1 interparlementair :commission -- = interparlementaire commissie :reunion -- = interparlementaire vergadering + interpartitic adj :1 mbt/van twee of meer partijen interpellante sub :1 interpellant interpellar v :1 (luid) toeroepen, aanroepen :2 aanmanen, sommeren, opheldering vragen :3 interpelleren (in het parlement) interpellation sub :1 aanroeping, aanspreking :2 aanmaning, sommatie, verzoek (om opheldering) :3 interpellatie (in het parlement) :derecto de -- = recht van interpellatie interpellator sub :1 interpellant + interpenetrar v :1 wederzijds bij elkaar binnendringen, elkaar wederzijds beïnvloeden + interpenetration sub :1 wederzijdse doordringing, wederzijdse beïnvloeding, interpenetratie + interphase sub :1 BIOLOGIA interfase + interphono sub :1 intercom :installation de -- = intercominstallatie :systema de -- = intercomsysteem + interplanetari adj :1 interplanetair :spatio -- = interplanetaire ruimte :navigation -- = ruimtevaart :traffico -- = interplanetair verkeer :viages -- = interplanetaire reizen :missile -- = ruimteraket + Interpol sub n pr :1 Interpol + interpolabile adj :1 interpoleerbaar interpolar v :1 inlassen, tussenvoegen, inschuiven, interpoleren (anque MATHEMATICA) :glossa interpolate per un copista = glosse die er door een kopiïst tussengevoegd is interpolation sub :1 inlassing, tussenvoeging, inschuiving, interpolatie (anque MATHEMATICA) :formula de -- = interpolatieformule :-- circular = circulaire interpolatie interpolator sub :1 iemand die interpoleert, inlasser, tussenvoeger, interpolator interponer v :1 plaatsen tussen, tussenvoegen :2 FIGURATE :-- se = tussenbeide komen :-- se in un disputa = in een twist bemiddelen + interponte sub :1 tussendek :passagero de -- = tussendekspassagier :serie de cannones de -- = tussendeksbatterij interposition sub :1 het tussenplaatsen, tussenplaatsing :2 JURIDIC tussenkomst, bemiddeling, interpositie interprendente adj :1 ondernemend interprender v :1 ondernemen, beginnen, aannemen interprenditor sub :1 iemand die iets onderneemt, ondernemer, aannemer :-- de transportos = vervoerder, transporteur, transportondernemer :-- de constructiones = bouwondernemer :-- de demolitiones = sloper :risco del -- = ondernemersrisico :combination de --es = ondernemerscombinatie interpretabile adj :1 interpreteerbaar, interpretabel, uitlegbaar, vatbaar voor uitlegging :iste texto es diversemente -- = die tekst is op verschillende manieren verklaarbaar + interpretabilitate sub :1 interpreteerbaarheid, interpretabiliteit interpretar v :1 verklaren, uitleggen, duiden, interpreteren :-- sonios = dromen uitleggen :-- un texto = een tekst uitleggen/verklaren :-- mal un cosa = iets verkeerd opvatten :-- un cosa a su maniera = een eigen interpretatie aan iets geven :2 vertolken, uitbeelden, voordragen, interpreteren :-- sentimentos = gevoelens vertolken :-- le rolo/parte de Othello = de rol van Othello spelen :3 tolken, vertalen, als tolk fungeren + interpretariato sub :1 tolkenberoep :schola de -- = tolkenschool interpretation sub :1 verklaring, uitleg(ging), duiding, interpretatie, invulling :-- del leges = wetsuitlegging :-- del sonios = droomuitlegging :-- del biblia = bijbelbeschouwing :-- textual/de un/del texto = tekstinterpretatie :-- al pede del littera = letterlijke interpretatie :-- ample = ruime interpretatie :mal -- = foute/verkeerde interpretatie :-- erronee = misvatting :dar un -- multo personal a un cosa = een geheel eigen invulling aan iets geven :in terminos foras de tote mal -- = in niet mis te verstane bewoordingen :2 vertolking, voordracht, uitbeelding, interpretatie, uitvoering :-- servil = letterknechterij :-- integral del concerto = integrale uitvoering van het concert :3 het tolken, het vertalen :le -- simultanee = het simultaan tolken :le -- consecutive = het consecutief tolken interpretative adj :1 uitleggend, verklarend, interpretatief :declaration -- = interpretatieve verklaring interprete sub :1 verklaarder, uitlegger :-- del biblia = bijbelverklaarder :-- de sonios = droomuitlegger :2 vertolker, uitbeelder :3 tolk :-- simultanee = simultaan tolk :-- quadrilingue = tolk in vier talen :schola/academia de --s = tolkenschool :ager como -- = als tolk optreden interprisa sub :1 onderneming, bedrijf :-- agrari/agricole = landbouwbedrijf :-- bancari = bankonderneming :-- de autobus = busonderneming :-- mercantil/commercial = handelsonderneming :-- de location de auto(mobile)s = autoverhuurbedrijf :-- de demolition de auto(mobile)s = autosloperij :-- de demolition(es) = sloperij, sloopbedrijf :-- a travalio continue = continubedrijf :-- familial = familiebedrijf :-- de constructiones = bouwonderneming :-- industrial = industriële onderneming :-- de transportos = transportbedrijf :-- de stockage = opslagbedrijf :-- de remolcage = sleepdienst :-- multinational/plurinational = multinational, wereldconcern :-- statal/del stato = staatsonderneming/bedrijf :-- private = particuliere onderneming :direction del -- = bedrijfsleiding :clausura de un -- = bedrijfssluiting :technico de -- = bedrijfstechnicus :medico de -- = bedrijfsarts :gestion del -- = bedrijfsvoering :consilio del -- = ondernemingsraad :informator de un -- = bedrijfsvoorlichter :auto(mobile) de -- = bedrijfsauto/wagen :spirito de -- = ondernemingsgeest :2 onderneming, werk, plan, poging :-- audace/audaciose = stoutmoedige onderneming :-- periculose = hachelijke onderneming :-- hasardose/incerte = gewaagde onderneming :-- insensate = onzinnige onderneming + interprofessional adj :1 verschillende beroepen betreffend + interprovincial adj :1 tussen de provincies onderling, interprovinciaal :accordo -- = overeenkomst tussen provincies + interpsychologia sub :1 interpsychologie + interracial adj :1 bestaande tussen de rassen, interraciaal :communitate -- = interraciale ge-meenschap interramento sub :1 begrafenis, teraardebestelling :-- civil = burgerbegrafenis :-- militar = begrafenis met militaire eer :habitude de -- = begrafenisgewoonte :repasto de -- = begrafenismaal(tijd) :registro del --s = begrafenisregister, grafboek :assister a un -- = een begrafenis bijwonen interrar v :1 begraven, ter aarde bestellen, ten grave dragen :-- le hacha {sj} de guerra = de strijdbijl begraven :-- un tresor = een schat begraven/ingraven :esser interrate in un avalanche F) = onder een lawine bedolven liggen :morte e interrate = dood en begraven + interregional adj :1 tussen de gewesten onderling, interregionaal :initiativa -- = interregionaal initiatief interregno sub :1 tussenregering, interregnum + interrelatar v :1 met elkaar in verband staan, met elkaar verbonden zijn :2 met elkaar in verband brengen, met elkaar verbinden + interrelation sub :1 onderling verband, wederzijdse betrekking, interrelatie :-- de factos = onderling verband van feiten + interrenal adj :1 interrenaal interrogar v :1 ondervragen, verhoren, onderzoeken, examineren :-- un persona pro obtener informationes = iemand ondervragen om inlichtingen te krijgen :le policia interroga un teste ocular = de politie ondervraagt een ooggetuige interrogation sub :1 het ondervragen, ondervraging, vraag :signo/puncto de -- = vraagteken :submitter un persona a un -- = iemand aan een verhoor onderwerpen interrogative adj :1 vragend :reguardo -- = vragende blik :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vragend, vraag... :pronomine -- = vragend voornaamwoord :adverbio -- = vragend bijwoord :phrase -- = vraagzin :parola -- = vraagwoord interrogator sub :1 ondervrager :2 examinator interrogatori adj :1 (onder)vragend :reguardo -- = vragende blik interrogatorio sub :1 JURIDIC ondervraging, verhoor :-- del testes = getuigenverhoor :-- contradictori = kruisverhoor :-- preliminar = voorverhoor :-- sever = streng verhoor :-- de tertie grado = derdegraadsverhoor interrumper v :1 verbreken, afbreken, onderbreken :-- un conversation = een gesprek afbreken :-- un pregnantia/graviditate = een zwangerschap onderbreken/afbreken :le negotiationes se ha interrumpite = de onderhandelingen zijn afgesprongen :2 (iemand) onderbreken, in de rede vallen, interrumperen :-- un orator = een spreker in de rede vallen :3 storen, hinderen, belemmeren (uitzicht) interrupte adj :1 onderbroken :linea -- = gebroken lijn :practicar le coito -- = voor het zingen de kerk uit interruption sub :1 het verbreken, verbreking, afbreking, onderbreking :-- de currente = stroomstoring :-- de labor/de travalio = werkonderbreking :il pluveva sin -- = het regende aanhoudend :2 het in de rede vallen, interruptie interruptive adj :1 JURIDIC die een opschorting van de procesgang bewerkstelligt interruptor sub :1 iemand die interrumpeert :2 ELECTRICITATE schakelaar :-- principal = hoofdschakelaar :-- unipolar/monopolar = eenpolige schakelaar :-- del luce = lichtschakelaar/knopje :-- a/de mano = handschakelaar :-- bidirectional = hotelschakelaar :-- a/con cordon/flexo = snoerschakelaar, trekschakelaar :-- a tempore = tijdklok, tijdschakelaar :ubi es le -- del lumine/luce ? = waar zit het knopje van het licht? + interscapular adj :1 interscapulair + interscholar adj :1 tussen (de) scholen :correspondentia -- = schoolcorrespondentie :torneo -- = schooltoernooi + intersecar v :1 (elkaar) snijden, kruisen intersection sub :1 (door)snijding, kruising :puncto de -- = knooppunt (van wegen) :-- al mesme nivello = gelijkvloerse kruising :-- a nivellos diverse = ongelijkvloerse kruising :2 GEOMETRIA doorsnede, kruising, intersectie :linea de -- = snijlijn :puncto de -- = snijpunt :-- de curvas = krommenkruising :-- de superficies/superfacies = vlakkensnijding + intersectional adj :1 kruisings..., snijpunt..., intersectie... :2 tussen afdelingen/secties + intersectorial adj :1 intersectorieel + intersexo sub :1 BIOLOGIA interseks + intersexual adj :1 BIOLOGIA interseksueel :2 tussen de seksen :le relationes -- = de verhouding tussen de seksen + intersexualitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA interseksualiteit + intersideral adj :1 ASTRONOMIA interstellair :spatio -- = interstellaire ruimte + interspecific adj :1 uit (twee) verschillende soorten (gevormd), met de kenmerken van twee soorten + interspinal adj :1 MEDICINA tussen twee wervels gelegen, interspinaal interstellar adj :1 tussen (de) sterren, interstellair :spatio -- = interstellaire ruimte :materia -- = interstellaire materie :distantias -- = interstellaire afstanden :gas -- = interstellair gas + intersterilitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA intersteriliteit interstitial adj :1 MEDICINA, BIOLOGIA interstitieel, tussenliggend, mbt/van een tussenruimte :inflammation -- = interstitiële ontsteking :aqua -- = interstitieel water, hechtwater :cellula -- = interstitiële cel :texito -- = interstitieel weefsel, bindweefsel :2 PHYSICA :atomo -- = interstitieel atoom interstitio sub :1 tussenruimte, reet, kier, spleet, gleuf :2 RELIGION interstitie (tijdruimte tussen twee opeenvolgende wijdingen) + interstratificate adj :1 afgezet in afwisselende lagen, laagsgewijs + interstratification sub :1 afzetting in afwisselende/tussen andere lagen + intersubjective adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA intersubjectief + intersubjectivitate sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA intersubjectiviteit + intersyndical adj :1 verschillende vakbonden betreffend :reunion -- = vergadering van verschillende vakbonden intertanto adv :1 intussen, ondertussen, onderwijl, onderhand, inmiddels :tu promitte multo, ma -- tu face lo que te place = je belooft veel, maar onderhand doe je waar je zin in hebt :-- io poterea haber lo facite jam tres vices = ik had het onderhand drie keer zelf kunnen doen intertener v :1 onderhouden, vermaken, amuseren intertenimento sub :1 vermaak, amusement :centro de -- = uitgaanscentrum :industria del -- public = vermakelijkheidsindustrie :loco de -- = uitgaansgelegenheid :film (A) de -- = amusementsfilm :servir de -- = tot vermaak dienen + intertextual adj :1 intertekstueel + intertextualitate sub :1 intertekstualiteit + intertextura sub :1 het dooreengewevene, vlechtwerk, weefsel :2 het dooreenweven, vervlechting + intertribal adj :1 tussen de stammen, intertribaal :guerra -- = stammenoorlog + intertrigo sub :1 MEDICINA doorgelopen huid, roodheid van de huid intertropical adj :1 intertropisch, tussen de keerkringen liggend/groeiend :zona -- = keerkringsgordel :vegetation -- = tropische plantengroei + interurban adj :1 interlokaal :servicio telephonic -- = interlokale telefoondienst :appello (telephonic)/telephonata/communication -- = interlokaal telefoongesprek + intervallar adj :1 in de tussenruimte gelegen + intervallic adj :1 in de tussenruimte gelegen intervallo sub :1 tussenpoos, tussentijd, pauze, onderbreking, interval :-- de un hora = pauze/onderbreking van een uur :MATHEMATICA -- aperte = open interval :MATHEMATICA -- clause = gesloten interval :ECONOMIA :-- de acceptation = accepttijd :2 tussenruimte, opening, gaping, interval :3 MUSICA interval :-- musical = muzikaal interval :-- atonal = atonaal interval :-- augmentate = overmatig interval :-- chromatic = chromatisch interval + intervalvular adj :1 intervalvulair + intervascular adj :1 intervasculair intervenir v :1 tussenbeide komen, zich mengen, zich bemoeien, ingrijpen, bemiddelen, als bemiddelaar optreden, interveniëren :-- chirurgicamente = operatief ingrijpen :-- con rigor = fors ingrijpen :non -- in un cosa = iets op zijn beloop laten :in illo interveni le interesses personal = daarin spelen persoonlijke belangen mee :io me vidite fortiate/obligate a :-- = ik zag mij genoodzaakt om in te grijpen intervention sub :1 tussenkomst, inmenging, bemoeiing, bemoeienis, bemiddeling, interventie :-- statal/del stato = staatsinmenging, staatsbemoeiing :recurrer al -- de = de bemiddeling inroepen van :gratias a vostre -- = door uw toedoen :2 ingreep (anque MILITAR), het invallen, interventie :politica de non-intervention = non-interventiepolitiek :le -- russe in Afghanistan = de Russische interventie in Afganistan :-- armate = gewapende interventie :-- chirurgic = chirurgische ingreep :-- operatori/operative = operatief ingrijpen :-- del policia = politieoptreden/ingrijpen + interventionismo sub :1 POLITICA, ECONOMIA interventionisme :-- statal = staatsbemoeiing + interventionista sub :1 interventionist, voorstander van interventie + interventionista adj :1 interventie voorstaand + interventricular adj :1 MEDICINA interventriculair + interversion sub :1 omkering, omzetting, verwisseling, verplaatsing, verschikking, permutatie, interversie :-- del carga de proba/prova = interversie van de bewijslast :-- de parolas in un phrase = omzetting van woorden in een zin :-- del factores de un multiplication = verwisseling van de factoren van een vermenigvuldiging intervertebral adj :1 ANATOMIA tussenwervel... :articulation -- = intervertebraal gewricht :disco -- = tussenwervelschijf + interverter v :1 omdraaien, omkeren, omzetten, verwisselen, inverteren :-- le parolas de un phrase = de woordvolgorde in een zin omkeren :-- le rolos = de rollen omkeren intervider v :1 half en half zien, vluchtig zien, onduidelijk zien, ontwaren, in het oog krijgen, een glimp opvangen van interview sub ANGLESE :1 interview, vraaggesprek :-- con le ministro = vraaggesprek met de minister :peter un -- = een interview vragen :conceder un -- a un persona = iemand een vraaggesprek toestaan interviewar v :1 interviewen :-- le ministro = de minister interviewen interviewer sub ANGLESE :1 interviewer intervista sub :1 samenkomst, onderhoud, interview, vraaggesprek :peter un -- = om een onderhoud vragen :conceder un -- a un persona = iemand een onderhoud toestaan :-- con le ministro = vraaggesprek met de minister intervocalic adj :1 intervocalisch (tussen twee klinkers geplaatst) :consonante -- = tussen klinkers staande medeklinker :liaison (F) -- = intervocalische verbinding + interzonal adj :1 interzonaal + intestatario sub :1 intestaat erfgenaam intestate adj :1 JURIDIC intestaat (zonder geldig testament) :herede/hereditario -- = intestaat erfgenaam + intestato sub :1 JURIDIC intestaat :morir/deceder ab -- = zonder testament sterven :succession ab -- = erfopvolging bij versterf intestin adj :1 inwendig :guerra -- = burgeroorlog intestinal adj :1 darm..., ingewands... :occlusion -- = darmafsluiting, ileus :succo -- = darmsap :conducto/tubo/canal -- = darmkanaal :pariete -- = darmwand :function -- = darmwerking :verme -- = ingewandsworm, darmworm :bacillo -- = bacillo intestinal :infection -- = darminfectie :maladia -- = ingewandsziekte :cancere -- = darmkanker :tumor -- = darmgezwel, darmtumor :maladia -- = darmziekte :tuberculose (-osis) -- = darmtuberculose :movimento -- = darmbeweging :resection de un segmento -- = darmresectie :paralyse (-ysis) -- = darmverlamming :calculo -- = darmsteen :ulcere -- = darmzweer :fistula -- = darmfistel :colica -- = darmkoliek :volvulo -- = darmkronkel :nervo -- = darmzenuw :dolor/algia -- = ingewandspijn :contento -- = darminhoud :gas(es) -- = darmgas :examine -- = darmonderzoek :parasito -- = darmparasiet :villositates -- = darmvlokken :lavage -- = lavement :perforation -- = darmperforatie :flora -- = darmflora intestino sub :1 (darm)kanaal, ingewanden :-- rectal/terminal = endeldarm :-- cec = blinde darm :hernia del -- = darmbreuk :catarrho del --s = darmcatarre :infection del -- = darminfectie :cancere del intestino inthronamento sub :1 het plaatsen op de troon inthronar v :1 op de troon plaatsen + inthronisar v :1 tot de troon verheffen, inhuldigen, installeren + inthronisation sub :1 troonsbestijging, intronisatie, inhuldiging, installatie :-- de un rege = troonsbestijging van een koning :-- del papa = installatie van de paus + intifada sub :1 intifada intimar v :1 (van hogerhand) gelasten/bekend maken :2 JURIDIC dagvaarden intimation sub :1 JURIDIC dagvaarding intime adj :1 innerlijk, in het binnenste :conviction -- = innerlijke overtuiging :vita -- = gemoedsleven, innerlijk leven :2 intiem, vertrouwelijk :amico -- = boezemvriend :amica -- = boezemvriendin :amicitate -- = boezemvriendschap :relation -- = intieme/nauwe relatie :conversation -- = vertrouwelijk gesprek :repasto -- = intiem etentje :conversation -- = intiem gesprek :angulo -- = intiem hoekje :jornal -- = dagboek :esser -- con un persona = intiem zijn met iemand, vertrouwelijk met iemand omgaan intimidabile adj :1 te intimideren, van zijn stuk te brengen + intimidante adj :1 intimiderend, angstaanjagend intimidar v :1 intimideren, bang maken, angst aanjagen, vrees inboezemen :-- un persona per menacias = iemand met bedreigingen intimideren intimidation sub :1 het intimideren, het angst aanjagen, intimidatie :tentativa de -- = intimidatiepoging :methodo de -- = intimidatiemethode + intimidator sub :1 iemand die bang maakt/die schrik aanjaagt + intimidatori adj :1 intimiderend, intimidatie..., angstaanjagend :littera -- = intimiderende brief :parolas -- = intimiderende woorden + intimismo sub :1 LITTERATURA, ARTES PLASTIC intimisme + intimista sub :1 LITTERATURA, ARTES PLASTIC intimist + intimista adj :1 LITTERATURA, ARTES PLASTIC intimistisch :litteratura -- = intimistische literatuur :pictura -- = intimistische schilderkunst intimitate sub :1 intimiteit, vertrouwelijkheid, intiem karakter, privacy :haber -- con un persona = intiem/eigen zijn met iemand :io vole que on respecta mi -- = ik ben op mijn privacy gesteld :isto es un violation de mi -- = dat is een inbreuk op mijn privacy + intinction sub :1 indoping van het Avondmaalsbrood in de wijn intitular v :1 betitelen, een titel geven aan, noemen :-- un roman = een roman een titel geven :le libro es intitulate "Discussiones de Interlingua" = het boek heet "Discussiones de Interlingua" intitulation sub :1 het betitelen, het geven van een titel, betiteling :le -- de un libro = het geven van een titel aan een boek + intoccabile adj :1 onaanraakbaar, onaantastbaar + intoccabile sub :1 onaanraakbare, paria :le casta del --s = de kaste van de onaanraakbaren + intoccabilitate sub :1 onaanraakbaarheid, onaantastbaarheid intolerabile adj :1 ondraaglijk, onverdraaglijk, onuitstaanbaar :calor -- = ondraaglijke hitte :dolor -- = ondraaglijke pijn :2 ontoelaatbaar, onduldbaar :situation -- = onduldbare toestand intolerabilitate sub :1 ondraaglijkheid, onverdraaglijkheid, onuitstaanbaarheid :2 ontoelaatbaarheid, onduldbaarheid intolerante adj :1 onverdraagzaam, intolerant :spirito -- = onverdraagzame geest :2 MEDICINA intolerant intolerantia sub :1 onverdraagzaamheid, intolerantie :-- religiose = godsdienstige intolerantie :-- ideologic = ideologische intolerantie :2 MEDICINA intolerantie intonar v :1 aanheffen (een lied), inzetten (een toon), de toon aangeven van, intoneren :-- le hymno national = het volkslied aanheffen intonation sub :1 MUSICA intonatie, het inzetten, inzet, aanhef :-- false = valse inzet :-- juste = zuivere inzet :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA intonatie, stembuiging, verloop van de toonhoogte, zinsmelodie :-- interrogative = vragende intonatie intonnar v :1 in tonnen doen, inkuipen intorquer v :1 naar binnen draaien, verdraaien intorsion sub :1 het naar binnen draaien, het verdraaien, verdraaiing + intoxicante adj :1 vergiftigend, bedwelmend :odor -- = bedwelmende geur intoxicar v :1 vergiftigen, vergeven :-- le sanguine = het bloed vergiftigen intoxication sub :1 het vergiftigen, het vergeven, vergiftiging :-- alimentari = voedselvergiftiging :-- alcoholic = alcoholvergiftiging :-- saturnin = loodvergiftiging :-- fungic = schimmelvergiftiging :-- mercurial = kwikvergiftiging :-- del sanguine = bloedvergiftiging :-- per monoxydo de carbon = kolendampvergiftiging :-- per parathion = parathionvergiftiging :-- per carne = vleesvergiftiging :-- botulinic = botulismevergiftiging :morir per -- = door vergiftiging sterven intra prep :1 binnen :-- le frontieras = binnen de landsgrenzen :-- tres menses = binnen drie maanden :-- le terminos del lege = binnen de perken van de wet :-- un radio de dece kilometros = binnen een straal van tien kilometer :-- le possibilitates existente = binnen de bestaande mogelijkheden intra adv :1 binnen + intra-alveolar adj :1 intra-alveolair + intra-articular adj :1 ANATOMIA intra-articulair + intra-atomic adj :1 PHYSICA intra-atomair :physica -- = intra-atomaire fysica :energia -- = intra-atomaire energie + intra-aural adj :1 intra-auraal + intrabuccal adj :1 intrabuccaal :basio -- = tongkus + intracardiac adj :1 MEDICINA intracardiaal :injection -- = intracardiale injectie + intracellular adj :1 intracellulair :parasito -- = intracellulaire parasiet + intracerebral adj :1 intracerebraal + intracervical adj :1 intracervicaal + intracommunitari adj :1 intracommunautair + intracranian adj :1 pression -- = hersendruk + intracranic adj :1 Vide: intracranian intractabile adj :1 onhandelbaar, stijfkoppig :persona -- = onhandelbaar persoon :2 onmogelijk/moeilijk te behandelen/bewerken :metallo -- = moeilijk te bewerken metaal :problema -- = moeilijk te behandelen probleem intractabilitate sub :1 onhandelbaarheid, stijfkoppigheid :2 onmogelijkheid/moeilijkheid om te behandelen/bewerken + intradermic adj :1 intradermaal :injection -- = intradermale injectie intradorso sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER binnenwelfvlak, intrados, soffiek intraducibile adj :1 onvertaalbaar :expression dialectal -- = onvertaalbare dialectische uitdruk-king :poeta -- = onvertaalbare dichter :joco de parolas -- = onvertaalbare woordspeling + intraducibilitate sub :1 onvertaalbaarheid :-- de un expression dialectal = onvertaalbaarheid van een dialectische uitdrukking + intraduodenal adj :1 intraduodenaal + intragastric adj :1 intragastrisch + intralingual adj :1 intralinguaal + intramarginal adj :1 BOTANICA tussen de rand geplaatst + intramesso sub :1 tussengerecht + intramolecular adj :1 BIOLOGIA PHYSICA intramoleculair :fortias -- = intramoleculaire krachten intramural adj :1 binnen de stadsmuren, intramuraal + intramuscular adj :1 MEDICINA intramusculair :injection -- = intramusculaire injectie + intranasal adj :1 intranasaal + intranquille adj :1 onrustig :haber un somno -- = een onrustige slaap hebben :2 ongerust + intranquillitate sub :1 rusteloosheid :2 ongerustheid intransferibile adj :1 onoverdraagbaar, niet over te dragen + intransferibilitate sub :1 onoverdraagbaarheid intransigente adj :1 onverzettelijk, onbuigzaam, ontoegeeflijk, wars van geschipper, niet tegemoetkomend, star :character -- = onverzettelijk karakter :doctrina -- = strenge leer :moral -- = starre moraal :moralista -- = strenge moralist :monstrar se -- = zich onverzettelijk tonen intransigentia sub :1 onverzettelijkheid, onbuigzaamheid, ontoegeeflijkheid, het niet tegemoet willen komen, het van geen compromis willen weten :-- calvinistic = calvinistische onverzettelijkheid + intransitive adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onovergankelijk, intransitief :verbo -- = onovergankelijk werkwoord :senso -- = onovergankelijke betekenis :construction -- = onovergankelijke conbstructie :empleo -- = onovergankelijk gebruik + intransitivitate sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onovergankelijkheid :-- de un verbo = onovergankelijkheid van een werkwoord + intransitivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onovergankelijk werkwoord intransmissibile adj :1 onoverdraagbaar + intransmissibilitate sub :1 onoverdraagbaarheid intransmutabile adj :1 niet om te zetten, niet te veranderen, niet transmutabel + intransmutabilitate sub :1 het niet kunnen ondergaan van een mutatie + intransportabile adj :1 onvervoerbaar, niet te vervoeren :le malado es -- = de zieke kan niet vervoerd worden + intranuclear adj :1 PHYSICA intranucleair :fortias -- = intranucleaire krachten + intraocular adj :1 ANATOMIA binnen in de ogen + intrapelvic adj :1 ANATOMIA in het bekken + intrapulmonar adj :1 ANATOMIA in de long(en) + intrarectal adj :1 intrarectaal + intrarenal adj :1 intrarenaal + intrascrotal adj :1 intrascrotaal + intraspinal adj :1 intraspinaal + intratelluric adj :1 intratellurisch + intratesticular adj :1 intratesticulair + intrathoracic adj :1 ANATOMIA in de borstkas + intratumoral adj :1 intratumoraal + intrauterin adj :1 MEDICINA intra-uterien :vita -- = intra-uterien leven :contraceptivos/anticonceptivos -- = intra-uterine voorbehoedsmiddelen :dispositivo -- = spiraaltje + intravaginal adj :1 intravaginaal + intravascular adj :1 intravasculair intravenose adj :1 intraveneus :injection -- = intraveneuze injectie :alimentation -- = intraveneuze voeding + intraventricular adj :1 intraventriculair + intravertebral adj :1 intravertebraal + intravesical adj :1 intravesicaal + intrazonal adj :1 intrazonal intrepide adj :1 onverschrokken, onversaagd, stoutmoedig, koen :heroe -- = onverschrokken held :resistentia -- = koen verzet intrepiditate sub :1 onverschrokkenheid, onversaagdheid, stoutmoedigheid, koenheid :-- de un heroe = onverschrokkenheid van een held intricar v :1 verwarren, in de war maken, verstrengelen :-- le cordas = de touwen in de war maken :-- se = in de war raken :2 intrigeren, nieuwsgierig maken :3 kuipen, konkelen, intrigeren intricate adj :1 ingewikkeld, complex, verward :situation -- = complexe situatie intrication sub :1 ingewikkeldheid, verwardheid, verstrengeling :-- del problemas economic = ingewikkeldheid van de economische problemen intrico sub :1 ingewikkeldheid, verwardheid, verstrengeling, wirwar :un -- de sensationes confuse = een mengeling van verwarde gewaarwordingen :2 intrige, kuiperij, gekonkel intriga sub :1 intrige, kuiperij, gekonkel :--s de corte = hofintriges :-- politic = politieke intrige :tramar un -- = een intrige beramen :2 LITTERATURA intrige, plot, verwikkeling :-- amorose/galante = liefdesavontuur :-- romanesc = romanverwikkeling intrigante adj :1 kuipend, intrigerend, arglistig intrigante sub :1 intrigant, konkelaar, kuiper intrigar v :1 nieuwsgierig maken, intrigeren :iste poesia me intriga = dat gedicht intrigeert me :2 kuipen, konkelen, intrigeren :-- pro obtener un posto = intrigeren om een ambt te krijgen intrinsec adj :1 wezenlijk, innerlijk, intrinsiek :importantia -- de un facto = wezenlijk belang van een feit :valor -- de un moneta = intrinsieke waarde van een munt :viscositate -- = intrinsieke viscositeit :semiconductor -- = intrinsieke halfgeleider :factor -- = intrinsieke factor + intrinsecar v :1 intrinsiek maken + intrinsecitate sub :1 intrinsiek karakter intro adv :1 binnen, binnen in, in, naar binnen, inwendig :portar -- = binnenbrengen introducer v :1 binnenleiden, binnenlaten, introduceren :2 erin doen, erin brengen, erin steken :-- le clave in le serratura = de sleutel in het slot steken :-- le bulon in le perforation = de bout doorsteken :-- un moneta = een muntstuk inwerpen :COMPUTATOR -- datos = gegevens invoeren :3 invoeren, doorvoeren :-- un reforma = een hervorming doorvoeren :-- un nove moda = een nieuwe mode invoeren + introducibile adj :1 wat geïntroduceerd kan worden + introducibilitate sub :1 hoedanigheid van wat kan worden geïntroduceerd introduction sub :1 het binnenleiden, het binnenbrengen, het introduceren, introductie :littera de -- = aanbevelingsbrief :precio de -- = introductieprijs :2 inbrenging, het erin doen, het erin steken :le -- de un sonda gastric = het inbrengen van een maagsonde :-- le clave in le serratura = de sleutel in het slot steken :3 invoering, doorvoering :4 introductie, inleiding (van boek/speech, etc.) :-- del Interlingua-English Dictionary = de inleiding van de I.E.D. :5 MUSICA voorspel introductive adj :1 inleidend, voorbereidend, introductief :discurso -- = inleidende rede :capitulo -- = inleidend hoofdstuk :curso -- = beginnerscursus introductor sub :1 inleider, binnenleider, initiatiefnemer :le -- de un reforma = de initiatiefnemer van een hervorming introductori adj :1 inleidend, binnenleidend, preliminair :hymno -- = voorzang :un guida -- = een algemeen oriënterend boek + introgression sub :1 BIOLOGIA binnendringing, introgressie (van genen) + introgressive adj :1 introgressief :hybridation -- = introgressieve hybridisatie + introito sub :1 RELIGION intredezang, introïtus + introjection sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA introjection intromission sub :1 inmenging, tussenkomst, bemoeienis intromitter v :1 zich mengen (in), tussenbeide komen, zich bemoeien (met) + intron sub :1 BIOCHIMIA intron + introrse adj :1 BOTANICA introrse, met een paar naar binnen toe openspringende helmknoppen :stamine -- = introrse meeldraad introspection sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA introspectie, zelfbeschouwing, (innerlijke) zelfwaarneming, zelfanalyse, zelfonderzoek introspective adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA introspectief, zelfbeschouwend :psychologia -- = introspectieve psychologie introspicer v :1 kijken in, onderzoeken :2 PSYCHOLOGIA aan introspectie onderwerpen introvabile adj :1 onvindbaar, niet te vinden, zoek :persona qui remane/resta -- = iemand die onvindbaar blijft :objecto que es -- = voorwerp dat zoek is + introvabilitate sub :1 onvindbaarheid :-- de un persona/objecto = onvindbaarheid van een persoon/voorwerp introversion sub :1 het in zichzelf gekeerd zijn, opsluiting in zichzelf :2 PSYCHOLOGIA inkering, introversie introverter v :1 ZOOLOGIA naar binnen keren, instulpen, inkokeren :2 de aandacht/geest naar binnen richten :3 naar binnen gekeerd zijn, in zichzelf gekeerd zijn introvertite adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA introvert, in zich zelf gekeerd introvertito sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA introverte persoon intruder v :1 opdringen (aan), indringen (in), (iemand) lastig vallen intruse adj :1 binnengedrongen intrusion sub :1 indringing, binnendringing :2 GEOLOGIA intrusie :rocca de -- = intrusiegesteente + intrusive adj :1 indringerig, binnendringend :2 GEOLOGIA intrusief :rocca -- = intrusief gesteente intruso sub :1 indringer, ongenode gast :esser tractate como un -- = als een indringer worden behandeld + intubar v :1 MEDICINA inbrengen van een (buigzame) buis, catheteriseren + intubation sub :1 MEDICINA inbrenging van een (buigzame) buis, intubatie, het catheteriseren + intubator sub :1 intubateur intuer v :1 bij intuïtie begrijpen, dadelijk doorhebben, aanvoelen, intueren :isto es plus facile de -- que de rationar/que de explicar rationalmente = men kan zo iets beter aanvoelen dan beredeneren + intuibile adj :1 wat bij intuïtie begrepen kan worden, wat men kan aanvoelen + intuibilitate sub :1 hoedanigheid van wat bij intuïtie begrepen kan worden intuition sub :1 intuïtie :-- linguistic = taalgevoel :-- feminin = vrouwelijke intuïtie :-- secur = feilloze intuïtie :per -- = bij intuïtie, gevoelsmatig :refusar un persona per -- = iemand gevoelsmatig afwijzen + intuitionismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, MATHEMATICA intuïtionisme :-- bergsonian/de Bergson = intuïtionisme van Bergson + intuitionista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, MATHEMATICA intuïtionist + intuitionista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, MATHEMATICA intuïtionistisch intuitive adj :1 intuïtief :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- = intuïtieve kennis :methodo -- = intuïtieve methode :veritate -- = intuïtieve waarheid + intuitivitate sub :1 intuïtiviteit intumescente adj :1 MEDICINA opzwellend intumescentia sub :1 MEDICINA (op)zwelling, opzetting intumescer v :1 MEDICINA (op)zwellen, opzetten intus adv :1 binnen, van binnen :2 naar binnen intussusception sub :1 MEDICINA darminstulping + inula sub :1 BOTANICA alant(swortel) + inulina sub :1 CHIMIA inuline + inunction sub :1 MEDICINA inunctie, inzalving, inwrijving + inundabile adj :1 die/dat onder water gezet kan worden, die/dat overstroomd kan worden :terras -- = land dat (gemakkelijk) onder water kan komen te staan inundar v :1 onder water zetten, inunderen, overstromen :le fluvio ha inundate le plana = de rivier heeft de vlakte overstroomd :terras inundate = verdronken land :vallea inundate = dat dat onder water staat :FIGURATE un nove producto que inunda le mercato = een nieuw produkt dat de markt overstroomt inundation sub :1 het onder water zetten, het inunderen, het overstromen, onderwaterzetting, inundering, inundatie, overstroming :zona de -- = inundatiegebied :canal de -- = inundatiekanaal :nivello de -- = inundatiepeil :esclusa de -- = inundatiesluis :aqua de -- = inundatiewater :damno(s) de -- = inundatieschade :originar --es = overstromingen veroorzaken :le -- se extende super decenas de kilometros quadrate = de overstroming strekt zich uit over tientallen vierkante kilometers uit inurban adj :1 onbeleefd, grof, lomp :comportamento/conducta -- = lomp/grof gedrag + inurbanitate sub :1 onbeleefdheid, grofheid, lompheid inusabile adj :1 onbruikbaar, nutteloos inusual adj :1 ongewoon, ongebruikelijk :extrememente -- = hoogst ongebruikelijk :2 uitzonderlijk, buitengewoon inutile adj :1 nutteloos, onnodig, overbodig, vruchteloos, vergeefs :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- = overbodige/nutteloze kennis :objecto -- = nutteloos voorwerp :tentativas -- = nutteloze pogingen :parolas -- = holle/lege woorden :esser completemente -- = geen enkel nut hebben :rader le mention -- = doorhalen wat niet van toepassing is :il es -- opponer se = verzet is nutteloos inutilisabile adj :1 onbruikbaar, niet te gebruiken :un vetule machina -- = een oude onbruikbare machine :SPORT declarar -- le campo = het veld afkeuren + inutilisabilitate sub :1 onbruikbaarheid inutilisar v :1 onbruikbaar maken :-- un arma = een wapen onbruikbaar maken inutilisate adj :1 ongebruikt, onbenut + inutilisation sub :1 onbruikbaarmaking :-- de un arma = onbruikbaarmaking van een wapen inutilitate sub :1 nutteloosheid, onnodigheid, overbodigheid, vruchteloosheid :-- de un effortio = vruchteloosheid van een inspanning + invadabile adj :1 niet doorwaadbaar invader v :1 een inval doen, invallen, binnendringen :FIGURATE le desiro/desiderio me invadeva = het verlangen bekroop mij invaginar v :1 MEDICINA instulpen (van darm), ineenschuiven invaginate adj :1 MEDICINA ingestulpt (van darm), ineengeschoven invagination sub :1 ineenschuiving :2 MEDICINA het ineenstulpen (van darm), instulping, invaginatie invainar v :1 in de schede steken (zwaard, etc.) + invalidabile adj :1 die/dat ongeldig gemaakt/verklaard kan worden :un testamento non -- = een testament dat niet ongeldig verklaard kan wor-den + invalidabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid tot ongeldig maken/verklaren invalidar v :1 (anque JURIDIC) ongeldig maken, ongeldig/krachteloos verklaren, nietig verklaren :iste clausula non invalida mi derectos = deze clausule tast de geldigheid van mijn rechten niet aan :-- un contracto = een contract ongeldig verklaren :-- un bono de transporto public = een strippenkaart afstempelen :-- un goal (A) = een doelpunt afkeuren :-- un election = een verkiezing ongeldig verklaren :2 krachteloos maken, ontzenuwen :-- argumentos = argumenten ontzenuwen invalidation sub :1 (anque JURIDIC) ongeldigverklaring, nietigverklaring :-- de un contracto = ongeldigverklaring van een contract :-- de un election = ongeldigverklaring van een verkiezing :2 het krachteloos maken, het ontzenuwen, ontzenuwing :le -- de un argumento = de ontzenuwing van een argument invalide adj :1 ongeldig :bulletin de voto -- = ongeldig stembiljet :2 invalide, arbeidsongeschikt, gebrekkig invaliditate sub :1 JURIDIC ongeldigheid :-- de un contracto = ongeldigheid van een contract :-- de un bulletin de voto = ongeldigheid van een stembiljet :2 invaliditeit, arbeidsongeschiktheid :pension de -- = invaliditeitspension :assecurantia contra le -- = invaliditeitsverzekering invalido sub :1 invalide :-- de guerra = oorlogsinvalide :village de --s = invalidendorp :cura de --s = invalidenzorg + invar sub :1 invar (ijzer-nikkellegering) invariabile adj :1 onveranderlijk, steeds dezelfde, steeds hetzelfde, invariabel :leges -- = onveranderlijke wetten :ille es -- in su opinion = hij blijft bij zijn mening invariabilitate sub :1 onveranderlijkheid :-- del leges = onveranderlijkheid van de wetten + invariante adj :1 onveranderlijk, invariant :ele-mento -- = onveranderlijk element + invariante sub :1 invariant :-- adiabatic = adiabatische invariant :-- de flexion = buigingsinvariante :-- differential = differentiële invariante :theoria del --s = invariantentheorie + invariantia sub :1 onveranderlijkheid, invariantie + invariate adj :1 onveranderd invasar v :1 in bakken/vaten/bussen/blikken, etc. doen invasion sub :1 het binnendringen, invasie, (vijandelijke) inval :-- inimic = vijandelijke invasie :truppas/fortias de -- = invasietroepen :via/cammino de -- = invalsweg :plano de -- = invalsplan, invasieplan :flotta de -- = invasievloot :2 plaag :-- de locustas = sprinkhanenplaag :-- de culices/de mosquitos = muggenplaag :-- de erucas = rupsenplaag :-- de rattos = rattenplaag invasive adj :1 invallend, binnendringend invasor sub :1 invaller, binnendringer, overweldiger, binnendringende vijand :le -- estranier = de vreemde overweldiger invectiva sub :1 scheldwoord, scheldpartij, gescheld :fluxo/torrente de --s = stortvloed van scheldwoorden + invectivar v :1 uitschelden, schelden :-- (contra) un persona = iemand uitschelden invective adj :1 scheld..., schimp..., smaad... :sonetto -- = scheldsonnet inveher v :1 (heftig) uitvaren, schelden, schimpen inveloppamento sub :1 het omhullen, het omwikkelen, het inpakken :2 omhulsel, bekleding, mantel inveloppar v :1 omhullen, wikkelen (in), hullen (in), verpakken, omsluiten :-- un persona in un cappa = iemand een cape omhangen :le fructero inveloppa le oranges in un jornal = de fruitverkoper pakt de sinaasappelen in een krant inveloppe sub :1 omhulsel, wikkel, hoes, verpakking, bekleedsel, mantel, envelop, briefomslag, couvert :-- de un littera = envelop van een brief :-- de reinvio = retourenvelop :-- a fenestra = vensterenvelop :-- gummate = gegomde envelop :TECHNICA -- refrigerante = koelmantel :TECHNICA -- de plumbo = loodmantel :BOTANICA -- floral = bloembekleedsel :ingummar un -- = een envelop gommen :le corpore es le -- del anima = het lichaam is het stoffelijk omhulsel van de ziel invendibile adj :1 onverkoopbaar :libros -- = onverkoopbare boeken + invendibilitate sub :1 onverkoopbaarheid + invendite adj :1 onverkocht, niet verkocht :mercantias -- = onverkochte goederen :jornales -- = onverkochte kranten invenenamento sub :1 het vergiftigen, vergiftiging :symptomas/signos de -- = vergiftigingsverschijnselen :-- de sanguine = bloedvergiftiging :-- per parathion = parathionvergiftiging :-- per gas = gasvergiftiging invenenar v :1 vergiftigen, vergeven :-- un bibita = een drank vergiftigen :-- un can = een hond vergiftigen :-- le vita de un persona = iemand het leven vergallen :sagitta/flecha {sj} invenenate = vergiftige pijl + invenenator sub :1 gifmenger + invengiate adj :1 ongewroken inventar v :1 uitvinden, ontdekken :-- un nove typo de motor = een nieuw type motor uitvinden :ille non ha inventate le pulvere = hij heeft het buskruit niet uitgevonden :2 bedenken, uitdenken, verzinnen :-- un subterfugio = een uitvlucht bedenken :le accusato ha inventate toto = de verdachte fantaseerde alles inventariar v :1 inventariseren, een boedelbeschrijving maken van + inventariation sub :1 inventarisatie inventario sub :1 inventaris, inventarisatie, boedelbeschrijving :-- annual = jaarlijkse inventarisatie :lista de -- = inventarislijst :libro de -- = inventarisboek :numero de -- = inventarisnummer :JURIDIC beneficio de -- = voorrecht van boedelbeschrijving :facer le -- = de inventaris opmaken, inventariseren :2 FIGURATE opsomming, lijst, overzicht :facer le -- del damno(s) = de schade opnemen invention sub :1 het uitvinden, het ontdekken, het verzinnen, het bedenken :RELIGION Invention del Cruce = Kruisvinding :spirito de -- = vindingrijke geest :2 uitvinding, ontdekking, ontwerp, vondst, (artistieke) schepping :3 verzinsel, bedenksel, verdichtsel + inventiva sub :1 vindingrijkheid inventive adj :1 inventief, vindingrijk :imagination -- = rijke fantasie + inventivitate sub :1 vindingrijkheid, inventiviteit, fantasie inventor sub :1 uitvinder, bedenker, ontdekker, ontwerper :-- ingeniose = ingenieuze uitvinder :-- del telescopio = uitvinder van de telescoop :-- del imprimeria = uitvinder van de boekdrukkunst + inverificabile adj :1 niet verifieerbaar, niet te verifiëren, niet na te gaan, niet te controleren :affirmation/assertion -- = niet controleerbare bewering :hypothese (-esis) -- = niet te verifiëren hypothese inverisimile,inverosimile adj :1 onwaarschijnlijk, ver gezocht :supposition -- = onwaarschijnlijke veronderstelling :historia -- = onwaarschijnlijk/sterk verhaal inverosimilante adj :1 onwaarschijnlijk inverosimilantia sub :1 onwaarschijnlijkheid :historia plen de --s = verhaal vol onwaarschijnlijkheden inverse adj :1 omgekeerd, tegengesteld, tegenovergesteld :dictionario -- = retrograde woordenboek :logarithmo -- = inverte logaritme :in direction/senso -- = in tegengestelde richting :in ordine -- = in omgekeerde volgorde :inversemente proportionate/proportional = omgekeerd evenredig + inversiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met omgekeerde bloemen inversion sub :1 het omkeren, omkering, omzetting, inversie :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- del subjecto = omzetting van het onderwerp :METEO -- thermic/del temperatura = temperatuurinversie :METEO strato de -- = inversielaag :-- del polaritate/del polos = poolwisseling :theorema del -- = inversietheorema :symmetria del -- = inversiesymmetrie :prisma de -- = omkeerprisma :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA :omkeerontwikkeling, omkeerprocedé :disveloppator/revelator de -- = omkeerontwikkelaar :optica de -- = omkeeroptiek inversive adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA inversie... :construction -- = inversie(constructie) inverso sub :1 omgekeerde, tegengestelde, tegenovergestelde :mitter su calceas al -- = zijn kousen verkeerd aantrekken :cader al -- = ruggelings vallen, achterover vallen :-- de un soldatura = achterkant van een las inversor sub :1 ELECTRICITATE stroomwisselaar, om(keer)schakelaar + invertase sub :1 CHIMIA invertase invertebrate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA ongewerveld :animales -- = ongewervelde dieren invertebrato sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ongewerveld dier inverter v :1 omkeren, verwisselen, omzetten :-- le currente electric = de stroom omschakelen :-- le rolos/partes = de rollen omdraaien :-- le ordine = de volgorde omdraaien :scriptura invertite = spiegelschrift :2 :-- se = kapseizen :le nave se ha invertite = het schip kapseisde :3 CHIMIA inverteren (suiker) + invertibile adj :1 omkeerbaar :ordine -- = omkeerbare volgorde :movimento -- = omkeerbare beweging :PHOTOGRAPHIA pellicula -- = omkeerfilm + invertibilitate sub :1 omkeerbaarheid :-- de factores = omkeerbaarheid van factoren invertina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA invertine, invertase, saccharase + invertito sub :1 homoseksueel + investibile adj :1 investeerbaar :capitales -- = kapitalen die geïnvesteerd kunnen worden + investibilitate sub :1 investeerbaarheid investigabile adj :1 onderzoekbaar, navorsbaar investigar v :1 onderzoeken, navorsen, nasporen :-- un cosa a fundo = iets tot op de bodem uitzoeken investigation sub :1 het onderzoeken, het navorsen, onderzoek, navorsing, research :-- scientific = wetenschappelijk onderzoek :-- biologic = biologisch onderzoek :-- extrajudicial = buitengerechtelijk onderzoek :-- spatial = ruimteonderzoek :-- nuclear = kernonderzoek :-- del solo/del terreno = bodemonderzoek :ECONOMIA -- del mercato = marktonderzoek :-- a fundo = diepgaand/grondig onderzoek :methodo de -- = methode van onderzoek :laboratorio de --(es) = researchlaboratorium :instituto de --(es) = researchinstituut :programma de --(es) = researchprogramma :equipa de --(es) = researchteam :aperir un -- = een onderzoek instellen investigator sub :1 onderzoeker, vorser :-- scientific = wetenschappelijk onderzoeker + investigator adj :1 onderzoekend, onderzoeks..., nasporings..., speur..., research... investimento sub :1 het bekleden (met ambt/waardigheid, etc.) :2 het omsingelen, het belegeren, omsingeling, belegering, insluiting :3 FINANCIAS het beleggen, het investeren, belegging, investering :societate de -- = beleggingsmaatschappij :climate favorabile pro le/al --s = gunstig investeringsklimaat :fundo de -- = beleggingsfonds :costos de -- = investeringskosten :benes de -- = investeringsgoederen :banca de --s = investeringsbank :trust (A) de investimentos = beleggingstrust :compra de -- = beleggingsaankoop :consiliero de -- = beleggingsadviseur :consilio de -- = beleggingsadvies :experto de -- = beleggingsexpert/deskundige :analysta/analysator de --s = beleggingsanalyst :forma de -- = beleggingsvorm :certificato de -- = beleggingscertificaat :politica de -- = investeringsbeleid :credito de -- = investeringskrediet :programma de -- = investeringsprogramma :-- productive = rentedragende investering :-- de capitales = kapitaalinvestering :attraher nove --s = nieuwe investeringen aantrekken :diversificar le --s = de investeringen spreiden investir v :1 bekleden (met ambt/waardigheid, etc.) :2 omsingelen, belegeren, insluiten :3 FINANCIAS beleggen, investeren :-- un capital = een kapitaal beleggen :-- moneta in un cosa = geld in iets steken :4 -- multe tempore in un cosa = ergens veel tijd in investeren + investitor sub :1 investeerder, (geld)belegger :--es institutional = institutionele beleggers investitura sub :1 het bekleden (met ambt/waardigheid, etc.), plechtige bevestiging (in ambt/waardigheid, etc.) :lucta/querela del --s = investituurstrijd inveterar v :1 verouderen :mi patre ha inveterate multo desde le anno passate = mijn vader is sinds verleden jaar erg verouderd :2 inwortelen, inkankeren, erger worden inveterate adj :1 ingeworteld, ingekankerd, verstokt, onverbeterlijk, aarts... :habitude -- = ingekankerde/ingeroeste gewoonte :vitio -- = ingekankerde ondeugd :bibitor/alcoholico -- = verstokte dronkaard :fur -- = verstokte dief + inviabile v :1 levensonvatbaar :feto -- = levensonvatbare vrucht inviar v :1 (ver)zenden, (ver)sturen :-- un littera = een brief (ver)sturen :-- un message = een bericht (ver)sturen :-- un infante al schola = een kind naar school sturen :SPORT -- le ballon in le rete = de bal in het net trappen :-- truppas al fronte = troepen naar het front sturen inviato sub :1 afgezant, boodschapper, koerier :-- special = speciale verslaggever :2 gezant :-- de Deo = Godsgezant invicte adj :1 onoverwonnen :un equipa de football (A) -- = een ongeslagen voetbalelftal invide adj :1 afgunstig, jaloers, naijverig invidia sub :1 begeerte, hebzucht :2 afgunst, jaloezie, naijver, nijd :-- professional = broodnijd :reguardos (plen) de -- = afgunstige blikken :per pur -- = uit louter nijd :isto es pur -- = dat is de kif :dar -- a un persona = iemands afgunst opwekken :esser devorate per le -- = verteerd worden door jaloezie invidiabile adj :1 benijdenswaardig, begerenswaardig :sorte -- = benijdenswaardig lot :appetito -- = gezegende eetlust invidiar v :1 begeren :2 benijden, jaloers zijn, misgunnen invidiose adj :1 afgunstig, jaloers, naijverig :-- de qualcuno = jaloers zijn op iemand :-- de qualcosa = jaloers zijn op iets :reguardos -- = af-gunstige blikken invincibile adj :1 onoverwinnelijk, niet te verslaan :corage -- = onoverwinnelijke moed :armea -- = onoverwinnelijk leger :Armada Invincibile = Onoverwinnelijke Vloot :2 onoverkomelijk, onweerlegbaar :argumento -- = onweerlegbaar argument :obstaculo -- = onoverkomelijk obstakel :timiditate -- = onoverkomelijke verlegenheid invincibilitate sub :1 onoverwinnelijkheid :2 onoverkomelijkheid + invindicate adj :1 ongewroken invio sub :1 het (ver)zenden, verzending, het (ver)sturen :modo de -- = verzendingswijze :-- per via maritime = verzending per schip, verscheping :2 zending, pakje :-- postal = postzending :-- assortite/a vista = zichtzending :-- urgente = spoedzending :-- de fructos = zending fruit :reciper un -- = een zending binnenkrijgen :completar le -- de un cosa = iets nazenden inviolabile adj :1 onschendbaar, onaantastbaar, inviolabel :asylo -- = onschendbaar asiel :derectos -- = onschendbare rechten :le rege es -- = de koning is onschendbaar inviolabilitate sub :1 onschendbaarheid, onaantastbaarheid :-- parlamentari = parlementaire onschendbaarheid :-- del domicilio = onschendbaarheid van de woning inviolate adj :1 ongeschonden, maagdelijk, onaangetast, niet overtreden :foreste -- = onbetreden woud :sepultura -- = ongeschonden graf :interdiction -- = niet overtreden verbod invirgar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES (een zeil) aanslaan, aanhalen, aan de ra bevestigen invirgatura sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES het aanslaan (van een zeil) :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES aangeslagen zeil :3 spanwijdte, vleugelwijdte, vleugelspanning :-- de un ave = vleugelwijdte van een vogel invisibile adj :1 onzichtbaar, niet te zien, niet waarneembaar :le mundo -- = de onzichtbare wereld :periculo -- = verborgen gevaar :tinta -- = onzichtbare inkt :radiation -- = onzichtbare straling invisibilitate sub :1 onzichtbaarheid :le -- de undas sonor = de onzichtbaarheid van geluidsgolven + invitante adj :1 uitnodigend :pais -- = gastland invitar v :1 uitnodigen, (iemand) vragen (voor), inviteren :-- a dansar = ten dans vragen :ille me ha invitate a dinar = hij nodigde mij uit voor een etentje :orator invitate = gastspreker :le tempore non invita a un promenada = het weer noodt niet tot een wandeling invitation sub :1 uitnodiging, invitatie :carta de -- = invitatiekaart :acceptar un -- = op een uitnodiging/invitatie ingaan :refusar/declinar un -- = een uitnodiging afslaan :reciper un -- = een uitnodiging ontvangen :inviar un -- = een uitnodiging ontvangen :a(l) -- de = op uitnodiging van invitato sub :1 gast, genodigde :-- de honor = eregast :-- al nuptias = bruiloftsgast :lecto pro --s = logeerbed :nos expecta nostre --s iste vespera/vespere = wij verwachten onze gasten vanavond invitator sub :1 iemand die uitnodigt invitatori adj :1 uitnodigend, uitnodigings... :2 RELIGION intrede... invitatorio sub :1 RELIGION intrede-antifoon, aanvangspsalm + in vitro LATINO :1 BIOLOGIA in vitro, in een reageerbuis :fecundation/fertilisation -- = in vitrofertilisatie + invivibile adj :1 onleefbaar :existentia -- = onleefbaar bestaan :circumstantias -- = onleefbare omstandigheden :situation -- = onleefbare situatie + invivo :1 BIOLOGIA in vivo, op het levende organisme invocar v :1 aanroepen, inroepen :-- Deo = God aanroepen :-- le sanctos = de heiligen aanroepen :-- le misericordia de Deo = Gods ontferming inroepen :-- le adjuta de un persona = iemands hulp inroepen :2 zich beroepen op, aanvoeren, aanhalen :-- un precedente = zich op een precedent beroepen :-- circumstantias attenuante = verzachtende omstandigheden aanvoeren invocation sub :1 het aanroepen, het inroepen, aanroep, inroeping :2 aanhaling, aanvoering, beroep + invocative adj :1 aanroep..., om aan te roepen :formula -- = aanroepformule + invocator sub :1 aanroeper, inroeper invocatori adj :1 aanroepend, inroepend, aanroep..., om aan te roepen :formula -- = aanroepformule + involucello sub :1 BOTANICA omwindseltje + involucrate adj :1 BOTANICA voorzien van een omwindsel van kelkblaadjes :davidia -- = zakdoekenboom, parkboom + involucro sub :1 BOTANICA omwindsel :-- floral = bloemomwindsel :-- de un inflorescentia = omwindsel van een bloeiwijze involuntari(e) adj :1 onopzettelijk, onwillekeurig, automatisch :2 onopzettelijk, ongewild, zonder het te willen, onvrijwillig :allusion -- = onopzettelijke toespeling :consequentia -- = ongewild gevolg involute adj :1 ingewikkeld :2 BOTANICA naar binnen gekruld :paxillo -- = krulzoom (soort paddenstoel) involution sub :1 het inwikkelen, inwikkeling :2 teruggang, teruggaande ontwikkeling, regressie, involutie :3 BOTANICA het ingerold zijn :4 MATHEMATICA involutie :5 MEDICINA involutie, inschrompeling (van een orgaan) :-- uterin = baarmoederinvolutie :-- senil = ouderdomsinvolutie :maladia de -- = involutieziekte + involutive adj :1 BOTANICA naar binnen gekruld :2 MATHEMATICA MEDICINA involutie... involver v :1 (in)wikkelen, hullen, omhullen :-- in nebulas/brumas = in nevelen hullen, omnevelen :esser involvite in un disputa = strijd hebben (over iets) :-- in mysterio = in mysterie hullen :-- un contradiction = een tegenstrijdigheid bevatten :2 verwikkelen, verwarren :3 (indirect) te kennen geven of aanduiden, impliceren invulnerabile adj :1 onkwetsbaar invulnerabilitate sub :1 onkwetsbaarheid :-- de Achilles = de onkwetsbaarheid van Achilles io pron pers :1 ik iodar v :1 joderen :aqua iodate = gejodeerd water :2 met jodium(tinctuur) behandelen iodato sub :1 CHIMIA jodaat + iodhydric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = joodwaterstof(zuur) iodic adj :1 CHIMIA jodium..., jood... :acido -- = jodiumzuur :unguento -- = jodiumzalf + iodido sub :1 CHIMIA jodide :-- de kalium = kaliumjodide, joodkalium + iodifere :1 jodiumhoudend iodismo sub :1 MEDICINA jodiumvergiftiging iodo sub :1 jodium, jood :tinctura de -- = jodiumtinctuur :vapor/emanation de -- = jodiumdamp :composito de -- = jodiumverbinding :oxydo de -- = jodiumoxide :sal de -- = jodiumzout :solution de -- = jodiumoplossing :odor de -- = jodiumlucht iodoformo sub :1 jodoform iodometria sub :1 CHIMIA jodometrie iodometric adj :1 CHIMIA jodometrisch iodose adj :1 jodiumhoudend, gejodeerd, jood... + iodurar v :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA met een jodiumlaag bedekken + ioduration sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA het bedekken met een jodiumlaag + ioduro sub :1 CHIMIA jodide :-- de argento = zilverjodide :-- de plumbo = loodjodide ion sub :1 PHYSICA ion :-- negative = negatief ion, anion :-- positive = positief ion, kation :-- hydrogene = waterstofion :-- atomic = atoomion :--es polymere = polymere ionen :emission de --es = ionenemissie :theoria del --es = ionentheorie :(ex)cambiator de --es = ionenwisselaar :concentration de --es = ionenconcentratie :equilibrio de --es = ionenevenwicht :reaction de --es = ionenreactie :antagonismo de --es = ionenantagonisme :transporto de --es = ionentransport :nube de --es = ionenwolk ionic adj :1 Ionisch :ordine -- = Ionische bouworde :capitello -- = Ionisch kapiteel :dialecto -- = Ionisch dialect :colonia -- = Ionische kolonie :2 PHYSICA ionisch, ionen... :pumpa -- = ionenpomp :missile -- = ionenraket :microphono -- = ionenmicrofoon :altoparlator -- = ionenluidspreker :theoria -- = ionentheorie :temperatura -- = ionentemperatuur :equilibrio -- = ionenevenwicht :concentration -- = ionenconcentratie :bombardamento -- = ionenbombardement :antagonismo -- = ionenantagonisme + ionico sub :1 Ionisch (taal) + ionisabile adj :1 ioniseerbaar :gas -- = ioniseerbaar gas + ionisante adj :1 ioniserend :radiation -- = ioniserende straling ionisar v :1 PHYSICA ioniseren ionisation sub :1 PHYSICA ionisering, ionisatie :-- multiple = meervoudige ionisatie :-- electronic = elektronenionisatie :-- electrolytic = elektrolytische ionisatie :-- thermal/thermic = thermische ionisatie :-- per radiation = stralingsionisatie :grado de -- = ionisatiegraad :energia de -- = ionisatie-energie :potential de -- = ionisatiepotentiaal :camera de -- = ionisatiekamer/vat + ionisator sub :1 ionisator + ionium sub :1 CHIMIA ionium (element 90) + ionogramma sub :1 ionogram + ionometria sub :1 ionometrie + ionometric adj :1 ionometrisch + ionometro sub :1 ionometer + ionophono sub :1 ionofoon + ionosphera sub :1 METEO ionosfeer + ionospheric adj :1 METEO ionosferisch :strato -- = ionosferische laag iota sub :1 jota, iota (negende letter van het Griekse alfabet) :2 iets onbeduidends, ietsje, kleinigheid, tittel :il non debe mancar un -- = er mag geen jota aan ontbreken + iotacismo sub :1 PHONETICA i(o)tacisme + ipecacuanha sub :1 BOTANICA braakwortel, ipecacuanha :sirop de -- = braakwortelsiroop Iphigenia sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Iphigenie ipse sub :1 zelf :io -- = ikzelf :hodie -- = vandaag nog + ipso facto LATINO :1 ipso facto, feitelijk, door de daad zelf, noodzakelijkerwijs + ipso jure sub LATINO :1 ipso jure, door dit recht zelf ir v :1 gaan :-- e venir = heen en weer lopen :2 (kledingstuk, etc.) staan :iste cappello me va ben = die hoed staat me goed ira sub :1 toorn, woede :accesso de -- = woede-aanval, woede-uitbarsting + iracunde adj :1 driftig, opvliegend + iracundia sub :1 drift, opvliegendheid + Irak sub n pr :1 Irak + irakian adj :1 Iraaks :population -- = Irakese bevolking + irakiano sub :1 Irakees + Iran sub n pr :1 Iran + iranian adj :1 Iraans :lingua -- = Iraanse taal :population -- = Iraanse bevolking + iraniano sub :1 Iraniër irascer v :1 toornig/woedend worden irascibile adj :1 prikkelbaar, opvliegend, lichtgeraakt, driftig :humor -- = prikkelbaar humeur :character -- = opvliegend karakter, driftkop :persona -- = driftkop irascibilitate sub :1 prikkelbaarheid, opvliegendheid, lichtgeraaktheid, driftigheid irate adj :1 boos, woedend, toornig, verbolgen :esser -- contra un persona = boos zijn op iemand + irenic adj :1 irenisch, vredestichtend + irenismo sub :1 irenisme iridaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA iridaceae, iridaceeën, lissenfamilie iridacee adj :1 BOTANICA lisachtig Iride sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Iris iride sub :1 regenboog :2 ANATOMIA iris (van het oog), regenboogvlies :PHOTOGRAPHIA diaphragma -- = irisdiafragma :3 BOTANICA iris, lis + iridectomia sub :1 MEDICINA irisverwijdering, iridectomie iridescente adj :1 met regenboogkleuren, iriserend, iridescent iridescentia sub :1 regenboogachtige weerschijn, iridescentie iridescer v :1 de kleuren van de regenboog hebben/uitstralen + iridic adj :1 CHIMIA iridium... :composito -- = iridiumverbinding iridium sub :1 CHIMIA iridium :composito de -- = iridiumverbinding + iridotomia sub :1 MEDICINA irisverwijdering, iridotomie iris sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Iris iris sub :1 regenboog :2 ANATOMIA iris (van het oog), regenboogvlies :PHOTOGRAPHIA :diaphragma -- = irisdiafragma :PHOTOGRAPHIA :obturator a/de iris = kringsluiter :3 BOTANICA iris, lis :-- fetidissime = stinkende lis :-- germanic = duitse lis :-- florentin = florentijnse lis :-- pallide = bleke lis irisar v :1 de kleuren van de regenboog geven aan, iriseren :le luce/lumine solar irisa le faciettas de un crystallo = het zonlicht iriseert de slijpvlakjes van een kristal + irisate adj :1 regenboogkleurig, geïriseerd, iris... :vitro -- = geïriseerd glas :quarz -- = geïriseerd kwarts :TYPOGRAPHIA impression -- = irisdruk irisation sub :1 irisering, irisatie :-- de un prisma = irisatie van een prisma + irish coffee sub ANGLESE :1 irish coffee iritis sub :1 MEDICINA regenboogvliesontsteking, iritis Irlanda sub n pr :1 Ierland :-- del Nord = Noord-Ierland irlandese adj :1 Iers :lingua -- = Ierse taal :setter (A) -- = Ierse setter irlandese sub :1 Ier :2 Iers (taal) ironia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA ironie :-- socratic = Socratische ironie :2 ironie, spot :-- mordente = bijtende spot :-- amar = bittere ironie :-- del sorte = ironie van het lot ironic adj :1 ironisch, spottend :tono -- = spottende toon :surriso -- = ironische glimlach :rider ironicamente = grijnslachen ironisar v :1 ironiseren, spottende opmerkingen maken ironista sub :1 spotter, ironisch schrijver + iroquese adj :1 Irokees + iroquese sub :1 Irokees irradiante adj :1 uitstralend irradiar v :1 uitstralen, stralen uitzenden :-- calor = warmte uitstralen/afstralen :-- lumine/luce = licht uitstralen :2 FIGURATE stralen, uitstralen (ook: pijn), zich verspreiden (naar) :-- de gaudio/joia = stralen van vreugde :-- confidentia in se mesme = zelfvertrouwen uitstralen irradiation sub :1 het uitstralen, uitstraling, straling :le -- del sol a transverso le nubes = de straling van de zon door de wolken :2 uitstraling (toestand) :MEDICINA -- dolorose/de un dolor = uitstraling van pijn :3 OPTICA irradiatie irradiator sub :1 uitstraler irrationabile adj :1 strijdig met de rede, irrationeel :2 onverstandig irrational adj :1 strijdig met de rede, irrationeel :pavor/angustia -- = onberedeneerde angst :comportamento/conducta -- = irrationeel gedrag :2 niet met rede begaafd, redeloos :esseres -- = redeloze wezens :3 MATHEMATICA irrationeel, onmeetbaar :equation -- = irrationele vergelijking :numero -- = irrationeel/onmeetbaar getal + irrationalismo sub :1 irrationalisme + irrationalista adj :1 irrationalistisch irrationalitate sub :1 redeloosheid, onverstand :2 onredelijkheid, irrationaliteit :3 MATHEMATICA irrationaliteit irreal adj :1 irreëel, onwerkelijk, niet bestaand :un periculo -- = een denkbeeldig gevaar irrealisabile adj :1 niet te realiseren, niet te verwezelijken, onverwezenlijkbaar, onuitvoerbaar, onvervulbaar :projecto -- = onuitvoerbaar plan :desiro/desiderio -- = onvervulbare wens + irrealisabilitate sub :1 onverwezenlijkbaarheid, onuitvoerbaarheid, onvervulbaarheid + irrealisate adj :1 niet verwezenlijkt, niet uitgevoerd, niet verwerkelijkt, onvervuld + irrealismo sub :1 gebrek aan realisme/werkelijkheidszin :-- de un politica = gebrek aan werkelijkheidszin van een politiek + irrealista sub :1 niet-realistisch aangelegd mens + irrealista adj :1 irrealistisch irrealitate sub :1 irrealiteit, onwerkelijkheid :le -- del sonio = de onwerkelijkheid van de droom + irrecipibile adj :1 niet-ontvankelijk :declarar -- un recurso = een beroep niet-ontvankelijk verklaren + irrecipibilitate sub :1 niet-ontvankelijkheid :-- de un recurso = niet-ontvankelijkheid van een beroep irreclamabile adj :1 niet opeisbaar, onopeisbaar, niet terug te vorderen, onopvorderbaar + irreclamabilitate sub :1 onopeisbaarheid, onopvorderbaarheid + irrecognoscibile adj :1 onherkenbaar + irrecognoscibilitate sub :1 onherkenbaarheid irreconciliabile adj :1 onverzoenlijk :adversario -- = onverzoenlijke tegenstander :inimico -- = onverzoenlijke vijand :attitude -- = onverzoenlijke houding :le declarationes esseva -- = de verklaringen waren onverenigbaar irreconciliabilitate sub :1 onverzoenlijkheid + irrecovrabile adj :1 niet terug te krijgen, niet recuperabel :debitas -- = ininbare schulden :amonta -- = oninbaar bedrag :aqua subterranee -- = niet-herwinbaar grondwater irrecuperabile adj :1 niet meer te gebruiken, niet meer terug te winnen :debitas -- = oninbare schulden :ferralia -- = niet meer te gebruiken/waardeloos schroot + irrecuperabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om weer te gebruiken of om terug te winnen irrecusabile adj :1 onweerlegbaar, onweersprekelijk :signos -- = onweersprekelijke tekenen :2 JURIDIC onwraakbaar, irrecusabel :testimonio -- = onwraakbare getuigenis :judice -- = onwraakbare rechter + irrecusabilitate sub :1 onweerlegbaarheid, onweersprekelijkheid :2 JURIDIC onwraakbaarheid :-- de un testimonio = onwraakbaarheid van een getuigenis irredenta sub ITALIANO :1 irredenta (verkorting van 'Italia irredenta') irredentismo sub :1 irredentisme irredentista sub :1 irredentist + irredentista adj :1 het irredentisme voorstaand, irredentistisch irredimibile adj :1 onafkoopbaar, onaflosbaar, onopzegbaar :hypotheca -- = onopzegbare hypotheek :derectos -- = onafkoopbare rechten + irredimibilitate sub :1 onafkoopbaarheid, onaflosbaarheid, onopzegbaarheid irreducibile adj :1 niet herleidbaar, onherleidbaar (anque MATHEMATICA) :fractiones -- = onherleidbare breuken :equation -- = onherleidbare vergelijking :2 CHIMIA niet reduceerbaar :oxydo -- = niet reduceerbaar oxyde :3 onbuigzaam, onwrikbaar, onvermurwbaar, onverzettelijk :opposition -- = onwrikbaar verzet :voluntate -- = onbuigzame wil irreducibilitate sub :1 onherleidbaarheid (anque MATHEMATICA) :-- de fractiones = onherleidbaarheid van breuken :-- de un equation = onherleidbaarheid van een breuk :2 CHIMIA niet-reduceerbaarheid :-- de un oxydo = niet-reduceerbaarheid van een oxyde :3 onbuigzaamheid, onwrikbaarheid, onvermurwbaarheid, onverzettelijkheid :-- de un voluntate = onbuigzaamheid van een wil + irreductibile adj :1 Vide: irreducibile + irreductibilitate sub :1 Vide: irreducibilitate irreflexion sub :1 onnadenkendheid, onbezonnenheid :momento de -- = ogenblik van onbedachtzaamheid + irreflexive adj :1 ondoordacht, onnadenkend, klakkeloos :judicamento -- = onbekookt oordeel :decision -- = onberaden beslissing :reaction -- = ondoordachte reactie :actos -- = onbezonnen/roekeloze daden + irreflexivitate sub :1 ondoordachtheid, onnaden-kendheid :-- del juventute = ondoordachtheid van de jeugd irreformabile adj :1 onveranderlijk :2 JURIDIC onherroepelijk :judicamento -- = onherroepelijk oordeel + irrefragabile adj :1 onweerlegbaar, onwraakbaar, waartegen niets valt in te brengen :testimonio -- = onweerlegbaar getuigenis + irrefragabilitate sub :1 onweerlegbaarheid irrefrangibile adj :1 onverbreekbaar, onschendbaar :2 OPTICA onbreekbaar (van lichtstralen) irrefrangibilitate sub :1 onverbreekbaarheid, onschendbaarheid :2 OPTICA onbreekbaarheid (van lichtstralen) + irrefrenabile adj :1 niet te breidelen, teugelloos :ille ha habite un attacco de riso -- = hij had een onbedaarlijke lachbui + irrefrenabilitate sub :1 teugelloosheid + irrefrenate adj :1 ongeremd irrefutabile adj :1 onweerlegbaar :probas/provas -- = harde/onweerlegbare bewijzen :veritates -- = onomstotelijke waarheden :su argumentation es -- = zijn argumentatie is niet weerlegbaar irrefutabilitate sub :1 onweerlegbaarheid irrefutate adj :1 niet weerlegd, onweersproken irregular adj :1 onregelmatig, ongelijk(matig), ongeordend :scriptura -- = onregelmatig handschrift :forma -- = onregelmatige vorm :pulso -- = onregelmatige pols(slag) :verbo -- = onregelmatig werkwoord :polygono -- = onregelmatige veelhoek :vita -- = ongeregeld leven :menstruation -- = onregelmatige menstruatie :dentatura -- = onregelmatig gebit :horas de labor/travalio -- = onregelmatige werktijden :2 onregelmatig, onbevoegd, onwettig :detention -- = wederrechtelijke vrijheidsberoving :situation -- = onwettige toestand :3 (van personen) niet regelmatig, wisselvallig, ongelijk :alumno -- = leerling met wisselende prestaties :4 ongeregeld, irregulier :MILITAR truppas -- = ongeregelde/irreguliere troepen irregularitate sub :1 onregelmatigheid, ongeregeldheid, ongelijkheid :le -- del figura = de onregelmatigheid van de figuur :-- del intervallos = ongelijkheid van de tussenpozen :2 onregelmatigheid, iets wat niet in de haak is, iets wat niet door de beugel kan :-- administrative = administratieve onregelmatigheid :committer un -- = iets doen wat niet door de beugel kan + irreimplaciabile adj :1 onvervangbaar :cata instante de nostre vita es -- (André Gide) = elk oogenblik van ons leven is onvervangbaar :collaborator -- = onvervangbare medewerker + irrelevante adj :1 niet relevant, niet ter zake dienend, irrelevant :facto -- = irrelevant feit :observation/remarca -- = irrelevante opmerking :detalio -- = onbeduidend detail :iste question es -- = die vraag is niet relevant + irrelevantia sub :1 ontoepasselijkheid, het niet ter zake zijn, irrelevantie irreligion sub :1 ongodsdienstigheid, ongeloof, buitenkerkelijkheid irreligiose adj :1 ongodsdienstig, buitenkerkelijk :scriptor/autor -- = ongodsdienstige schrijver irreligiositate sub :1 ongodsdienstigheid, ongeloof, buitenkerkelijkheid irremediabile adj :1 onherstelbaar, ongeneeslijk, zonder uitweg, hopeloos, niet meer ongedaan te maken :disastro -- = onherstelbare ramp :falta -- = onherstelbare fout :morbo -- = ongeneeslijke ziekte :mal -- = onverbeterlijk kwaad :situation -- = hopeloze toestand :aggravation -- de un stao de sanitate = hopeloze verergering van een gezondheidstoestand :irremediabilemente perdite = onherroepelijk verloren + irremediabilitate sub :1 onherstelbaarheid irremissibile adj :1 onvergeeflijk :falta/error -- = onvergeeflijke fout :peccato -- = onvergeeflijke zonde irremissibilitate sub :1 onvergeeflijkheid :-- de un culpa = onnvergeeflijkheid van een schuld + irremovibile adj :1 niet verplaatsbaar :2 niet verwijderbaar :3 niet afzetbaar irremunerabile adj :1 niet te belonen + irremunerate adj :1 onbezoldigd + irrenunciabile adj :1 waarvan men niet kan afzien + irrenunciabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om (van iets) af te zien irreparabile adj :1 onherstelbaar (anque FIGURATE) :perdita -- = onherstelbaar verlies :falta -- = onherstelbare fout :damno -- = onherstelbare schade :disastro -- = onherstelbare ramp :auto(mobile) -- = auto die niet te repareren is, auto die total loss is :pronunciar parolas -- = dingen zeggen die niet ongedaan zijn te maken irreparabilitate sub :1 onherstelbaarheid (anque FIGURATE) :-- de un error = onherstelbaarheid van een fout + irrepetibile v :1 niet voor herhaling vatbaar, onherhaalbaar, eenmalig :tentativa -- = een poging die niet herhaald kan worden + irrepetibilitate sub :1 onherhaalbaarheid :-- de un experimento = onherhaalbaarheid van een expe-riment irreprehensibile adj :1 onberispelijk, waar geen kwaad in steekt :comportamento/conducta -- = onberispelijk gedrag :placeres -- = onschuldige genoegens + irreprehensibilitate sub :1 onberispelijkheid :-- del stilo = onberispelijkheid van de stijl irrepressibile adj :1 niet te onderdrukken, niet in toom te houden, onbedwingbaar, niet te beteugelen :passion -- = onbedwingbare hartstocht :riso -- = niet in te houden lach + irreprimibile adj :1 niet te onderdrukken, niet in toom te houden, onbedwingbaar, niet te beteugelen :passion -- = onbedwingbare hartstocht :riso -- = niet in te houden lach :progresso -- = onstuitbare vooruitgang :impulso -- = niet te onderdrukken impuls irreprochabile {sj} adj :1 onberispelijk, onbesproken, waar niets op aan te merken valt, keurig :comportamento/conducta -- = onberispelijk gedrag, onbesproken gedrag :vestimentos -- = onberispelijke kleding :viver irreprochabilemente = keurig leven + irreprochabilitate {sj} sub :1 onberispelijkheid :-- de su comportamento/conducta = onberispelijkheid van zijn gedrag + irreproducibile adj :1 niet reproduceerbaar :un photo(graphia) -- = een niet reproduceerbare foto + irreproducibilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid om (iets) te reproduceren irresistibile adj :1 onweerstaanbaar :fortia -- = onweerstaanbare kracht :necessitate -- = onweerstaanbare noodzaak :eloquentia -- = onweerstaanbare welsprekendheid irresistibilitate sub :1 onweerstaanbaarheid irresolubile adj :1 onoplosbaar :problema -- = onoplosbaar vraagstuk + irresolubilitate sub :1 onoplosbaarheid :-- de un problema = onoplosbaarheid van een probleem irresolute adj :1 besluiteloos, aarzelend, weifelend, onzeker, wankelmoedig :character -- = besluiteloos/aarzelend karakter irresolution sub :1 besluiteloosheid, wankelmoedigheid + irrespecto sub :1 gebrek aan respect + irrespectuose adj :1 oneerbiedig :manieras -- = oneerbiedige manieren :parlar irrespectuosemente a un superior = op oneerbiedige wijze tegen een meerdere spreken + irrespectuositate sub :1 oneerbiedigheid irrespirabile adj :1 moeilijk in te ademen, verstikkend :atmosphera -- = bedompte atmosfeer + irrespirabilitate sub :1 moeilijkheid om in te ademen irresponsabile adj :1 onbezonnen, onbedachtzaam, onnadenkend, onvoorzichtig, roekeloos :gente -- = onbezonnen lieden :2 ontoerekeningsvatbaar, ontoerekenbaar, niet aansprakelijk, niet verantwoordelijk irresponsabilitate sub :1 gebrek aan verantwoordelijksgevoel :2 ontoerekeningsvatbaarheid, ontoerekenbaarheid, onverantwoordelijkheid + irrestaurabile adj :1 niet te restaureren, niet restaureerbaar + irretractile adj :1 onsamentrekbaar + irretractilitate sub :1 onsamentrekbaarheid + irrevelabile adj :1 wat niet kan/mag worden ont-huld/geopenbaard :un secreto -- = een geheim dat niet mag worden onthuld + irrevelabilitate sub :1 onmogelijkheid van iets dat niet kan/mag worden onthuld + irrevelate adj :1 ongeopenbaard irreverente adj :1 oneerbiedig :allusion -- = oneerbiedige toespeling :responder irreverentemente = een oneerbiedig antwoord geven irreverentia sub :1 oneerbiedigheid :un -- impardonabile = een onvergeeflijke oneerbiedigheid :comportar se con -- = zich oneerbiedig gedragen + irreversibile adj :1 onomkeerbaar, irreversibel :processo -- = onomkeerbaar proces :cyclo -- = onomkeerbare cyclus :transformation -- = onomkeerbare transformatie :deformation -- = blijvende vervorming :coma -- = hersendood :CHIMIA reaction -- = aflopende reactie + irreversibilitate sub :1 onomkeerbaarheid, irreversibiliteit :lege del -- = onomkeerbaarheidswet :-- del evolution = onomkeerbaarheid van de evolutie irrevocabile adj :1 onherroepelijk, niet terug te draaien :decision -- = onherroepelijke beslissing :sententia/judicio/judicamento -- = onherroepelijk vonnis :refusa -- = onherroepelijke weigering irrevocabilitate sub :1 onherroepelijkheid :-- de un decision = onherroepelijkheid van een beslis-sing :-- del passato = onherroepelijkheid van het verleden irrider v :1 bespotten, belachelijk maken irrigabile adj :1 bevloeibaar, irrigeerbaar :terreno/terra -- = bevloeibaar land :area/region -- = bevloeibaar gebied + irrigabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om te irrigeren irrigar v :1 bevloeien, irrigeren :-- terras = land bevloeien :2 MEDICINA irrigeren, uitspoelen irrigation sub :1 het bevloeien, bevloeiing, irrigatie :-- artificial = kunstmatige bevloeiing/irrigatie :systema de --es = irrigatiesysteem, bevloeiingssysteem :fossato de -- = irrigatiesloot :canal de -- = irrigatiekanaal :systema de canales de -- = irrigatiekanalenstelsel :esclusa de -- = irrigatiesluis :rete de -- = irrigatienet :nivello de -- = irrigatiepeil :periodo de -- = irrigatieperiode :travalios/labores de -- = irrigatiewerken :carro/auto(mobile) de -- = sproeiwagen :avion de -- = sproeivliegtuig :puteo de -- = irrigatieput :tubo de -- = irrigatiebeuis :2 MEDICINA irrigatie, uitspoeling :3 MEDICINA doorstroming :-- sanguinee = doorbloeding, bloeddoorstroming irrigator sub :1 (be)sproeier, sproeitoestel :2 MEDICINA irrigator irrigatori adj :1 sproei..., bevloeiings... :canal -- = bevloeiingskanaal :installation -- = sproei/regeninstallatie :labores -- = bevloeiingswerken irrision sub :1 bespotting, spot irrisor sub :1 spotter, spotvogel irrisori adj :1 bespottelijk, belachelijk :argumentos -- = belachelijke argumenten :salario -- = belachelijk laag loon :precio -- = spotprijs :spectaculo -- = schertsvertoning irritabile adj :1 lichtgeraakt, prikkelbaar, irritabel :2 BIOLOGIA prikkelbaar, irritabel irritabilitate sub :1 lichtgeraaktheid, prikkelbaarheid, irritabiliteit :2 BIOLOGIA prikkelbaarheid, irritabiliteit irritante adj :1 hinderlijk, ergerniswekkend, irritant irritante sub :1 irriterend middel (anque MEDICINA) irritar v :1 irriteren, prikkelen, boos maken, ergeren :tu conducta me irrita = jouw gedrag irriteert me :ille se irrita facilemente = hij wordt gauw boos :2 MEDICINA irriteren, prikkelen, licht doen ontsteken, schrijnen :iste sapon irrita le pelle = de huid wordt door deze zeep geïrriteerd :3 PHYSIOLOGIA (zenuw/spier) prikkelen + irritate adj :1 MEDICINA geïrriteerd, geprikkeld :pelle -- = branderige huid :oculos -- = branderige ogen :2 (boos) irritate, geprikkeld :esser profundemente -- = zich dood ergeren irritation sub :1 geprikkeldheid, geërgerdheid, boosheid, irritatie :exprimer su -- = zijn irritatie uitspreken :2 irritatie, prikkeling, branderigheid :-- del gorga = prikkeling in de keel :3 PHYSIOLOGIA prikkeling + irritative adj :1 MEDICINA irritatie..., prikkelend :tusse -- = prikkelhoest + irritator sub :1 iemand die irriteert, iets dat irriteert irrite adj :1 JURIDIC ongeldig + irrorabile adj :1 wat kan worden besprenkeld/bevochtigd irrorar v :1 bedauwen :2 nat maken, besprenkelen, bevochtigen irroration sub :1 bedauwing :2 het nat maken, het bevochtigen, het besprenkelen, bevochtiging, besprenkeling + irrorator sub :1 iemand die/iets dat besprenkelt/bevochtigt irrumper v :1 (plotseling) binnenvallen, (plotseling) binnendringen, binnenstormen :-- in le casa de un persona = bij iemand binnendringen + irrumpibile adj :1 onbreekbaar, onverbreekbaar :objectos -- = onbreekbare voorwerpen :vitro -- = onbreekbaar glas :catenas -- = onverbreekbare boeien + irrumpibilitate sub :1 onbreekbaarheid, onverbreekbaarheid irruption sub :1 het plotseling binnenvallen, het plotseling binnendringen, het binnenstormen :--es del barbaros = invallen der barbaren :-- del manifestantes in le ambassada = het binnendringen van de betogers in de ambassade :facer -- in = binnenstormen, binnenstuiven + irruptive adj :1 invallend, binnenvallend, binnendringend Isaac sub n pr :1 Isaäc + isagoge sub :1 inleiding, isagoge + isagogic adj :1 inleidend, isagogisch Isaia sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Jesaja + isallobare adj :1 METEO isallobaar + isallobaro sub :1 METEO isallobaar (lijn tussen gelijke drukveranderingen) + isallotherma sub :1 METEO isallotherm + isatis sub :1 BOTANICA -- tinctori = wede + isba sub :1 sparrenhouten hutje (Rusland) + ischemia sub :1 MEDICINA ischemie, plaatselijke bloedeloosheid + ischemic adj :1 MEDICINA ischemisch :necrose (-osis) ischemic = ischemische necrose + ischiatic adj :1 ANATOMIA zitbeens... :osso -- = zitbeen :tuberositate -- = zitbeensknobbel + ischio sub :1 ANATOMIA zitbeen + isentropic adj :1 PHYSICA isentropisch + isiac adj :1 ANTIQUITATE Isis... :mysterios -- = Isismysteriën + isiaco sub :1 Isispriester islam sub :1 islam islamic adj :1 islamitisch, mohammedaans :studios -- = islamitische studiën :fundamentalismo -- = islamisch fundamentalisme :le mundo -- = de wereld van de islam islamisar v :1 islamiseren, tot de islam bekeren :regiones islamisate de Africa nigre = geïslamiseerde streken van zwart Afrika + islamisation sub :1 islamisering :-- de partes de Espania post le octave seculo = islamisering van gedeelten van Spanje na de achtste eeuw islamismo sub :1 islam, islamisme, mohammedanisme islamita sub :1 islamiet, mohammedaan islamita adj :1 islamitisch, mohammedaans islamitic adj :1 islamitisch, mohammedaans + islamologo sub :1 islamkenner, islamoloog Islanda sub n pr :1 IJsland :spat de -- = kalkspaat :crystallo de -- = IJslands kristal :zona depressionari de -- = lagedrukgebied bij IJsland islandese adj :1 IJslands :lingua -- = IJslandse taal, IJslands :litteratura -- = IJslandse literatuur :sagas -- = IJslandse sagen islandese sub :1 IJslander :2 IJslands (taal) islandic adj :1 IJslands + ismaelita adj :1 Ismaëlitisch + ismaelita sub :1 Ismaëliet + ismo sub :1 isme + isoagglutinisation sub :1 MEDICINA iso-agglutinatie isobare adj :1 METEO, GEOLOGIA isobarisch :superficie -- = isobarisch oppervlak :linea/curva -- = isobaar isobaric adj :1 METEO, GEOLOGIA isobarisch :linea/curva -- = isobaar isobaro sub :1 METEO GEOLOGIA isobaar + isobarometric adj :1 METEO isobarometrisch :lineas -- = isobarometrische lijnen + isobatha adj :1 GEOGRAPHIA diepte... :linea/curva -- = dieptelijn, isobaat + isobatha sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA dieptelijn, isobaat + isocahedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA twintigvlak, icocaëder + isocardia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ossehart, hartschelp + isocellular adj :1 isocellulair + isochore adj :1 PHYSICA isochoor, een gelijk volume hebbend + isochromatic adj :1 isochroom, van gelijke kleur, gelijkkleurig, isochromatisch :lente -- = isochromatische lens + isochrome adj :1 Vide: isochromatic isochrone adj :1 isochroon :oscillationes -- = isochrone trillingen isochronismo sub :1 isochronisme, gelijkheid van duur + isochrono sub :1 isochroon + isoclinal adj :1 GEOLOGIA isoclinaal :plica -- = isoclinale plooi :fallia -- = isoclinale breuk :stratos geologic -- = isoclinale geologische la-gen isocline adj :1 PHYSICA GEOLOGIA isoclinisch :linea -- = isoclinische lijn, isocline isoclino sub :1 PHYSICA GEOLOGIA isocline + isocoagulabilitate sub :1 isocoagulabiliteit + isodiametric adj :1 isodiametrisch + isodynamia sub :1 isodynamie isodynamic adj :1 isodynamisch + isoelectric adj :1 PHYSICA iso-elektrisch + isoenergetic adj :1 PHYSICA iso-energetisch + isoete sub :1 BOTANICA biesvaren isogame adj :1 BIOLOGIA isogaam isogameta sub :1 BIOLOGIA isogameet isogamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA isogamie + isoglossa sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA isoglosse + isoglosse adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA isoglossen... :linea -- = isoglosse + isogonal adj :1 gelijkhoekig isogone adj :1 gelijkhoekig, isogonisch + isogonic adj :1 gelijkhoekig + isohedric adj :1 gelijkvlakkig + isohyete sub :1 isohyeet :carta del --s = isohyetenkaart + isohypsa sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA isohypse, hoogtelijn + isohypse adj :1 GEOGRAPHIA hoogte... :linea -- = hoogtelijn, isohypse + isoionic adj :1 PHYSICA een gelijk aantal ionen bezittend + isolabile adj :1 isoleerbaar, afzonderbaar isolamento sub :1 eenzaamheid, afzondering, isolement, het isoleren :-- cellular = eenzame opsluiting :camera de -- = isolatiekamer :dica de -- = afsluitdijk :2 afzondering, afgelegenheid, eenzame ligging :3 ELECTRICITATE etc., isolatie, isolering :-- sonor/acustic = geluidsisolatie + isolante adj :1 isolerend :material -- = isolatiemateriaal :placa -- = isolatieplaat :strato -- = isolerende laag, isolatielaag isolar v :1 isoleren, afzonderen :-- un cosa de su contexto = iets uit zijn verband rukken :-- se de un gruppo = zich van een gezelschap afzonderen :isolar le vaccas malade (del vaccas san) = de zieke koeien afzonderen :2 ELECTRICITATE etc., isoleren isolate adj :1 afgezonderd, afgelegen, geïsoleerd (anque ELECTRICITATE) :casa -- = afgelegen huis :caso -- = alleenstaand geval :posto -- = buitenpost :tabulas -- = aparte tafels :factos -- = losse feiten isolation sub :1 het isoleren, het afzonderen, isolering, isolatie, afzondering :2 ELECTRICITATE etc., het isoleren, isolering, isolatie :-- thermic = warmte-isolatie :-- dielectric = diëlektrische isolatie :material de -- = isolatiemateriaal + isolationismo sub :1 isolationisme + isolationista sub :1 isolationist + isolationista adj :1 isolationistisch + isolator adj :1 ELECTRICITATE etc., niet-geleidend, isolerend, isolatie... :2 lingua -- = isolerende taal isolator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat isoleert :2 ELECTRICITATE etc., niet-geleider, isolator + isoleucina sub :1 isoleucine + isologe adj :1 CHIMIA isoloog (dezelfde koolstofketen hebbend) isomere adj :1 CHIMIA isomerisch, isomeer... + isomeria sub :1 PHYSICA, CHIMIA isomerie :-- nuclear = kernisomerie + isomeric adj :1 CHIMIA isomerisch, isomeer... + isomerisation sub :1 PHYSICA, CHIMIA isomerisatie isomerisme sub :1 CHIMIA isomerie + isomero sub :1 isomeer + isometria sub :1 isometrie isometric adj :1 CHIMIA, MEDICINA etc., isometrisch :crystallos -- = isometrische kristallen :perspectiva -- = isomerisch perspectief :spatios -- = isomerische ruimten isomorphe adj :1 gelijkvormig, isomorf + isomorphic adj :1 isomorf isomorphismo sub :1 SCIENTIFIC isomorfisme, isomorfie + isonomia sub :1 CHIMIA gelijke kristallisatiewijze + isoperimetric adj :1 MATHEMATICA isoperimetrisch, van gelijke omtrek :polygono -- = isoperimetrische veelhoek + isophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met gelijke bladen, gelijkbladerig :campanula -- = ster van Bethlehem + isopode sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gelijke poten hebbend + isoptere adj :1 met onderling gelijke vleugels isoscele adj :1 GEOMETRIA gelijkbenig :triangulo -- = gelijkbenige driehoek :trapezio -- = gelijkbenig trapezium :non -- = ongelijkbenig + isoscelia sub :1 GEOMETRIA gelijkbenigheid :-- de un triangulo = gelijkbenigheid van een driehoek + isosensibilisation sub :1 isosensibilisatie + isospin sub :1 PHYSICA isospin, isotopische spin + isostasia sub :1 GEOLOGIA isostasie + isostatic adj :1 isostatisch + isostaticitate sub :1 eigenschap van isostatisch te zijn + isosyllabe adj :1 met een gelijk aantal lettergrepen + isosyllabic adj :1 met een gelijk aantal lettergrepen + isosyllabismo sub :1 isosyllabisme isotherma sub :1 METEO isotherm + isothermal adj :1 Vide: isothermic isotherme adj :1 METEO etc., isothermisch :linea -- = isotherm :recipiente -- = koelbox :sacco -- = koeltas + isothermia sub :1 isothermie + isothermic adj :1 METEO etc., isothermisch :transformationes -- de un gas = isothermische veranderingen van een gas + isotonia sub :1 PHYSICA, BIOLOGIA isotonie + isotonic adj :1 PHYSICA, BIOLOGIA isotonisch, isotoon isotope adj :1 CHIMIA, PHYSICA isotopisch, isotopen... :spin (A) -- = isotopische spin, isospin :separation -- = isotopenscheiding + isotopic adj :1 CHIMIA PHYSICA isotopisch, isotopen... :spin (E) -- = isotopische spin, isospin :separation -- = isotopenscheiding :analyse (-ysis) -- = isotopische analyse isotopo sub :1 CHIMIA PHYSICA isotoop :separation del --s = isotopenscheiding :-- radioactive = radioactieve isotoop :-- stabile = stabiele isotoop :-- del uranium = uraniumisotoop :-- del carbon = koolstofisotoop + isotransplant sub :1 isotransplantaat + isotransplantation sub :1 MEDICINA isotransplantatie + isotron sub :1 isotron + isotrope adj :1 PHYSICA, MATHEMATICA isotroop + isotropia sub :1 PHYSICA, MATHEMATICA isotropie + isotropic adj :1 PHYSICA, MATHEMATICA isotroop + isotropo sub :1 PHYSICA, MATHEMATICA isotroop + isotypo sub :1 isotype Israel sub n pr :1 Israël + israeli sub :1 Israëli israeli adj :1 van/uit Israël, Israëlisch + israelian adj :1 van/uit Israël, Israëlisch + israeliano sub :1 Israëli, Israeliër israelita sub :1 Israëliet israelita adj :1 Israëlitisch :festa -- = Israëlitisch feest :calendario -- = joodse tijdrekening + israelo-arabe adj :1 Israelisch-Arabisch + israelo-palestinian adj :1 Israelisch-Palestijns iste :1 pron dem adjec 1. deze, dit, 2. laatstgenoemd :2 pron dem 1. deze, 2. (de/het) laatstgenoemde isthmic adj :1 istmisch :jocos -- = istmische spelen isthmo sub :1 GEOLOGIA landengte, istmus + isto pron dem :1 dit, dat :a parte -- = afgezien daarvan Italia sub n pr :1 Italië italian adj :1 Italiaans italianisar v :1 italianismen gebruiken :2 Italiaans maken, veritaliaansen, een Italiaans karakter geven aan + italianisation sub :1 het geven van een Italiaans karakter aan, veritaliaansing italianismo sub :1 italianisme, Italiaanse trek, Italiaanse uitdrukking + italianitate sub :1 Italiaans karakter :2 eenheid van de Italiaanse natie italiano sub :1 Italiaan :2 Italiaans (taal) italic adj :1 Italisch :derecto -- = Italisch recht :lingua -- = Italische taal, Italisch :populo -- = Italische volksstam :2 TYPOGRAPHIA cursief :littera/character -- = cursiefletter, italiek + italica sub :1 italiek italico sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA cursieve (druk)letter + italophone adj :1 Italiaans sprekend + italophono sub :1 Italiaans sprekende item adv :1 op dezelfde wijze, evenzo, en ook + item sub :1 onderdeel, bestanddeel, (programma)punt, item :-- pro memoria = memoriepost iterabile adj :1 in staat herhaald te worden, voor herhaling vatbaar, herhaalbaar iterar v :1 herhalen, opnieuw doen :2 herhalen, opnieuw zeggen iteration sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA, MATHEMATICA, COMPUTATOR herhaling, iteratie iterative adj :1 herhaald, herhalend, iteratief, frequentatief :MATHEMATICA methodo -- = iteratieve methode :MATHEMATICA operation -- = iteratieve bewerking :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA iteratief, frequentatief :verbo -- = iteratief/frequentatief werkwoord, iteratief, frequentatief, werkwoord van herhaling :prefixo -- = herhalingsaanduidend prefix + iterativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA iteratief/frequentatief werkwoord, iteratief, frequentatief iterator sub :1 iemand die herhaalt itero adv :1 weer, opnieuw, nog eens :-- e -- = nog eens en nog eens, steeds opnieuw + ithyphallia sub :1 ithyfallie + ithyphallic adj :1 ithyfallisch :statuas -- = ithyphallische beelden itinerante adj :1 (rond)reizend, rondtrekkend :ambassador -- = reizend ambassadeur :exposition/exhibition -- = reizende tentoonstelling :circo -- = rondreizend circus :predicator -- = rondreizend prediker itinerantia sub :1 het rondreizen, het rondtrekken itinerar v :1 rondreizen, rondtrekken itinerari adj :1 de reisweg betreffend, de routebeschrijving betreffend itinerario sub :1 reisweg, route :-- touristic {oe} = toeristische route :sequer un -- = een route volgen :2 routebeschrijving, reisgids itinere sub :1 (reis)route, (reis)weg :sequer un -- = een route volgen + ition sub :1 (het) gaan :cammino de -- = heenweg + Ivan sub n pr :1 Iwan :-- le Terribile = Iwan de Verschrikkelijke + ixia sub :1 BOTANICA ixia, zwaardlelie + ixobrycho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- minute = wouwaapje (vogel)